Chronicles of the Night
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: Fate handed one gifts for a price, fate handed another a curse, and fate handed another gifts. Fate also brought together a great team. Rated for slight language and violence, OC's crossed in to Ultimate Universe. Now complete
1. Beginnings

Chronicles of the Night

Greetings! I am Nintendogeek01. Okay that was a duh because you probably noticed the author's name when you clicked the link to get here. While my main love is with video games, I am also a fan of Marvel Comics, particularly the Ultimate Marvel Universe.

This fanfiction you are about to read ties in heroes of my creation in to the Ultimate Universe. While for the first little bit you will see some obvious signs of the Ultimate Universe, the main focus of this story are the heroes I am creating here.

Prepare yourself for a drama-filled, action-packed, quirky humor filled story of… "Chronicles of the Night."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comics elements present in this story. I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beginnings

In a hospital in New York City…

"Oh! Ooooooooohhh…"

"Breathe… breathe…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Waaaaaaaahhh!"

"It's a boy! Congratulations ma'am, you have a healthy baby boy."

"Pardon me doctor."

"Yes officer?"

"I need to talk to this mother."

"What is it? Where is my husband?"

"Ma'am your… husband… he was on his way here when a drunk driver ran a red light. He… didn't make it."

"…"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this… especially on this day."

"Oh god… why?"

"I'm… very sorry ma'am. Your husband's insurance ought to be able to provide for you and the boy and…"

"Doctor?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have a name for my son."

"Ma'am?"

"I want to name him after his father. Felix."

"Very well, his name is Felix Thomas."

In Kansas City…

"Oh Trace Braveheart, you're such a tease. What is this surprise?"

"Well Diana… I've been thinking for a long time…"

"Yes?"

"Diana…"

"Oh god, Trace…"

"Diana, will you marry me?"

"Oh… oh Trace… what can I say… except yes?"

"You will?"

"Yes Trace, I will."

In Los Angeles…

"Darin! Darin honey!"

"What is it baby?"

"Where is our little man?"

"Joseph! Joseph where are you?! Your mother wants to talk to you!"

"I'm right here mama."

"Joseph… it was tight, but I managed to buy you everything you needed for 5th grade this year."

"Thank you mama."

"By the way Darin…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for fixing the washing machine, I thought we were going to have to spend a fortune."

"But baby… I didn't fix it."

"I did mama!"

"Oh you're such a little cutie Joseph baby. But seriously Darin, stop playin' around."

"But I didn't fix it."

"Then… why is it working?"

"But mama I… never mind."

6 years later in New York city…

"Felix! I'm home! Oh goodness Felix!"

"Hi mommy."

"Where is that baby-sitter? She shouldn't be letting you use the stove!"

"She's asleep."

"Oh baby… what is that?"

"Melted sugar…"

"Melted… sugar?"

"I wanted to see if sugar melts. Can I do that with the salt?"

"Felix you're not allowed to use the stove. You know that."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Now go to your room while I have a word with that baby-sitter."

At a Kansas home…

"Heeeeeeeyyyy… welcome to your home baby."

"Oh Diana, look at our little girl."

"I know, the doctor said she's a very healthy baby."

"I know honey, I was there when he said it."

"Right. Oh she's just so beautiful."

"…"

"Do you want to see your new crib Lisa?"

"Come on, mommy will take you there."

A high-school in LA

"Ah… Joseph! I'm glad you're here."

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Joseph, your academic and sports record is really quite amazing. I mean, you're only sixteen and you're already a senior and ready to graduate."

"Yeah… too bad my parents don't think it's too special."

"Well maybe this will cheer you up. That college you've always talked about going to, you have a full scholarship to go there!"

"What? Seriously sir? No joke?"

"No joke son. They were very impressed at your achievements, and they want you in there."

"Oh… wow I'm… I'm speechless sir."

"Well son, be sure to tell your parents when you get home. Oh and by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"I loved your rap performance at the talent show last week."

"Oh… thank you sir."

4 years later in New York City…

"What is this now?"

"I'm asking if you'd like your son to be enlisted in to a special program."

"What kind of program sir?"

"You see, all over the United States, we have people who scout schools and look for students well achieved in any field of science, and your son is about the most brilliant chemist I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes, he did a most excellent demonstration of creating a very powerful base. Something that isn't taught until college."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping that you'll let us take him in to the Baxter Building program."

"Baxter… building?"

"It's a government sponsored program where we have young geniuses like your son research and work with some of the top scientists on the projects of tomorrow."

"But… how much will it cost?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll be paying you."

"But… will I get to visit?"

"Yes."

"And… what about you sweetie? Do you want to go there?"

"…"

"What about your friends?"

"… I don't have any friends."

"Well son?"

"Yes please."

In a Kansas home

"It seems like only yesterday we brought her home and set her in her cradle…"

"And now Lisa is four years old."

"Oh, and she's such a happy little girl."

"Diana… there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I… got a promotion at work."

"You did? Oh that's wonderful!"

"But…"

"But?"

"We're going to have to move."

"Move? Where?"

"We have to move out of state."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry honey but… maybe it's better now while Lisa is still young and hasn't started school."

"…"

"I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have…"

"No. You're right. Let's move. For Lisa's sake."

"Okay."

In a hotel in LA

"Man… tough life…"

"Hey Joseph! Or should I call you High Roller or what?"

"Oh… Mr. Roberts. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ever since you found me at college and thought I had 'it' to make it as a rapper, things just… haven't been going smoothly for me."

"Look Joseph, if this is about your parents dying in that car crash two years ago…"

"No… well maybe that's part of it… but I mean… I haven't had the most spectacular success over the course of two years, and I've just been kind of…"

"Actually that's why I came here, your latest album is a hit!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! It is flying off of the shelves! This album is what is going to make you a star!"

"You're not joking with me?"

"Why would I lie about this? It's making the both of us money son."

"Wow… that's amazing."

"I know it is! But I do have one question High Roller."

"What?"

"I heard from your last manager that you've fired him recently."

"Well…"

"Joseph… that's like what… the third manager you've fired since you've started?"

"Fourth actually."

"Why are you going through so many managers? I mean this one didn't last half as long as the last one did."

"They just…"

"Oh! That's my pager! I've got to scoot! Let's chat later."

"… I've just felt… a little lonely lately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's my introduction. No, not all of the chapters are going to be like this. This is just for starters. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Project War Beast

Chronicles of the Night

For the first part of the story we'll be focusing on one character. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out who it is very very quickly. But enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comic elements present in this story. I do own my original characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Project War Beast

In the middle of a desert, a single road led to a large facility. From above the building looked like a bunch of squares put together, from the ground you could see the white paint of the building and the windows on each floor circling the building. The main building reached five stories in height while the other side buildings reached about three stories in height each. The other buildings had their own small entrances, but the main building had large double doors that faced the parking lot where many different cars were. All of this was surrounded by a metal fence topped with barbed wire and cameras at the only gate.

A single car red Chevrolet was driving up to the gate. The driver, a man of average height in a black coat and hat, got out of the car and stepped up to a small terminal next to the gate. "Name please." Read the screen on the terminal.

"…" The man entered a name on the keyboard and stayed next to the terminal typing more information.

"Confirmed. Clearance granted, information of new recipient of Outpost Theta accepted."

"There you go, you are now cleared to enter and exit the premises here at any time." The driver said to someone in the passenger seat.

"Thank you." The man replied. The car drove up to the parking lot and drove close to the entrance. The man in the passenger seat got out, stood up and looked at the building in front of him.

The young man had blonde hair that was short but kind of messy, and blue eyes. He had a sort of thin frame and stood 5'11" in height. He had on brown pants and brown leather shoes, and a short sleeved light-blue dress shirt to go with it. He also had thin-framed glasses and a brown jacket slung over his shoulder, which he quickly put on and then picked up a suitcase that was in the passenger's seat with him.

"Well Dr. Thomas, Dr. Sykes is looking forward to meeting you." The driver said.

"Thank you." The man that was apparently Dr. Thomas said with a smile.

"By the way… how long have you been in the Baxter Building Program?" The driver asked.

"Eight years. Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." Dr. Thomas turned away from the car and walked toward the main doors of the lab. Once he got near the doors they opened up automatically and almost immediately he saw a man about 5'7" in height with a blonde beard and mildly large framed glasses on. The man also had on a white lab coat and gray pants and black shoes.

"Ah… Dr. Thomas it's so good to have you here at last." The man said.

"Please, call me Felix." Dr. Thomas said. "You Dr. Sykes are my idol. While I was in the Baxter Building I read your book on mass and density. I thought your theories were brilliant."

"I'm more impressed you read that thing." Dr. Sykes joked. "And I should be more impressed with you. When I asked Dr. Storm if he had any good chemists I could hire, it didn't take him five seconds to give me your name. And I was most impressed with your record there."

"Oh it's nothing that special." Felix said.

"Anyways enough talk let me show you around." Dr. Sykes said.

About an hour later…

Felix was led in to what was apparently the cafeteria. There were plastic tables lined up from the wall where the door is to the large window where the day's lunch was served. "Attention everyone!" Dr. Sykes called out. All of the scientists in white lab coats stopped eating and turned to the door where Dr. Sykes was standing. "I would like to introduce my new lab assistant!"

"What!" A short bald, brown haired brown eyed man in his forties shouted.

"Is there a problem Dr. Moore?" Dr. Sykes asked while looking at him.

"Well… yes… I thought I was going to be your next lab assistant." The little man known as Dr. Moore responded.

"Dr. Moore, you are a very good scientist and you grasp this project better than most everyone here, but you're a bit too… brash about this project."

"But sir if not me why him?" Dr. Moore asked. "I mean, he's not even been on this project."

"Oh I've been briefed on it." Felix said. "Project War Beast, based on the less than splendid results the super-soldier serum project has boosted another project focusing on enhancing animal characteristics was founded." Felix said.

"So you know that much. Big deal." Dr. Moore said.

"Dr. Moore, let Felix continue." Dr. Sykes said.

"The ultimate goal of this project is to produce Formula B, and create faster, stronger, and more intelligent and obedient animals for military uses and eventually even domesticated uses." Felix said as he started walking closer to the cafeteria tables. "However thus far out of the subjects used in the project, laboratory rats, pets that the researchers themselves have volunteered for this project, have all exhibited enhanced characteristics only short times before they all died the same way. In a fit of rage, and then coughing up blood."

"Okay, so you know that much. But how does that qualify you as Dr. Sykes' assistant over me?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Oh, well after looking at what this formula currently has mixed in it… I already see three probable flaws with the formula." Felix said as he set a small yellow folder on the table in front of Dr. Moore.

"What?" Dr. Moore opened up the folder and looked at the list of ingredients and steps used to mix them, and noticed that one of the ingredients was circled and noted that it needed replacing with another ingredient, one of the steps was crossed out, and one of the other steps had additional notes to it. "Bu… bu… but…"

"Oh my god…"

"Now that I see it…"

"This guy is good… this all makes sense now…"

"But there's no way that's going to perfect the formula." Felix said. "The rest of it… well even I'm not sure what else to do with it. We'll have to see as we go along I suppose."

"_That… that cocky son of a…" _Dr. Moore thought to himself while glaring at Felix.

"Well done Dr. Thomas. Come on, let's get you situated." Dr. Sykes insisted.

"Yes sir." Felix said.

As the weeks passed, Felix became pretty well liked among the scientists at lab Theta, however he and Dr. Sykes got along the best by far. Dr. Sykes even let Felix stay at his apartment in the near by town.

"You know Dr. Sykes…"

"Really, you can just call me George." Dr. Sykes insisted.

"Only if you call me Felix." Felix said.

"Deal, Felix." George said with a smile.

"But in all seriousness, you didn't have to let me stay at your apartment." Felix said.

"I wasn't going to let such a brilliant young man go without a place to stay." George said.

"Well… thanks. Oh! George… wow that's weird." Felix said.

"What?"

"Just… calling you George is a little weird."

"Oh it'll grow on you." George insisted.

"But anyways, do mind if I call my mother?" Felix asked.

"No of course not."

Felix acted kind of like the watchman among the lab workers whenever in the labs.

In one lab where the formula itself was mixed, one researcher was holding a vial containing the unheated green formula over the Bunsen burner.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Felix said noticing this. "Hold on a minute." Felix took the vial from the researcher and looked at it. "Bah… I can tell just by looking at this that this hasn't been mixed properly. It needs to be stirred for much longer. I can still chunks in it."

"Oh, sorry Dr. Thomas."

"It's nothing to worry about." Felix said.

Felix was absolutely absorbed in this project. It didn't even escape him during lunch when he was eating with George.

"Hmmm… they only exhibit about 68 of what we were expecting when given the formula." George pondered while looking at the reports.

"Hmmm… maybe the formula just isn't spreading through their system well enough." Felix said to him while looking at the same files.

"Well then we'll need some way to increase the spread of the formula through the whole system…"

"Hmmmmm… maybe…" Felix said while getting that light in his eyes.

"Maybe…" George echoed.

"Calcium!" They both said. "You're a genius!" They told each other at the same time before getting a good laugh out of it.

"What does that Dr. Thomas have that I don't?" Dr. Moore asked the guy sitting right next to him.

"Well, his temper is a bit better than yours, and he's got height, he's got hair, he's got wit, he's got the know-how…"

"Oh shut up." Dr. Moore snapped at the researcher next to him while angrily taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I think I'm going to run an early check on the test subjects." Felix said.

"Alright, and clean up your work station, I don't know how you know where to find everything there." George said.

"I don't, I just look for it." Felix said with a shrug. "Oh!"

"Oof!" Felix accidentally bumped in to a female researcher that was 5'7" in height, had long black hair, and blue eyes. "Hi…" She said.

"Um hi… have we met?" Felix asked.

"Oh you're Dr. Thomas… I'm Dr. Jones… or… Becky." The woman said.

A few months have passed, the project did make some progress, the animals were lasting longer and exhibiting better results, but still one hurdle was keeping the animals from staying alive. They still all died of the same symptoms, in fits of rage, and coughing up blood.

One morning…

"It's almost time to get down to the lab, with Dr. Moore having a day off today we have a little extra work to do." George said.

"I know, I just need to call my mother real fast." Felix said as he dialed her number. "Hey mom. Yes I'm fine, how are you doing? Yes Dr. Sykes is doing fine. Oh mom… mom come on… yes we've been seeing each other. She is a very nice woman, Becky is… oh god mom, of course not! Sorry… well… hey, I'll call you back later okay, I've got to go. Mom you know I can't tell you what we're doing, trust me, I'm doing it because I believe it can do some real good. Okay, bye."

"How is she?" George asked as he grabbed his lab coat.

"Just fine." Felix said while grabbing his own.

At the lab…

"Good morning Dr. Thomas, Dr. Sykes." A random researcher said.

"Good morning everyone." George said.

"How is everything?" Felix asked.

"Well, test subject F is still producing incredible results and…"

"Oh really, let me see how Francis is doing." Felix said. He walked past several plastic cages that had rats, dogs, and birds in them. The cages all had sufficient space for the animals and some were even playing with toys. Felix approached one cage that had a single orange cat in it. "How are you Francis?" Felix asked.

"Yes how is she?" George asked. Inside the cage, Francis was looking at a platform much higher than the rest of the floor of the cage. Francis crouched and leaped up to the top of the platform, and getting on top of it effortlessly. "Amazing… that is much higher than even the most physically fit cat can jump."

"I know, out of the rest of the subjects Francis has adapted to Formula B the best." Felix said as he climbed up the ladder next to the cage and fed Francis a treat through a trap door in the ceiling of the cage. "That's a good cat Francis…" Felix whispered to it.

"Dr. Thomas."

"Oh… Dr. Jones." Felix said as he turned around, unknowingly leaving the trap door open. He got off of the ladder and looked at Becky.

"Are we… still on for that dinner date tonight?" She asked.

"Of course. But that's not all you came to ask me is it?" Felix asked.

"No, I also need to show you the results of test subject L." Becky said.

"Oh how is he doing?" George asked as he and Felix looked at the chart.

"Huh? Hey who are you?" A random researcher asked a man in a lab coat that just walked in to the room. The man reached under his lab coat, and pulled out a small pistol. "Ah!"

BAM

That researcher was dead in the next instant.

"Oh my god!"

"Save the animals!" The man with the gun shouted as he started pointing his gun at researchers and shooting them left and right.

"Becky get down!" Felix shouted as he pulled her and George behind a desk.

BAM

"AH!"

"BECKY!!!" Felix shouted. He didn't pull her out of the way fast enough for the bullet to miss her and go through her lung. A red stain in her lab coat kept growing larger as the blood began leaking from it. She looked despairingly at Felix right before her eyes closed.

"We have to get the subjects out of here!" George shouted.

"But… Becky…" Felix said.

"I'm sorry Felix… but… it's too late…"

"You sick bastards think you can just trap animals in here and put them through this crap… well I'll show you." The man with the gun said as he walked behind the desk and aimed his gun at them.

"Sir you can't just walk in here and…" George said while standing up.

BAM

"DR. SYKES!!!" Felix shouted as Dr. Sykes fell backwards with a bullet in his head.

"Now it's your turn you…"

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssss…"

"Huh? ARGH!!!" The man screamed as Francis leaped on top of his head and started digging her claws in to his head. The man started firing his gun around the room randomly.

"No!" Felix stood up and tried to get Francis off of the man, but the second before he even touched Francis, Francis seemed to gag for a moment, and a big glob of blood flew from his mouth. "Gack…" The blood flew in to Felix's mouth, where he gagged on it for a moment while the man picked Francis off of his head and held the dead animal in his hand.

"Look what you did to this thing…" The man said. He was barely recognizable now, his head was covered with bleedings cuts, and some of them were swelling quite badly. "He couldn't even tell that I was trying to help him, and now he's dead…"

"That's… a she… you moron…" Felix said while still gagging on Francis' blood. _"ugh… I think I swallowed some of it…" _

"You're the moron here…" The man said as he pointed his gun at Felix, his eyesight blurry with the blood running in to his eyes.

"_So… this is it…" _Felix thought.

BAM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, let me know what you think of this.


	3. Strange Changes

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, we were introduced to Dr. Felix Thomas. A young chemist that has been in the Baxter Building Program for eight years. Having recently signed on to Project War Beast, he quickly helps the experiment make impressive leaps and bounds. Everything seemed to be going his way until a crazed animal rights maniac somehow gets in to the lab and begins shooting all of the doctors. Right before his eyes, Felix watches his girlfriend and his co-workers die. Right before the man shot him, Felix ingested some of Francis' blood by mistake. What has become of him?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comic Elements present in this story. I do own my original characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strange changes

"_Huh? Where am I?" Felix asked as he looked around. He was only in tight black shorts as he looked around and saw nothing but black._

"_Felix… why? Why did this happen to us?"_

"_Becky? Becky!" Felix turned around and saw Becky._

"_You couldn't even save me…" She said as she drifted off in to the darkness._

"_No wait a minute!"_

"_Felix… I'm disappointed in you… maybe if you had cracked the formula sooner…"_

"_Dr. Sykes?" Felix turned and saw Dr. Sykes to his left._

"… _maybe if you had cracked that formula, none of this would have happened." He said as he drifted away._

"_Wait! Where are we?! Hello! Anybody!"_

"_Hssssssssss…"_

"_Holy…" Felix looked behind him and saw yellow cat eyes staring at him from the darkness. The next thing he saw were white fangs opening up and closing in around him._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

"Ah!" Felix awoke with a start with tubes in his nostrils, wires hooked up to a box checking his pulse, and a needle connected to a bag of blood. "Whuh… where… augh!"

"Dr. Thomas… you're awake!"

"Hm?" Felix turned and saw a woman with red hair wearing a doctor's coat walk over to him.

"Hold on Dr. Thomas, you shouldn't move too much." The woman said.

"What… happened?" He asked.

"An emergency call went out from that lab the scientists were working at and pretty soon the military dropped off any of the doctors still alive, including you." She explained. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes… but… why would the military… drop me here?"

"We were the closest place around and… to allow family to come here."

"What else?" Felix asked.

"A bullet pierced through you. It missed your lungs and heart, but there was still some considerable blood loss. It's a miracle that we managed to keep you from dying." She said.

"… Who else?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who else made it?" Felix asked.

"Only two people who were reportedly in a different lab from you. I'm sorry."

"…" Felix closed his eyes and let this sink in.

"Dr. Thomas I know this might not be a great time but… there is something about yourself you should be aware of."

"What?" Felix asked.

"For some… really strange reason your… well your fingers…"

"What?" Felix asked again.

"The skin at the ends of your fingers and toes has… grown over all of your nails."

"What!?" Felix asked. He pulled a hand out from under the blanket over him and looked at his fingertips. True to her words, the only thing Felix could see was skin, no nails to be had. "How the heck…"

"Um… Dr. Thomas. I just got word from the front desk that your mother is here."

"…"

"Do you want to see her?" She asked.

"Yes." Felix said as he put his hand back under the covers. He lay still for a few minutes, listening to the beeping nose in tune with his heartbeat. Now that he thought about it, he could swear he was also hearing his heartbeat. _"Bah… probably just the blood throbbing in my head." _

"Oh Felix! Felix baby."

"Mom…" Felix said with a weak smile as she walked over and sat down beside him. His mother was kind of a short woman with shoulder length red hair. She was wearing a black dress and a red jacket over it while carrying a checkered patterned purse. "Hey mom."

"Oh Felix… I came over as soon as I heard. I can't believe someone would just break in and… and… oh god I'm so glad you're okay." His mom cried.

"Mom, really I'm fine." Felix said. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure I'll be able to get out pretty soon." Felix said. "But… oh god mom. I can't believe that he shot Becky and…"

"I know. I know sweetheart. I'm sure Becky was such a nice lady and… oh Dr. Sykes was such a nice man too wasn't he? Baby I'm so sorry, I should have never let any of this happen to you." She said.

"Mom… none of this is your fault." Felix said to her.

"Yes. Yes it is… none of this would happen if I… if I had just said no eight years ago I could have…" She cried. Practically choking on her words as she tried to force them out.

"Mom, mom… please don't cry." Felix said.

"Mrs. Thomas, I'm sorry but we have to ask you leave." A male doctor said as he walked in. "We need to give him a bit more medicine." The doctor said.

"How long until he's discharged?" She asked.

"Probably… anywhere between 3 or 5 days. It all depends." The doctor said. "Well ma'am, again I must ask that you leave."

"Alright… when can I visit him again."

"Sometime tomorrow ma'am."

"What exactly are you guys giving me?" Felix asked.

"Hospital secret. But don't worry, everything will be just fine." The doctor said as he injected Felix with something. "This is just to help you relax, you'll fall asleep in a few minutes. So just try to relax…"

"What else can I do?" Felix asked.

That night, Felix slept peacefully. His chest rose as he inhaled, and sunk as he exhaled. His mouth opened wide to allow the air to flow in and then out. Suddenly, his body started to twitch violently, his heart rate began to pick up speed. The wires connected to him trembled, and he almost shot straight up before his head slammed back down on to the pillow. After that, his body relaxed again, and his heart rate returned to normal.

The next morning at Lab Theta…

"Terrorist attack? Or was it really just some lunatic with a gun?"

"Just a lunatic with a gun as far as we can tell sir." A soldier said.

"I see." The man was bald and he was an African-American, he had on a long black coat, a gray sweater, gray pants and shiny black leather shoes. He stroked his slightly bearded chin and looked around the room with his right eye, as his left eye was covered with an eye-patch. "Any doctors that survived in this lab in particular?" He asked as he looked around the animal lab.

"Only one, the assistant to the director of the project. Name is Dr. Felix Thomas." The soldier reported.

"And how about the test subjects?" The man asked.

"Only one of them died sir. A cat codenamed subject F. Subject F died the same way the other test subjects died. Although based on how we found the culprit, it seems likely that the cat attacked him right before he died."

"Sir! We've finished sampling the blood all over the lab, all of it was human blood." Another soldier reported.

"!!!" The man's right eye got a different look in it. "All of it?"

"Yes sir!"

"What about the blood on the clothes of the scientists?"

"Erm… sorry sir! It seems we forgot to check that sir! We'll get right on it!" The soldier said.

"General?"

"I've got a hunch, and I'm not sure if I like it. I want you to find Dr. Felix Thomas immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

At the hospital…

"It's… incredible really…" The doctor said as he stood next to Felix's bed.

"What?" Felix asked as he sat straight up. To his surprise, he didn't feel any pain.

"Your… all of your vital signs are quite strong. Your body has already repaired itself and well… I guess… we could discharge you now without any problems at all." The doctor said.

"Really?" Felix asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes but uh…"

"What?" Felix asked.

"You might want to wear some gloves from now on." The doctor said.

"Right…" Felix sighed as he looked at his fingers, lacking nails completely.

"Your mother brought a change of clothes for you and we went ahead and provided some gloves for you." The doctor said, handing Felix a bundle.

"Thanks." Felix said as he took the bundle of clothes.

"And… you might want to see an orthodontist about those teeth." The doctor said giving Felix an odd look.

"What?"

"Well, most of them are fine but your canines are… kind of scaring me." The doctor said.

"How so?" Felix asked.

"They're well… looking sharp."

"Ugh… look, forget it… I've got to get back to whatever half a life I have left now." Felix said as he reached for his glasses and put them on. Oddly enough, the second he put them on, his vision was much more blurry. He took them off, and noticed that his vision was much clearer, he then put them on and took them off again to double-check. He shrugged it off and he walked to the bathroom to change clothes.

Later…

Felix and his mom were in a green rental car, Felix in the passenger seat, wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and brown gloves, leaning on his hand obviously depressed or angry. His mother driving the car while occasionally looking over to see how Felix looking. "Oh baby… is there anything I can do to make this better?" She asked.

"Mom… I had a good job that I liked, I had good friends like George, and I also had Becky… right now I just… I just want to mope about this." He said.

"…" She sighed sadly, feeling bad for her son.

Back at the hospital…

"He was discharged from the hospital this morning sir." The lady at the desk told the man from earlier.

"This morning? From a bullet wound?" He asked.

"How did you know it was a… oh never mind." The lady said. "But yeah, Dr. Barker was yapping about how incredible it was how he healed so quickly from it. I thought I was never going to hear the end of it."

"Thank you for your time." The man said as he walked out. "Alpha-team, this is one-eyed eagle, prepare for pursuit. I think we may have a situation on our hands." The man said to a walkie-talkie in his coat.

Back on the highway…

"…" Felix sighed as he contemplated everything that had happened. _"Why me? I had everything going my way… and then it was all just… gone. Gone just like that? And… hey… what's that smell?" _He asked himself.

"Something wrong Felix?" His mom asked.

"Hm?"

"Your face just kind of… wrinkled a little bit. You smell something?" She asked.

"Yeah it… smells like… peach-lemon?" He asked.

"Oh… that's my new perfume. But baby… you've always told me you've had a terrible sense of smell."

"I know… that's why I'm a little… oh. Forget it." Felix said.

"Oh! We need gas." His mom said just now noticing the gas gauge. "Oh how lucky, a station is right over there." She said as she pulled over on to a somewhat dusty road towards the nearby gas station.

"I… kind of have to go. Excuse me." He said as he got out of the car. As his mom pulled out the nozzle and started filling up the car, he walked in to the gas station. He saw one guy buying a six-pack of beer as he walked towards the restroom, his face contorting at the smell of all the drinks and drugs here. _"Everything has gone down. I've lost nearly everyone. Why? Ugh… and that restroom smells disgusting." _He thought as he got close.

Felix walked in to the restroom. The stalls were apparently quite old since they were made completely from wood. But it didn't matter, he went for the stall farthest in the back. "Whoa…" Felix began to feel a little dizzy. He stumbled in to the stall and closed the door, he took off his gloves and set them on top of the toilet paper dispenser. He looked at his nail-less hands again and shook his head.

"Hey! What's going on in there? Hurry up already!" Some guy outside the stall was shouting.

"Just use the other stall then moron!" Felix snapped.

"That one's clogged. And say that to my face!" The man snapped back.

"You… ooooooohhhh…" Felix was about to snap back when he felt faint. Felix barely supported himself by practically slamming his right hand against the stall door.

"Hey… you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm… I'm just fi…" Felix stopped suddenly, when he tried to pull back his hand, it was stuck to the door by the fingertips. "What the hell?" Felix began pulling and pulling, shaking the door quite violently.

"Now what? Would you hurry up already!"

"Just… one… freaking… minute!" Felix shouted as he tried pushing this time. "Oh come on!" He shouted madly. He shoved really hard this time and the stall door snapped right off of its hinges.

"GAH!" The guy shouted as the stall door slammed in to him. Felix's hand came right off of the stall door right at this moment.

"Oh god! Sorry are you alright?" Felix asked as he got the door off of him.

"Damn it all! Watch it! I'm just trying to go to this damned restroom and be on my way!"

"Sheesh, sorry, it was an accident." Felix said as he grabbed his gloves and slipped them back on. As he walked out of the door, the man looked at the door on the other side of the door and noticed five small rough holes in the door.

"How did… hmmmmmm…" The man growled as he looked at the door Felix walked out of. "Mutant…"

Outside…

"Hey mom. You ready?" Felix asked.

"I was just waiting on you baby." His mom said. Unnoticed to the both of them, the man from the bathroom came out and went to his truck. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a shotgun.

"Sorry I took so long I was…" Felix started to say when a small click reached his ears, a click that sounded like a shotgun being cocked. Felix wheeled around and noticed the man aiming the gun right at him. Everything seemed to move slower as he pulled the trigger, Felix bent backwards and leaned to the side to avoid the bullet. _"Wait… what the hell?" _Felix wheeled around again and noticed the bullet flying towards his mother. "NO!!!" Felix shouted as the bullet hit her in the back of the head.

"Die you mutant freak!" The man shouted.

"You… you damned piece of crap! You… killed… my… MOM!!!" Felix shouted, he was furious, he was never this furious in his entire life. He felt like he could just go over there and tear him to shreds, he didn't just feel like he could, he wanted to.

"So what!? She deserves it for bringing a freak like you in to this world!" He shouted as he cocked his gun.

"Don't… insult… mom…" Felix hissed. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth, he closed his eyes, he twitched violently for a moment. The second he fired his gun, Felix ducked out of the way and sprinted towards the man quickly.

"Wah!" The man was tackled violently and was pinned to the ground. "Ge… get off of me!" He yelled in fear.

"Insult… mom… Hsssssssssssss… HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix hissed as his eyes popped open. His eyes were thin, narrow like a cat's eyes. Full of savagery and rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The man screamed. Felix held a hand over his head, and from the tips of his finger sharp nails slowly came out, not unlike cat's claws. "He… he… he's going to kill me!!! HEEEEELP!!!" The man screamed.

"Hssssss… hm!" A new sound reached Felix's ears. He looked up and noticed the several helicopters circling around him and the gas station.

"Dr. Thomas! Stand down right this instant or we will use force!" The man from the hospital and lab shouted through a megaphone.

"Grrrrrrrr… hsssssssssssss!" Felix ignored the man and prepared to dig his claw's in to the man's face.

"Fire!" The man ordered. The many helicopters to the sides of Felix fired darts from their guns. Felix back flipped high in to the air and avoided all of the darts before they even came close to hitting him before he landed perfectly on his feet. Felix looked menacingly at all of the helicopters aiming their guns at him. Felix then crouched and took one massive leap towards the farthest helicopter from him, soaring several meters through the air.

"Fly out of range!" One of the men on the helicopter shouted. Just as the helicopter started to move, Felix grabbed the edge of the helicopter and started to climb his way up, using his claws to keep a grip. "Oh god… oh god oh god oh GOOOOOD!!!" The soldier shouted.

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss… hah!" Felix suddenly gasped as a dart hit him in the side, then followed by two other darts in the back from another helicopter. Felix started to slip out of the helicopter, but two of the soldiers on the helicopter grabbed the now unconscious Felix and hoisted him back on to the helicopter.

"Whew… this is Alpha chopper 3 to One-eyed Eagle, we have him right here unconscious and sleeping like a baby." The soldier reported.

"Good work soldier, all right boys, let's bring him home with us."

"Yes sir! General Fury sir!" The soldier holding Felix said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. New City, New Start

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Dr. Thomas found himself going through many a strange change. His senses were sharper, his body much stronger, and claws having replaced his nails. But with the price of this power has cost him a good friend, his girlfriend, and now even his mother. We now pick up our story three weeks after his capture.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comics elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New City, new start

The time was 11:00 PM; an eighteen-wheeler was driving through the streets of Los Angeles California for some unimportant destination. As it passed by all of the tall buildings and all of the pedestrians still out late at night, a shadow leaped from the top of the eighteen-wheeler and landed on one of the rooftops, unnoticed to any of the people in the streets.

At that top of said roof, a figure that was 5'11 in height with blonde hair, wearing shades, a light brown vest, brown gloves, somewhat loose black pants and black shirt was putting sneakers over his feet, the toes of which had no nails. "Hmmm… I wonder if S.H.I.E.L.D managed to follow me this far." Felix said to himself. He finished tying his sneakers, and picked up the fairly large backpack sitting next to him before he hopped down and landed in the alley beside the building.

Felix walked along the streets for about half an hour, looking around at the people around him. Thinking comments to himself as he looked at each individual person and taking a whiff around him. _"Smoker… heavy drinker… someone in desperate need of tic-tacs… and someone who has been working in the sewers all day… ugh… I'm not sure I want to know what else I smell on him." _Felix thought to himself as he passed by some middle-aged man.

"Leave me alone you creep!"

"Hm?" Felix's ears picked up a young girl yelling. _"Hmmmm… she's decently far down this alley. Stupid girl should know never to run in to an alley where no one can see her." _Felix said as he put the back-pack all the way on and walked down the alleyway in a hurry.

"Come on baby… why don't you show me some action huh?" A punk wearing a cap on backwards and wearing really baggy clothes said to a girl in a blue mini-skirt.

"No way you sicko!"

"Yo man, you just been dissed." An African-American teenager wearing similar clothes said to the other guy.

"Yo whatever man, why don't you just help me out wit this little…"

"She asked you to leave her alone."

"Hm?" Both of the guys turned down the alley and saw Felix standing there putting his backpack down on the ground.

"What it is wit you man? You got a problem?" The first punk asked him while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah man… if you got a problem you don't want to take it here." The second punk told him.

"Actually, I do have a problem…" Felix said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "I have a problem with punks who have nothing better to do on a Saturday night."

"Oh you're asking for it now." The first guy said as he ran forward and threw his fist. Felix easily sidestepped that punch, and then the next punch, and was right behind the guy right after he threw a third punch. "Huh?"

"Up high…" Felix said as he kicked the guy across the face and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"OW!"

"Why you…" the second guy ran at Felix and tried to hit him from behind.

"Down low…" Felix crouched and caused the guy to trip over top of him. "Too slow…" Felix said as he jumped up and caused that guy to go flying through the air a few feet before landing on his back.

"Aaaaaaahhhh… oof!"

"Oh you are dead!" The first guy said as he drew a knife and ran for Felix.

"Look out!" The girl screamed.

"Too bad…" Felix said as he jumped clear over the top of that guy and kicking him in the back of the head. "…so sad." Felix said as he leaped towards the last guy and gut-punched him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The guy said before collapsing on the ground.

"…" The girl stared wide-eyed at Felix as he picked up his backpack and started walking out of the alleyway. "Um… wait! What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you that. But could you be so kind as to tell me where I can get something to drink? I'm parched." Felix said.

"Umm… well…" The girl walked closer to Felix to get a better look at this stranger. "There is a place a few blocks from here across the street to your left as you leave the alley." She said.

"Thanks." Felix said. "Hey is that yours?" Felix asked as he pointed to where the girl was previously standing.

"Is what mine?" She asked as she turned around and looked. "I don't see any…" She paused when she realized that he wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

A few minutes later…

"Why would a teenager younger than me send me to a bar? I'm not even drinking age." He said as he looked at the bar in front of him. He sighed and went inside anyways, he ignored the big guys playing pool and taking drinking breaks in between their turns and just went to the counter. "I'll just have a water." Felix said as he sat down.

"Hey guys, those Ultimates are still on the news." One of the guys said while pointing at the small TV mounted on the wall near the tables.

"Captain America and Mister Stark, also known as Iron Man, gave the press a field day with more information regarding the alien attacks on the United States…"

"Heh…" Felix smiled as he sipped his water while listening further to the news. _"Let them deal with the media, the more time they spend with the media, the less time Fury spends on me." _

"Man, aliens. Yeah right." One of the guys at the tables said. Felix continued to sip his water when the biggest guy there walked up behind him.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Felix turned his head to that guy.

"What's in the backpack?"

"For me to know, and for you to never find out." Felix said nonchalantly.

"Listen here pal!" The guy demanded as he slammed a fist down on the bar counter. "Here's how it works around here, I ask you a question, and you answer." He said threateningly.

"Does it say when I have answer? I could get back to you in two weeks." Felix remarked with a smile.

"Grrrrrr…" The guy grabbed a cue-stick and swung it at Felix's head full-force. Felix ducked under it and while that guy was off-balance, Felix kicked him in the waist, got up and punched him in the cheek and knocked him to the ground with ease.

"Ow! How could such a skinny guy pack such a punch?"

"How'd he move that fast?"

"He wasn't even looking and he avoided the cue stick."

"This guy must be some kind of mutant or something."

"Yeah! That's got to be it."

"Oh gee whiz… why does everyone automatically assume I'm a mutant?" Felix asked out loud as he grabbed his backpack.

"Let's get him!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh damn it all…" Felix sighed. He jumped from where he was standing and got all the way to the door and rushed out of it. The second those other guys came out, Felix was gone.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Where'd he go?"

"Morons…" Felix sighed as he looked at them from the edge of the roof. He sighed, turned around and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _"I need to catch some sleep." _Felix thought. Felix kept jumping until he reached a particular rooftop that was apparently a hotel rooftop due to the many lounge chairs around the swimming pool. _"Well… I guess this will do." _Felix grabbed one of the lounge chairs and jumped to the top of the roof that couldn't be reached by guests, set up the chair, laid down, and closed his eyes.

In his dreams… 

**Felix woke up in a hospital bed. **_**"Huh? Whoa… where the heck am I?" **_**He thought. **_**"Was it… all a dream?" **_**Felix pulled his hands out from under the covers and noticed that his fingers lacked nails. **_**"No… no… it was all real…" **_**He thought despairingly. **_**"But that brings me back to my last question… where am I?"**_

"**He's finally awake sir."**

"**Hm?" Felix turned to the door of his room. An African-American man wearing a general's uniform adorned with many medals, the most striking feature was an eye patch over his left eye. "Who… are you?"**

"**So, you don't remember anything that happened do you?" The man asked.**

"**What?"**

"**What's the last thing you remember?" **

"**Again… what? Where are you going with this? What is going on?!" Felix started demanding.**

"**The sooner you answer my question the sooner you find out!" The man told him forcefully.**

"…" **Felix took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Some… man pulled a shotgun and… MOM! What happened to my mom!?" Felix asked.**

"**She's dead son. The bullet killed her instantly." **

"…**no…no…" Felix moaned while shaking his head. "Everyone…"**

"**If it's any consolation, the man who shot your mom is in custody right now for attempt at murder and 2****nd**** degree murder." **

"**Who are you?" Felix asked.**

"**General Nicholas Fury."**

"**Oh, you're that guy who commissioned our project." Felix said.**

"**Yes. Now, a few more things I need to tell you."**

"**What?"**

"**You tried to kill that man who killed your mom."**

"**What? No… I couldn't possibly. I have no recollection, and… I couldn't if I tried."**

"**Have you noticed anything odd about yourself?"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You were discharged from the hospital days earlier than expected, and your hands… take another good look at your fingers." **

"…" **Felix lifted his hand, he studied it for a moment and then, some kind of reflex told him to flex some muscle, a muscle he wasn't sure he had. Felix's hand twitched only slightly, and sharp claws came from the tips of his fingers. "Sweet mother of… oh my god… what in the world…" Felix started stuttering.**

"**Here's your medical examination." Fury said as he handed him some folder. Felix sat upright and opened the folder and looked at the papers inside of it.**

"**According to our own Janet Pym's examination, your joints and skeletal structure allow for above normal flexibility, not only that but examinations of your eyesight and ears have determined that your hearing and sight, and I'm willing to bet your other senses are more comparable to a cat's. And considering the lack of cat blood that should have been on the scene that could only mean…" Fury started.**

"**That blood I swallowed bonded to my DNA." Felix finished.**

"**Now you have a few options." **

"**Options?"**

"**As a super human that is a legal adult in the United States, you fall under my jurisdiction." Fury said as he got a serious look on his face.**

"**Jurisdiction? What are you talking about?"**

"**Like it or not kid, you have powers, and now I'm going to give you a few choices." Fury said. "One, we can hold you in a cell until we have a way to permanently remove your powers. Two, we let you out and keep constant surveillance on you to make sure you don't hurt anyone."**

"**I'm not liking any of these…" Felix said.**

**"Three, work here in our labs, continue your project and work until I say you're done."**

"_**This… sucks…" **_**Felix thought.**

"**Or four, do something useful with those powers." Fury said.**

"…" **Felix thought for a moment, he picked up a mirror and looked at himself. Now that he looked at his eyes, he noticed that while they weren't as narrow as a cat's would be in a bright room like this, they were a bit more narrow than a normal human's would be. **_**"Could I even live a normal life?" **_

"Hm!?" Felix woke up with a start. _"Whoa… man. Why did I dream about that?" _Felix thought. He looked up and noticed it was daytime now.

"Hey! We're missing a chair up here."

"Uh-oh." Felix said. He grabbed his backpack and jumped off the roof to the next roof.

Later…

"Hey! Could you tell me where this is?" Felix asked a random pedestrian while showing him a small slip of paper.

"Uh… yeah. It's around the corner and then go across the street after going a few blocks down. But that place is closed on Sundays." The man said.

"Thanks." Felix said as he turned to walk away. "Oh and by that way…"

"Yeah?"

"The meat on that sandwich in your bad is about a week over the expiration date." Felix said as he walked off.

"Huh?" The man looked in his bag and took a whiff. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, here it is." Felix said. He walked up to a clothing store that read "Personal Touch." Felix rang the doorbell and waited before ringing again.

"We're closed on Sundays." A woman with a British Accent said from the other side of the door.

"I'm the guy who called you a week ago." Felix said.

"What's the password you gave me?" The woman asked curiously.

"The hunter stalks in the night." Felix said.

"Oh, why it really is you isn't it? Come in come in." She said opening the door for him. The woman was rather small, had wrinkles and curly gray hair. "You know, I don't normally do business like this."

"Well, it interested you didn't it?" Felix asked.

"Oh yes quite." She said. "This place doesn't get a lot of business, and I do enjoy making clothes for people. And I do need the money. It's in the back." She said as he led him behind the small desk and through a small door. The room they were in looked like a small storage room, she led him to a small wardrobe closet in the back of the room. "Based on the measurements, design and color scheme you gave me, I managed to make this!" She said.

"I like." Felix said. He was looking at a tight spandex costume that was handing from a hanger. The lower portion was primarily black down the legs, and there were also dark blue boots that were part of the legs as well, but they also lacked toes. The upper body was also primarily black, but the area around the shoulders was dark blue and going from that was a dark blue vertical stripe going down to the lower waist where a blue ring circled the outfit. The arms were primarily black and, like the boots, the gloves were part of the outfit and fingerless. Finally the black neck of the costume led up to a black mask that had holes for the ears, mouth, eyes, and very top of the hair.

"The material is tight, but very flexible and unlikely to tear at best even if the wearer was a contortionist." The lady said. "As you requested, there are no fingers or toes on the costume, and the mouth, nose, ears, and eyes are in no way restricted. If you would like you may try it on and let me know if you like it. If not you may keep your money and I'll make you another one."

"That would be very nice." Felix said as he grabbed the upper body of the costume in his right hand and the lower half in his right hand.

A few minutes later…

"Well? How is it?" The lady asked.

"Just perfect." Felix said. The costume fit like a glove, he was stretching out his legs to see just how flexible the material was, and found it to be as flexible as he had hoped.

"You know, you look just like a super hero." The lady said. "Oh is this why you wanted a confidentiality agreement?"

"Yes." Felix said simply as he revealed and retracted his claws on both his fingers and toes.

"Oh my, that's rather shocking." She said as she observed the claw trick. "Well, your secret is safe with me. I don't even know your name after all." She said.

"Well, here's your money." Felix said.

"Oh my…" She said as she counted the two hundred dollars. "But it wasn't that much."

"Keep the change, you've earned it." He said as he stuffed his clothes in his backpack and put it on. "Oh! Do you have a backdoor?"

"Yes." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he left.

Later that night…

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!!!" Felix shouted as he jumped over the street below him to another skyscraper rooftop. _"Most people vent their frustration through violence, or sitting their butts in front of a computer and writing completely unreal junk that nobody reads. While I jump over buildings." _He thought. _"Hmmm… I need to find a place to stay and a job sooner or later… later would be fine." _He thought. He landed on a roof and looked down below, and then looked up at the sky. _"Hopefully S.H.I.E.L.D will have a harder time recognizing me with this costume." _

"…"

"?" Felix's ears twitched a little bit as a sound reached his ears. _"…" _Felix's face had a clear look of thought in his face. _"Heavy breathing… someone's breathing very heavily." _Felix thought. He immediately jumped to the next building and started running for wear he heard the breathing. _"Female… young… probably early teens. Where there's heavy breathing, there is more often than not trouble close behind." _Felix thought as he kept moving.

"Heh…heh…ugh…"

"_Just one more street." _Felix thought. He landed on a rooftop and was looking over the edge down an alley. _"There she is…" _Felix thought. He looked a young girl, no older than twelve or thirteen, running down the alley weakly, clutching her neck. _"Blood? I smell blood." _

The girl herself had long red hair, blue eyes, 4'11" in height, and a rather small frame. She was wearing white blue jeans, white sneakers, and a pink happy bunny T-shirt. She was clearly getting weaker by the second, she looked desperate, as if being hunted. She looked at a nearby dumpster, and noticed some trash bags next to it. She hobbled over there, laid down, and pulled a few bags over the top of herself.

"_She's hiding… but from what if anything was chasing her I would have noticed by… what the…?" _Felix looked from where the girl came from and noticed another figure. _"Okay… that guy… is really really quiet." _Felix said.

The guy Felix was talking about was an African-American, but just looking at this guy, he just spelled badass. He had a flattop cut, sunglasses, a look on his face that could mean he'd just as soon fire one of the two guns in his hands as say hi. He was wearing a long black coat, a black vest underneath it, a black belt and black pants leading down to fairly large black boots. The man looked around the alley for a moment, looked at the trash bags and aimed both of his guns at them.

"Careful where you point those things!" Felix shouted as he jumped down, spun around and kicked both guns out of his hands right before he landed. "You could put someone's eye out."

"What the… get out of my way…" The man growled.

"Not a chance. Some guy with guns, aiming at something random, never a good sign." Felix said to him as he flexed his fingers before making fists.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

"Girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know why you're attacking me." The man said.

"Oh really?" Felix asked.

"Things will be a whole lot easier on everyone if I just take care of that girl here and now." The man said with a scowl.

"I'm not about to let you kill an innocent little girl. You got that?" Felix said as he pointed his finger at the man.

"Do you believe in vampires?" The man asked.

"Vampires? I've seen some strange things, but give me a break." Felix said.

"Then you better start believing." The man said as he hand slid in to his coat slowly.

"Get… lost… now…" Felix said slowly.

"This is your last warning." The man said. "Get out of my way…"

"Or?" Felix asked.

"Or I'll eat your heart out!" The man yelled as he drew a silver katana from underneath his coat and rushed Felix.

"Whoa!" Felix ducked backwards and narrowly avoided a horizontal slash from the man. _"Whoa… he's fast. That nearly hit me." _Felix thought. Felix quickly snapped up and threw a fist that the man ducked under and threw an elbow at Felix's stomach. Felix dove above the man's back and sank his claws on both his hands and feet in to the man's back before jumping off.

"Ah!" The man shouted as Felix scratched off some of his skin. "Grrrr…" Felix landed and lunged back at the guy with a fist drawn back. But the man caught the fist, and slammed the handle of the sword on top of Felix's head.

"Gah!" Felix shouted as he fell to the ground. The man twirled the sword until he held it back-handed and was about to stab it in to Felix's back. Felix rolled out of the way, and spun around on his back and kicked the man behind the knee before getting on his hands and mule-kicking the man in to the wall of the building. "Take that you son of a… oh crap." Felix said as he heard him pick up one of his guns.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The gun was apparently an automatic gun as bullets were flying out of it rapidly as he held the trigger. Felix cart-wheeled out of the way, then sprang up on to the nearby wall, then jumped to the other wall, bounded back to the street, and then tackled the man while avoiding the gunfire. "Oof!"

"RAH!" Felix stabbed his claws in to the man's stomach. "Hmph… that ought to keep you out of commission for a while." Felix sighed as he punched the guy to the ground.

"Not quite." The man said.

"Hm?" Felix looked at the area of the stomach he just stabbed and watched the holes in the stomach slowly shrink away and close themselves. "Oh my… that's disgusting."

"RAH!" The man thrust his sword forward and nicked him in the shoulder. "Ah!"

"Hah!" The man gut-kicked Felix and sent him sprawling backwards. The man quickly aimed his gun while Felix was sprawling and held down the trigger. Felix however quickly regained his balance and jumped out of the way of the many bullets flying at him. Felix noticed the other gun and managed to reach it while avoiding the bullets and took aim.

"I don't like using these but…" Felix pulled on the trigger and let loose a flurry of bullets on the man.

"Ah!" He shouted as the bullets bombarded him before he ducked out of the way while firing his own gun. Felix dropped the gun and jumped towards the man and kicked the man in the head. The man however was still holding down the trigger of his gun and one bullet managed to make its way in to Felix's shoulder.

"ARGH! Daaaamn… that hurts." Felix moaned. _"Hang on… now that I think about it, these bullets smell odd. Whoa!" _Felix avoided a vertical slash from the man's katana, but received a punch to the face, an elbow thrust to the chest, and was nearly sliced open at the gut but he jumped back to the where the katana only left a slight scratch. "Gah!" Felix then got kicked in the chest and was sent skidding backwards. _"Ooogh… at this rate I just might lose this one." _Felix said. The man aimed his gun at Felix.

"Now die." The man hissed. Right before the man pulled the trigger, Felix ducked for the trash bags, pulled the girl out, and then jumped from wall to wall up to the top of the roof he was on previously. "Get back here!" The man said. Though not as agile as Felix, he too began wall-jumping his way up to the roof.

"Move it move it move it…" Felix said to himself in a hurried fashion as he also grabbed his backpack. He then leaped as far as he could, barely paying attention to the bullets whizzing by his head.

Later…

"Whew… I think I finally lost that lunatic." Felix sighed as he stopped to catch his breath. "Hm? No." Felix pressed his ear against the girl's chest. _"Her heart… it's not beating… did he… no, she wasn't already dead… and I don't smell any of those odd bullets in her body anywhere." _Felix thought. _"Speaking of which…" _Felix flexed the shoulder of his that got shot, ignored the bleeding coming from it and reached in to is with two fingers with the claws out. He managed to pull the bullet out rather painfully, put it down, and then reached in to his backpack.

After bandaging up the wound using the bandages in the backpack, he sniffed the bullet. "Yeah, definitely silver… but the tip… this is a hollow point bullet. And it… smells like there's garlic inside of it. Garlic extract? Silver?" Felix thought out loud. _"Hmmm… that katana smelled like silver and iron… no… more like refined iron. Either steel or titanium." _Felix looked at the girl, and noticed her bleeding neck. Felix looked closer at her neck, and noticed two holes there, as if something had bitten her there.

**"Do you believe in vampires?"**

The man's words rang in his head. "Hmmm… I better get situated elsewhere." Felix said.

Elsewhere…

"I'm telling you… this guy was psycho." The first punk from earlier in this chapter was telling this gang in an abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, he beat us down man…" The second punk said.

"By jumpin over the top o yo head?" Another guy asked.

"And by flippin you through de air man?" Another one asked.

"That's whack." A fifth one said.

"It's true!" The first guy protested.

"True dat! True dat!" The second guy agreed.

"Prove it." One of them asked. Suddenly the door burst open, and there stood Felix, holding the girl in both of his arms. "Whoa whoa whoa man… you can't just barge in here."

"Yo! What's wit dat get up?"

"Yo! What's wit dat girl?"

"Leave… right… now." Felix said in a low voice.

"You gonna make us?" One of the guys threatened.

"Hmmmmm…" Felix growled.

A minute later…

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" All five of those guys went flying out of the warehouse. "Oof!"

"Come back and I'll break both of your arms!" Felix shouted.

"He's more psycho than that first guy from last night!" The first guy said as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm out man!" The fourth guy said as he ran away with the rest of them.

"Now then…" Felix turned back to the warehouse. He hopped up to a loft above the rest of the room. He checked if it was stable, and then gently lay the girl down. He set down his backpack, and pulled out a laptop computer with a wireless Internet card, and a thick metal case. For the first time in a while, the backpack actually looked halfway empty. "No way…" Felix turned back to the girl. "Her heartbeat… started up again?"

"…" The girl started to breathe very very lightly, barely audible to most ears.

"Hmmm…" Felix pulled the mask down and let it hang around his neck and turned on his computer, and after several attempts, he finally managed to find an Internet connection. "Geez, eight years in the Baxter Building and it takes me this long to enhance the connection." Felix grumbled. He began checking through google, wikipedia, and various urban legend websites for information. All of his searches had one thing in common. Vampires. _"Hmmm… I must be out of mind… I'm actually listening to some psychopath and… hey… that's kind of interesting." _

"Huh… huh…"

"Hm?" Felix turned around and looked at the girl. "She's waking up…" He whispered. He crawled over and was crouching over her as her eyes opened. "Hey… are you alright?" He asked.

"It… hurts…" She muttered.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked again.

"So… thirsty…" The girl moaned as her blue eyes began changing from blue to blood red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review.

P.S. I'm sure you Marvel Comic fans know who Felix battled in this chapter. But if you don't, trust me, you'll know next chapter.


	5. The Hunt has Begun

Chronicles of the Night

We last left Dr. Felix Thomas in Los Angeles California, apparently avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D for unknown reasons, picking up an unusually cheap but effective costume. He soon got in to a conflict with a mysterious man that was attempting to kill a little girl. Now Felix looks over this girl who has woken up and stated her thirst.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comics elements in this story, I do own my characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunt has begun

"So… thirsty…" The girl moaned as her blue eyes began changing from blue to blood red.

"…" Felix saw her eyes gradually changing colors. _"Um… is that supposed to mean something?" _He asked himself.

"Ugh… ugh…" The girl kept eyeing Felix's neck, she was thirsty, and she was drawn to his neck. "…"

"_Her breathing is… very heavy…" _Felix thought. "Come on kid… say something." Felix said.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The girl hissed as she suddenly grabbed Felix around the neck, and pulled herself towards his neck and sunk her fangs in to his neck.

"AUGH!" Felix shouted.

"!!!" The girl's eyes were filled with shock when she withdrew her fangs. "Pbth!" She spit out Felix's blood and caught her breath for a moment.

"Ooooooowwwww…" Felix moaned as he held his neck. "That's gonna leave a mark for a while." Felix groaned.

"No…"

"Hm?" Felix looked at the girl. The girl had her red eyes fixated on the small puddle of blood she just spit out.

"I… I tried to…" The girl started muttering. She slowly brought her trembling hands closer and closer to her mouth. She then touched the tips of her fingers against her canine teeth. The girl's trembling only got worse when she felt just how sharp they were. She then looked at Felix, horror struck when she gazed at the spot on his neck she just bit. "No… no no… no…" The girl began muttering.

"Hm? Hey… hey." Felix tried to talk to her.

"No it… it can't be…" The girl looked around and found a broken piece of glass. She picked it up and looked at her faint reflection cast on it. "Red… eyes… fangs… I… I can't… I just can't…"

"_Well… I guess vampires not casting reflections turned out to be a load of bologna." _Felix thought. _"Wait… what is she…" _Felix watched as the girl started clutching the piece of more tightly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She shouted as the glass shattered in her hands.

"Whoa! Kid!" Felix immediately went over to her and grabbed her. "Kid! Get a grip… just let me see your…"

"No! Stay away from me! I'm a monster! I'm a vampire! Look at what I almost did to you!" The girl shouted hysterically, pointing a bleeding finger at Felix's bite marks on his neck.

"Look at me a moment." Felix said as he grabbed the girl. "This… is nothing." Felix said more calmly, he gazed in to the girl's tear-filled eyes. "This on my neck, it will heal. You didn't hurt me… okay?" Felix asked her.

"But… but…" The girl said. She wrested away from his grip and gazed at the cuts on her hands, which were healing right in front of her eyes. "I'm… a monster…" She said.

"No… no you're not." Felix tried telling her.

"Yes I am!" The girl said between sobs. "I… I can't live… I don't think I'm even alive… I can't see sunlight… I… I can't be with my friends… or family I… I might…"

"…" Felix listened to this as she said this, sadly thinking about all of it.

"… I could bite them… look… look at what I did to you…" She said sadly.

"Listen…" Felix said.

"Hm?" The girl looked at him while trying to hold back her tears.

"I will help you." Felix said with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I would get shot in the shoulder, beat up a few thugs, and only go halfway?" Felix asked with a comforting smile. "Don't worry."

"But… but I'm… I can't live normally anymore…" She sobbed.

"She's right you know."

"Gah!" Felix turned around quickly and saw the guy from earlier standing on the roof of the warehouse looking through a large hole in the roof. "You know, you are really really quiet." Felix said trying to keep his cool.

"I warned you… and now here we are. This just makes the job a little bit harder to do." He said as he drew his katana and one of his guns.

"Wait just one moment." Felix said as he stood up and stared at him defiantly.

"No! You listen!" The man said threateningly. "I don't know why, but you're lucky that girl didn't drink your blood and turn you in to one of them! If I don't take care of this now, it will just keep spreading." The man hissed.

"…" Felix paused to think for a second. "I've listened, and now it's my turn to talk." He said calmly. The girl sat on the floor, huddled in a corner as she listened to this, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Number one, my blood is chemically altered, that's probably why she couldn't drink it, it's simply not healthy for a vampire." Felix reasoned.

"That proves nothing."

"Secondly… Blade." Felix said while staring at the man.

"How… did you figure out my name?" Blade asked.

"Oh I listened to what you said, and I learned all kinds of things about vampires on the Internet. I even learned about a vampire hunter that cut down vampires like blades of glass." Felix said. "By the name of Blade."

"Your point?" The man asked.

"Some urban legend websites have gone so far as to say that you're a vampire as well Blade." Felix said.

"…"

"Well Blade?" Felix asked harder.

"Half." Blade said. "I'm as strong as one, I'm as fast as one, and I don't have any of their weaknesses." Blade continued.

"None of them Blade?" Felix asked, confident he was getting somewhere. The girl only looked at the two of them bewildered. "You can walk in sunlight just fine?" He paused. _"His heart's normal, guess so." _Felix thought. "You aren't harmed by silver?" He asked then paused again.

"Where are you going with this?" Blade asked.

"You don't need to drink blood?" Felix asked.

"…"

"_His heart jumped a little… bingo." _Felix thought with a smile. "If there's something that's keeping your thirst at bay, then what is it? How can I help this girl?" Felix asked.

"…" Blade looked at the moon above their heads.

"Give me a chance Blade." Felix said.

"…" The girl sniffled a little bit. "Just kill me… I… I couldn't stand to hurt anyone." The girl said.

"Hmph… about time." Blade said as he pointed his gun.

"One more thing Blade." Felix said.

"What?"

"Would a normal monster, or vampire, cry?" Felix asked.

"…" Blade let his gun arm rest at his side. He sheathed his katana and reached under his coat. "What do you think you could do to help her?" He asked.

"I have my powers, and I am a grade A chemist." Felix said.

"Fine then." Blade quickly tossed out something from underneath this coat towards Felix. Felix caught a vial that had a redish-orange substance inside of it. "That serum is what keeps me from needing to drink blood." Blade said.

"Oh?" Felix asked.

"If you're as good as you say you are, then you can make more of that." Blade said as he turned to leave. "But be warned…"

"Hm?" Both Felix and the girl looked at Blade when he said that.

"If I see that girl losing control, if I hear that she's lost herself just once… I will kill you both." Blade threatened before leaving.

"Hmmmm…" Felix looked at this vial while the girl started to leak a few more tears. "Hm? Hey… what's the matter?" Felix asked as he crouched right next to her.

"You… you… you could die…" She sobbed. "I… I…"

"Hey, I won't die that easily." He said. "Listen, I need to figure out the ingredients of this serum, and then… I can help you." Felix said.

"…"

"I promise." Felix said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Felix asked.

"Why help me? I'm… I'm…"

"Shhhhhhh…" Felix whispered. "Don't say that. You're still you aren't you?" Felix asked. "And… you and I aren't so different." Felix said with a smile.

"…"

"I'm Dr. Felix Thomas." Felix said as he offered his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment, and then reluctantly shook it.

"I'm… Lisa." She said. "My name is Lisa Braveheart."

Lisa huddled in a corner by herself while Felix observed the serum. He opened up his thick metal case, which had a lot of chemistry equipment in it and even a few substances. He took a sample of the serum, he sniffed it, diluted it, and mixed parts of it with other substances to observe the reactions and figure out what it's composed off. Lisa would occasionally take glances over at him to see what he was doing.

"… _thank you." _Lisa thought.

"_I will help you Lisa." _Felix thought. _"Hmmm… well I must say, kudos to whoever created this serum. It is really ingenious." _Felix thought. _"This serum has proteins necessary to create specific nutrients that red blood cells carry and even help boost red blood cell production, based off of this it seems that vampire blood would have a condition similar to anemia." _Felix continued to think. _"That would explain why they constantly need to drink blood but…" _Felix looked at the formula and then at his case. _"I either have or can make most of the ingredients with what I have but… this does require one thing I can't provide. Fresh human blood." _

"Mom… dad…" Lisa muttered. "Can I ever see you again? I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"_Poor kid." _Felix thought sadly. _"Hmmm…we've already established that my blood is no good. Ugh… it's going to be a pain but… I have to go get blood." _He thought. He looked up at the sky through the hole in the roof and noticed the orange sky. "Uh-oh…" Felix said. He looked at Lisa and then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Lisa…" Felix said. "I have to go out." He said.

"Out?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I've figured out the serum, but I'm missing one ingredient." He said.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible but…"

"But?"

"Stay hidden, and stay out of sunlight." Felix said.

"Oh… okay…" Lisa said.

"Here." Felix pulled out a blanket from his backpack and handed it to Lisa.

"Felix…" She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said before covering her head with the blanket.

"Your welcome." He whispered as he pulled out civilian clothes and started slipping them over his costume.

Later…

"_We are so dead…" _Felix thought as he walked around in the same outfit he wore yesterday. _"What was I thinking? What am I going to say? 'Hello, would you like to donate blood to an adolescent vampire?' I am so far out of my mind that I should be wandering around like a chicken with its head cut off." _Felix thought.

"Hey, I heard there have been more mutant sightings around here lately." One woman said to another.

"I know… it makes me scared to go out at night." The other woman responded.

"_Keep your cool Felix. They're just morons that aren't worth your time…" _Felix thought. _"Maybe I could… no I couldn't scratch enough blood out of someone needed for that serum. I'd need to use a needle to draw the blood. Doh! I am such an idiot, I have those in my kit, why didn't I bring it with me? Ugh…" _

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

VROOM

VROOM

VROOM

"What the…" Felix stared as three convertibles drove down the street going way too fast which were soon followed by two police cars. "Oh… why not?" He asked himself. Felix checked to make sure no one was looking before ducking in to an alley and scaling up to the top of a roof and quickly slipping out of his outer clothing. "I need to remember this rooftop." Felix told himself as he ran full sprint towards the direction the cars drove off in.

"Pull over immediately!" A cop car blared.

"Eat this cop!" A passenger in one of the cars being chased pulled out a gun and shot at the car a few times.

"Son of a…"

SCREEEEEEEECH

CRASH

The police car ran right in to a street post and knocked out the driver inside of it.

"Ha ha!" One of the guys laughed.

"Hm!" Felix jumped over several rooftops at once and was catching up on the speeding cars. On one particularly long rooftop, Felix got down on all fours and picked up speed, running on all fours proved to be no problem due to his flexibility. "Almost got… huh?" Felix looked beside him and saw another figure right beside him even as he ran full speed. "Hey…"

"You new here? Because I have a job to do." The guy had on dark blue and dark green sleeveless tights typical of what roller bladers wear. But his gear was a sight to behold, the one-way visor helmet was completely chrome, as were the gloves that extended up most of his forearms and the roller blades that extended up his shins. The guy was apparently African-American from what Felix saw of his arms.

"Hey! I had this first!" Felix protested. "And what is with all of that? You visit the hardware store one too many times?" Felix asked.

"I don't have time for this." The guy's skates seemed to kick it in to high gear by themselves as he sped ahead of Felix.

"Grrr… just forget about him Felix, just forget about him." He muttered to himself. Felix was now a little ways ahead of the cars as he kept running. Felix neared the edge of the long roof and jumped a tremendous distance at an angle going towards the street.

"Calculate trajectory." The guy said as he stared at Felix leaping. "He's going to… land right on the hood of that car. He's good." The man commented.

"Ha ha! Police scum!"

"Whoa what the hell?" One of the guys noticed Felix and…

BAM

"Boo." Felix said as he crouched on all fours on the hood of one of the convertibles.

"DIE!!!" One of the guys aimed their guns at Felix and began open firing. Felix flipped in to the middle of the seats, easily avoiding the gunfire and knocked out cold all of the guys in the convertible, saving the driver for last as he hit the brakes of the car.

"Yo leave them! They should take care of themselves." One of the guys in the other convertibles said.

"Look out man!"

"Sorry boys, but this is your stop." The man in all of the high-tech gear from earlier said as he skated along-side of the car before getting in front of it, stooping down, and then pushing against the car eventually bringing it to a stop. He then put together two fingers on his right hand and aimed to his right. A small yellow blast of energy flew out from his fingers and struck the front left tire of the last convertible as it drove by.

"Whoa!" The guys in that car screamed as the car spun out of control until it screeched to a stop. Felix then pulled up the other convertible and stood on the side of the car, perfectly keeping his balance.

"Yo! Get these freaks!" One guy shouted.

"You know… just because a guy don't need help, don't mean that he couldn't use the help." The guy in the gear said.

"Hey, the more the merrier they say. But that's not always true…" Felix started to rant.

"Get them!" The guys in one car fired their pistols at Felix. Felix jumped in to the air over the gun fire. All five of them got out of the car and one of the guys pulled out a crowbar. Felix landed between two guys and immediately knocked out the guy in front of him.

"Ha!" The guy with the crowbar tried to hit Felix in the back of the head, but Felix back flipped over that guy's head, and brought down his fists on top of the guy's head.

"Whoa!" Felix ducked under more gunfire and picked up the crowbar of the guy he just knocked out. Felix then threw the crowbar at the guy in the middle of the other two guys.

"Huh?" The other guys looked at the guy who just got knocked out and the second they turned around, Felix was right between them, back-handing them with enough force to knock them out cold.

"Why aren't our bullets doing anything to him?" One guy asked as the bullets bounced off of the high-tech guy's body. A light-blue glow seemed to appear for a split-second wherever the bullets hit him.

"Try these." The man spread out his fingers and the tips of the gloves lit up before firing small yellow blasts of energy from them in rapid succession.

"AAAHHH!!!" The guys shouted as the blasts knocked them out cold after receiving so many of them.

"What are those things?" Felix asked as he got close to him.

"Don't worry, one finger blasts can only knock them out after so many shots. Nothing lethal." The man said.

"Well… hm?" Felix's ears twitched as a sound reached his ears. "Get down!" Felix then tackled that guy just as a rocket from a rocket launcher flew right over their heads and hit a car.

KABOOM

"What the… there!" The man put two fingers together and fired a single shot in to an alleyway and knocked out a guy with an empty rocket launcher. "Man… where do people get those kinds of weapons?"

"Beats me." Felix said as he took off the bandages around his shoulder. "Man, I forget that I heal faster sometimes." He said to himself.

"Well, thanks for the help." The man said as he turned around.

"_Hey… I wonder." _Felix thought. "Wait! I need to ask you something!" Felix shouted. The man stopped and turned around.

"What's this all of a sudden?" The man asked.

"Look, I need help and you… well you're the only person I can perceive as even being remotely willing to help." Felix sighed. "So?"

"Well…"

"Freeze! We need to bring you in for questioning right now!" An officer shouted as he aimed his gun at the two.

"How about you ask me on a rooftop?" The guy said.

"Gladly." Felix said. Felix jumped for a rooftop while the guy skated in to an alleyway before getting enough momentum to skate up a building and get on top of it.

Later…

"Ah… finally found that rooftop." Felix said as he walked over towards where he left his clothes.

"So… what is this that you need to ask me?" The guy asked.

"…" Felix sighed. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Felix said. "But… could you come with me?"

"That's an odd question to ask on a first time meeting basis." The guy said.

"I know… I know it's odd but… please, a little girl's life depends on this." Felix said sadly.

"…" The man sighed a bit and then said, "Okay."

Later…

"You don't actually live here do you?" The man asked as they entered the warehouse.

"Just a… temporary station you could say." Felix said as he hopped to a loft. Felix began bringing down his equipment bit by bit, careful not to drop or break anything. Finally, "Lisa, I'm back."

"Uh… Felix?"

"Were you asleep?" Felix asked.

"Yeah but… I'm awake now…" She said weakly. "I'm… still thirsty."

"I know, I'll fix that." Felix said as he jumped down with her still in the blanket. "Lisa, this man might help you."

"…" The cover fell off of Lisa's head, revealing to the man a weak look in her red eyes.

"Whoa… what's wrong?" The man asked.

"She's a vampire." Felix sighed.

"A what now?" The man asked.

"Lisa… I hate to ask but… could you show him?"

"…Okay." She said. She opened her mouth wide, thus showing her fangs to him.

"Oh… my… wait. You aren't…" The man started to ask.

"No. Listen, someone gave me a serum that could keep her from having to drink blood." Felix said as he showed the guy the serum Blade gave him. "And I'm trying to replicate it because…"

"You didn't give that serum to her because you needed the original one to work off of." The man finished.

"Correct." Felix said. _"Hm, he's pretty sharp." _He thought. "Anyways, I'm missing one crucial ingredient." Felix said. "Blood." He finished as he pulled out a needle used to draw out blood.

"…" The man paused and seemed to look at the needle.

"_Man, hard to tell what he's thinking, can't see his face behind that visor." _Felix thought.

"Why can't you use your own blood? There has to be a reason for that." The man asked.

"An appropriate question I suppose." Felix said. "My abilities that you witnessed, well the accident that gave me these powers affected my blood. It's unhealthy for her." Felix said.

"Mister… please? I'm thirsty…" Lisa said weakly.

"…" The man seemed to consider it. "Helmet, deactivate force-field." A blue glow appeared over his body momentarily then flicked off like a light being shut off.

"Force-field?" Felix asked.

"That's how I was withstanding the bullets." The man said as he took off the glove on his left arm, revealing a fairly muscular arm. "You wouldn't be able to get a needle through me with the force-field on."

"Thank you." Felix said with a smile.

"Thank… you…" Lisa said.

"Give me a moment Lisa, it won't take long." Felix said as he stuck the needle in the man's arm. "Force-field huh?" Felix asked.

"Yes. And you have one heck of a tackle. The force-field can take an indefinite amount of low-caliber bullets, but your tackle drained off almost a third of my force-field's strength." The man said.

"Oh, so it can only take so much punishment." Felix said as he finished drawing the blood, sprayed the small bleeding spot with some disinfectant, and finally stuck a cotton swab down on it with medical tape.

"Yes." The man said. "You see, other than the brains I used to build this stuff, I am completely normal."

"Hold on please." Felix said. He began mixing together ingredients until the blood turned in to the same orange-red color of the serum. He then carefully poured the serum in to an injection needle. "Okay Lisa, it's ready." Felix said.

"…" Lisa seemed hesitant at first. "Okay." She said quietly. Felix held Lisa's arm, and injected the needle in to her arm. "Heh…" She breathed as the needle entered her body. Felix withdrew the needle, watched as the small hole healed almost instantly.

"Anything?" Felix asked.

"How is she?" The man asked as he put the glove back on and apparently reactivated the force-field since a blue glow appeared briefly.

"Heh…heh…" Lisa breathed heavily for a moment, then her eyes started to fade from red back to her original blue color. "I'm… not thirsty." She said.

"Whew…" Felix sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." Felix said as he turned the guy in the gear. "Do you have a name for yourself at all? this is getting weird." Felix asked.

"Before I answer that question, I have a question for you." The guy said.

"What?" Felix asked.

"What now?" He asked.

"What now?" Lisa echoed.

"Is this thing going to permanently cure her need for blood?"

"No… I need to make more and she need regular doses." Felix said.

"Well, then you two can't very well be separated now can you?"

"…" Felix's eyes clearly showed that he was thinking about this. "Hmm… I guess you're right."

"Yes…" Lisa said quietly.

"And I'm the only willing donor you have." The man said.

"Hm? Wait… are you suggesting, becoming a… team?" Felix asked.

"…" Lisa looked at the man, and exchanged glances with Felix.

"Yes, I am." The man said.

"But… but look at me." Lisa said. She looked at a spot of sunlight shining down through the hole in the roof. She slowly walked towards it, holding a hand out.

"Wait… Lisa…" Felix started. Lisa let the sunlight strike the tip of her finger, immediately smoke started coming from it.

"Ah!" Lisa gasped as she quickly withdrew it. "I still can't go out in daylight, and… I could hurt either of you." She said.

"Lisa…" Felix started. He revealed his claws and showed them to the two of them. "My powers, including these claws, they're great gifts that cost me everything I held near and dear." Felix said. "Lisa, like you I would trade these powers back for everything I lost in a heartbeat. But…" Felix started.

"Like it or not, we all have special powers or abilities." The guy in the gear continued. "Abilities that we can put to use for the good of everyone. Wouldn't you say?"

"…" Felix paused for a moment and thought about this. _"He is right… but… I might get found. But… I can't just leave Lisa alone…" _Felix thought as he looked at Lisa. He smiled, turned to the man and said, "Count me in."

"I… don't want to hurt anyone… I… I want to help them." Lisa said. "Okay." She said while nodding her head once.

"Okay." The man said. "Now… we need to find a better place to stay than this." The man said, sounding pretty confident.

"Oh, and you do have a better place?" Felix asked.

"As a matter of fact…"

Later…

"Lisa, we're out of the sunlight, you can come out from under there." Felix's voice said. Lisa lifted the blanket off of her head, while Felix set her down from piggyback style.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Underground." The guy from earlier said. "You see, I have tunnel hidden underground in the sewers in a place I made sure not even a sewer worker would look and built this." The man said. Some lights came on, and the three of them were in some kind of metallic train station of sorts. There was a small car that was on a set of metal rails, the car itself had leather seats and seatbelts.

"And where does it lead?" Felix asked.

"My house." The man said as he took of his helmet. He had shaved his head and a rather strong face. "My name is Joseph, Joseph Brown."

"Joseph Brown… oh wow… you're…" Lisa started.

"You know him?" Felix asked.

"Not personally, but… you don't know him? This is High-Roller! I'm a big fan of his music!" Lisa said a little louder than usual. This was probably the first time that Felix had seen Lisa smile since he met her.

"Music?" Felix asked as he looked at High Roller.

"I'm better known as High-Roller, third most popular Rap performer in the United States." Joseph introduced.

"You're… a rap star? I hate rap music." Felix moaned.

"Well, I could just not take you to my mansion." Joseph said as he got inside the car.

"Well… we need a place to stay so… I suppose." Felix sighed.

"So… you're a super hero?" Lisa asked Joseph.

"Well… quite honestly…" Joseph seemed hesitant to say anything at first. "I started doing this because I was lonely."

"Lonely?" Felix asked.

"Yep." Joseph said as he pressed a button on the car. The doors locked down, and the car rocketed forward. The car protected them from the high speeds and they could talk and sit normally. "My parents died when I was college however briefly I was, and I didn't have any real friends since I became a rap star. Not even any of my managers…"

"Oh so that's why you've fired all of yours?" Lisa asked.

"Yes."

"All? How many have you had?" Felix asked.

"Over the years… about twenty three." Joseph said.

"Wow…" Felix said.

"Yeah, he's famous for that as well." Lisa told him.

"Hey…" Joseph said.

"Hm?" Felix looked at him.

"You have a place to stay and a job?" Joseph asked.

"No." Felix said. "Wait… oh no, oh no no no no no no no no NO." Felix said.

"How would you like to be my manager?" Joseph asked.

"Hold on, I have no sense of management, and a decently bad temper." Felix said.

"You need a job, and an excuse to live with me." Joseph said.

"What will the press say?" Felix asked.

"I know somebody whose manager lives with them." Joseph said.

"Really?" Felix asked, feeling a bit reassured.

"Although they are married…" Joseph said.

"I'm doomed." Felix moaned.

Later…

"You have enough rooms for the three of us?" Felix asked.

"I have plenty of rooms." Joseph said. The three of them were in a long hallway with plush red carpeting. Joseph was in black jeans, a black jersey with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath it, and barefoot. Without the roller blades he appeared to be about 6'0" in height.

"Rooms without windows?" Felix asked. _"And that is casual wear…" _He thought as he looked at Joseph.

"Why would… oh right." Joseph said as he looked at Lisa, who was frowning at the mention of this. "Well… yeah I do."

"…Thank you…" She said quietly.

"How many windows are going to have to be boarded up and painted?" Felix asked.

"Quite a few…" Joseph said.

"By the way… you have all of that space in your basement and you only use so much of it?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, for my equipment and such." Joseph told him as Lisa entered the room that was to be hers.

"Well, if you don't mind, could I use some of that space? For my chemistry projects? I need a place to make more of the serum." Felix said.

"Not a problem." Joseph said with a smile.

"Great… now I need to go take care of something." Felix said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well first, make more of your serum, then I need to go by the place that made my costume and get my costume fixed…"

"Where did you get your costume anyway?" Joseph asked.

"Some old lady made it for me. I gave her the down payment for it yesterday." Felix said.

"Down payment? How much until it's paid off?" Joseph asked.

"I owe her about… fourteen hundred dollars still." Felix said when Joseph held a wad of Benjamins in front of his face. "You're kidding me." Felix said.

"Hey, this way you don't have to worry about it, and it is for the super-heroics. And I also need you to do something else." Joseph said.

"What exactly?" Felix asked.

"Get Lisa a costume as well." Joseph said.

"Ummm…"

"Yes? Lisa?"

"You could just… get a few things… from Walmart…" She said softly. The two guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah I can do that." Felix said. "Ah… what about all the stuff I'm going to need for my chemistry work?" Felix asked.

"Well, get what you think you need while your out. There's more in that wad than you might think." Joseph said. "But the chemistry stuff is coming out of your pay."

"Oy… I suppose getting some decent clothes for myself would come out of my pay as well." Felix said.

"At least I won't charge you rent." Joseph said. "Oh, I just got an idea."

Later…

"You guys hear me?" Felix whispered while among the hustle and bustle of the Walmart clothing center. He was wearing his civilian clothing only with a different pair of shades that were more square. "Man, it's been years since I stepped in one of these places."

"We hear you, and why haven't you seen a Walmart in so long?" Joseph's voice said in Felix's ears.

"Ow… when I get back adjust the frequency of these micro-earphones, I have super human hearing you know." Felix whispered.

"Can do, and I guess the micro-microphone is working since we heard you." Joseph said.

"Okay, and I can turn off the microphone… with my tongue?" Felix asked.

"Yep, but the earphones can't be switched off so easily." Joseph said.

"Man, these things are tiny, I can barely feel them in my ears." Felix said. "So… Lisa what kind of outfit are you looking for?"

"…black." She said softly over the earphones.

"I would thought you'd like pink." Felix said.

"Black just… fits my mood right now." She said sadly. "That one could be part of it."

"Huh? Hey did you put cameras in theses shades?" Felix asked.

"How else could Lisa be sure of what she wants?" Joseph asked.

"Oy… how's this?" He asked.

"That's… good." Lisa said a bit more positively. "Oh, can you get some shades to go with that?"

"Sure thing." Felix said comfortingly. "Well, I hope this doesn't take too long, the lady said she'd be done with my costume soon."

And so the three of them got situated, Felix set up a place for his chemistry work and made as many vials of serum as he could without causing too much trouble for Joseph while Lisa became a bit more situated in her room. Joseph also made the call to the record company telling them about his new manager. And soon, the next night came.

"Already? We just formed this team and already something decently big is happening?" Felix asked Joseph, both of them suited up and ready to go.

"Yep, it's pretty big." Joseph answered.

"Say what else does that armor do?" Felix asked.

"Well, the helmet has a communicator, computer, police scanner, and it enhances my coordination. The gloves enhance my arm strength and allow for energy blasts, the roller blades strengthen my legs and allow me to skate at high speeds, and the body armor underneath the outfit enhance my overall strength and is what gives me my force-field." Joseph explained.

"Wow…" Felix said. "Oh, Lisa. You ready?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Lisa said. Her red hair was in a long ponytail going down her back, and visor sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a black leather jacket and matching leather gloves over the top of a black T-shirt. She was wearing black Addidas pants, and black sneakers. Around her waist was a black belt with nine pouches going around it, one of which she was slipping a vaccine of her formula in to.

"Well guys. You ready?" Joseph asked as he climbed in to the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Felix said.

"Yes." Lisa said.

"Then, let's go." Joseph said as he started up the rail car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new team is born, and how shall they fare on their first outing as a team? Find out next chapter.


	6. The Night Hunters

Chronicles of the Night

The last time we left off, Felix became introduced to Lisa, and eventually to Joseph. After Felix found a cure for Lisa's thirst for blood, Joseph revealed himself as a famous rap star and decides to start a new team. Now the team of three is heading out for their first big outing, how shall the team fare?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comics elements present in this story, I do own my characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night Hunters

"Police! You have two more hours to respond! If you don't respond the Library Tower is going down!" A guy in a black ski mask, wearing a bulletproof vest adorned with several gun magazines, and holding a machine gun shouted from the tower entrance.

"We can't get in captain." One of the cops said from behind a shot up Police car.

"That is bad." Felix said. Joseph, Felix, and Lisa were on top of a nearby skyscraper that only about half as tall as this round tower that had a semi-crown adorned top.

"From what I heard on the radio, the tower was taken over by a heavily armed group of gun men." Joseph said. "They're demanding a total of one billion dollars for the safety of the tower and the people inside of it."

"That's terrible…" Lisa said sadly.

"We should get a closer look." Felix said.

"Hold on…" Joseph said. "I have a plan." Joseph said.

"You'll make a great leader." Felix said with a smile.

"What? Me?" Joseph asked.

"I think so too." Lisa said.

"Well…"

"We've already established my lack of organization." Felix added.

"Alright, ignoring that." Joseph said. "Back on the subject…"

"Sorry." Felix said.

"Felix, I need you to provide a distraction on my signal." Joseph said.

"What did you have in mind?" Felix asked.

"To get down to the entrance and fight your way in to the building. Then work your way up." Joseph said.

"What about me?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, you think you could get in through one of those windows from here?" Joseph asked.

"…" Lisa looked up and down the Library tower and looked at the windows. "I think I can."

"Okay then. I'm going to get situated, I'm as far up the building as I can and break in from there." Joseph said. He first backed away to the other end of the roof of the skyscraper, then he skated forward at top speed and then jumped at the edge of the roof. He managed to make it quite far up the building, landing on one of the parts of the building that stuck out wider. "Felix are you…"

"Call me Night-claw." Felix responded.

"Night-claw?" Joseph asked.

"Every hero needs a name." Night-claw said with a smile as he jumped to another part of the building that was about a fifty-story drop to the entrance.

"Okay then, Night-claw, you in position?" Joseph asked.

"Roger that." Night-claw said.

"Lisa you ready?" Joseph asked.

"Uh-huh… and… don't laugh…" Lisa said over the radio.

"What?" Night-claw asked.

"I think… Night-princess would be a good name for me." Lisa said somewhat shyly over the radio.

"I'm sensing a theme here." Joseph sighed. "Okay, Night-claw, break 'em down!"

"You've got it!" Night-claw said as he leaned backwards over the edge of the roof and started diving towards the ground.

"Okay captain, I can't take it! I'm going in!" One of the cops said while drawing their gun.

"No wait! Barnes! Get back here!" One of other cops shouted. Barnes fired his pistol at the entrance of the building.

"Too easy." The guy in the mask ducked and fired his machine gun, Barnes went down in a second.

"No Barnes!"

"Damn, he's not moving. He's dead."

"Uh… guys."

"Captain what do we do?"

"At this rate we may very well have to meet their demands."

"Guys…"

"What?"

"There's someone diving down to the entrance."

"What?" The police all looked at the building and saw Night-claw diving towards the entrance. "What the heck is that?"

"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!"

"What?" The guy with the machine gun looked up and, "OOF!!!" Night-claw landed right on top of the guy and knocked him unconscious in an instant.

"Maybe that was a little harsh." Night-claw said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A guy in the same outfit as the last guy asked. He was standing right at the entrance to the building asked.

"The guy that's about to kick your butt." Night-claw said.

"No… you're the guy I'm about to pump full of lead." The other guy in a mask said. He open fired his machine gun at Night-claw. Night-claw immediately ducked to one side and lunged at that guy and knocked him out with a solid punch to the face.

CRASH

"Son of a… AUGH!!!" One of the other guys shouted as the guy Night-claw punched through the glass doors and straight in to him.

"Open fire!" The men began firing their guns at Night-claw. Night-claw began cart wheeling, flipping, and ducking around the entire room to avoid the gunfire.

"You guys and your guns." Night-claw taunted as he kicked one guy across the face and then jumped at one other guy and kicked off of him. Night-claw revealed his claws and would take claw swipes at the gunmen every time he passed by them.

"AH!"

"ARG!"

"How are things on your end guys?" Night-claw asked over the radio.

"I'm just getting started." Joseph answered.

"Okey-dokey Night-roller." Night-claw said with a smile as he elbowed one guy in the back of the head.

"Night-roller? What?!"

"Hey, you suggested a theme… and you're on roller blades." Night-claw said.

"Fine then… when on missions use handles only from now on then." Night-roller said. "Now Night-princess!"

"Okay."

At Night-princess' position…

"Here I go." Night-princess said. She backed off a ways from the edge of the roof, Night-princess then ran full sprint back towards the edge of the roof and then jumped off of it.

"Sir! We have visual of another odd object." A police officer said.

"What? What does it look like?" The captain asked.

"Um… a little girl jumping several feet through the air."

"Huh?"

"_I… want to help people…" _Night-princess thought as she was getting closer to the window.

CRASH

"What the hell?" A bunch of guys in masks with machine guns were in the room Lisa crashed in to. Night-princess stood up slowly as the shards of glass on her slowly fell off. "Oh, it's just a little girl."

"Dude. Do normal little girls break through windows several stories high?" One of them asked.

"Good point." All of the men in the room aimed their machine guns at Night-princess.

"I don't want to hurt you… please don't force me." Night-princess said quietly.

"…" All of the guys in the room looked at each other, and even though you couldn't tell under their masks, it was obvious they were smiling at this statement.

"Take her down." Everyone in the room fired their machine guns at Night-princess. Night-princess crouched and shielded her face as the bullets bombarded her on her arms, parts of her body, legs, and even parts of her face. After the men were done shooting at Night-princess, they all began to chuckle for a brief moment until Lisa stood up. "Huh?"

"That… kind of hurt…" Night-princess said as the bullets fell out of her skin and as the bullet holes in her body closed rapidly.

"Wha… wha… wha…" Everyone in the room started to stutter.

"Hi-yah!" Night-princess leaped forward and kicked one guy in the face before landing, turning around and gut punching one guy with enough force to send him sprawling backwards. Night-princess then nimbly avoided gunfire as she leaped behind a desk, grabbed it, lifted it and threw it at a group of three guys.

"AAAHH!!! OOF!" They shouted as the desk landed on top of them, knocking them out cold rather painfully. Night-princess then back-flipped right next to two guys, grabbed one, and slammed him in to the other guy.

"ARGH!"

"Fire!" The remaining three men fired their guns at Night-princess again. She avoided most of them, with only the occasional bullet hitting her, as she ran at the gunmen full speed before kicking one in the jaw, and then tackling the last two.

At Night-roller's position…

"Man… how long do we have to hold these hostages?" One guy asked.

"I don't know… hold on. Hello?" One guy responded before picking up his walkie-talkie.

"There are a bunch of freaks attacking us all over the building!"

"What?"

"Just get rid of the hostages now… GAH!!!"

"Hello? Come in?"

"Hello?" Night-claw's voice asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Who are you?"

"The distraction." Night-claw said.

"Distraction?"

"AH!" The guy right next to him was bombarded by small yellow blasts of energy before that guy was as well.

"Did you have to tell him what you were doing Night-claw?" Night-roller asked over his helmet radio.

"It was fun… whoa hang on!" Night-claw said before the sound of machine gun fire went off.

"You alright?" Night-roller asked.

"Yeah just fine. But a lot of them are coming downstairs to check what's going on." Night-claw told him.

"You just take care of them then." Night-roller said as he broke the padlock that was holding a set of double-doors closed. "Alright everyone! This is a rescue!" Night-roller said to the numerous people inside the room.

"Whoa!"

"Who's that?"

"Hey isn't he on the news?"

"Doesn't matter now, let's get out of here!"

"Freeze!"

"Whoa! Stay in here for a moment!" Night-roller told them as he wheeled back out in to the hallway where he was greeted by machine gun fire. However the machine gun fire was easily blocked by his personal force field.

"Our guns aren't working!" One shouted.

"Got that right fool." Night-roller said as he skated towards the group of gunmen while rapidly firing single finger blasts at the gunmen.

"Ah!" They shouted as the blasts knocked them out cold. The ones he missed, he simply knocked out with a backhand.

"GAH!"

"Jump him!" Two guys jumped on Night-rollers shoulders, only for him to slam them in to a wall.

"Oooooohhhh…"

"All clear!" Night-roller shouted. The people started flooding to the elevator.

"Wait, there's too many of you to use the elevator, and it's too dangerous." Night-roller said as he watched the elevator lights above the door flash until they stopped at a floor above him.

"So where do we go?" One guy asked.

"The stairs of course." Another said.

"I'll lead the way." Night-roller said as he went in to the stairs first.

Back at Night-claw's position…

"Jeez, you guys just keep coming." Night-claw said as he bounded and flipped around the room to avoid the numerous amount of machine gun fire.

"Come on… surely we can hit him at least once." One of them said before Night-claw landed behind him and kicked him in to another guy. Night-claw then dived for another guy, landed on his hands and sprang up in to the air off of his hands while kicking another guy under the chin.

"Man I'm good!" Night-claw declared proudly as he landed in the middle of three guys with his claws revealed. He slashed at them all quickly and caused them to all fall down to the ground unconscious. "Whew… quiet for no… oh crap." Night-claw said wide-eyed.

At Night-princess' position…

Night-princess was on a different floor and running down a hallway when she turned a corner that had a bunch of guys aiming their guns at her. "…"

"Get her!" One guy shouted. Night-princess ducked in to an office before the machine gun bullets struck her. She came back out holding a computer monitor and a computer drive in each hand. "What the…?"

"HA!" Night-princess hurled both items down the hallway and hit two guys with them.

"That does it." One guy pulled out a grenade from under their vest, pulled out the pin and threw it down the hallway.

"!!!" Night-princess jumped over the grenade as it bounced down the hallway and attempted to outrun it.

KABOOM

"AH!" Night-princess shouted as the force of the explosion sent her flying forward as the shrapnel flew in to her back and the back of her head. She began skidding down the hall towards those guys where she lay still for a few moments breathing heavily.

"Is she… still breathing?" One of the guys asked, obviously scared by this.

"Unnngh…" Night-princess moaned as she stood up, the shrapnel falling out of her body and the wound healing.

"Shoot her!" The men fired their guns at her, most of them striking her head as she stood up.

"This… hurts…" She said as she jumped over the top of those gun men, letting the bullets fall out of her body before she landed in the middle of them. "Ha!" Night-princess stood on her hands and kicked two guys on her two sides. She then sprang up, landed on the shoulders of one guy, punched him on top of the head and knocked her out. Night-princess then punched out the other guys. "It's been… a few hours… since I last had… my serum…" She breathed as her sunglasses fell off, revealing her mildly red eyes. She took out a vaccine from one of her pouches, pulled up the sleeve on her jacket, and injected herself. Immediately her eyes returned to normal, and she put her sunglasses back on.

"Uh… guys, we have a big problem." Night-claw said over the radio.

"What is it?" Both Night-princess and Night-roller asked at the same time.

"When the guns stopped firing I started hearing a beeping noise… like a bomb counting down!" Night-claw shouted.

"What?" Night-roller said over the radio. "You sure?"

"My ears don't lie Night-roller, I'm looking for it in the sub-level parking area but even if I find it I won't be able to deactivate it." Night-claw explained.

"I probably could, but I can't leave the hostages unprotected, oh hang on!" Night-roller said before the sound of him firing his energy blasts could be heard.

"I could get to you and protect them." Night-princess said. "What floor are you on?" She asked as she walked towards an office and looked at the windows of that office.

"I'm on the forty-second floor. You are?" Night-roller asked.

"Coming down." Night-princess said as she dived through one of the windows and started diving down below, counting the windows as she flew by. She reached out and grabbed the edge of the window, then pulled herself up and smashed through it.

"Freeze!" Several men pointed their guns at Night-princess as she came through before blasts of energy flew in from the door and knocked them all out.

"Okay! Go! The hostages are in the stairwell waiting on you!" Night-roller shouted as he skated right by Night-princess and jumped out the window.

Down in the parking sub-level…

"Okay, I'm getting closer." Night-claw said as he ran by the numerous cars. "Hm? Two heartbeats?" That's when the sound of two cars starting up sounded. "Hm?" Night-claw looked behind him and saw a decently large armored car heading towards him, and then looked to his right to find another one heading towards him.

"So long freak!"

"At this rate they'll hit me and miss each other unless…" Night-claw noticed a nearby car and jumped towards it. He reached one hand below the front of it and dug his claws in to the hood. "Hrrrrgh…" Night-claw had trouble lifting the car due to the weight of the other end, but after a few seconds, he lifted it straight up in to the air.

"Oh son of a…" One of the guys said.

"Ha!" Night-claw threw it and it hit the hood of the first armored car. The other armored car then rammed in to that one and knocked out both drivers. "Now to find that bomb… oh there it is…" Night-claw said as he noticed a large device with a blinking light on top of it. "Night-roller… where are you?" Night-claw asked.

"Right here!" Night-roller said as he skated up with machine gun fire peppering his backside. Night-roller turned around, skated backwards, and returned fire with his energy blasts, clearly knocking them out since the machine gun fire stopped.

"The bomb's right here!" Night-claw called out. Night-roller pulled up and looked at it.

"Computer… analyze bomb."

"ANALYZING." A computerized voice inside of the helmet said as the visor of the helmet began scanning.

"Open the bomb and look for the wires in the meantime." Night-roller said.

"Right." Night-claw said as he opened up a part of the bomb that was screwed in with the claw on his index finger. "Oh wow that's a lot of wires… reds… blues… greens…" Night-claw said.

"How can you tell the color in this light?" Night-roller asked. "It is very dark you know."

"My eyes are the combined work of peak human eyes, and cat eyes."

"Come on… hurry up and analyze…" Night-roller said. "Done! Quick, cut the blue wire going in to socket A.

"Got it…" Night-claw said as he looked at the numerous wires going in to sockets labeled A. Night-claw revealed the nail on his index finger, held the blue wire and cut it with his nail. "Whew… the beeping stopped." Night-claw sighed. "How much time was left anyways?"

"You do not want to know." Night-roller said. "Night-princess, how are things on your end?"

"Just a minute please." She said as the sound of guns went off before they were silenced. "All taken care of. I just got these people to the ground floor, they're leaving the building now."

"Okay guys… let's all meet on the roof of that building we were on." Night-roller said.

Later…

"Well, we did good." Night-claw said. The three of them were standing on the edge of the roof of an adjacent building to the Bank Tower, watching as the people called for their rides, and as some hugged their families, and as the police started bringing in the gunmen.

"Yeah… I guess we did." Night-princess said with a smile.

"Let's head on home you two. Let's head on home." Night-roller said.

The next morning…

Joseph, in a black shirt and loose blue jeans, was sitting at a table in the kitchen eating a bowl of Total. While Lisa was sitting at the same table in a pink night gown, trying to eat some toast, but she soon gagged on it and coughed it back out. The windows in the kitchen had boards over them, preventing any sunlight from shining on the polished wooden floor or the black countertops.

"I… can't eat it…" Lisa said sadly, her eyes watering a slight bit. "This is just like yesterday morning…"

"You really can't eat anything can you?" Joseph said sympathetically.

"I guess… I can only drink…" Lisa tried to say as she started to sniffle a little bit. Joseph got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… one way or the other, everything will work out. Okay?" Joseph said comfortingly to Lisa.

"Mm hm…" She said while nodding her head.

"Hey… come on shouldn't you guys be glad that he at least has a manager?" Felix said, walking in with a cell phone to his ear. "What? How long until he fires me? You know what just… okay, bye." Felix said barely keeping his temper. "Something wrong?" Felix asked Lisa the second he got off the phone.

"No… I'll be fine…" Lisa said. "Who was that?"

"The record company, they aren't the most thrilled by the face that I'm only eighteen and I'm your manager. They think I'm going to mess you up badly." Felix said with a slight chuckle. He was wearing decently nice looking beige pants and a light blue short-sleeved shirt. He wasn't worried about his gloves and shades due to him being in the mansion.

"Speaking of which… did you remember to call those guys at the company and tell them which single on my album to release next?"

"Oh… I'll get right on that… but first there is something I need to show you." Felix said. He set a newspaper down on the table. "Somebody… is a really good photographer." He said as he pointed to the front-page picture. It was a zoomed in picture of them standing on the roof together last night.

"Wow… that was fast." Lisa said as she looked at the headline 'The Hunt has begun.'

"They're calling us the Night-hunters." Joseph said as he looked at the article. "I actually think that name has a ring to it."

"So what? That's our official team name now?" Felix asked.

"I… guess so." Lisa said. The three of them stayed silent for a moment, glancing at each other. "What if… my parents recognize me?"

"That's… another thing." Felix sighed. He turned a few pages in the newspaper and set down a different article that had a smiling picture of Lisa on it.

"That's… my most recent school picture…" Lisa said.

"My guess is… your parents paid the newspaper enough money to make this article." Felix said. Lisa skimmed the article, her tears welling up as she read it.

"Hey…" Felix whispered.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"One of these days… I'm going to make sure you can see them again. I'm promise it." Felix said to her.

"And until then… we'll be here for you Lisa." Joseph said. "We are a family, in… some dysfunctional way or another." Joseph said. This statement made Lisa crack a slight smile.

"Okay…" Lisa said. "I'm… going to bed for now… see you later…" Lisa said as she left the kitchen.

"She really is a good kid. I want to help her out." Joseph said as she left.

"So do I. So do I." Felix said.

"Now… about that phone call you're supposed to make, did you forget anything else?" Joseph asked.

"Uh…" Felix thought for a moment _"Oh crap… I forgot to check with the record company about the equipment, and ticket details about the concert a few weeks away from now." _Felix thought to himself. "No, nothing I can think of."

Lisa's bedroom had plush beige carpeting and matching wallpaper with thin red lines running up and down. The bed was quite large and fluffy, and had a pink blanket. The lights were completely turned off. There was a closet that had a few clothes, and her belt that contained her serums in it. Her costume would have been there if Felix hadn't dropped it by the old lady that made his costume for repairs. As Lisa lay on her bed, her eyes starting to close, she thought one thing. _"I guess… we'll be together… for a while… thank you Joseph… and especially you Felix." _She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the first mission of the Night Hunters turned out to be a success. Now how shall these adventures yet to come go for them? Find out… next update! Until then leave a review… pwetty pwease…


	7. Fear in the Night

Chronicles of the Night

The introductory art is done.

The Night Hunters are formed. A chemistry wizard given cat like abilities; Dr. Felix Thomas A.K.A Night-claw. A young girl turned in to the most fearsome creature of the night; Lisa Braveheart A.K.A. Night-princess. Rap star and technology extraordinaire; Joseph Brown A.K.A. Night-roller. These three heroes in L.A. California now learn a little more about each other in the mini-arc…

Fear and Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comic elements present in this story, I do own my characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear in the Night

"I can't believe we pulled it off." One guy in a light jacket said to a blonde girl standing next to him. They were in an alleyway in between two buildings made from brick.

"And just think, we hit the next few gas stations and we'll have it made." The girl said while giving him a squeeze around the shoulder.

"Yeah, and those Night-hunters or whatever the news is calling them, they wouldn't dare try and get in our way." The guy said.

"Yeah, how would they find a robbery we committed thirteen hours ago anyway?" The girl asked rhetorically.

"I don't know… maybe follow the annoyingly strong scent of perfume on you?"

"Hm?" The two of them turned around and saw Night-claw sitting on the rail of a fire-escape staircase. "What the…"

"I must say, back when I was dating the best date I ever had was when I had pizza at a laundry matt. Everything's turned upside-down now." Night-claw said.

"Shut it!" The girl pulled a gun and fired it at Night-claw, he simply dived at the building, and sprang off of the wall and knocked the wind out of the girl with a strong tackle.

"Oh are you going to let your girlfriend do all the work now?" Night-claw asked.

"You sick little… OOF!!!" The guy started to say before Night-claw punched him in the jaw and knocked him out.

"How are things going for you guys?" Night-claw asked over the radio. "All I had were two kids that robbed a gas station." He said as he picked up the bag of money and started in the direction they came from.

"Lucky, I'm having to deal with a car chase." Night-roller said. On his end, he was indeed skating ahead of a car that was firing a gun at him. Night-roller spun around and slowed down a little bit. He then stooped down and stopped the car with a hard push.

"AH!" They shouted as one guy rammed in to the dashboard.

"Whew… how are you doing Night-princess?" Night-roller said.

At her position…

"Man… why can't I get this lock open?" A thug asked while trying to pick a lock in to a store's back door.

"Please stop now… I don't want to hurt you." Night-princess said from right behind the man.

"Whoa! Kid get out of here now." The thug said. "One… two…" He started counting.

"I'm sorry." Night-princess said as she jumped slightly and back-handed him hard enough to knock him out.

"AH!"

"Hm? Hold on, I'm hearing more trouble farther down this alley." Night-princess said.

"Go check it out… I just walked in on a small gang war." Night-claw said over the radio.

"I'm still looking for… aw jeez, purse snatcher. Hang on." Night-roller sighed.

"Okay." Night-princess ran down the alleyway and noticed a group of teenagers fighting each other with knives, crowbars, and even guns. "Stop!" She shouted.

"Huh? Hey get lost kid!" One of the teens shouted. "This is adult business."

"But look, you're going to kill each other? Is it worth whatever you're fighting over?" Night-princess asked.

"You wouldn't understand… now get lost!" One guy swung his crowbar at Night-princess, but she caught it in her hand and bent it. "AH!"

"Please… just go home." Night-princess said.

"Mutant freak!" One guy shot his gun and it hit her square in the forehead, where the bullet got stuck, fell out, and then the bullet hole healed. "Oh my god…"

"I don't want to hurt you…" She said.

"Let's get rid of this freak then we get back to fighting." One teen shouted.

"Fine."

"Let's get her."

"Sorry." Night-princess sighed. The first guy to lunge at her with a knife ended up getting kicked under the jaw. She then somersaulted through the air, landed in the middle of two guys, and then sweep kicked them and tripped them up so that she could knock the wind out of them with a punch. She then rolled out of the way of gunfire and jumped at the guy who fired the gun and knocked him out with a solid punch. The remaining guys didn't last much longer.

"You know, apologizing to them isn't going to do a whole lot of good."

"Hm?" Night-princess looked up and saw Night-claw on the roof. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to take care of the guys on the roof." Night-claw said.

At Night-roller's position…

"They're getting away!" A cop shouted as a group of three crooks hopped in a boat at a harbor and started to drive away.

"We can't catch them in time!"

"Ha ha! Suckers!"

"Here I go!" Night-roller sped towards the water and to the shock and horror of the crooks on the boat, Night-roller began skating on the surface of the water. Night-roller then jumped on to the boat and blasted all of the crooks with his energy blasts. "Whew… hey team… about time to head home."

"Sounds good to me, Night-princess and I are almost at the tunnel now." Night-claw said.

"Hey Night-claw, did you remember to check about the promotional posters for my concert?" Night-roller asked.

"Of course I did…" Night-claw said. He flicked off the radio with his tongue and turned to Night-princess. "Remind me to do that."

"Okay…" Night-princess sighed.

"Okay what?" Night-roller asked over the radio.

"Nothing." Night-princess said.

The next morning…

"Okay… uh-huh…" Felix was making more of Lisa's serum in the basement lab while talking on the headphone. He was wearing safety goggles, an apron, thick gloves, and a long sleeved shirt for protection as he worked. The lab area was almost split in half. On one wall was the rail car that led to the city, on the other wall were the stairs going up. On one half was a set of tables and counters that had lots of chemicals and chemistry equipment, while the other half had a recharge station for Joseph's equipment.

"Felix?" Lisa asked while coming down.

"Just a moment." Felix whispered. "Okay… no it's taken care of. Okay, I'll tell him about it. Bye." Felix said as he shut off the phone. "The record company is so annoying." He sighed. "So, what do you need Lisa?" He asked cheerily.

"Um… are they ready?" She asked.

"Just a second… yes. Here you go." Felix said as he handed her a new case of serums.

"Thank you." She said as she started to walk out. "What else are you working on?"

"Hm?"

"I smell different things." Lisa said.

"Right… I forget that you have above human senses as well." Felix chuckled. "Well… it's kind of a secret." Felix said.

"Okay…" She said as she left.

"_I… don't want to get your hopes up if this doesn't work." _Felix thought as he started working on something else. "Oh snap! Got to get ready for that guest appearance at the mall!" He said as he first put away anything that was potentially combustible and then ran upstairs.

Later…

"You know, you wouldn't have to argue with the limo rental place if you had just booked this an hour or so earlier." Joseph said to Felix. They were in the back of a limo that had nice, plush red seats and a table that had fine glasses on it.

"Well hey, they started it." Felix said sheepishly. Joseph was wearing beige pants, a white tank top, and a black baseball cap backward with black sneakers. Felix was wearing shades, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and leather gloves, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "And why do I have to wear the leather junk?"

"For my image." Joseph said. "Another part of your job is to keep that up."

"What exactly is your image?" Felix asked.

"A little of bad boy, and too hard to get." Joseph said.

"Um… that… doesn't make enough sense to me." Felix said sheepishly.

"Uuuuhh…" He sighed. "Ah! We're here." Joseph said.

"You know, I feel bad about leaving Lisa at home." Felix said as the limo came to a stop.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before she wakes up." Joseph said as they climbed out of the limo. Immediately a bunch of press crowding around them met them as they made their way to the mansion doors.

"High-Roller! How long until you fire this manager?"

"High-Roller! Your latest song has met with quite a bit of criticism! What is your response!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little criticism…" Joseph answered.

"_His heart reacted to that a bit…" _Felix thought.

"My question is for High-Roller's manager." A reporter said.

"Yes?" Felix asked.

"Why are you wearing shades and gloves?" He asked.

"It… matches the outfit." Felix said as the two entered the mall.

"High-Roller! Are the rumors true that you are on drugs?"

"High-Roller! What is the word on your manager living in the same home as you?!"

"High-Roller! What is your astral sign!?"

"High-Roller! What is the word on Weird-Al asking permission to parody a song of yours?!"

"Oh back off you leeches!" Felix shouted.

"High-Roller!"

"High-Roller!"

"High-Roller!"

"Man, how do you put up this stuff?" Felix asked.

"You get used to this." Joseph said.

Back at the house…

"…" Lisa was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Lisa…" 

"…" Lisa stirred a bit in her sleep as a voice echoed in her head.

"Why fight it? You are… what you are…" 

"Ungh…" Lisa moaned as the voice continued.

"You are a creature of the night… you are a vampire!" 

"Ah!" Lisa shot up from her sleep with a start. "It was… just a dream…" She told herself as she bit down on her blanket, trying to calm down. When she stopped biting she looked at the bite marks she left in it. "Hmmm…" She shuddered.

She walked downstairs, dragging her blanket, and peaked around the steps to make sure no sunlight was coming in to the living room. The living room had purple carpeting, a few rubber plants around, and a large couch a few feet away from the plasma screen TV. She sat down, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

"The series of rapes has been ongoing in the downtown Los Angeles areas and the San Pedro neighborhood have yet to be solved. And in the missing person reports we have…"

"_Rapes… that's… Felix, Joseph… I think I know what we're doing tonight." _Lisa thought.

That night…

"A series of rapes eh?" Night-claw asked. The three of them were standing on the roof of some house in the San Pedro area.

"That's serious business." Night-roller said.

"But… we can… can't we help with this?" Night-princess asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we can." Night-roller said. "Alright Night hunters, spread out, and contact us the minute you find anything."

"Sounds good." Night-princess said quietly.

"Okay, let the hunt begin." Night-roller said.

"Oh no…" Night-claw moaned.

"What?" Night-roller asked.

"You made a cheesy catchphrase…" Night-claw whined.

"Ugh… you really have to pick on these things don't you?" Night-roller asked him.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a hard time." Night-claw said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's go." Night-roller said. The three of them leaped off in separate directions in order to cover more ground. "Alright guys, tracking would be more of your specialty, so if do your best, and I'll do my best."

"My specialty? You sure?" Night-princess asked uncertainly.

"Yes Night-princess." Night-claw said over the radio. "Maybe not as good as mine, but you have great senses as well. You could probably pick up a scent or two yourself." Night-claw said.

"So… I just find a scent that shouldn't belong and… follow it?" Night-princess asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly what you do." Night-claw said.

"Hm…" Night-Princess landed on top of the roof of one house and took a whiff. "Hmmmm…"

A minute later…

A woman with short brown hair in a white t-shirt and blue jeans looked out her window, a look of sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Miss…"

"Ah!" The lady screamed. She turned around and saw Night-princess standing behind her. "Get out!" She screamed hysterically.

"Wait… please." Night-princess said. "I promise, I'm here to help."

"How… how did you get in here?" She asked.

"Do you… live alone?" Night-princess asked.

"Y… yes." She said. "But… who are you?"

"…" Night-princess took a whiff of the air. "I'll catch him…" Night-princess told him as she turned and walked out of the room. The lady only watched her, confused and yet somehow with some relief.

Later…

"Yes, I do smell him." Night-princess said, the scent keeps getting fresher and fresher as I follow it." She said.

"Where are you? I might be able to help." Night-claw said over the radio.

"Um… on… what street am I on?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Night-princess, I'll track yours and Night-claw's signals. I'll pick up Night-claw and meet up with you. Got it?" Night-roller said over the radio.

"Understood." She said as she ran along the streets. "!!!" Night-princess stopped and looked to the right at a small house. "I smell, the same scent… near by." She said.

Inside…

"Hello?" A young Hispanic woman in a yellow night-dress was holding a lamp in her hand. "I could have sworn I heard something." The woman turned around when she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her mouth.

"Hey there…" A deep male's voice whispered. The man had blonde flat-top hair, jeans, and a white tank top stood behind her, giving an evil smile.

"MMMMM!!!" The woman tried to scream through the man's hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" The man said.

CRASH

"What the…" The man turned around and saw Night-princess jumping through the window and landing smoothly on her feet right behind the couch.

"Don't… hurt her." Night-princess said.

"Back off kid." The man said as he shoved the girl on to the steps roughly. He then pulled out a knife and looked at Night-princess.

"Don't… make me hurt you." Night-princess told him.

"You're one to talk! Ha!" He lunged at her, forced her head backwards and cut her throat, sending blood flying everywhere. "Ha ha ha ha… huh? Whoa!" The man was shoved backwards by Night-princess where he landed roughly. "What the?"

"I… guess… you won't learn." Night-princess said with some gurgling as her throat closed itself up. "Ugh…" She caught her breath for a moment, and then jumped at the man and grabbed him.

"AH!" The man screamed as she threw him across the living room in the kitchen were a bunch of things from the cupboards fell on top of him. "Aaaaaahhh…" He groaned in pain with a bloody nose.

"Please… don't make this any harder." Night-princess said to him. The woman on the stairs was only staring at this, quivering in fear.

"Stay away!" The man grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on and threw it at Night-princess. The object struck Night-princess in the forehead, and she began to cough. "Huh?"

"Ah… heh… heh…" She started breathing heavily and backing away from the clove of garlic he threw at her.

"Huh?" The man looked beside him and noticed a rope of garlic. "Hmmm…" The man picked up the rope and walked towards the Night-princess holding the garlic in front of him. "Like it?"

"Heh… heh…" Night-princess was gasping for air while backing away slowly.

"Here we are." Night-roller said.

"Help! He's doing something to that girl!" The lady screamed.

"What… Night-princess!" Night-claw shouted horror struck. He saw that the man was strangling Night-princess with the rope of garlic. "Let her go!" Night-claw shouted.

"Oh great… more heroes." He said.

"Don't move or…" Night-roller threatened while aiming a hand at the man.

"Do anything and I'll break her neck." The guy said. This caused the other two to stop immediately.

"She's… taken bullets, you think she'll be fine from a broken neck?" Night-claw whispered.

"I don't know…" Night-roller whispered back.

"Now… she's coming with me." The man said as he walked out with his arm and the garlic wrapped around Night-princess' neck. They watched as he got in to a car with him and drove off with Night-princess in tow.

"We have to follow them!" Night-claw shouted.

"We do it too soon and he sees us he'll kill Night-princess." Night-roller said.

"But… but… oh… DAMN IT ALL!!!" Night-claw said as he slammed a fist down on to and end table and caused it to splinter in to pieces.

"AH!" The woman screamed.

"We better go." Night-roller told him. "Don't worry, we can't lose her, I can track the signal of her radio." He reassured him.

"Fine." Night-claw said, calming down slightly.

Elsewhere…

"AH!" Night-princess yelled as she was tossed on to the ground, her shades fell off, revealing her red eyes. _"I… need… my serum…" _She thought desperately as she reached for one of the pouches on her belt.

"Oh what's the matter? Little girl allergic to garlic or something?" He asked. Night-princess shakily pulled out one of her vaccines and tried to inject herself. "Oh no you don't…" The man kicked the vaccine out her hands.

"No… you… you don't understand why…" Night-princess started muttering.

"Hey… you have more of those?" He asked. He reached for her belt, she tried to slap his hand away, but he held up a clove of garlic and she was unable to do so.

"Please… please don't…" She begged.

"Heh heh heh…" He removed the belt, removed the vaccines from the all of the pouches, and hurled them out of the window.

"No…" She begged.

"You know, you kept me from hooking up with one hottie tonight. But you what… I bet you'll do just fine." The man said as he got closer to Night-princess.

"Please… please… stay away… stay away…" She said fearfully as she crawled backwards in to a corner. "I'm… I'm thirsty… run…" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"Hope you enjoy it as much as I do." The man said with a grin.

"So… thirsty…" She hissed as her eyes became completely red.

"Come here."

"Hssssss…"

"Getting feisty now eh?" He asked.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Night-princess hissed as she lunged at the man and pinned him to the ground.

"AH! What are you… what are you AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" He yelled.

Later…

"A pier side warehouse?" Night-claw asked. "Are you sure she's here?" He asked.

"I'm positive." Night-roller said.

"I swear, if she's hurt I'm going to claw that guy so many times not even his mother will recognize him." Night-claw growled.

"Calm down, she'll be fine." Night-roller said. The two of them got closer and then…

"No…" Night-claw said.

"What?"

"I smell blood." He said.

"You don't… you don't think she…?" Night-roller started to ask. The two of them hurried inside of the building and found the man lying on the ground, with only a few drops of blood dripping from two bite marks on his neck.

"Night-princess… Night-princess!" Night-claw shouted. "There she is. I smell her." Night-claw said as he walked towards a corner. "Hey…"

"No! Stay away… stay away…" She muttered.

"Wait, Night-princess, it's okay it's…" Night-roller started.

"NO! STAY AWAY!!! I…I… I can't… I can't control my… myself…" She cried, unable to control the tears in her blue eyes.

"Night-princess, he was going to hurt you! He already hurt other people." Night-claw said.

"LOOK AT THIS!!!" She shouted as she showed her bloodstained fangs. "I… I…"

"Night-princess, it's alright." Night-roller tried to say.

"No… no it's not."

"Night-princess, please calm down. We'll…" Night-claw suddenly paused. _"Wha… a new sound is here but… it's so close. Oh… crap… there's only one guy I know… who can get that close to me before I notice…" _Night-claw thought.

"I warned you." Came an all too familiar growl.

"What the… who the heck are you?" Night-roller asked.

"Blade." Night-claw whispered.

"…" Night-princess stared at him, with saddened eyes.

"I warned you what would happen if she lost control." Blade told Night-claw. "And let me tell you… I don't back down on my threats." Blades said through gritted teeth as he drew his guns.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blade has appeared in the wrong place at the wrong time for our heroes, now how shall our heroes fare? Leave a review?


	8. Rage in the Night

Chronicles of the Night

In part one of the Fear and Rage mini-arc…

The Night Hunters seem to corner a rapist that has been terrorizing the San Pedro area of LA. However he quickly discovers Night-princess' weakness to garlic and uses it against the Night Hunters to get away with Night-princess. As he prepares to rape her she finally loses control of her thirst and drinks his blood. Unfortunately, the Night Hunters weren't the only ones that found her. Blade has now reappeared, and he intends to back up his threats.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comic elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rage in the Night

"I warned you what would happen if she lost control." Blade told Night-claw. "And let me tell you… I don't back down on my threats." Blades said through gritted teeth as he drew his guns.

"Hold up." Night-roller demanded. "You think we're just going to let you do this?"

"No… please… just let him do it." Night-princess said through tears.

"Night-princess, I can't let him do that." Night-claw said.

"Now then… let's…" Night-roller started.

"No. He's mine and mine alone." Night-claw said.

"Excuse me? You sure about this?" Night-roller said. "This guy does have powers right?" Night-roller asked.

"Yeah, he does. But he's not after you, he's only here for Night-princess and I." Night-claw said as he stepped forward.

"So then… you first?" Blade asked with a growl.

"Night-roller, you just make sure Night-princess just stays safe." Night-claw said as he stared at Blade.

"…" Night-roller was hesitant to just let Night-claw take this alone. "Okay." He said as he backed up next to Night-princess.

"Why? Night-claw don't fight him!" Night-princess shouted before breaking down in more tears.

"He's going to do it no matter what either one of us says." Night-roller said.

"Now then Blade… let's actually finish this fight." Night-claw said as he flexed his fingers a bit.

"I owe you for those blows last time." Blade growled. The salty sea breeze came in through the open windows. It blew by the many wooden crates stacked on one side near Night-princess. It blew by the metal crossbeams at the top, and the metal beams holding up the ceiling.

"Ha!" Night-claw lunged forward. Blade then open fired with his automatic guns. Night-claw apparently expected this since he dived to the side and then sprang all the way up to the metal beams near parallel to the ceiling. Night-claw then ran along the length of the beams as Blade kept his guns aimed at him. A barrage of bullet shells hot on Night-claw's heels.

"Hold still!" Blade shouted. Night-claw jumped to another beam and then jumped over the top of Blade. Night-claw grabbed one of the chains dangling from the ceiling and swung on it. Night-claw then grabbed another chain and yanked the one he was previously swinging off of right off the ceiling and changed his direction mid-swing by wrapping the chain he yanked off around a beam.

"Try this on for size Blade!" Night-claw then swung off of that one and went straight for Blade. As Blade fired his guns at Night-claw, Night-claw ducked side to side rapidly and narrowly avoided the bullets. "HA!" Night-claw spun around and was about to kick the gun out of Blade's hand. Blade attempted to pull it out of reach, but Night-claw extended the claws on his toes to add just enough reach to knock the gun out of his right hand.

"Gah!" Blade tried to shoot his other gun at Night-claw, but Night-claw swiped that gun out of his hand as well.

"Ha!" Night-claw scratched Blade across the face, knocking off his sunglasses, "Ha!" Night-claw then swiped both of his claws across Blade's chest, "RAH!!!" Night-claw then kicked Blade in the abdomen and sent him skidding backwards.

"_Whoa… Night-claw hasn't shown himself to be this good. But then again… I guess he doesn't need to go all out on normal people." _Night-roller said. Night-claw was running forward to throw a fist when…

"_Wait… he's got more silver on him than before… WHOA!!!" _These thoughts raced through Night-claw's head right before Blade pulled out a silver dagger from under his coat and nearly slit Night-claw's throat. Night-claw ducked under that knife then jumped back as Blade pulled out another one and about stabbed it in to Night-claw's chest.

"Like them? You won't like them for much longer!" Blade shouted, the scratches on his face finally completely disappearing as he jumped at Night-claw and swung his dagger at him. Night-claw revealed his claws and blocked the first dagger with his claws, he then side-stepped the second dagger and attempted to swipe a few claws at Blade. The two kept going back and forth with claw and dagger swipes at each other.

"Ha!" Night-claw threw a punch that Blade dodged and tried to stab Night-claw, but Night-claw managed to avoid the worst of it and only got a slight scratch on his cheek. Night-claw then grabbed Blade's wrists and started digging his claws in to Blade's wrists, giving him a scowl as he did so.

"Grrrrrrrrr… just… give… up!" Blade shouted. He kicked Night-claw hard enough in the chest to send him flying backwards and sprawling across the ground. "Ha!" Blade threw one of his daggers at Night-claw, who regained his balance fast enough to jump in to the air right above that dagger. However Blade threw the other dagger at Night-claw as he was jumping and it would have struck his face if Night-claw didn't raise his arm to block the dagger.

"AH!" Night-claw shouted as the dagger pierced his arm pretty deeply. Night-claw noticed that Blade pulled out two more daggers in one hand and a glaive in the other hand. He began quickly threw the two daggers in succession at Night-claw. He deflected them with the dagger he yanked out of his arm and just as he landed, Blade threw the glaive at him. Night-claw jumped over it and threw the dagger in his hand at Blade.

"Hmph." Blade caught the dagger by the blade between the fingers in his right hand and held it backhanded. Night-claw then ran forward with his claws revealed.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Night-princess shouted.

"Hm?" The sound of the glaive whooshing through the air reached Night-claw's ears too late. "AUGH!" The glaive boomeranged back towards Blade, and cut Night-claw's right leg pretty deeply. Night-claw fell down on to the ground and Blade was right there ready to stab him with his dagger.

"Now it's time to pay the price!" Blade shouted, anger flaring in his brown eyes. Night-claw jumped off of his left leg and kneed him with his right knee, ignoring the pain in his leg, and then kicked off of Blade's with a clawed left foot. "AUGH!" Blade shouted as some blood flew from his face.

"Augh…" Night-claw groaned as he landed on his still bleeding leg.

"Night-claw…" Night-princess uttered. "Please… please just let him…"

"Night-princess…" Night-roller started.

"Night-roller, please don't." Night-princess cried. "I'm not Night-princess. I'm not Lisa Braveheart. I'm just a monster!" she cried.

"No… you're not Night-princess." Night-claw said. "The only monsters here are me… and HIM!!!" Night-claw shouted as he ignored the pain and ran at Blade.

"That does it!" Blade drew his silver katana from under his coat and swung it at Night-claw. Despite his injuries, Night-claw managed to duck under the swing and then jump over the next as he attempted to kick Blade across the face.

"_Please stop…" _Night-princess thought. _"I can hear your breath… your heart… I can hear how much pain you're really in!!!" _She thought. "STOP HURTING YOURSELF FOR ME!!!" She yelled.

"HA!" Night-claw another claw at Blade, who spun backwards to avoid it while taking a swing with his katana. Blade then jumped forward to deliver another swing. Night-claw ducked to the side then jumped back and dug his claws in to Blade's face.

"ARGH!" Blade grabbed Night-claw around his throat and was about to thrust his sword through him if Night-claw hadn't grabbed his wrist with another claw. Blade then grabbed Night-claw around the throat.

"You… know… cats have… loose skin…" Night-claw coughed out.

"So?" He asked.

"So… I can do this!" Night-claw rather painfully pulled out of Blade's grip, leaving claw marks on Blade's face and arm and jumped back.

"Gah!" Blade cried as the claws scratched in to his skin. Night-claw then leaped forward and threw a punch forward and knocked Blade down to the ground. Blade quickly got up and took several swings of the sword at Night-claw. As Night-claw ducked flipped over the top of Blade, Blade spun around and backhanded Night-claw hard enough to send him skidding backwards.

"Night-claw!" Night-roller shouted in concern.

"I'm fine…" Night-claw cringed as he stood up.

"Not for long." Blade reached under his coat and pulled out yet another silver katana.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Night-claw said exasperated.

"HAH!!!" Blade leaped high through the air with his both of his katana drawn. He landed a few feet away from Night-claw and rushed forward. Night-claw now had to dodge left, right, and in all directions to avoid the endless chain of expertly timed sword swipes taken at him. Blade managed to strike Night-claw once and leave a decent cut on his chest near his left shoulder.

"Ah!" Night-claw gasped. He attempted a leg sweep that Blade simply jumped over and was about to stamp a boot on Night-claw's head when Night-claw rolled out of the way and stood up only for the tip of a silver katana to strike him across the forehead. "AH!" He shouted as the blood flew from the tip of the katana.

"HAH!!!" Blade then thrust his katana forward towards Night-claw's heart.

SHING

"NIGHT-CLAAAAAAAWWW!!!" Night-princess shouted.

"It's… not… that bad…" Night-claw gasped. The sword missed his heart, but it did pierce him quite badly in the shoulder. Before Blade could finish him off with the other katana, Night-claw kicked it out of his hand and tried to throw a punch. Blade caught the fist, pulled out his katana roughly. "AH!"

"Time to die…" Blade dropped that katana, picked up Night-claw and held him above his head. "RrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAHHH!!!" Blade then threw Night-claw towards the stack of crates nearby Night-roller and Night-princess

CRASH

CRUMBLE

"Night-claw!" Night-roller shouted.

"No… no no no…" Night-princess cried.

"Hrmph… he was more trouble than he should have been." Blade said as his wounds healed rapidly.

"You'll pay for that." Night-roller said. Obviously angry, but still managing to keep his cool as he stood up. "Let's dance!" Night-roller rocketed forward towards Blade while firing single fingered blasts at him. Blade picked up both his katana and knocked away the blasts of energy before ducking to the side in time to avoid Night-roller. Night-roller turned around and continued his assault of single-finger blasts.

"You won't fare any better!" Blade shouted as he pulled out a grenade from under his coat and tossed it where Night-roller was going to be.

"Oh cr…"

KABOOM

"NIGHT-ROLLER!!!" Night-princess shouted. Night-roller was sprawled on the ground, his helmet screen flashing something. 'Force field at… 42 percent power."

"I'm fine…" Night-roller said as he stood up. He grabbed a nearby piece of metal and hurled it towards Blade. Blade swiped his katana at the metal to knock it away even if it did knock that katana out of hid hand. Night-roller was then right in front of him with a fist drawn back.

BAM

"GACK!" Blade flew backwards with a bleeding nose, the blood flying out as he flew backwards. Night-roller zoomed forward to deliver another blow when Blade got up, dodged the punch and threw a palm thrust at Night-roller's helmet. The force-filed flickered a bit more but it was still online. Blade then threw his fist forward and stuck Night-roller's chest, spun around and elbowed him, and then jumped in to the air, twirled around and kicked Night-roller in the head.

"Whoa!" Night-roller stumbled back a bit as the helmet visor flashed 'Force field down. Force field down. Warning.'

"RAH!" Blade then threw two daggers at Night-roller, who blocked them with his gloves, but he let them down only to see a fist in his face.

"AH!" Even behind the helmet, Night-roller felt a fair bit of force behind that punch and was knocked backwards.

"You're lucky I'm not here for you." Blade hissed at Night-roller. He then turned to Night-princess and began walking towards him. "I hope you're ready."

"Just… do it quickly…" Night-princess said. "Just… stop hurting Night-roller…" She cried.

"Hmph." Blade picked up his silver katana and walked closer to Night-princess. "Time to die little girl."

"Not… Lisa…"

"Hm?" Blade and Night-princess turned towards the ruined pile of crates.

"RAH!!!" The crates were sent flying everywhere, splintering as they hit the walls and beams. Night-claw stood there, his costume torn in several places on his legs and torso, his mask hanging down around his neck revealing his severely scratched face. His face was a complete scowl, his breath was much heavier, and his eyes were half narrow half round due to the dim light in the room.

"Night-claw…" Night-princess whispered in awe. _"But… something's not right… his heart beat is… so fast…" _

"You're still alive?" Blade asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hssssss…" Night-claw hissed lowly.

"Hm?" Blade turned to Night-claw as Night-claw hunched over.

"Not… hurt… Lisa…" Night-claw hissed at Blade.

"Fine… come and get some more." Blade dared as he pointed his katana at Night-claw. Night-claw ran at Blade on all fours. "Hm!" Blade wasn't expecting Night-claw to come at him that fast. But Night-claw head-butt him in the stomach and sent him sprawling backwards. "GAH!" Blade went sliding towards a wall.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Night-claw hissed like a feral animal as he leaped through the air with his claws revealed and ready to dig them in to Blade. Blade saw one of his guns on the ground. He picked it up, jumped towards the wall as Night-claw about sunk his claws in to his body.

"RAAAAAHHH!!!" As Blade jumped off of the wall, he open fired his gun at Night-claw. But Night-claw jumped towards one of the metal beams, jumped off of it towards a wall, and then jumped towards the wall and jumped off of it. All the while staying far ahead of the gunfire.

Click…

Click…

"Ah son of a… ARGH!!!" Blade soon felt Night-claw's claws tear through his vest and in to his chest. Night-claw had him pinned to the ground and was now swiping away at his body. "GAH! AAAHHH!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Night-claw hissed as he slashed away at Blade's already bloody and mutilated body.

"Night-claw… Felix…" Night-princess started.

"HAH!" Blade kicked Night-claw off of him and sent him flying through the air. But Night-claw did several flips in mid-air and landed on all fours, growling and hissing as he landed. _"What is with him? He was fighting as a smart person with his abilities would, but now he's fighting like a wild animal." _Blade thought.

"Night-claw…" Night-roller groaned as he groggily sat up. "Night-claw?" Night-roller noticed Blade, and then looked at Night-claw. "Hey! Night-claw you okay? Night-claw?"

"Hsssss…" Night-claw completely ignored Night-roller and then dashed at Blade.

"RAH!" Blade raised his katana and rushed at Night-claw. Blade took more powerful swings at Night-claw that Night-claw avoided more swiftly than before. Night-claw then leaped back, quickly dashed at Blade, pounced to the side and then jumped at Blade. Blade thrust his sword forward.

"Rah!" Night-claw avoided the sword and bit down on Blade's forearm, and then wrapped a clawed hand around Blade's neck. Night-claw then dug his other claw in to Blade's upper arm and then scratched away a huge chunk of Blade's skin on his arm and neck rather violently.

"GAH!!!"

"Night-claw!" Night-roller shouted. _"That is not the Night-claw I know."_

"Night-claw stop!!!" Night-princess shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Night-claw was preparing to further mutilate Blade when an energy blast hit him.

"That is enough! Now calm down Night-claw!" Night-roller shouted.

"Hrrrrrmmmm…" Night-claw shot one of his feral eyes at Night-roller. "Strike me… enemy…" He growled.

"What now?"

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Night-claw rushed at Night-roller with his claws drawn.

"Wait Night-claw! It's me Night-roller! Felix come on man!" Night-roller shouted as he skated out of the way of Night-claw's pounces and claw swipes. Night-claw finally tackled Night-roller and slammed him against a metal beam.

"Grrrrrr…" Blade picked up one of his katana and eyed Night-claw.

"HRAH!" Night-claw then threw Night-roller on to the ground near a puddle of blood. Night-claw was now on top of Night-roller, hissing and bearing his fangs.

"You… have to die!" Blade shouted as he ran forward with his kanta.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" Night-princess was behind Night-claw and hugged Night-claw around the back.

"Hm?" Blade's katana stopped mere inches from the back of Night-princess' head.

"Huuuuuuhhh…" Night-claw gave a more relaxed breath. His look was a little shocked at first, it then gradually changed to a more relaxed look. "Puuuuurrrrrrrrrrr…" He began purring before he passed out.

"Oh… man… that… was… close…" Night-roller breathed out. "Hey! Night-claw! You okay man?" He asked concerned. "Night-princess?"

"Blade…" Night-princess started, tears still in her eyes.

"…" Blade stood behind Night-princess, still holding his katana mere inches away from her head.

"If you're going to kill me… then… then just stop fighting them…" Night-princess begged. "Stop fighting… my friends…" She continued to cry.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Be… because… they're hurting themselves more… than you're hurting them." She cried. "The… they'll… they'll just…" She tried to say, practically choking on her words. "They're hurting themselves… just for my sake… which… isn't worth it…"

"Blade." Night-roller said as he stood up, holding Night-claw in his arms. "Listen… that man was a criminal. He ruined several lives and tried to ruin her life even more."

"…" Blade listened further, still holding a katana to Night-princess' head.

"And yet still she regrets drinking his blood. Would any vampire that you call a monster really do that? Would they regret?!" Night-roller continued to ask. "Well?!"

"Hmph… I guess not." Blade said.

"And let me tell you… we'll fight through hell for this girl if we have to." Night-roller said. "After all, we both made a promise to her, a promise we intend to keep."

"Is that all?" Blade asked.

"Yeah…" Night-roller said.

"I'm… sorry guys… but… I… I just can't…" Night-princess started to say. She closed her eyes and waited for the katana to pierce her head.

SHING

"Hm?" Night-princess looked up and saw Blade sheathing his katana, and then walking around the room picking up the other weapons lying around.

"Very few have a chance… but maybe… you will." Blade said. "For now I'll let you go." Blade said. "Something tells me, that you're not the only ones that needs a little help fighting their demons." He said as he eyed the unconscious Night-claw.

"…" Night-roller looked at Night-claw as he held him in his arms. _"Night-claw… did you know about this? Are you even going to be alright about this?" _

"But my threat still holds." Blade said as he finished collecting his weapons.

"…" Night-princess looked at him bewildered. _"You… you still should have… but… what about Felix?" _

"I just might be giving you a bit more leniency, and I'll probably regret this later." Blade said with a growl as he walked away.

"Night-roller, will he be alright?" Night-princess asked as she picked up her shades and held them in her hand. She looked at Night-claw sadly.

"We'll… find out tomorrow." Night-roller said, concern in his voice.

The next morning…

"Yeah… okay understood." Felix said as on his headphone while working at his chemistry equipment. He had a sad look on his face, and as he tried to mask it with a professional tone of voice, it was obvious he was bothered. "Hm? No everything's just fine. Yes I still have my job. Talk to ya later." Felix said as he shut off the headphone.

"Hey." Joseph walked downstairs and looked at him.

"Hey… Joseph." Felix said.

"Good news, from what I gathered… the police haven't figured out anything at the warehouse. Your altered blood and DNA doesn't show up on their computers." Joseph said.

"I… didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"Well… not badly but… what was that anyways?" Joseph asked.

"…" Felix continued to mix chemicals together as he thought about it.

"Come on, it's obviously bothering you. I mean I overheard you making all of the calls you were supposed to do." Joseph said. "You'd only do that well if you're depressed so tell me what's bothering you."

"You've figured me out all too well Joseph." Felix said. "It… happened three times… the first time it happened was shortly after I got my powers… the second time I hurt a few quite a few people… and the third was last night." He said.

"You remember any of it?" Night-roller asked.

"The first instance, no I was only told about it." Felix said as he continued to mix chemicals. "I remembered bits and pieces of the second instance. And I only remember bits and pieces from last night."

"…"

"You ever hear of cornered animals?" Felix asked. "What they'll do when cornered?"

"Yeah." Joseph nodded his head.

"Well, the same thing happens with me. Whenever I get really angry, or really scared, adrenaline pumps through my system rapidly. Much faster than it pumps in a normal human." Felix explained. "Normally I have my intelligence along with cat instinct, but when the adrenaline starts pumping, my human conscience becomes completely suppressed and my cat instincts completely take over. I become a savage beast that is a danger to friend and foe alike."

"That bothers you a lot doesn't it?" Joseph asked.

"Yes." Felix answered. "What I hate even more about it this time is that Lisa had to see me like that." Felix said. "She was already an emotional wreck, and all I did was pick a stupid fight and show her more savagery. What she didn't even need." Felix said in frustration. "I have a favor to ask." Felix said as he picked up a vaccine full of a semi-clear liquid.

"What is it?" Joseph asked him as he walked closer.

"If you inject me with this, you'll suppress my adrenaline flow." Felix said.

"And that will calm you down." Joseph finished.

"Yeah. Now… if you'll excuse me." Felix said as he started removing his lab equipment.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to drop off my costume for repairs." Felix said as he left.

"Yeah… okay." Joseph said.

Later…

Lisa was on her bed. She wasn't asleep, but rather huddled up on the edge of it, thinking about last night. Her eyes were blue, meaning she wasn't thirsty for now. "Come in." She said quietly.

"I didn't even knock." Joseph said as he came in. "You alright?"

"Yes…" She said. "You can… sit down." Lisa told him quietly. Joseph sighed and sat down next to her. "How is Felix?"

"Honestly… I think last night hit him harder than any of us." Joseph said.

"Hm?"

"I know he and I were both pretty sad to see you like that. Broken and crying, but I think it hit him even harder." Joseph said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. He admits… he doesn't like it whenever he gets mad enough to… act like that." Joseph said. "He hated putting you through all of that. I think to him… he feels like he's let you down."

"No… he didn't." Lisa said. "Joseph… thank you… for protecting me… and Felix too." She said quietly.

"It's alright." He said.

Elsewhere…

"Oh… back again Night-claw?" The old lady that made his costume asked.

"You know… you don't have to call me that." Felix told her as he handed her his costume. He was in the outfit he first came to LA in.

"Oh my… this is worse than when you brought it to me the day after I sold this to you." The woman said with a tsk tsk click in her voice.

"…"

"Oh… something wrong dear?" The lady asked.

"Well…" Felix hesitated.

"Don't worry, you can tell me anything. Mum's the word." The old lady said.

"A… lot of things happened last night." Felix sighed. "I… feel I hurt everyone last night."

"Oh?"

"There's just… some things that… make you wonder if you're really cut out to be doing heroics. It just… feels like you're making things worse sometimes." He said.

"I don't know anything about being a superhero." The lady said as she observed the costume some more. "But I know one thing, you have good friends now don't you? Your teammates I mean?"

"Yeah… yeah I guess so. But…" Felix started to say.

"If you really feel you hurt them, and even if you did, I know that they need you and you need them." She said.

"…" Felix let these words sink in on his mind. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus ends the Fear and Rage arc. Well I'll update this after my vacation this week. Leave a review until then.


	9. Traxon

Chronicles of the Night

I had this chapter ready for days now. However I was going to wait until someone reviewed chapter eight before I posted this. I'm going to go ahead and post this now, but bear in mind I'd update faster if I got at least one review.

Our story now picks up about a week or so after the events of the last chapter. The things that happened now linger only on the edge of everyone's thoughts. Life has moved on, and just in time for a new threat for them to face has arrived. Now we begin the story arc…

King of LA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comic elements present in this story, I do own my characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traxon

"A photo shoot? In… five days? But that's only about four days before the concert. You sure? Okay." Felix walked in through the front door of Joseph's mansion and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch while holding a music magazine, thumbing through it, and talking on the headphones. "Alright… I'll let him know. We'll talk later. Bye." Felix then reached for the cell phone at his side and turned it off. Felix was right now wearing light brown dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a matching belt where his cell phone was hanging. He also had on his shades and gloves.

"What are you looking at?" Lisa yawned. She came downstairs wearing a blue nightdress.

"Lisa? It's still bright out? What are you doing up?" Felix asked with some concern as he put the magazine aside.

"I'm fine." She sighed. The two of them stayed silent for a moment as the music from upstairs played and Felix thumbed through the magazine. "You're not complaining about his music." Lisa said.

"That's because I just now realized he has bigger problems." Felix said as he put the magazine down again with a sour look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Most of the reviews for his latest song are less than spectacular." He sighed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and you know how sensitive he is sometimes."

"But… he's easy enough to cheer back up with a positive review." She said.

"There aren't enough positive reviews this time around." He groaned. Felix took off the glove on his right hand and revealed his claws.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to shred the magazine." Felix said with a shrug.

"But… won't he notice?"

"Hey, it's my job to make sure he's happy right?"

"I guess… I'll just go watch him rehearse I guess." She said quietly as she went upstairs.

"And I'll just go play with my little chemistry set." He said as his nails sliced through the magazine before he threw away the shreds in the trash compactor in the kitchen.

Later…

RING

"Gah! Stupid phone nearly made me drop this." Felix cringed as he gently set down the vial he had in his hands. He took off his gloves and reached for the phone to turn it on. _"Maybe I'm just too tense. I'm honestly getting worried about Fury possibly finding out my number and finding me out." _He thought. "Hello?"

"…" The voice on the other end muttered.

"Yes. He's rehearsing right now." Felix responded. "Uh… yes I've told him about the photo shoot." Felix lied. "Hm? What? On such short notice? Oy… Is it that big of a deal? Hey, is that supposed to be an insult? So what? You guys know I'm not from LA. I don't know who this guy is." Felix was obviously getting flustered. "Okay okay okay! Since this is obviously such a big deal to you guys I'll let him know. You gave him my cell number? Why'd you… hang on I've got another call." Felix moaned. "Hello?"

"…"

"Oh you must be Mister Traxon then? So then… uh-huh… okay…" Felix said as the voice on the other end continued. _"God that music is getting to be too loud." _Felix thought as he went upstairs. "Okay then, I'll let him know. Yes right away. We'll talk later." He said as he shut off the cell phone. "Now… to take care of that loud music."

Later…

"…" Lisa was sitting on a chair in front of a very large control panel right next to Joseph as he played with buttons and experimented with several sounds. The room was like a small recording studio, it room it had light gray carpeting, and the panel Lisa was sitting in front of had a mixing console, monitor speakers, and computer-based "DAW".

"You like this Lisa?" Joseph asked over the music.

"Mm hm." She responded as she nodded her head. Felix then walked in, holding his hands against his ears.

"Could you turn that racket down?!" Felix asked. Joseph then stopped his music and swiveled around in his chair. "I can hear you all the way from the basement."

"Felix… you have super human hearing." Joseph pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't turn it down." Felix argued back.

"Lisa doesn't mind it, and she has super human hearing as well." Joseph told him.

"One, no offense Lisa, but her hearing still isn't as good as mine." Felix said. "And two, she likes this stuff."

"Is that all you came up here to tell me?" Joseph asked, realizing that it's hopeless to try and get Felix to like rap music.

"Um… oh I nearly forgot." Felix said. "Someone named Floyd Traxon I think called and…"

"The Floyd Traxon?" Joseph asked as his eyes popped open.

"You know him too?" Felix asked. "So did the record company."

"Floyd Traxon is one of the wealthiest businessmen in LA." Lisa said quietly. "I think he runs some kind of… trading company that deals in a wide variety of things."

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up with me." Felix said.

"So what about him?" Joseph asked.

"He said he's running a charity event and he was wondering if you'd like to perform at it." Felix said.

"Hey, I'm game. When is it?" Joseph said.

"That's what bothers me. It's in three days." Felix sighed.

"Three days? That's short notice." Joseph said.

"I know. Absurdly short notice might I add, but he did promise to make it worth your while." Felix said.

"Well… alright then." Joseph said.

"Okay, I guess I better get on with the arrangements and such." Felix sighed as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Yeah you better. And don't forget about transportation this time." Joseph told him.

"That's the first thing I'm going to take care of." Felix said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"And don't forget about equipment…" Lisa said quietly.

"Right." He said as he put the cell back in his pocket and waited for the other end to pick up on his headphones.

"Good, now is there anything else you needed to tell me?" Joseph asked.

"Um… nope nothing I can think of." Felix said as he walked out of the room.

Three nights later…

"Are you sure you two will be fine?" Night-princess asked as she leaped between rooftops in her costume.

"Yes we'll be fine Night-princess, we'll join up with you on patrol as soon as we're done with the charity concert." Joseph answered over the radio in the limo with Felix. Joseph was wearing a fair deal of leather. He had on shades, leather vest, leather gloves, white sleeveless T-shirt with a spray-painted gold dollar sign on it, large leather pants and black sneakers.

"And besides, you're good enough to handle this stuff pretty well by now right?" Felix asked. He was wearing a black undone button-up jacket with a white shirt underneath it with a black tie. He also had on black pants and black dress shoes. He also had on black gloves and shades.

"I guess so." Night-princess answered sadly over the radio as she stopped on one rooftop. "Have fun… I guess I'll see you later." She said.

"…" The two were silent in the back of the limo for a moment when Felix broke the silence. "I'll say it again… I hate leaving her alone like this. Especially since she's already out there risking her life."

"I know. But we all agreed on this if and when something like this concert happens." Joseph told him.

"Man… if only I could find some way to turn back time." Felix sighed.

"I know. She's too young to have to go through everything she's going through right now." Joseph said sadly. "Look, we'll be joining up with her shortly, so cheer up man."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Felix said. "Although speaking of cheering up… sorry that I didn't tell you about those reviews sooner."

"Hey… it's alright man. I'm just a little… shocked that they didn't connect with it." Joseph said. Felix could tell by his heartbeat and breathing that he was starting to sink in to a slight depression at this.

"_Me and my big mouth." _Felix thought. "Hey, I'm sure they'll like the next one." Felix tried to tell him.

"You're just saying that." Joseph said.

"Well look at this way." Felix told him. "You can knock them dead at the concert."

"Yeah… yeah you're right." Joseph said. "Thanks for that… and by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the photo shoot?"

"Photo shoot? Oh crap I forgot all about that." Felix said.

Meanwhile…

"Someone put out that fire!" A fireman shouted. Two fire trucks full of firemen clambered around the burning, five-story apartment complex, dragging hoses across the ground to the nearest fire hydrants and plugging them in. The water burst from the hoses, but the blaze kept burning hotter.

"It's no use!"

"Help!"

"Calm down ma'am. What's wrong?"

"My… my son is still up there!"

"What?"

"How did we miss a kid?"

"I think I hear more shouting from the top floor!"

"We can't get through!"

"…" Night-princess was on a rooftop across the street from the fire. The flames danced in the reflection of her sunglasses as she looked at this. Night-princess removed her pigtail holder, jacket and gloves, revealing the completely black T-shirt underneath and letting her red hair fall out. "Here I go." Night-princess jumped down on to the street below and ran full sprint towards the burning building.

"Hm? HEY KID!!!" The fireman was too slow to stop Night-princess. "She's fast."

"Hey isn't that one of Night hunters?"

"A mutant!"

"Wait she's going in!"

"Ah!" Night-princess ran straight through a bunch of flames and rolled across the ground to quickly put them out. She looked around for a moment. "HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!!!" She shouted.

"…"

"Breathing…" Night-princess looked straight up through all of the smoke and soot. "…" She looked around and noticed one brick wall. Hoping for the best, she jumped at the wall, then jumped off of it, the wall miraculously holding together, and gave her enough of a boost to jump straight through the ceiling and on to the next floor.

"AH!" A seven-year-old boy screamed as Night-princess came through the floor. "Help!"

"Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you." Night-princess whispered. She walked over to the boy and stooped down to pick him up.

CRACK

"AH!" The boy screamed as a chunk of the ceiling came down.

"Look out!" Night-princess shouted. She leaned over the boy and let the burning rubble crash on to her back. She felt the hot rubble crash on her back, the flames catch on to her hair, and the floor beginning to give way.

Meanwhile…

"High Roller! What is your response to the rumors about you and your manager?!"

"High Roller! There are rumors that you are a super hero!"

"High Roller! Are you dating anyone!" The press was bombarding Joseph with the usual stupid questions as he and Felix pushed through them.

"For the love of all things good and wholesome, back off! The lot of you!" Felix started yelling.

"My question is for High Roller's manager!"

"Aren't you the same guy from the mall?" Felix asked that guy.

"Why are you wearing shades and gloves at this time of night?" The reporter guy asked.

"Oh… my… god…" Felix groaned.

"_Night-princess… I hope you're holding out." _Joseph thought.

Meanwhile…

CRASH

"Oof!" Night-princess' back hit the floor as she clutched held the boy close. She stood up and held the kid even closer to her. "Hang on." She said.

"Your hair's on fire." The boy said.

"Don't talk… you'll choke." She said as she ran towards a wall. "Ha!" She turned around quickly and jumped backwards through the wall.

CRASH

"Oh my god!"

"She's got my boy!"

"Heh… heh…" Night-princess let go of the boy and set him down. He quickly ran away from her and to her mother.

"AH! Hey!" Night-princess shouted as a jet of water hit her and put out the flames in her hair. The jet of water stopped just as it was about to tear a hole in the back of her shirt.

"Now leave!" One of the firemen shouted.

"But…" She started.

"HELP!!!"

"…" Night-princess jumped up and grabbed hold of the wall of the burning building. She started scaling the side of it easily even if the brick was hot to the touch. The red spot on her back from the water started disappearing, and her hair started to grow back out as she entered a window on the fifth floor.

"Wait! She's still going in?"

"What for?"

"How could you spray her like that?! She saved my son!"

"But she's…"

"Hey look!"

"AH!" A man screamed as Night-princess jumped out of the top floor with him slung over her shoulders. She landed on her feet and set the gasping man down. "You… you saved… saved my life…"

"Mutant!"

"Hey she's a hero!"

BOOM

"AH!" A piece of the building exploded and sent debris flying towards one of the fire trucks.

"We're going to die!"

"ARGH!"

"Hm?" Night-princess had jumped in the way of that piece of debris and she hit the side of one of the trucks hard with the debris on top of her.

"Hose it off!" One of the firemen ordered.

"But she's a mutant."

"So? Hose it off!" The firemen aimed the hose at the burning debris and doused it with a jet of water. As the steam cleared away, the debris rolled away and in the next moment. "Hey… where'd she go?"

"Heh… heh…" Night-princess was back on the roof from earlier, she looked at her burnt hands and watched the burns disappear quickly. Her hair was again very badly burnt, but it was quickly growing back to its original length. She took out a vaccine of serum and injected herself with it, and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her thirst vanish. "I… did good." She told herself with a smile as she slipped her jacket and gloves back on.

Meanwhile…

"Man, and I thought the music was loud. Your fans are even louder." Felix moaned as he and Joseph walked down this hallway leading to a wooden door.

"Hey get over it. The concert's over, and now Floyd Traxon himself wants a word with us." Joseph told him. He was in much more formal attire than before, in a tuxedo. "And as soon as we're done here, the hunt will begin."

"Ugh… that really is our catchphrase now isn't it?" Felix sighed jokingly. "Well, at least I get to see the guy I had never even heard of until tonight." The two entered a door and entered a very large room that had rich guests in suits and dresses all over. Drinking champagne, eating small finger sandwiches, and laughing at terrible jokes.

"Ah… High Roller. Or do you prefer Mr. Brown?"

"Hm?" Felix and Joseph turned to the side to find the man addressing them.

The man was a very large African-American man who stood about 6'5" in height, had black flat-top hair, brown eyes, and his frame underneath the mostly white tuxedo was apparently quite large as well, but he was definitely not obeste. His white shoes were very finely polished, and he had on white gloves to complete the outfit.

"Mr. Traxon I presume." Felix said as he held out a hand. "I'm Felix Thomas, High Roller's manager."

"So I've heard." Mr. Traxon said as he took Felix's hand and shook.

"Mr. Traxon." Joseph said as he held out a hand and shook hands with Traxon. "You can call me Joseph."

"Very well then. Joseph, I must thank you for coming to this charity event. Especially on such short notice." Traxon said with a smile.

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all sir." Joseph answered. "I must say, a lot of people complain about high society, but you sir have to be one of the most generous donors I've heard of."

"Hm?" Felix showed a look of confusion at this.

"You'll have to forgive my manager, he's not from LA." Joseph said.

"Ah, well let me do the honors." Traxon said. He looked a Felix with confidence and spoke up. "You see, with all of the billions I make off of the trading industry, I realize that you only need so many billions to get by. So it isn't a rare sight to see me making donations to numerous charities around here and nationwide as well."

"I see." Felix said. "Reminds of Wilson Fisk in New York City."

"Fisk? Ah yes." Traxon said. "Yes he and I appear quite similar, but I assure you… unlike him I'm not going to be getting convicted of a felony any time soon." Traxon said with a chuckle.

"Man, I wonder how he's going to get out of murdering someone on tape." Joseph said.

"Now then. Joseph forgive me for asking but… why hire a manager of his age?" Traxon said.

"Excuse me?" Felix asked as he stared at Traxon.

"Well, you both must understand. You wouldn't think someone no older than… seventeen or eighteen would even be in this business at all."

"You wouldn't would you? But Felix has… qualities." Joseph said.

"You bet I d…" Felix paused mid-sentence. "Um… excuse me. But I have to use the restroom. You mind telling me where it is?"

"Out that door you came through and it will be the last one on the left." Traxon answered.

"Last one? Oh boy…" Felix sighed as he left. The second he entered the hallway and shut the door behind him, he bolted down as fast as he could.

Outside…

"We almost cleaned out here?" A guy asked. A bunch of guys in ski masks armed with pistols were cleaning out trucks hauling the equipment from the stage in the concert and cleaning out everything in the limo.

"Yeah we're almost cleaned up." A guy said with a snicker.

"Well that's good. Because when you're done here, could I get you to clean my place?"

"What the?" All of the guys looked at the wall of one of the buildings and saw Night-claw clinging to the side of the building by his claws. "Waste him!"

"You know, Spider-man would have real sticky fingers." Night-claw said as he jumped off the side of the building and avoided a bit of gunfire. _"They have silencers on the guns eh?" _Night-claw thought as he landed on top of the limo. He dived to the side to avoid more gunfire and then jumped at the truck and jumped off the side of it.

"Hold still!"

"Why would I do that? You'd hit me then." Night-claw said. He landed behind two guys and knocked them out with well placed punches before somersaulting out of the way of more attacks. "But then again, you guys have such terrible aim that you probably couldn't hit the Titanic." He said as he kicked one guy under the chin.

"Die already!"

BAM

BAM

"No thanks." Night-claw ducked to the side then tackled that guy in the abdomen, flipped off of him and heel dropped one of the last two guys before turning around and kicking the last guy across the face. "Meet me in… a few decades. I might be ready to keel over then." He then turned back to the side entrance of the building and ran inside.

Later that night…

"Man… I can't believe I didn't even get anything tonight." Joseph said as they all walked upstairs from the basement.

"At least… you didn't catch fire." Lisa said as she removed her shades.

"You did really well tonight Lisa, all I got were a bunch of guys that were trying to rob us. How sad is that?" Felix asked.

"Well. You got something at least." Joseph sighed. "I'm going to bed." He said.

"…"

"…" Felix and Lisa watched Joseph walk upstairs with his head drooping a little bit. "You don't think… he's taking this too hard do you?" Lisa asked.

"I hope not." Felix said. "I mean, it's just one night. Well, I'm going to hit the hay myself."

"Okay." Lisa said quietly.

Elsewhere…

"Hmmm… disturbing."

"Yeah I know. One big chance to rob this guy and one of those Night hunters blow it." In a dark office with a single large window on one wall that was letting the half moon cast its beams of light through it, a figure sat at a desk, holding a button down on a voice speaker.

"You know. This isn't the first operation they ruined." The shadowy figure growled.

"That's right. They blew the Bank Tower heist as well."

"And not to mention a few… smaller operations." The figure said. "These so called heroes are starting to become a thorn in my side that's digging deeper and deeper in to my skin."

"What should we do about them?"

"Observe them. Set up incidents where they will most definitely appear and set up surveillance." The figure instructed.

"Any places in mind sir?"

"No, there isn't a preference, just make sure they show up."

"Understood, they will undoubtedly show up. After that?"

"We'll decide on what to do afterwards." The figure said. The figure took his hand off of the button and walked in to the moonlight. "As I told the young manager… unlike Fisk, I'm not going to get caught." Traxon said with a wicked smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review guys. And let me know what you think of this.


	10. Complexity

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Night-princess braved a fire to save two civilians in spite of mixed reactions. Meanwhile Joseph and Felix have to attend a charity event held by the generous Floyd Traxon. But not all is as it seems.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comic elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Complexity

"Oh damn it all… where did I put that zinc?" Felix asked himself as he frantically looked around his chemistry table.

RING

"Oh for the love of… hello?" Felix promptly stopped himself from swearing as he answered his phone. "Yes… a meeting? Yes I'll tell him about… oh crap. No I'm not talking to you. Well I am but the oh crap wasn't… okay okay…" Felix said as he accidentally knocked over a vial full of some chemical. "Oh son of a bi… yes I'm still here. Okay yes I'll let him know. Tomorrow right? Okay."

Click

Upstairs…

"Hmmm…" Joseph pressed an ear to Lisa's door. "Good, she's sleeping soundly." Joseph sighed in relief. He was wearing a baggy red T-shirt with lots of gold chains around his neck. He also had on fingerless leather gloves and loose blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey Joseph, I got that stuff you needed from your room." Felix said while carrying a large backpack. He was wearing his typical managerial outfit that was similar to what he was wearing last night, except the jacket and pants were light brown while the gloves were a darker brown. "And by the way, you are a neat freak." He said with a smile as he slipped on his shades.

"At least I can find my stuff." Joseph said as they walked down the hallway. "Listen, I'm still… kind of sorry about last night."

"Hey don't sweat it." Felix said. "I only got to take care of one thing, it makes no difference. There's always something there for all of us." Felix said.

Later…

"Okay, give me your attitude face." A photographer in a flashy blue long sleeve shirt and black pants told Joseph while he was standing in front of a black background.

"Joseph, the extra clothes are all laid out." Felix said. He sat at the entrance to the photography studio and smiled in amusement while Joseph posed for photos.

RING

"_Gah! Oy… get a grip." _Felix checked the caller ID and realized it was Joseph's home number. "Hello?" Felix answered the phone.

"Hi Felix." Lisa answered quietly.

"Hi Lisa." Felix whispered as he turned away from the Joseph. "You doing okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing with me but… there's a bank robbery. I saw it on the news." Lisa said.

"What? Oh man…" Felix looked at Joseph with worry. "Okay, I'll take care of it." Felix whispered. "And why are you up? You really should sleep a little more." Felix said with a yawn. "After all, Joseph and I hardly get any sleep."

"Okay… I'll try." Lisa said on the other end. "Good luck."

Click

"Uh… Joseph." Felix started.

"Doh! You ruined the atmosphere!" The photographer shouted in agony.

"You're one of those scary artsy types aren't you?" Felix asked him.

"Excuse me?" The photographer asked.

"Nothing." Felix quickly said. "Um there's a… situation that needs to be taken care of." Felix said to Joseph.

"Oh well… I can just come and…" Joseph started to say.

"No no NO! you must finish the shoot. I will not take NO for an answer." The photographer said.

"Um… don't worry about it." Felix said as he walked out. "I'll be back."

"Yeah…" Joseph said as if a little hurt.

Later…

"Joseph… I swear… what are we going to do with you?" Night-claw asked as he jumped across buildings in the daylight. In contrast to the night time, in which his pupils were quite large, his pupils were now small, but not as small as a normal person's, and narrow, but not as narrow as a cat's.

"Freeze!"

"Hm?" He noticed he was now on top of the bank being robbed by the crooks. "Oh wow, I'm here already, I made great time." He said.

"We said freeze!" The police shouted.

"Hm? Hey… you talking to me?" Night-claw shouted.

"We have enough problems without those robbers! Now let us do our job!" They shouted.

"_Idiots." _Night-claw thought.

"Eat this cops!" While the cops were distracted, a guy with a gun came out and open fired at the police cars. The cops all ducked behind their cars and avoided the gunfire. "Ha ha ha! Oof!"

"Thank you for breaking my fall." Night-claw told the unconscious gunman he landed on top of. He turned and saw two guys aiming their guns at him. "Don't you know… I laugh at guns." Night-claw said with a smile.

"Mutant freak!" A bank robber shouted as he fired his gun.

"Sheesh…" Night-claw ducked the bullet and jumped away from the next one. "You know, just because someone is able to do this." He said as he revealed his claws and scratched one guy's arm, "or this." He said as he back-flipped right over the head of the other guy, "or just because they're incredibly handsome." Night-claw said as he kicked the guy he just flipped over in to the last guy. "It doesn't make them a…"

"Mutant! Cease and desist!" Another cop shouted.

"Oh to heck with it." Night-claw sighed. "Your welcome!" He shouted as he jumped back to the top of the roof.

Later…

"A meeting with him? Tonight? But… oh he'll be there." Felix sighed. He and Lisa were in the basement, Lisa putting her hair in a ponytail and getting ready for later tonight. Felix hung up the phone and sighed. "We'll be late joining you again tonight."

"This concert business has been… keeping you guys busy." Lisa sighed sadly as she looked in a mirror. She couldn't help but open her mouth to study her fangs; they were still as sharp, certainly sharp enough to bite through human flesh as if it were nothing. She shuddered a bit, and clamped her mouth tightly.

"Hm? Joseph I can hear you standing at the steps." Felix said. Joseph came downstairs looking a little bummed. "So, you know about the meeting?" Felix asked.

"Yeah… I do." Joseph said. "Well, I guess we better get going." He sighed as he walked upstairs.

"He's really sad." Lisa said when she was sure he was out of earshot.

"I'll just… tell him that we'll be done with the meeting soon." Felix sighed as he followed Joseph upstairs while Lisa slipped on her jacket and reached for her gloves.

Later…

"Well, I finally get to meet you guys." Felix said as he and Joseph met up with two people in a room with a square, finely polished table that had a number of seats around it. The first man was in a tuxedo, his black hair in a ponytail, shades, and a smile that would put the sun to shame. The second guy had short red hair, brown eyes, and he too was wearing a suit.

"Ah, the new manager that Joseph mysteriously hasn't fired." The man with black hair said while holding out a hand.

"…" Felix's mouth twisted to what was obviously an annoyed look.

"Sorry." The man apologized. "Anyways, I'm John Roberts, and this is…"

"Yeah who is this? I've never met him before." Joseph asked about the red haired man.

"I'm Trace." The man said while holding out a hand. "Trace Braveheart."

"Braveheart!" Felix nearly coughed and Joseph's eyes popped open in surprise. "Ah-hem. Sorry, something caught in my throat." Felix quickly said as he shook his hand and Joseph shook.

"That's okay." Trace said sadly.

"Trace used to work for a radio station and another record company, but he switched over recently." Mr. Roberts said.

"Is something wrong Mr. Braveheart?" Joseph asked, positive he already knew the answer.

"Oh, it's just… my daughter went missing over a week ago and… my wife and I we just… we just want her to come home." He said.

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Joseph said as those words seemed to tug on his and Felix's heartstrings.

"Well…" Mr. Roberts quickly changed the subject. "Trace, could you start talking to Joseph about the concert details while I take two shakes with Mr. Thomas here." Mr. Roberts asked.

"Sure thing." Trace said as Felix and Mr. Roberts entered the hallway just outside the meeting room.

"So what is it exactly Mr. Roberts?" Felix asked.

"Have you been taking care of Joseph?" He asked hastily.

"What? Of course I have." Felix said. "Wow that sounded odd." Felix whispered. "But I've been doing my absolute best to make sure he is happy."

"Well I hope you do because I'm sure you've noticed how easily offended he can be." Mr. Roberts said almost threateningly.

"Hey, yes I've noticed that. And I'm always doing my best to keep him happy and…"

"Look, there's something you should know so you realize just how important it is to keep him happy." Mr. Roberts said.

Meanwhile…

"Do you have it?" A man in a suit said. This man had five guys that were pretty large behind him, and a smaller but still decently well-built man was in front of him.

"Of course I do, I always deliver." The smaller man said.

"Good." The man in a suit responded. He held out a hand while the smaller man pulled out a package and set it in his hands. "Is this all?"

"No, but that's the proof I've got it. The keys to where it is are right here." The smaller man held out a set of keys. "Now I just need the money."

"Hmph… fine."

"Stop."

"Hm? Hey boss! It's one of them!" One of the large guys shouted while pointing at the window. Night-princess was sitting on the windowsill of the open window looking at them and the ratty wooden floored room they were in.

"Stop right now." She said softly. "That… that drug will ruin you." She said as she pointed at the packet.

"Take her down." The man said. The large men and the small men all pulled out metal robs hidden under their shirts or knives and charged for Night-princess. Night-princess rolled towards and stood up in time to knock away an arm holding a knife.

"Ha!" She gut-punched that one guy and knocked him out cold. One guy swung at her head, but missed as she ducked. She jumped while twirling through the air and delivering a spinning kick to that guy's head.

Elsewhere…

"She seems to have a degree of super-human strength and agility." A man said. In front of this man were a bunch of monitors that was viewing Night-princess' battle with the drug dealers from several different angles.

"That isn't a very helpful analysis." Came a deeper voice of a man standing behind him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Traxon."

"Well, there are still more ways to test her." Traxon said with a smile.

Back at the record company…

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me over the phone when I first got the job?" Felix asked.

"Because it didn't seem prudent. After all, we expected him to fire you sooner." Mr. Roberts said.

"Number one, thanks a lot for believing in me." Felix said sarcastically. "And two, not prudent? The guy works for you? Shouldn't you show him some respect and tell me about stuff like that?"

"Well at least you know now." Mr. Roberts said. "And hey, it's not the worst thing in the world."

"_It is when you're a super-hero that feels he can't do his job." _Felix thought angrily.

"Well we kept them waiting long enough, let's get in to that meeting now." Mr. Roberts said.

Meanwhile…

"Ooooooggg…"

"I'm not paid enough for this." The group of guys Night-princess just defeated said as she walked towards the last guy.

"Please just give up." She told him softly.

"Hmph… not a chance little girl. Do you think I'd be in this business with just this security?" The man asked as he clapped his hands. Immediately, a bunch of other thugs came through the small wooden door leading in to the room, most of them wielding guns, and a few wielding knives.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." Night-princess said.

"Waste her." The man in the suit said confidently.

BAM

BAM

BANG

"…" Night-princess stood still and let the gunfire bombard her while she head an arm up to protect her sunglasses. When the gunfire stopped however briefly, the bullets fell out and the bullet holes healed. She then ran for the nearest gunman.

"GAH!" The man fired off one shot, but missed as Night-princess tackled the man and punched him in the face to knock him out. Night-princess then turned around and held up a hand.

SHING

The knife one man thrust at her went straight through her hand, but she clenched her fingers on to the man's hand and ignored the bloody blade that was protruding from the back of her hand.

"AH!" The man shouted as he felt the bones in his hand crack. Night-princess then kicked him as two other guys came up and swung their knives. One scratched Night-princess on the back of the neck, and the other one missed completely as she turned around and tripped up those guys.

Meanwhile…

"Yech… that's kind of grotesque to look at." The man in front of the monitors said as the cameras showed her avoiding gunfire and taking it just as well. One camera even caught the hole in her hand healing up as she yanked out the knife.

"Hm, she's also able to resist gunfire and recover rapidly? This doesn't bode well." Traxon said somewhat troubled. He pressed his finger on a red button. "Let's see just how well she recovers."

Back at the fight scene…

"Understood sir." The man in the suit whispered in to a headphone as he made his way to the door amidst the chaos. He made it out just as Night-princess finished clearing out the room.

"…" Night-princess noticed the man leaving and she quickly walked out the door and turned left without even looking around and continued following him. She heard his footsteps head down the stairs, so she saved time by…

CRASH

"Whoa!" The man was shocked to see the ceiling above him give way while Night-princess fell through.

"Stop running. Just give up." Night-princess told him.

"You should be giving up kid." The man said with a smile. Night-princess just now noticed another man behind the suited man. And that man was holding a rocket launcher. The second he pulled the trigger, Night-princess jumped backwards and narrowly avoided the rocket itself, but she was caught in the explosion.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" She shouted as the blast reached out and torched her in the backside. She was thrown forward as her jacket and most of the back of her shirt was charred. The larger man picked up Night-princess and held a knife out. The man stabbed the knife right in to her throat. "Ga…"

"Heh heh heh… like that?" He asked. Night-princess' shades fell off. Her eyes were a shade of purple that was starting to turn red.

"Whoa… freaky eyes kid… but that doesn't matter." The man holding Night-princess then yanked out the knife roughly.

"Ugh… gack…"

"You're still alive?" He asked annoyingly.

"Glargle…" Night-princess' gargled as her throat only just now started to seal up. She kicked the man hard in the chest and sent him sprawling in to the man in the suit.

"AH!"

Meanwhile…

"She survived that as well?" Traxon asked.

"Ugh… I'm getting chills watching this all of a sudden." The man on the monitors shuddered.

Meanwhile…

"_Is this meeting almost over?" _Joseph thought to himself as everyone took his turn to talk.

_"Come on come on come on…"_ Felix thought impatiently while his foot tapped the floor. 

"Well, I think that about covers it." Mr. Roberts said.

"_Thank you!" _Both Joseph and Felix thought.

"This concert does have a large audience, so do your best Joseph." Trace said.

"I know you can." Felix said while giving a thumbs-up.

"You don't even like my music." Joseph whispered to Felix as they left the office.

"Yeah, but your audience does." Felix said with a smile.

"Well now we have a different audience to attend to." Joseph said. "Let me just grab my… ah damn."

"What?" Felix asked.

"I left all of my equipment at home." He winced.

"Oy… well, I have my costume with me… the tunnel is within walking distance from here, so you can just walk back and get your gear." Felix suggested.

"Yeah… I'll catch up." Joseph sighed. As Joseph left, Felix watched his back. For most people he would be harder to discern as he walked farther along the dark streets, but with his eyes, he could still his back quite clearly, and his head hanging low.

"…" Felix looked for a nearby alley to hide in as he removed his managerial clothing.

Meanwhile…

"Die!" The man in the suit fired his machine gun at Night-princess, pumping her full of lead as she walked closer to him, her eyes now quite red. The bullets, as always, fell out of her body while the bullet holes closed themselves up rapidly.

"I'm… thirsty…" She moaned as he grabbed the man and looked at him with her red eyes.

"Gah! What are you… ah… ah… aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

"Hssssssssssssssssss…" Night-princess bared her fangs as he continued to look her in the face.

Meanwhile…

"OH MY GOD!!!" The man in front of the monitors shouted. "Th-th-tho-those f-f-f-fangs…" He stammered fearfully.

"What is she doing?" Traxon asked. He watched as Night-princess was bringing her head closer and closer to the suited man's neck then suddenly.

"No!" Night-princess shouted on the other end. She shook her head violently and hurled the man away from her. His head striking the wall and knocking him out cold. She breathed heavily, then pulled out one of her vaccines and injected herself.

"How curious." Traxon said. "What's the matter with you?" He asked annoyed as he looked at his trembling staff member.

"M-m-my g-g-g-g-gr-gra-grandma used t-t-to t-tell me st-st-stories… about…"

"About…" Traxon asked, his temper fading fast.

"Vampires…" The man whispered.

"Vampires?" Traxon asked, skeptical of course.

"Y-yes. She said that… that they were powerful… immortal fiends… with red eyes and sharp fangs… They only drank the blood of their victims. Th-they recovered fr-from nearly everything." He stammered.

"…" Traxon looked at the monitors as Night-princess picked up her shades and jumped out of a window. He was skeptical of course of what his henchman was telling him. But with what he saw; just maybe it was possible. "Nearly everything?" Traxon asked, putting emphasis on 'nearly'.

"Y-yes." He said. "My grandma said that the only things that could harm a vampire was garlic, religious symbols, silver, sunlight, holy water, and wood. And to kill them they had to be… ulp… decapitated, or have silver or wood pierced through their hearts… or… or…" The man stuttered.

"That's enough." Traxon said with a confident smile. "Go home. And… expect a bonus check in your mail in the next few days. Be sure to report back here tomorrow night." He finished as he left the room with a devious smile on his face. He pulled out a cell phone and speed-dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I need you to make an order for weaponry for me."

Later that night…

"There was not much to do tonight." Night-claw sighed as he and Night-princess, her outfit full of holes, came in to the basement from the transport car. "Joseph?" Felix asked.

"Sorry I didn't join you…" Joseph said in a distraught manner. "I realized that I forgot to actually start the recharge of my suit since yesterday and I ended up being stuck here while it was charging." Joseph groaned.

"It's okay." Night-princess said comfortingly.

"No… it's not okay. This is the second night in a row that I couldn't help you guys out." Joseph said. "I… you okay Night-princess?"

"Oh… I just had to bust a big drug deal." She said quietly. "They kept coming in waves with bigger weapons." She sighed.

"And where was this?" He asked.

"An abandoned apartment complex in… downtown I think?" She pondered. "But Joseph… are you…" She started to ask.

"Don't worry about me." Joseph said as he walked upstairs. "Night-claw, you've been quiet."

"Hm? Oh sorry… just thinking." He said. Joseph sighed and went upstairs. "Lisa…" Felix said as he pulled off the mask.

"Hm?"

"Be very careful about what you say around him from now on." Felix said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"The guys at the record company. They told me that Joseph… well…"

"What?"

"He's…" Felix sighed hesitantly. "He's been diagnosed with an inferiority complex."

"Hm?"

"When he first started his career. The record company man told me that Joseph was very depressed, unusually so. So he went to see a psychologist or something and… that's what the doctor came up with." Felix said.

"Oh? Well… that's bad isn't it?" Lisa asked rhetorically.

"Especially when you're leading a double-life." Felix added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's chapter ten folks. I'll probably update my survivor story next so until next update, leave a review.


	11. You Don't Need Me

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix and Joseph had to deal with a meeting regarding details of Joseph's concert. To their shock and horror, Mr. Robert's right hand man is none other than Lisa's father. Meanwhile Night-princess busts a drug deal with success, but little did she realize that she was being watched. How will Traxon move now? And can the team support Joseph in spite of an inferiority complex?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comics elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You Don't Need Me

"Joseph! Don't forget that the record company wants you to do a rehearsal with them tonight!" Felix shouted upstairs.

"Yeah… I know." Joseph said as he came downstairs.

"You look a little down." Felix said.

"Nah… I'm alright." He said with a smile.

"Joseph…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you forgotten that I can hear your heartbeat? I'm a human lie detector buddy." Felix reminded him. "So what's on your mind?"

"Ah… well it's just… I haven't been able to help out you guys." Joseph said. Defeated.

"So? We've been busy. I've hardly seen any action lately either." Felix told him, trying his best to encourage him. They moved to the living room couch and had a seat.

"Yeah well I haven't been able to help at all." Joseph said in a frustrated tone of voice. "Lisa has been stuck getting in to all kinds of dangerous stuff lately. I mean last night she came home with bullet holes in her clothes, and a few nights ago she had to come home from a raging fire." He pointed out, his voice getting tenser with every word.

"Whoa whoa whoa… take it easy Joseph." Felix said. "Look, once the concert is done, things will die down and you'll be able to help out again."

"…" Joseph sighed. "I'm going back upstairs to work on my music." He got up, walked upstairs, and Felix heard a door slam a minute or so later.

"Augh…" Felix groaned.

"That didn't go too well." Lisa said quietly as she walked in from the kitchen in a blue nightgown. By now all of the windows had been boarded up, so whenever she was awake she could now walk around the house without issue.

"No it didn't…" Felix sighed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I… haven't been able to sleep well lately." She said, avoiding Felix's gaze.

"Any particular reason?" Felix asked. Lisa didn't answer. "I… guess you don't have to tell me."

Later that night…

"Hey Joseph!" Mr. Roberts said. Joseph walked in to a recording studio in the record company building. Mr. Robert's and Trace Braveheart were already there. "Say where's Mr. Thomas?" Mr. Robert's asked.

"Oh he's… taking care of some other business personally." Joseph said.

"Hm. Really? Well that sounds like he's shaping up to be a fine manager." Mr. Roberts said.

"Yeah…" Joseph said. _"Nah… he's shaping up to be a better hero though." _

Meanwhile…

"Gah!" Night-claw landed on a roof and stomped a foot angrily. "I can just hear what Joseph is thinking now. I'm not worthy of being a hero; you guys can go on without me. Every time I tried to cheer him up today ended up falling flat."

"Um…" Night-princess said over the radio.

"What?" Night-claw asked.

"You didn't think he'd believe you when you said you liked his music did you?" Night-princess asked quietly over the radio.

"I… guess not." He sighed. "Hm? Hang on." Night-claw walked to the edge of a roof and noticed two policemen standing in by their car.

"Did you hear? Some guy came to the station saying that a bunch of people were making heavy weapons deals down in the warehouse district." A cop said while chuckling.

"I know… and we just now finished checking those warehouses, there's no way anything could be going on in there." The other responded.

"_Something tells me you didn't check quite everything." _Night-claw thought as he turned, ran across the roof, and then jumped off of it.

Meanwhile…

"A genius plan Mr. Traxon." The man from the other night was again in front of a bunch of monitors with Traxon standing right behind him. "Paying off members of the police to go around town, talking about what our competitors are up to, and then making one of the Night-hunters on them."

"It's only a genius plan if we get one that's different from the girl." Traxon said. "I must say that our informant in Don Pat's gang was most reliable."

"Indeed." The man said. "Okay… turning on cameras… now." The monitors all flicked on and hidden cameras spread all over a warehouse showed multiple people inside of it.

On the other end of those cameras…

"Alright people… you know why we're here." A man in a brown tuxedo with a black flat-top haircut said. "We'll be the ones ruling the city this time. Now that we have this." He said while pointing to a large box behind him.

"Got that right Don Pat!"

"You go boss."

"Now then… we need to figure out who is going to have the honor of using it." Don Pat said. Suddenly the lights flicked off in the warehouse. "What!"

"Hey the lights! Oof!"

"Hey Danny, you oka…ACK!"

"What's going ON! DAH!"

"OOF!"

"AH!"

Meanwhile…

"Good thing these cameras have night-vision tech." The monitor man said. The picture was kind of greenish in color, and on the monitors, Night-claw was knocking out the crooks in the dark with ease. "It's… as if he can see in the dark."

"That is a possibility." Traxon said. "But if I know Don Pat, he didn't just bring that petty group with him. Which is exactly what I'm hoping for."

Meanwhile…

The lights flicked back on and Don Pat stood horror struck at all of his knocked out men. "What the…?"

"Like what I did with the place?" Night-claw asked as he walked away from the light switch towards Don Pat. "I figured a broken nose here… an unconscious man there… and zap! This place is a winner." Night-claw said as if he were an interior decorator.

"You! You're one of those mutants." Don Pat said.

"For the love of all things good and wholesome… why do people automatically assume that we're mutants?" Night-claw asked.

"Well, it don't matter now I suppose…" Don Pat snapped tapped a spot on his tux and more guys came in through the big doors. "Guys with clubs and knives get first go at him." Don Pat said.

"How did I miss those guys as I came in?" Night-claw asked himself as he turned around. Ignoring Don Pat as he slipped behind the giant box. About half of the guys came running at Night-claw holding clubs and knives and were about ready to take him down.

"Heh…" Night-claw ducked and performed a sweep kick on the first guy and caused him to land on the ground on his back. Night-claw then stood up and slapped away a hand holding a club before throwing a jab at his jaw.

Meanwhile…

"He's… not really using any special powers here." The man said.

"Besides the fact that he's obviously faster and stronger than any of those men when he really shouldn't be." Traxon said.

"Well yeah but… based on the way he's fighting right this moment." The man continued. He watched as Night-claw performed a roundhouse kick to one guy's stomach and then spin around and kick one guy in the thigh before upper cutting the guy trying to jump him from behind. "I would guess that he's had some training."

"Still, I've seen better fighting form." Traxon said as if unimpressed. "But you're right, he has been trained."

Meanwhile…

"Okay, you guys next right?" Night-claw asked as he turned and looked at the guys holding the guns with a confident smile.

"Waste him!" The men fired their guns at Night-claw, who cartwheeled out of the way before jumping up high above the rest of them. He landed right on his hands in the middle of the crowd and kicked away the ones surrounding him from his handstand. He then sprang off his hands right before someone fired their gun and kicked two guys across the face.

"You…" Night-claw said as he swiped his claws and disarmed a lot of them before jumping over more of their heads. "…guys…" he said as he landed and gut-kicked a few of them. "…suck!" He finished as he threw more punches and kicks to finish them off.

Meanwhile…

"That sense of balance… the claws… the way he moves with such agility… if he didn't stand on two legs I'd swear he was a cat." The man said.

"But it's those reflexes that's a problem." Traxon said. "He's clearly faster and stronger than the girl. But… based on the fact that he's dodging more attacks, I'd say he can't take bullets like she can."

"I wouldn't guess so." The man on the monitors said. "Wait, where'd Don Pat go?"

Meanwhile…

"Alright… hm? Wait… he's inside the box?" Night-claw walked closer to the box and as he got ten feet from it…

CRASH

"HOLY SNOT!!!" Night-claw jumped way away from it as a gigantic metal claw burst from the box. "Oh man…" Night-claw noticed the monstrosity that walked out. It was probably seven or eight feet high, the left arm had a giant three pronged claw on it while the left shoulder had a belt-fed gatling gun mounted on it. The other arm had a massive single barrel rocket launcher on it that had a rotating wheel with more rounds on it. It's arms and legs were heavily armored, and Don Pat was in the cockpit that made up the entire front torso behind a sheet of glass.

"Like it? It cost quite a pretty penny, but it's worth every cent." He said in to a microphone. The gatling gun pointed at Night-claw and open-fired. Night-claw ducked the side and began outrunning the rounds as quickly as he could, with the bullet's trailing right behind him.

KABOOM

Don Pat fired off a rocket from the rocket launcher and caused a massive explosion. Night-claw managed to jump in to the air long before the rocket came close to him so he got away unharmed from that. Night-claw jumped as close as he could get to the mech, and then jumped at the cockepit.

BAM

"Gah!" Night-claw was desperately clawing against the glass trying to keep his grip.

"Bullet proof glass, and you know something else?" Don Pat pressed a button and…

"ARGH!" Night-claw was sent flying backwards as volts of electricity coursed through his body. "Oooooggg…" Night-claw stood up slowly and noticed the mech pointing its right arm at him.

"Say good night." The rocket launcher fired another blast.

KABOOM

Meanwhile…

"It didn't get him did it?" Traxon asked.

"No sir. The cameras show that he jumped the rocket just fine, but the explosion nearly got him." The man told him.

"I see." Traxon said.

Meanwhile…

"Enough with the bullets will you?" Night-claw yelled as he ducked back and forth to avoid the bullets each time they came close to striking him. Then he had to dive far to the side to avoid another rocket. "On second thought… keep going with the bullets." He said.

"Hold still would ya?" Don Pat yelled.

"That seems like a worse idea than this!" Night-claw shouted. Don Pat fired another rocket. This time Night-claw dived right at it and sailed mere inches above it. It exploded far behind him and Night-claw managed to flip and land on his feet and ran for the mech again.

"No good!" Don Pat fired the gatling gun again. This time Night-claw dived even closer to the mech and rolled right beneath its heavy legs.

"_As I thought… this thing can't turn around too well." _Night-claw thought. He sprang on to his hands, and then sprang off of them right towards the mech's left knee joint. "HAH!!!" Night-claw kicked the joint with all of his strength and the mech began to fall backwards to the left as a result.

"WHAT!" Don Pat fell backwards and would have crushed Night-claw had he not rolled out of the way. Night-claw then jumped on the glass and punched it as hard as he could three times before it shattered.

"Now where were we?" Night-claw asked as he showed his claws to Don Pat.

"Here!" Don Pat pulled out a gun and fired at Night-claw. Night-claw heard his blood pump a bit before he pulled the trigger and got out of the way in time. Next thing Don Pat knew, Night-claw was clinging to the warehouse ceiling by his claws right above him.

"Hey! You look like an ant from up here!" Night-claw shouted. Don Pat fired the mech's rocket launcher at Night-claw straight up to the ceiling. "Not that smart are you?" Night-claw asked. He managed to swing off the ceiling by his claws and get away from the explosion right on time.

KABOOM

"AAAAHHH!!!" Don Pat shouted as rubble from the ceiling came crumbling down on top of him and the mech.

"Whew… you had me going for a second there… but I know a psycho that's worse than you are." Night-claw sighed as he walked out of the exit.

Meanwhile…

"He's fast… he's strong… good balance… claws… good senses…" The man was listing his observations on a notepad. "And some possible training."

"His main asset is his reflexes." Traxon said.

"Yeah but how are you going to beat reflexes that allow him to dodge bullets?" The man asked Traxon.

"I have just the thing." Traxon said as he pulled out his cell phone.

The next day…

"How did rehearsal go Joseph?" Felix asked Joseph. Joseph was slumped on the couch, holding the remote and flipping channels with a sad look on his face. He looked at Felix and then looked away. "What? Did they go terribly or something?" Felix asked him.

"…" Joseph turned off the TV and sat up and looked at Felix. "Rehearsal… was just fine." He said almost bitterly.

"Hm? Well hey… don't need to get upset." Felix said.

"Felix… it has been several nights in a row where I haven't been able to help you guys now." Joseph said.

"We've already talked about this." Felix said.

"But look at this!" Joseph said while picking up a newspaper. The headline outlined a murder that had occurred the previous night. "If I had just been there, maybe… just maybe something could have been done about it." Joseph said.

"Joseph… listen to yourself for a minute." Felix said.

"Felix you listen! You've mentioned how you'd like to get rid of your gifts, but at least you can use them!" Joseph said.

"…" Felix couldn't think of a counter-statement for this one.

"What's going…" Lisa came downstairs and noticed this.

"And Lisa… I know you wish you didn't have your powers. But you can use them too." Joseph said. "Me, I'm stuck here and at the record company having to keep up my real life, and I can't put to use my gifts." Joseph continued.

"Joseph… come on…" Felix said. "The concert will be over tomorrow night and…"

"And then what? More press? Another concert? Something's going to get in the way again Felix. Truth is… I'm just hanging what I have to give on a shelf only to have to dust it off later." Joseph said as he walked upstairs in a frustrated manner.

"Wait… Joseph…" Lisa started.

"You guys just… go without me tonight." He said from up the stairs.

"…" Lisa turned around and started to shed a tear.

"…" Night-claw turned his head away from the stairs and looked at the newspaper add.

"I'm… going back to bed…" Lisa said sadly.

"…" Night-claw stood alone in the living room for a moment, and then went down in to the basement.

The following night wasn't tremendously eventful. Night-claw and Night-princess went about their patrol, albeit feeling as though something's missing more than ever. And the next day was spent at the record company getting ready for the concert that night.

"Hey… Joseph…" Felix was wearing his black managerial outfit as he walked in to the dressing room at the concert. Joseph was in a white tank top, loose jeans, and putting on other accessories. "You going to be okay for the concert?" Felix asked.

"Yeah… I'm going to be just fine." Joseph said. "Well… maybe."

"Joseph… I know things have been hard but… some things… some things you just have to get over and move on." Felix sighed, struggling to find the right thing to say. "Hey, I'll be here to watch, and Lisa will be able to get a peak of the concert too. We'll be here for ya." He said while nudging Joseph's shoulder with a fist.

"Thanks…" Joseph said with a slight smile. "I've got to finish getting ready."

"I hear you. I'll give you a few minutes alone." Felix said as he walked out. "Oh Mr. Braveheart." He said mildly panicked _"Please say he didn't hear anything… pleeeease…" _

"How is he?" Trace asked. "And you can call me Trace."

"_Phew… that was too close… I should have been paying more attention to outside the door while I was talking to Joseph." _Felix thought. "Well Trace… he seems to be doing okay."

"Well, we go on in about an hour." Trace said. "Mr. Thomas… you don't happen to have any kids do you?"

"No…" Felix said.

"Oh… well I guess you are young." Trace said. "But… I was just… well… never mind." He sighed as he walked away.

"_Poor guy." _Felix thought. _"Okay… I'm going to tell Lisa… next chance I get… I'm going to…" _

"Night-claw? Night-roller? Anybody?" Night-princess' voice came over the radio in Felix's ear.

"Night-princess…" Felix whispered. "What is it?" He asked. _"Idiot." _He told himself.

"There's a motorcycle gang near by. I'm chasing them but there are a lot of them and I'm starting to get worried I might lose them. They've been causing problems." She said.

"_Hmmmm…" _Felix pulled out his cell and looked at the clock on it. _"I've got time." _He thought. "Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

Later…

"I lost them…" She sighed. "I can still hear them but… it kind of echoes." Night-princess added.

"Hmmm… you haven't lost them. You were going the right way." Night-claw said. He and Night-princess were jumping between rooftops, Night-claw sometimes lending her an arm whenever there was too big a gap for even her to jump across. "They're in a series of alleyways now." He said.

"Okay…" Night-princess responded quietly. "How is he?"

"He said he's fine but… honestly he sounds just as sure of himself as yesterday." Night-claw said.

"There they are." She said. They were on a four-story building's roof in the midst of several buildings. There was one large alleyway, and a bunch of smaller alleyways branching out from them. The motorcycle gang she mentioned, about ten of them were still in the large alleyway looking around.

"They have automatic weapons." Night-claw said. "I'd better exercise more caution." He said.

"We're… going to have to hurt them aren't we?" Night-princess asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Night-claw said. "Let's go."

"Okay." The two of them jumped down and landed in the large alleyway. "Dead end for you guys." Night-claw told the ten guys with guns.

"Please. Don't force us to hurt you." Night-princess told them.

"Augh… it's those Night-hunters." One of the guys grunted.

"Who cares? Let's take them out." Another one said while he aimed his gun. The others followed suit and took aim.

"Heh…" Night-claw smirked. The second the guys pulled the trigger, Night-claw and Night-princess dived to the sides. As the bullets zipped by, Night-claw's look changed to that of shock. _"Wait… these bullets…" _

"_These bullets… are different somehow." _Night-princess thought as she avoided them.

"Night-princess don't get hit by these!" Night-claw shouted desperately. Night-claw dived towards Night-princess, scooped her up before she could do or say anything and jumped to the top of the roof.

Meanwhile…

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Traxon laughed. He and the man earlier were looking at the monitors, this time they were focusing on the alleyway.

"Sir, they're retreating." The man said nervously.

"No. They won't retreat. That's out of the question." Traxon said confidently.

"But sir…"

"They won't retreat. I assure you." Traxon said.

"Okay then. I do wonder what happened to that third guy though."

"He hasn't been seen in several nights, my guess is he's no longer part of the team." Traxon said. "Tonight… I shall win."

Back to the fight…

"These bullets smell differently." Night-princess said.

"They're using SILVER bullets." Night-claw said, putting heavy emphasis on 'silver'. Night-princess' eyes opened up wide in surprise. "These bullets will kill you if they hit your heart or head, so stay here."

"But… Night-claw…" Night-princess started.

"Listen, I can take ten guys before breakfast, so let me handle this, and don't come down unless things get really really sticky." Night-claw said. "Which they won't but… just in case."

"…" Night-princess nodded her head understandingly. "Be careful." She whispered.

"There he is!" One of the guys shouted. All ten of them turned and fired their guns at Night-claw. Night-claw ducked from side to side, narrowly avoiding the bullets as they whizzed by. He eventually had to back away and start jumping around the alleyway while he waited for them to reload their guns.

"Hm? Whoa!" More gunfire started coming from the smaller alleyways. _"Wait… these are the heartbeats from the buildings, I thought they were civilians though." _Night-claw thought. Soon gunfire was starting to come from nearly everywhere around Night-claw, he was now sweating to avoid the hailstorm of bullets. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap…"

"AH!" Night-princess turned around and noticed three guys pointing guns at her. She did a series of acrobatics to avoid the silver bullets they were firing at her. The second they had to reload, Night-princess ran towards then. "Sorry." She whispered as she socked the first guy in the face, then gut-kicked the second one, and uppercut the last one. "NIGHT-CLAW!!!" She shouted in fear for him. She ran full speed back towards the fray and jumped off the roof.

"Now!" Night-claw shouted. Two groups stopped to reload. Night-claw bolted as fast as he could for the group Night-princess wasn't jumping towards. Night-claw quickly jumped and kicked both legs out to knock out two of them. She clawed the rest of them quickly, then picked up one and threw him towards another group.

"ARGH!" They shouted as Night-princess knocked out another group. She then had to cartwheel out of the way of another hailstorm of bullets.

"There's too many of them." Night-claw groaned as he back-flipped out of the way. As he jumped somewhat in to the air.

"Now!" One guy shouted.

PHEW

"Hm? GAH!" A net ensnared Night-claw in mid-air and he tumbled on the ground with the net getting more tangled over him. "Net gun? From wh…AH!" Darts then hit him in the backside. He weakly looked up and noticed all of the guys standing around him with their guns pointed at his head.

"Night-claw!" Night-princess was distracted long enough for a silver bullet to fly through her shoulder. "AH!" She shouted. She instinctively shielded her chest and head and thankfully none of the other bullets struck her in the heart or head, but she still fell back with multiple, burning bullet holes. "They… aren't… healing…" She gasped.

Meanwhile…

"Well planned sir. Learning about our enemies, making a little use of them, and then luring them to one place to finish them." The man in front of the monitors said.

"Hm hm hm hm hm…" Traxon chuckled. "Tell the men to have as much fun as they want with them. Tell them to take their time killing them. Oh and also pass the Night-hunters a messge." He said. He told the man to tell the Night-hunters something, and then left the room.

"Sure thing sir." The man said as he pressed the intercom button and repeated the instructions.

Back to the alley…

"Heh… hey guys, let's have a little fun." One of the guys said. He walked over to Night-claw, and then kicked him in the head.

"Gah!" Night-claw shouted.

"Here's how we can have fun with her." One of them said. He aimed his gun, and then open fired on her right leg.

"AH!" She cried in agony as the bullets bombarded her leg. Soon more rounds started peppering her other leg and her other arms. "STOP!!! STOP IT HURTS!!!" She cried in pain.

"STOP IT YOU BAST…GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" One of the guys stomped a foot on top of Night-claw's groin and then kicked him the thighs. After several minutes of this, Night-claw's costume was torn in a few places, his nose and mouth were bleeding, and Night-princess had several bullet holes all over her body. Due to the silver, they weren't healing quickly enough, and they were burning, searing even. They threw the two of them next to each other.

"Well mutants… time you went back to the pit you came from." One guy said.

"After… you…" Night-claw hissed weakly. He was woozy, and he was nearly unconscious. And adrenaline just wasn't flowing due to the drugs.

"Night-claw…" Night-princess said weakly.

"The boss wants us to tell you something though." The man pointing their gun at him said. "He wanted to tell you… Thanks for the entertainment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait, I was trying to type survivor, and for some reason inspiration for humor is hard to come by. But leave a review nonetheless.

P.S. Next week, my profile will be featuring "Nintendogeek's poll of the week." I'll post a poll question for the week, that will be something completely random, and every week a new poll will be in and the most popular answer of the previous poll will be posted. Anonymity is guaranteed.


	12. Curtains

Chronicles of the Night

Last time, Joseph's self-confidence in his abilities as a hero reached an all time low and has separated himself from the team. Meanwhile Floyd Traxon finished his observations of the Night-hunters and had his men attack them. Using silver bullets and immobilizing weapons, Traxon's hired thugs managed to disable and severely injure both Night-princess and Night-claw, and are holding them at gunpoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Comics elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curtains

"The boss wants us to tell you something though." The man pointing his gun at Night-claw and Night-princess said. "He wanted to tell you… Thanks for the entertainment."

"Your… boss?" Night-claw asked.

"…" Night-princess only breathed heavily in pain. "It… hurts… I'm… thirsty…"

"Time to die frea-AH!"

"Hm?" Both of them looked up to see the man who was pointing his gun at them falling flat on his face.

"What?" Everyone turned around to find several small bursts of energy flying at them. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Guess who's back!"

"Night-roller!" Night-claw shouted. Night-roller came rocketing up to the two of them, knocking out the remaining guys.

"You two okay?" Night-roller asked as he tore off the net over Night-claw.

"Define okay." Night-claw told him as he struggled to stand up.

"Night-claw… Night-roller." Night-princess moaned.

"Hang on." Night-claw limped over to Night-princess and pulled out one of her vaccines for her and injected her.

"The bullets… still hurt." Night-princess moaned.

"How many are still inside you?" Night-claw asked. "Hm? LOOK OUT!!!" Ignoring the stifling pain and the fact that he was still woozy, he grabbed Night-princess and rolled out of the way of a rocket that just launched at them. Night-roller skated to the side just in time to avoid it and looked at what fired it.

"Holy… moley…" Night-roller looked at the giant mech standing at the other end of the alleyway.

Meanwhile…

"Oh Traxon is not going to be happy about this." The man said. "Although it is a good thing he had a back-up plan." He added as he pulled out a small set of controls.

Back to the alleyway…

"That's the mech I fought two nights ago." Night-claw said. "Ooogg… drugs… still… affecting… me…"

"I'll handle this. You just help Night-princess." Night-roller said. He crouched low and skated at the mech. The mech fired its gatling gun at Night-roller. The shells bounced off of his force field as he moved along.

"Dang, he's got this down pact." Night-claw said. He ducked in to a side alley and began inspecting the bullet holes in Night-princess' body. "Okay… do you feel the bullets still inside any of them?"

"Yes…" Night-princess groaned.

"Okay… it's going to hurt a bit but bare with me." Night-claw said. "This one?" He asked as he pointed at one hole.

"Yes." Night-princess said.

"Okay." Night-claw revealed his claws and reached for the bullet hole.

"HA!" Night-roller thrust his hands forward and they met with the mech's left arm claw. Night-roller slowly began pushing the claw back farther and farther but then the mech gave off an electric shock. "Whoa!"

"Force fields at 50 percent power." The helmet flashed.

"Dang, can't get shocked like that." Night-roller told himself. He skated backwards and narrowly avoided a rocket that was fired at him. Night-roller turned and fired two fingered blasts at the mech, however they simply burst in to harmless sparks that didn't even scratch the mech's armor as they struck it. The gatling gun fired at Night-roller again and this time he skated around it to avoid the fire.

"Ah!" Night-princess gasped as Night-claw dug out the fifth bullet from her leg, letting the bloody bullet drop from his bloody fingers.

"Ugh… I'm glad I'm not hemophobic." Night-claw groaned.

"Night-claw… how's Night-roller doing?" Night-princess asked.

"Hmmm… sounds like he's got his hands full." Night-claw said after listening for a minute.

"It's getting more and more accurate." Night-roller said as he skated alongside the wall of one building with the bullets trailing behind him. Night-roller put together three fingers and fired it at the mech, but they were having about as much effect as the two-fingered blasts. "Computer, analyze armor." Night-roller said as he looked at the mech and started skating circles around it.

KABOOM

"Whoa!" Night-roller's force field absorbed the explosive force of the rocket for him but it did throw him off balance.

"Force field operating at ten percent power. Warning. Target's armor indicates that a full powered blast would disable it."

"Full power? But that's dangerous!" Night-roller said. _"I could level the building behind it if I used full power. Wait… maybe…" _Night-roller screeched to a stop and skated back towards the mech. The mech kept firing its gatling and rocket launcher at him. Night-roller managed to avoid everything fired at him, he then tucked and skated between the mech's legs.

"Is that good?" Night-claw asked as he dug out the last bullet he could find.

"Yes…" Night-princess sighed. The holes were now healing a fair bit faster, but still slower than usual.

"Here." Night-claw stooped down and carried Night-princess piggyback style and walked out the alleyway. "Whoa."

"RAH!" Night-roller skated right in to the mech's left knee joint and caused its leg to go flying upward and knocking it off balance. Night-roller then turned around, skated and jumped above it. "Full hand blast!!!" Night-roller put together all of his fingers and his thumb on his right hand and pointed it at the mech below him. A massive blast of energy about almost as big as Joseph flew at the mech and…

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"Wow…" Night-claw said.

"That's… destrucive…" Night-princess said. When the smoke cleared, the mech was in a decently large crater in the ground with the mech lying in charred pieces.

"Force field at ten percent power, right glove energy depleted. Necessitates recharge. Necessitates recharge." The helmet visor flashed.

"Whew…" Night-roller sighed. "You two okay?"

"Yeah but… the concert and… how did you know anyways?" Night-claw asked.

"One, we've got a little over twenty minutes to get back to the concert." Night-roller told him.

"You're okay?" Night-princess asked.

"Actually… I kind of got over it last night after you guys left." Night-roller said.

"What? But with your inf… uh I mean…" Night-claw tried to think of something.

"You know about that?" Night-roller asked. "Listen, the doctor said that it's only a mild inferiority complex. Things bum me out sure… but I don't stay down that long."

"Oh…" Night-claw said.

"But… how did you know we were in trouble?" Night-princess asked.

"I knew it before you did actually." Night-roller said. "You see, when you guys told me about that drug deal and that mech thing, I got a bit suspicious, so I went to those places those events took place at." Night-roller said.

"You did? You find anything?" Night-claw asked.

"Hidden cameras and mics." Night-roller said.

Meanwhile…

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap…" The man in front of the monitors said. He pulled out a slip of paper and a Sharpe pen and scribbled a note on to it before bolting out of the office. The note said… "I RESIGN"

Back to the alleyway…

"How did you find them?" Night-princess asked.

"My helmet picked it up, and there are cameras and mics around here as well." Night-roller said.

"WHAT!" Night-claw looked around frantically.

"Whoa…" Night-princess gripped Night-claw tighter trying not to fall off as he looked around.

"And I even managed to trace back the signals to where they were being sent." Night-roller said.

"Wait… does that mean…" Night-princess started.

"Yes. I know exactly who's behind this. And you won't believe me." Night-roller said.

"Who?" Night-claw asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to visit him."

Later…

The lights were out in a very large bedroom. The plush carpeting was beige in color, the perfectly made bed had large pillows and a thick blue blanket, and the room had numerous shelves with candles and boxes everywhere, all very neatly arranged. Floyd Traxon walked in to the room wearing a large white bathrobe holding a glass of champagne with a smile on his face. He turned his back to the large window and balcony behind him and took a sip from his glass. He then heard a click behind him. "Ah… the Night-hunters I presume? How nice of you to join me." Traxon turned around and indeed, Night-roller, Night-claw, and Night-princess, now climbing down off of Night-claw's back were standing at the window.

"Hello Traxon." Night-roller said.

"Care for a drink?" Traxon asked smoothly as he stood where he was, still smiling confidently. "It's the least I can do after all the trouble you went through tonight."

"No thanks." Night-claw spat.

"Why? I had heard you were a good man." Night-princess whispered.

"A little girl like you wouldn't understand." Traxon said as he started walking calmly around his bed. Night-claw stepped forward but Night-roller put a hand in front of him. "But why? Because it's power. Power over the thugs and lowlives, and thus even more power in the city. Power to keep me out of jail, power to influence powerful people, power to earn more money."

"So that's it then?" Night-claw asked.

"Yes." Traxon told them. "So then, what are you here to do? Beat me up? Humiliate me? Try and turn me in to the police? Kill me?"

"No." Night-roller said. "Attacking you would make us look like the bad guys, and we don't have concrete evidence to turn you in either."

"…" Traxon smiled, turned around and looked at them. "I thought so. You may have won this round, and you'll continue to ruin little thefts of my devising no doubt, but be warned, I'll find a way to beat you, you'll make a mistake, and when you do, I'll crush you with it."

"And let me warn you, one of these days you're the one who's going to make a mistake. And the moment you do, you're behind bars." Night-roller warned.

"Hssssss…" Night-claw hissed at Traxon as they turned around and jumped off the balcony. After they left, Traxon turned to the wall and hurled the champagne glass at it.

"Rrrrrrrrr… I will get them." He growled.

Later…

"Where is he where is he where is he?" Mr. Roberts was pacing the floor in a booth above the stands looking over the stage. The seats were all full, or at least they would be if anybody was actually sitting in them.

"He's here." Felix said as he walked in through the door.

"Oh! Mr. Thomas! Where?" Mr. Roberts asked. "Hey… what happened to you?"

"Oh… the bruises… uh… some punks tried to mug me. I went out the door to get a breath of fresh air but thankfully one of those Night-hunter guys saved my tail."

"Oh really? Hm well…" Mr. Roberts said. "Now what about High Roller?"

"Three… two… one…"

"YEEEEEAAAHHH!!!"

"WOOOHOOOOO!!!"

"HEY!!! ARE YA'LL READY FOR THIS!!!" Joseph shouted from the stage. Joseph looked up at the booth and saw Night-princess standing on top of it, although she looked so small from where he was.

"Oh thank goodness…" Mr. Roberts said.

"I told you… everything will be just fine." Felix said.

"Well… you're doing a good job. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air for myself." Mr. Roberts said as he walked out.

"This is a song… dedicated to the heroes out there… stalking the night…" Joseph said from the stage.

"_Wait… he made a song about us? Whoa…" _Felix thought. _"Heh… good to have you back Joseph."_

"_Joseph… I'm glad you're okay." _Night-princess thought from the top of the booth.

Outside the open-air stadium, Mr. Roberts reached for his cellphone and dialed a number. After it rang a few times, someone answered it on the other end. "Hello sir." Mr. Roberts said. "Yes, he seems to be holding out. May I ask a question sir? Why watch him? Shouldn't I just bring him in to custody? Hmmm… understood sir. I'll keep watching him. Yes, I understand General Fury." Mr. Roberts said as he hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so concludes the King of LA arc. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	13. Vampiric

Chronicles of the Night

The Night-hunters, after a difficult week, are together once more. However one thing still lingered on Felix and Joseph's minds. Now that they know about Lisa's parents, what will they do? Can they keep Lisa from this information until a better solution can come up? Or will the fact that it is now a month since she became a vampire put too much weight on her? Find out in the arc…

Blood ties and family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comics elements in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampiric

"Yeah I just got here." Felix said over the phone. He was standing in front of the record company around the afternoon, in a light blue jacket, light blue dress pants, brown shoes, white shirt, brown gloves, and his shades.

"Good, tell them I'm home rehearsing." Joseph responded on the other end.

"Okay, and one more thing…" Felix started.

"What?"

"Is Lisa doing okay?" He whispered.

"She's asleep. Listen Felix, I know what you're thinking, but you know as well as I do that we need to think of something else."

"I know…" He sighed. He hung up and walked in to the doors.

"Oh hello Mr. Thomas."

"Trace…" Felix said uneasily. "Good to see you again." Felix finished with a smile.

"You know… I don't think I've ever seen you without shades and gloves on." Trace said.

"Prescription sunglasses, and I just like the gloves." Felix said.

"Oh well… anyways… we need to go over some finer details about the next album." Trace told him as he started walking towards the elevator.

"Sure." Felix responded while following Trace. _"Ugh… his heartbeat… it's making me depressed just listening to it." _Felix thought.

Meanwhile…

"Aaaaaaah…" Joseph groaned while leaving the recording room. "Great… Felix now has me all worried about Lisa." Joseph walked downstairs to the second floor hallway and walked towards Lisa's room.

"…"

"Hm?" Joseph gently pressed his ear against the door and listened through the door. He could hear Lisa sobbing on the other side of the door. "Lisa?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph?" Lisa asked through the door.

"You alright?" Joseph asked.

"Yes… I'm… fine…"

"Lisa…" Joseph sighed. "I can hear you crying in there. Are you sure?" Joseph asked.

"…" Lisa didn't respond.

"Lisa… may I come in?"

"…" Lisa paused for a moment but then she opened the door. "Okay…" She said, looking at him sadly with her blue eyes that were beginning to turn purple in color.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked. Lisa shyly looked away from Joseph and looked at the bed. She walked over and sat down, and looked straight down at the floor.

"…" Lisa whispered something.

"Lisa?" Joseph walked over and sat down beside her.

"It's…" Lisa began to choke a little bit. "…my parents."

"Oh…" Joseph said.

Meanwhile…

"Well this song was mildly well received at the concert, the only thing is it might reduce sales since the song is mutant supportive." Trace was telling Felix.

"You don't have a problem with it do you?" Felix asked. They were in a room with red carpeting, a single couch that was in front of a small table.

"No but… the vast majority."

"I don't mean to sound political, but if High Roller puts out a song that supports the mutant population, then it will surely influence other people, and hey, it will eventually make the sales go better." Felix said.

"Yeah… yeah I guess so…" Trace agreed half-heartedly.

"Okay… what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been depressed during this whole spiff and well… I'm not sure we're on the same page anymore." Felix told him. "Come on… you can tell me."

"…" Trace seemed a little stunned at first… but then he rested his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin in his hands. "It's… my daughter."

"Daughter? Oh wait… you mentioned this before." Felix said.

Meanwhile…

"I haven't seen them in a month… and I know they're looking for me…" Lisa was starting to sob again. "But… but I can't see them!"

"Lisa… come on, you can…" Joseph tried to say.

"Look at these!" Lisa showed Joseph her canine teeth, still razor sharp and fierce in appearance. "I can't see them! I'm a monster! I can't see them!"

Meanwhile…

"We've looked for her for a month now… we don't know where she is or if she's even alive." Trace was now leaking tears himself.

"Trace… I'm sure you'll find her. I'm sure she's alive." Felix tried to encourage him.

Meanwhile…

"They don't even know if I'm alive… but you know what… I'm not alive. I'm a vampire… not a living human being." Lisa cried on to her pillow.

"Lisa…"

Meanwhile…

"My wife and I can't help but think… that just maybe she wouldn't have run away if we had just let her go to her friend's house that night… just maybe." Trace cried sadly.

"Trace you don't know that." Felix told him.

Meanwhile…

"And the last thing they have to remember me by is that stupid fight. Some stupid fight!" Lisa cried even louder.

"Lisa your parents can't hold that against you. Lisa please calm down." Joseph begged her.

Meanwhile…

"He needs a week or so off." Mr. Roberts sighed. He and Felix were in an office near the top of the building, watching as Trace got in a cab and drove off.

"Poor guy… I can't imagine what it's like to lose your only daughter… or worse, wonder if she's even alive or not."

"Yeah… that's got to be sad. Well Mr. Thomas… why don't you go and see how Joseph is doing with those rehearsals and we'll talk about the album another time." Mr. Roberts said.

"Yeah…" Felix sighed as he left the room.

Later…

Felix was at his chemistry equipment working on something with all haste. "Hm? Joseph what is it?"

"You're good you know that." Joseph said as he just walked down the stairs. "How'd it go at the record company?"

"Trace was sent home early today." Felix said, continuing to work.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence, minus the slight noise Felix was making while mixing together certain ingredients. "Lisa was… pretty down as well." Joseph finally said.

"…" Felix stopped working for a moment, and then resumed it quickly. After a few minutes of working he put away his equipment and stored whatever he was working on in a cupboard. "I can't take this anymore." Felix said.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph asked.

"We've got to do something about all of this. Lisa's depressed, her parents are worried sick, I can't take this anymore!" Felix declared in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What can we do Felix? What?" Joseph asked.

"…"

Elsewhere that night…

A bar in a lonely street had a few motorcycles in front of it. Four of them to be exact were lined up right in front of the neon sign. A lone figure was walking up to the bar. The figure was 5'11" in height, he wore a long black coat over most of his body, and most of his face was hidden behind his long, greasy blonde hair. The only other thing you could make out were black leather pants, and black leather boots. The figure looked at the motorcycles and seemed fixated on them.

"Hmph…" The figure snorted. He hastily walked over towards the motorcycles, stood next to the one farthest on the right and kicked it.

CRASH

The motorcycle crashed in to the other three that were there. "Pathetic human machines." The figure snorted pulling a pale hand out of his coat pocket and clenching it in to a fist. Six figures came out of the bar, four of them were guys, and two of them were girls, and all six of them wore trashy biking outfits.

"Hey punk! You got a problem or something?" The biggest guy there asked rudely.

"…" The figure looked at the six of them, his mouth twisted a look of disgust. "You dare address me human? An inferior being such as you?"

"What was that?" The big guy asked.

"Show him up Bruce." One of the girls said.

"Silence harlot!" The figure spat.

"What did he just say?"

"I don't know dude… but I think he called your girlfriend a slut or something." One of the skinnier guys said.

"Oh that does it!" The big guy ran at the figure and threw a punch. The figure easily dodged it and grabbed the big guy's neck. "Hack…"

"You pathetic worm…" The figure hissed. "All of you…"

"Yo! You're killing him dude!"

"Brucy!" Bruce's girlfriend cried.

"Let 'im go!" One of them pulled out a gun and shot the figure. The bullet hit the figure in the forehead, but soon it fell out, and the bullet hole healed rapidly. "W-w-w-wha…"

"Hmmmmm…" The figure flipped his hair back, revealing blood red eyes. "I suppose… I could use escorts. Haaaaaaaa…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Bruce screamed as the figure sunk his fangs in to his neck.

Meanwhile…

"I'll be right back honey." Trace was carrying a bag of trash out and around the apartment building towards a dump. He threw the bag of trash in to the dumpster and turned around to walk back.

"Lisa."

"!!!" Trace reacted to that name and looked around the alleyway frantically. "Who's there!?" Trace asked.

"Above you."

"!!!" Trace looked above him and found a figure shrouded in shadows clinging to the wall. "Who are you?"

"…" Night-claw looked at Trace with some pity as he held on to the wall by his claws. "Lisa Braveheart."

"How do you… where is my daughter!" Trace demanded.

"She's safe. I can promise you that." Night-claw answered.

"She's alive?" Trace asked.

"… yes… in a way." Night-claw said. _"I'm such an idiot…" _He thought.

"What does that mean!? Is she alive or not!" Trace shouted.

"Do you want to see her?" Night-claw asked.

"Yes… I want my daughter back!" Trace shouted.

"Listen carefully…" Night-claw said.

"But my daugh…"

"Listen!" Night-claw hissed. Trace shut his mouth and kept looking at Night-claw. "Certain things have happened to her, she's alive but… certain things have made her feel… as though she's a danger… and now things are complicated greatly."

"What do you mean?" Trace asked with a quivering voice.

"Be prepared for what you believed was impossible. Meet here with your wife tomorrow night. You'll see your daughter again, and mention this meeting to no one else. Except your wife of course." Night-claw said. He then retracted his claws on his fingers, pulled himself up a bit and then jumped off the wall to the top of the neighboring building.

"Lisa… honey!!!" Trace ran full sprint out of the alleyway and back in to the apartment building.

_"Night-roller is going to kill me…" _Night-claw thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Good… good… you're all awake now…" The stranger from earlier said as he licked a bit more blood off of his lips. The four biker guys from earlier and the two biker girls woke up, breathing heavily, with red eyes, and bearing their fangs.

"Eh… yes… and we're thirsty…" One of the biker men said savagely.

"Oh yes…" One of the girls said while licking her lips.

"Listen first." The blonde stranger said. "I'm in this pathetic human city to find someone… and I need you to help me find them." He held out three necklaces that had some kind of clear charm on it.

"What are these?" The now vampiric Bruce asked as he took one.

"These will help you find who it is I'm looking for, when you are close, it shall glow."

"How?" One of them asked.

"These necklaces are enchanted to find whoever's blood they were exposed to…"

"But then shouldn't you already have this person?"

"I would have… but I had to leave town when Blade showed up. Even I can't defeat Blade. Now enough questions! Spread out and find the one I seek… and… help yourself to a drink while you're at it."

"Yes… lord Von Drake." One of the girls said.

"One more thing… bring that one to me… and if you can't… just find me." Von Drake told them.

"Of course master." Bruce said. The six new vampires all jumped at certain building walls and climbed up them like lizards.

"Soon… so very soon." Von Drake said excitedly. His red eyes shining in the moon light.

Meanwhile…

"…" Night-princess stood over two robbers armed with guns that were knocked unconscious. "I'm… going back…" Night-princess said quietly.

"Really? The night's still young." Night-roller said over the radio.

"I know but… I don't feel like it… I'll… see you guys… when you get back…" She said sadly.

"Okay…" Night-roller responded as Night-princess made her way to the nearest manhole.

At Night-roller's position…

"Night-princess… hey Night-claw! You turned off your speaker, is everything okay?" Night-roller asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Night-claw said on the other end. "Well, except for Night-princess bailing sooner than usual."

"I know." Night-roller said. "Hm… hang on… police scanner is showing something very unusual here."

"What?" Night-claw asked.

"There's two different meta-human activities going on. Judging from your signal… you're pretty close to one of them."

"Okay… where is it?" Night-claw asked.

Meanwhile…

CRASH

"Never mind." Night-claw sighed as he saw a stool fly out of a pool hall window.

"You take care of this and if it proves too much, back out and meet back up with me."

"Got it." Night-claw said. "What are you doing in the meantime?" Night-claw asked as he hopped down and ran for the pool hall.

"I'm going to take care of the other meta-human crises." Night-roller said. "Night-roller out."

"Night-claw out." Night-claw then flicked off his radio and jumped in through the broken window. "Alright hold it right… there… holy crap…" Night-claw said. He saw two of the bikers from earlier, holding a person in their arms and biting down on their necks.

"Hey look, it's some more blood." Bruce said as he dropped his corpse on the ground and looked at Felix with his red eyes.

"I've got dibs Bruce." The much skinnier one said.

"No, I do Paul." Bruce argued back.

"How about this!" Night-claw dived forward, landed on his hands and then sprang off of them and rammed in to Bruce's chest with his feet.

"OOF!!!" Bruce went stumbling backwards while Night-claw jumped off of him and landed on a pool table in a crouch position.

"RAH!" Paul lunged at Night-claw while bearing his fangs. Night-claw got on his back and right as Paul went sailing over him, he kicked him straight upward in to the low hanging light above the pool table. "GAH! DOH!" Night-claw then grabbed him from a laying down position and threw him off the table. "GAAAAHH!!!"

"Is that all?" Night-claw asked as he got down off of the pool table. "Hm? What's this trinket?" Night-claw asked as he picked it up. "Hey… what's with the dim glow?" He asked.

"Hey Paul! Look! The charm is glowing!" Bruce shouted.

"Hm?" Paul noticed the dim glow on the charm Night-claw was holding. "That means he's the one we're looking for!"

"Me? What for?" Night-claw asked.

"You're coming with us pal." Bruce said.

Meanwhile…

"GAH!" One of the girl vampires yelled as she went flying in to a car. Night-roller and two vampires, one of the girls and one of the guys were in the middle of a police barricade on the street.

"Should we fire sir?"

"Yeah… fire at will!" The police began firing their guns at all three of them. The bullets did nothing to Night-roller, and hardly anything to the two vampires.

"Note to self… do not mention this to Night-princess." Night-roller told himself as the two vampires stood up from the cars he threw them in to.

"Grrrrrr… let me at him." The black male vampire growled.

"Hold it Jeff." The girl said as she pulled out the necklace. She held it up so that Night-roller could see it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Night-roller asked as the necklace glowed dimly.

"He's the one!!!" She shouted.

"RAH!" Jeff tackled Night-roller from behind and pinned him to the ground.

"Gah…" Night-roller shoved the vampire off of him and pointed three fingers put together at him. "Try this!" Night-roller fired blasts at the vampire that hit him with considerable force and sent him sprawling backwards.

"HA!" The female vampire leaped at Night-roller with her fangs bared and her red eyes looking at him. Night-roller zoomed forward and delivered an uppercut to her abdomen that sent her flying upward. "AAAHH!!!" She then hit the concrete hard.

Meanwhile…

"You two really don't want to mess with me." Night-claw said as the two vampires circled around him.

"We told you… you're coming with us." Paul hissed.

"Fine then…" Night-claw revealed his claws on his fingers. "Bring it on."

"Ya!" Both vampires jumped at Night-claw. Night-claw rolled under Paul, then sprang up behind him while delivering a spinning kick to the side of his head. Night-claw then blocked a punch from Bruce and scratched him in the chest before kicking him away in time to do a cross-block to block a spinning heel drop from Paul. Night-claw then grabbed Paul's leg, spun around once and hurled him in to Bruce.

"Oof!" Bruce shoved Paul off of him and jumped at Night-claw. Night-claw dodged his punches left and right before going in and scratching him several times before he did a palm heel on Bruce's chin. Paul however tackled Night-claw and forced him on to the ground.

"Get off!" Night-claw kicked Paul off and stood up only to receive a punch from Bruce. "That hurt…" Night-claw groaned. He then had to fight off both Paul and Bruce at once, forcing him to mostly block and dodge while only occasionally getting a scratch or punch in on them. He scratched Paul across the face with his toe claws and then jumped over Bruce while kicking off of his head, but then Paul jumped at Night-claw and kicked him to the ground. "GAH!"

"Here you go!" Paul threw a punch at the downed Night-claw, but Night-claw caught it and again tossed Paul off of him. Night-claw ducked a punch from Bruce and then thrust both palms at Bruce's gut before blocking another punch from Paul.

_"Gah… every blow I give them only heals a minute later… and despite my superior strength and speed they do have nearly infinite stamina… while I'm going to get tired eventually." _Night-claw thought as he focused more on dodging blows with acrobatic flips and jumps.

"Hold still!"

Meanwhile…

"Whoa!" It was hard for Joseph to focus over the noise of the gunfire going around him. But he nonetheless ignored the gunfire bouncing off of his shield and continued to fend off the vampires that lunged at him left and right. Although every super powered punch from Night-roller sent him or her flying a good distance away, they would just get right back up and lunge right back at him.

"Ha!" This time Jeff ducked under a punch and kicked at Night-roller's knee.

"Grrrr…" Night-roller noticed how every blow he was taking was taking away small chunks of his force field's power. Night-roller jumped over another kick and skated backwards the second he landed while firing three-fingered blasts at the both of them. "Their stamina is a real problem." He said.

"HA!" The girl jumped him from above and grabbed on to his shoulders, hanging from his front. "YAH!" She then punched him in the face.

"Dah!" Night-roller sprawled backwards, his force field now very low on power. He looked up and caught a punch from the girl. "Sorry to do this but…" He grabbed the girl around her neck, then brought his other hand to her forehead.

"No… wait!" She shouted.

SNAP

"NOOOO!!! Bruce is going to kill me for… I can't take this guy." Jeff turned and leaped away from the scene.

"Freeze!" The police turned their attention to the vampire and tried to shoot him down, but the bullets either missed him, or he ignored them completely as he ran. Night-roller skated away while the police were distracted and carried the girl whose neck he just broke in to an alleyway.

"Sorry…" He said. He picked up momentum and skated up the wall to the top of the roof. There, he lay the girl down on the roof. He then turned and skated away.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Night-claw was fighting off the vampires to the best of his ability, but he was beginning to tire out, and the two vampires were beginning to land more blows on him. "WAAAHH!!!" Bruce grabbed him and threw him in to the wall and in to a bunch of cue sticks. "Oooooggggg…"

"Now you're coming with us for the last time…" Bruce said as he walked over. Night-claw looked at the cue sticks and smiled.

"I don't think so…" Night-claw picked up the longest one, held it at both ends and slammed the middle part down on to his knee and broke it in half.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bruce ran at Night-claw, ready to tackle him. Night-claw held one of the pieces he just broke off and looked at the jagged end where the cue stick was once whole.

"HIYAH!" Night-claw then jammed the jagged end in to Bruce's heart.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Bruce shouted as the cue stick penetrated his skin, Bruce's body then crumbled in to black ash shortly.

"Oh my… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Paul ran from the pool hall and jumped away as Night-claw stopped to catch his breath. Night-claw held the piece of wood he just used to kill Bruce, and looked at the pile of ash that was once Bruce.

"I… am going home…" Night-claw breathed out. _"Sheesh… first I do something I probably shouldn't have done, and now vampires. Well… now I get to go home and get hell from Night-roller when I tell him about the meeting I set up with Night-princess' parents." _Night-claw thought.

Later that night elsewhere…

"Hmmmmmm…" Von Drake was standing on a tall skyscraper, looking over the city. _"Humans… such a foul, insignificant species…" _Von Drake thought. "Hm? Are you all back?" Drake turned around and looked at his four vampire servants, noticing two of them looking tired. "What is wrong with you two?" Drake asked harshly, demanding an answer rather than asking for it.

"I'm… sorry but… he was too powerful… I couldn't bring him." Paul said.

"Wait… but… I found him as well…" Jeff said confused. "And he was too powerful as well."

"He?" Drake asked furiously. "HE!?!"

"What is the matter?" The only remaining female vampire asked.

"The one we are looking for is a SHE!!!" Drake nearly shouted as he grabbed Paul and the Jeff around the neck, holding them above the ground.

"Auck… but… the…charm…"

"What about the charm?" Drake hissed. The other two vampires backed off in fear as Drake continued to strangle them.

"They…glowed…"

"Hm?" Drake dropped the two vampires and let them catch their breath. "What do you mean?" Drake hissed.

"They… glowed dimly…" Paul gasped.

"Dim?" Drake paused and stroked his chin. "That means… that whomever you battled… has been in contact with the one we're looking for." Drake said. "Were they vampires?"

"No…" Paul said. "He didn't smell like one of us… but he was fast and strong… and he killed Bruce."

"Yeah and the other guy snapped Sara's neck." Jeff gasped.

"Hmmmmm…" Drake pondered this for a moment. "Well… for now we seek shelter, it will be morning in a few hours, but now…" Drake took the charm from Paul. "Now that it has been exposed to this person… that knows the one we seek… we can find him anytime…" Drake whispered with a hiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that new enemies have appeared, what will happen next? Whatever it is… you don't want to miss it. Leave a review, and you'll find out.


	14. Dark Night

Chronicles of the Night

In the last chapter, Lisa's ability to cope with her vampirism has reached a new low, and Felix in desperation has set up a meeting with her parents. In the meantime, a mysterious vampire known as Von Drake has appeared, and set loose his new vampire minions in LA. After Night-claw and Night-roller defeated two of them, Drake seems to be ready to find whom they are searching for.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comic elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark night

"What about Sera?" The vampire Jeff asked. The five vampires were in some basement in an unknown building in LA. Von Drake turned around and stared at Jeff evilly.

"We can leave her." Drake said coldly.

"She's dead then?" The last female vampire asked.

"No, it does take a vampire a few hours to recover from a broken neck, but even if we were to look for her, the sun would come out and kill us all." Von Drake said.

"So that's it. We're going to leave her to die then?" Paul asked.

"It doesn't matter, if you all have to die to achieve our goal then so be it." Drake said.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Jeff lunged at Drake out of anger, however Drake grabbed Jeff around the neck and soon had Jeff flailing helplessly to try and get out of Drake's grip. Drake tightened his grip and

SNAP

He then dropped Jeff to the ground, his body limp and his neck hanging loosely. "While we rest and wait for the sun to go down, you can recover from that neck and hopefully learn a lesson." Drake hissed. The other three backed away from Drake, realizing now that even with their newfound power they would be no match for the veteran vampire.

Meanwhile…

"You did what now!?!" Joseph yelled at Felix. They were in the recording studio room alone with the music going fairly loudly.

"Don't yell… Lisa might hear." Felix moaned.

"That's why I have the music up so she can't hear us over it." Joseph said.

"Yeah and it's giving me a headache…" Felix said while trying to look for a way out.

"Not the point!" Joseph raised his voice again. "Do you know what you just did? Did you think through this at all?!" Joseph asked. "There are so many ways this could go wrong."

"Um… well… we weren't getting any other ideas, what else could we do? Wait until later to do this same thing?" Felix asked.

"No… wait until later so we COULD get an idea." Joseph said. "I mean… how will her parents react? Do you think they'll be overjoyed with the fact that she's a vampire now?"

"She's their daughter. It shouldn't matter should it?" Felix argued back, starting to lose his own temper.

"Look, Lisa is still a great kid, there isn't any denying that." Joseph said. "But I've heard of several cases of parents trying to kill their kids if that kid ends up being a mutant. Imagine how a parent like that would react to their child being a vampire."

"You're accusing Trace of being that base?" Felix asked mildly loudly.

"No, I don't think he is. But here's a fact that we're going to have to accept. Even if this goes right, what happens after that?" Joseph asked. Felix paused and his small and narrow eyes darted back and forth as if looking for an answer in the room. "She won't be able to go to school with other kids in broad daylight since it will kill her, she can't eat with her family since she gags on everything except blood, do you think everything will be undone just like that?"

"…" Felix hadn't thought about that at all. What would happen afterwards? Was this just going to make things worse? Felix then turned to Joseph. "Joseph, but… maybe this could work. We could put a lot of people's minds to rest. They'd know that she's alive right? In a way…"

"Felix, I can't think of a positive outcome to any of this." Joseph said blatantly.

"But… well her parents sound reasonable… just maybe something good could come from this. They'd at least have some comfort being able to see each other right?"

"Augh…" Joseph sighed and shook his head. "You… already set up the meeting though…" Joseph said. "Dang it Felix… what am I going to do with you?" He said while cringing.

"So you'll help with this?" Felix asked.

"It doesn't look like I even have a choice now." Joseph said. They both turned around and… "Lisa!" Joseph said in a surprised tone of voice.

"…" Lisa looked at them with sad blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have had the music so loud. I would have heard her otherwise." Felix said to Joseph under his breath. Joseph turned off the music and looked at Lisa.

"Do you… really want to go through with this?" Joseph asked.

"…" Lisa looked at the floor for a minute, she then looked back up at them. "Mm-hm." She responded with a nod.

"Okay then." Felix responded.

Meanwhile…

"Trace, it's not that I don't believe you it's just… something doesn't feel right about this." Diana told Trace. Diana had blue eyes, long hair, and a face that resembled Lisa's. "I mean… I really want to see Lisa again, but… but…"

"What is it?" Trace asked.

"Why would one of the Night-hunters tell you this?" She asked.

"I… I don't know…" Trace said. "You don't think they're involved in her disappearing do you?"

"I… I would like to think that mutants really can be the good guys but… what if they are?" She asked.

"But… how else can we get Lisa back?" Trace asked.

"You're right. I… I just… I just want Lisa back right now too." Diana answered.

That night…

A figure stood on a rooftop, looking over the busy streets below him. The figure had enveloped himself in a black cloak, and the only thing visible under the hood was his nose and mouth, revealing a rather pale complexion. His nostrils flared as if whiffing the air. His mouth opened and asked only one question. "Am I too late?"

Elsewhere that night…

"Prepare yourself my servants." Von Drake said as he held up the charm Felix picked up the night before. "Soon we shall find the one we seek."

"But… we'll definitely run in to those guys again." Jeff said, his neck back to normal as if it were never broken.

"What then?" The girl vampire asked.

"You've been part of my kind long enough… to be able to perform that feat." Von Drake said. "And anyone that stands in the way, kill them. Or better yet…"

Even later that night…

"…" Night-claw was on the rooftop of the apartment building Lisa's parents lived in, his heart was pounding, as if it were trying to break through his chest. The moment that they all anticipated and feared was coming. It was coming tonight.

On the roof across from him was Night-roller. Night-roller could feel his heart beating strongly too, it almost hurt to have it thumping against his chest like it was, but he could not contain this feeling.

Night-princess lurked in the shadows of the alleyway, staying in the shadows. She had waited for this moment the day she became a vampire. The night in which she could see her parents. What would she say? How would they react? As these questions raced through her head, her fear only grew. What if they feared her? What would she do then? What?

Click

Soon Night-claw and Night-princess heard the sound of a door opening, and two sets of footsteps coming from the front of the apartment complex. "It's time." Night-claw said in to the radio quietly.

"Let's hope for the best." Night-roller said grimly, clearly he was expecting the worst.

"Hello?" Diana asked fearfully.

"Is anyone there?" Trace asked, holding his wife close.

"…" Night-princess dropped the empty vaccine of serum she was holding. A tear leaked from her blue eyes, from behind her shades. "Mom… dad…"

"Lisa?" Diana asked. Her voice trembling.

_"Here it comes…" _Night-claw thought.

"Lisa? Are you there?" Trace asked louder. Lisa stepped out from the shadows only slightly. "Lisa!" Trace gasped, a smile appearing on his face. Both Diana and Trace stepped forward, about to run and embrace their daughter.

"Wait." Lisa said. "Please… just wait."

"Lisa? What's wrong sweetie?" Diana asked. "Look, we're sorry but… we just want you to come back inside with us. Just come back home." Diana said, tears that were a mixture of joy and slight confusion softening the look in her eyes.

"Mom… dad…" Lisa choked a little bit.

_"Oh… how is she going to explain this?" _Night-roller thought. _"I'm… not sure I can watch." _He said, the guilt of what might happen already weighing on his shoulders.

"Things have happened… things have happened to me." Lisa said.

"Lisa… are you alright?" Trace asked as he took a few steps closer.

"I'm not sure." Lisa said sadly as tears leaked down her cheeks and dangled from her chin.

"Honey… what's wrong? We're… we're here for you now. Everything will be alright now." Diana said sadly. "At least… at least you're alive."

"…" Lisa looked away for a moment. "No… no I'm not." Lisa said.

"Lisa, don't be ridiculous honey…" Trace said softly. "You're here right now…"

"I'm not!" She cried. "I've changed since that night dad. It's a change I didn't want… a change I didn't need… a change that I… I… I would have traded everything just to be rid of it!"

"Lisa… you're… scaring me. Please, just tell mom what's wrong." Diana begged her daughter.

"I… I… you… you couldn't understand." Lisa said as her tears finally won the battle. She collapsed on the ground and cried. Her parents ran over and embraced her.

_"Oh… I… god please let this turn out alright." _Night-claw thought to himself while his face turned to a frown. _"Hm? Strange… thought I heard something." _Night-claw thought as he turned around to notice nothing.

"I… I…" Lisa's words were caught in her throat. "I'm… a vampire…" She whispered, practically inaudible.

"What?" Trace asked. His voice trembling a little bit.

"I… I'm… I'm just a monster now." Lisa sobbed. "Look at these!!!" She cried in agony as she showed them her teeth, revealing her dagger-like canine teeth.

"Oh… oh Lisa! What… what happened to you?" Diana gasped.

_"Please… please don't make her cry any more." _Night-roller thought.

_"Hm? Okay… that time I know I heard something else… oh crap!" _Night-claw eyed Night-roller and flicked on the radio. "Night-roller…" He whispered with a hiss.

"What?" Night-roller whispered back.

"Behind you." Night-claw hissed.

"Hm? Whoa!"

"Hsssssssssssssssssss!!!" Jeff lunged at Night-roller and tackled him off the roof and in to the alleyway.

CRASH

"AAAHH!" Diana screamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" Paul screamed as he went flying off of the roof Night-claw was standing on himself.

"Whoa!" Night-claw back-flipped over the two alleyways as the female vampire nearly jumped him.

"Diana! Lisa! Let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere…" The nameless male vampire said standing in front of them.

"AH!" Diana shouted as the vampire grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Night-princess rushed that vampire and kicked him in the gut.

"OOF!!!" The vampire went sprawling backwards.

"Lisa how did you… AH!" The female vampire grabbed Trace and was about to bite his neck when Night-roller grabbed that vampire and threw her off.

"Run! Now!" Night-roller shouted at Trace. He turned and blocked two punches from Paul and the girl vampire.

"Ha!" Jeff was about to jump Night-roller from behind had Night-claw not jumped down and tackled him to the ground. "OOF!"

"You're not going anywhere for the last time!" The vampire man shouted as he threw a punch. Night-princess caught the punch and stopped it cold. "Huh? Huuuurrrggghhh…" The man tried desperately to push harder, but Night-princess bent his wrist backwards. "AUGH!"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. She then kicked that guy under the chin.

"Lisa! Oh my god!" Diana shouted. The alleyway was now a madhouse, the vampires all lunging for Night-princess, only for the other Night-hunters to intervene, trade blows and get thrown off again. Night-roller them aimed a three fingered blasts at two vampires on either side of him and blasted them both in to the walls of the alleyway.

"Now go!" Night-roller shouted. He turned around and

WHAM

"AH!" Night-roller was sent sprawling by a punch.

"Night-roller! AH!" Night-claw was distracted for a moment, long enough for the girl to sink her fangs in to his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Diana screamed as this sight.

"Oh my…" Trace gasped in fear.

"Night-claw!" Night-princess shouted. But then the girl withdrew her fangs and spit out his blood.

"Ow… you know it hurt the first time and it doesn't feel any better now…" Night-claw groaned as he grabbed his neck.

"HIS BLOOD!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!" The girl cried in agony.

"Get up!" Jeff told Night-roller, ignoring the girl vampires cries as Night-princess took advantage of the confusion and threw her in to a wall. Night-roller grabbed Jeff and pinned him to the wall. "Arrrrrgh…"

"Not so tough now are ya!" Night-roller shouted. The other two vampires got up and began fighting with Night-claw, one of them breaking off to try and attack Lisa's parents. Much to Night-roller's surprise, Jeff's body seemed to be dissolving. "What?" From the legs up, parts of his body were flying off and forming vague shadows. As the last of him separated, each one took the shape of a bat.

"Huh? Since when could they do that?" Night-claw asked as he noticed the swarm of bats fluttering around the alleyway.

"AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Diana screamed.

"Get behind me!" Trace shouted. The bats then swarmed together and Jeff's body reformed itself. The vampires and the Night-hunters were back to fighting again as they tried desperately to keep the vampires from Lisa's parents. The five of them soon found themselves surrounded by the four vampires.

"Enough!"

"Hm?" Everyone looked up at one of the rooftops.

"Lord Von Drake." Paul said. Von Drake was looking down, casting an evil glare across the alleyway. Drake hopped down and practically seemed to glide down in to the alley before landing gently. He walked towards the group and then spoke.

"Why haven't you turned them yet?" Drake asked.

"That one in the gear… I tried but some magical force-field keeps me from biting him." Jeff said. Drake eyed Night-roller.

"You the one leading this?" Night-roller asked.

"You dare question me human?" Drake asked, taking offense to this apparently.

"You're going down now son!" Night-roller kicked it in to high gear and bolted for Von Drake. However Von Drake took a firm stance and threw a punch at Night-roller's abdomen. "OOF!!!" He was sent flying backwards as Drake shook his fist.

"Force field at twenty-six percent. Warning."

BAM

"Force field down, force field down. Warning." Von Drake threw another punch at Joseph and dispelled the force field. He then felt Night-roller's neck before hurling him back at the group.

"It's merely man's pathetic technology." Drake scoffed.

"Don't you dare treat him like that you piece of…" Night-claw shouted as he ran at Drake with a fist drawn back. "Gack…" Drake grabbed Night-claw by the throat and held him in the air. _"His… grip… he's… much stronger… than these other guys…" _Night-claw thought. Drake brought his nose close to Night-claw's neck, and sniffed the small bleeding holes in his neck.

"His blood… is diseased… aside you worthless piece of trash!" Drake demanded as he hurled Night-claw to the ground.

"Stop hurting them!" Night-princess shouted. She ran at Drake, jumped and threw a kick at him. Drake ducked it, stood up, spun around and grabbed Night-princess under her arms while she was still in mid-air.

"Let her go! GAH!" Finally, the female vampire bit Trace in the neck.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Soon the nameless male vampire bit Diana's neck.

"NO!" Night-claw shouted before Jeff stomped on his head. "Ooooggg…" It was lucky he didn't pass out.

"MOOOOOOOM!!! DAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!" Night-princess screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"I owe you one…" Jeff hissed to Night-roller as he leaned for his neck.

"Don't turn that one just yet." Drake told Jeff. He set the violently struggling Night-princess down, and then blocked a punch she threw the second he set her down. "Amazing… your strength already surpasses that of a peak male vampire after he was bitten." Drake said with admiration.

"MOM!!! DAD!!!" Night-princess tried sidestepping her way past Von Drake, but he proved to be faster than she was in every sense of the word, and it was no use. He finally grabbed Night-princess by the shoulders and held her arms down.

"After all this time… I've finally found you. After decades of plotting and searching I've finally found you." Drake muttered.

"Wha… what is that supposed to mean?" Night-princess asked angrily.

"Lisa… forgive me for my impudence earlier… but now I have finally found you." Drake said.

"How… do you… know her name…" Night-roller demanded. "OOF!" Jeff then slammed his helmet against the wall.

"Quiet human!" Jeff shouted at him.

"Lisa… I suppose you deserve… an explanation…" Von Drake said. "Your turning… was no coincidence."

"What?" Night-princess asked, still trying to get out of his grip.

"Let her go you OOF!!!" Night-claw's head was slammed against the ground again by Paul. _"Must… keep… conscious." _Night-claw thought.

"Hold Lisa still, but do not harm her." Drake said. The two vampires that just bit her parents walked over and gripped Night-princess. Drake then began pacing in front of our heroes. "My name is Madrick Von Drake." Drake introduced. "I was formerly… the right arm of the King of Vampires himself." Drake hissed.

"So?" Night-claw hissed.

"Quiet…" Paul hissed to him.

"I am one of the oldest living vampires today… thus my power exceeds that of most vampires, and yet… when the former king of vampires grew tired of his eternal life, I was not worthy of being his successor." Drake said. "He charged me with the task of finding a worthy successor. And so… I created this." Drake said as he held out a small bottle.

"And that is?" Night-roller gasped as Jeff kept him pinned to the wall.

"The Draculine Exhibitor drug… it increases a vampires strengths, but at the cost of that vampire losing their eternal life and dying within the year, with no hope of resurrection." Drake continued to explain. "However, the people they bite and turn… they also exhibit enhanced characteristics by vampire norm, and without that side-effect."

"…" Night-princess was listening to this in awe. "That vampire… he had it…"

"That's correct. One of my followers took the drug at my behest, and bit twelve children, from newborns to a year before you age, before you were turned Lisa."

"What… happened to them?" Night-princess asked, horror struck, not even resisting anymore.

"If a normal vampire had bitten them, they would have turned, but because of the strength of the drug, they died before they could turn."

"You… monster…" Night-claw hissed. "GACK!"

"I said shut up!" Paul hissed as he slammed his elbow in to Night-claw's backside.

"Twelve… before… me…" Night-princess breathed heavily, she was about to break down again, and her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Hm? Ah… another… unexpected side-effect of being turned by the drug." Drake said. "Your eyes… you're the only one whose eyes seem to do that… indicate your thirst that is." Drake said. "But… that's beside the point. You… were the only one who survived." Drake said.

"Why young children? Why children?!" Night-roller demanded. "OOF!"

"Clamp that mouth shut or I'll tear your lips from your head." Jeff threatened.

"Human… silence…" Drake hissed. "Children vampires, their bodies age normally until a certain point at young adult-hood, and they grow to be stronger than a vampire that was turned as an adult in most cases. So I thought, if a fledgling vampire has powers that already exceed most adult vampires, then imagine how strong they would be if they aged with that kind of power."

"…" Night-princess listened on, her eyes darting over to her parents. _"I… never wanted this…" _

"It is true that the longer a vampire lives the stronger they become regardless, but fledglings grow exponentially stronger as they age, and an enhanced fledgling. The results seems perfect in truth." Drake said. "Had Blade not gotten to my servant and you first I would have had you sooner, but now at last I've found you."

"What… do you mean?" Night-princess asked with a trembling voice. Night-roller and Night-claw eyed Von Drake with both disdain and bewilderment as all of this information dawned on them.

"Lisa… with some training from me… don't you see?" Drake then got down on one knee and bowed his head to Lisa. "Lisa… you… will become our queen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	15. Blood Ties

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, The Night-hunter's plans to meet Lisa's parents could not have taken a worse turn. A group of four vampires led by Madrick Von Drake ambushed them and not only bit Lisa's parents, but now Von Drake reveals his intention of fostering Lisa as the next queen of the vampires.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ties

"I… what?" Night-princess asked. Her mouth hung open, confusion and despair reflecting in her red eyes.

"Yes Lisa." Drake said. "You are to be the next queen of the vampires." He stood up and walked closer to Night-princess. "Now… come with me… and embrace your destiny."

"Grrrrrrr…" Night-claw growled. "LIKE HELL SHE WILL!!!" Night-claw caught Paul off guard and rammed in to Paul with his backside.

"AH!" Paul crashed in to the street wall.

"Grrrr… pathetic human. Bring the others with us! You two! Stay here and finish him off!" Drake ordered the ones holding Night-princess. "Forgive me Lisa. But this is necessary." He wrapped a single arm around Night-princess, and leaped off.

"NIGHT-CLAW!!!" Night-princess shouted. _"Maybe I can get away if I just… take my serum." _Night-princess reached for her belt, but Drake grabbed her hand.

"Those human tools will no longer be needed." He said as he started jumping across rooftops, Jeff and Paul following him, Jeff holding a still weak Night-roller, and Paul carrying her parents.

"HEY!!!" Night-claw jumped up towards the roof of one of the buildings, but the female vampire tackled him and slammed him against the wall. "Ah!"

"Heh… this is for having such foul blood." She hissed. She socked Night-claw in the nose.

"OW!!!" Night-claw shouted, feeling the blood leaking from it. "HrrrrrAH!" He kicked the girl off of him and stood up just in time to block a punch or two from the other vampire. Night-claw ducked and jumped over the many punches and kicks thrown by the male vampire before Night-claw himself gut-punched him, and then elbowed him under the chin.

"HAAAAAA!!!" The girl lunged at Night-claw, but he did a jumping spin-kick and knocked her to the side. He stood there and caught his breath while those two recovered.

"_I've got to… find them but… these guys won't let me do that…" _He thought.

"Time to die you little… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" To Night-claw's surprise, the male vampire turned to ash and what appeared to be a dagger made from wood dropped to the ground.

"What the…?"

"Run now boy! This is a fight you can't win."

"Hm?" Night-claw and the vampire girl looked down the alley and saw a figure shrouded in a black cloak. The figure removed it to reveal that he had black hair that was combed back neatly, a tight black suit that covered most of his body, a bat-like cape that attached to his arms, pale skin, and red eyes. He also had a belt that had four empty spots behind his back that held three wooden daggers; the fourth was empty.

"He's mine!" The girl hissed.

"I'm not here for your food… I'm here for your life hell spawn!" The vampire shouted. He drew one of his wooden daggers and lunged at the girl. He was much faster than either of them expected and the next thing anyone knew, the man stabbed the wooden dagger in to the girl's heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She shouted as she crumbled to ash.

"A vampire that hunts vampires… nothing ironic about that." Night-claw whispered. _"Forget him… now I have to find Night-princess and Night-roller." _Night-claw turned around to leap away when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "Hey! I've got problems to deal with right now!" Night-claw shouted as he shoved the hand off of his shoulder.

"Where is Von Drake?!" The vampire asked him forcefully.

"I'm about to go after him! So if you don't mind…"

"You are not going after him!" The vampire told him. "I can already tell by your heartbeat that you are in no shape to fight vampires."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do!" Night-claw asked.

"My name is Morbius, now for the last time… where is Von Drake?"

"I won't tell you anything until someone tells me what the heck is going on!" Night-claw yelled.

"This doesn't concern you…" Morbius said as he walked off to find Drake himself.

"Like hell it doesn't! Drake took my only two friends in this world! He's probably going to kill or turn one of them, and he intends to make the other one his queen or something!"

"WHAT!" Morbius turned around immediately and stared at Night-claw. "Who… is… this… queen?"

"…" Night-claw looked Morbius in the eyes for a moment. "Let's make a deal…" He said, trying his best to keep calm. "You don't stop me from finding Drake… and I'll answer your questions."

"I can't do that." Morbius said, picking up his other wooden dagger.

"Yes you can!" Night-claw argued back. "Like it or not Morbius or whatever you said your name was, this concerns me in every way. And I'm coming whether you like it or not! So if you're not going to cooperate, then stay out of my way." Night-claw said as he jumped off.

"Grrrrrr… FINE!" Morbius shouted, jumping up after him. "Just don't think me unreasonable." Morbius said.

"Fine." Night-claw hissed. "Sheesh…"

"Now who did you say was this queen?" Morbius asked.

"Her name…" Night-claw hesitated. "Her alias is Night-princess. He said a vampire on some enhancement drug or another bit her so that she would grow up and become a much stronger vampire."

"And you said she was a friend of yours?" Morbius asked. The two were leaping nimbly across the buildings now.

"Yes. She may be a vampire, but she's still a shy young girl who would rather not resort to violence. And our other friend…"

"Wait… other friend? What were you even doing in that alley?" Morbius asked, as if an idea just came to him.

"We were… meeting her parents. But… they were bitten." Night-claw said sadly.

"Grrrrr… Drake I swear that your trickery has no end." Morbius growled.

"Hm?"

"Listen! Drake is a very dangerous opponent for many reasons." Morbius warned. "Von Drake has been a vampire for a number of centuries, and the longer a vampire is alive the stronger they are. Drake is twice as fast and as strong as most vampires, plus he possesses a normal vampire's full range of supernatural powers."

"Like what?" Night-claw asked.

"Shape shifting… summoning of certain creatures… hypnotism…" Morbius listed.

"But… Night-princess has never done any of that stuff." Night-claw said.

"She hasn't? How long has she been bitten?"

"A month now… maybe." Night-claw no longer seemed to care how much Morbius had gotten on his nerves a while ago. He felt as though he needed to hear this. "Oh hang on… the scent goes this way." Night-claw said. He stopped and began running along the length of a rooftop with Morbius right behind him.

"Interesting…" Morbius said. "But back to Drake, there is one more thing. He is also a very manipulative man, and is an expert in bringing minds to his side."

"What do you mean?" Night-claw asked.

"I'll explain on the way but let us pick up the pace!" Morbius said as he jumped ahead of Night-claw.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh…" Night-roller had most of his gear removed, his helmet, his gloves, and his roller blades were removed, leaving only his body armor underneath his dark blue and green tights on him. His gear was tossed to the side near the edge of the roof.

"I… need… my serum…" Night-princess said to Von Drake.

"No Lisa… you don't." Drake said as he held Night-princess' belt in his hand. He removed each serum one by one and crushed the vaccines in his hand as he pulled them out.

"No… please…" Night-princess begged.

"Lisa… this foul substance… is what keeps you from being a vampire. It is a desperate cry to cling to what you have already lost."

"But…" Night-princess looked helplessly as he kept crushing them.

"Hey!" Night-roller shouted. But Jeff shoved him to the ground again. "Oof."

"You're lucky I'm not that thirsty, and that I've been told to not bite you." Jeff hissed.

"Lisa, you are no longer human, you should no longer feel bound to protect them." Von Drake continued. "Embrace it Lisa…"

"I… I can't!" She shouted.

"Lisa… you are to be our queen!" Drake said. "You must embrace what you have already become. Yet you have tried to fight it in so many ways."

"…"

"Have you even shape shifted once? Hypnotized a single soul? Do not say that you were not aware of these abilities Lisa, for I know that you are aware of them. So why? Why fight it?" Drake asked.

"I… I…" Night-princess choked a bit. She looked around the top of the tall skyscraper they stood on. He looked at Jeff and Paul holding Night-roller down, she looked at her now vampiric parents looking at her with stern faces. "I… don't want… to hurt anybody…" She cried.

"Lisa… you have nothing to fear." Von Drake told her. "Your own parents have joined you now… they will be with you in this darkness…" Drake whispered to her gently as he leaned closer.

"Lisa… don't fight it. Just embrace it." Trace told her.

"Yes my daughter… we are one family again now. So please don't run any more." Diana told her. Lisa's tears began to surge more and more.

"But… my… friends…" Night-princess uttered out.

"You do not have to leave them all behind either… just grant him… this gift." Drake said while pointing a finger at Night-roller.

"Me?" Night-roller asked. _"Crap… she's thirsty… and he's playing on her own desires…" _He thought. "Don't listen to… AUGH!"

"Shut up." Paul said.

"But… he's… my friend…" She said, looking at him wide-eyed. "I… can't… hurt him…"

"You won't be hurting him." Trace assured Lisa as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be welcoming a good man in to our family."

"Go on… satisfy your thirst… bring him with you… make him one of us if you so desire." Von Drake said. "No one here is your enemy, we are all a family."

"…" These words echoed in Night-princess' ears. It was true, her parents were there now, and she didn't have to worry about never seeing them again. And one of the friends that helped her, she didn't have to leave him behind. She got up and walked over to Night-roller slowly.

"Night-princess… Lisa…" Night-roller groaned.

"_I… don't have to be… alone…" _Night-princess thought.

"Yes… go on." Von Drake said. She kept walking across the rooftop, making her way closer and closer to him.

"_Family…" _Night-princess thought.

"**I will help you." Felix said with a serious look on his face.**

"_But… Felix…"_ She thought as she slowed down some more.

"**I promise." Felix said.**

"_He… he said… he said he'd help me." _Night-princess continued to think as she stopped walking towards him.

"You have nothing to fear. Quench your thirst." Drake goaded.

_"But... so thirsty..."_ Night-princess then resumed advancing on Night-roller. 

**"And let me tell you… we'll fight through hell for this girl if we have to." Night-roller said. "After all, we both made a promise to her, a promise we intend to keep."**

"_A… promise…" _She thought. _"I… don't want to hurt him…" _

**"You won't be hurting him." Trace assured Lisa as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be welcoming a good man in to our family."**

"_Dad…" _She moved faster towards Night-roller.

"**You are a creature of the night… you are a vampire!"**

**"Don't say that. You're still you aren't you?" Felix asked. "And… you and I aren't so different." Felix said with a smile.**

"_So thirsty though…" _She thought. She was now right in front of Night-roller.

"Lisa…" Night-roller whispered. _"Fight it girl… I know you can fight it if anyone can."_

"_Thirsty…" _She brought her fangs closer to his neck. Soon many thoughts were racing through her head at once.

**"You're still you aren't you?"**

"**You are a creature of the night… you are a vampire!"**

"**And… you and I aren't so different."**

_"So thirsty…"_

**"And let me tell you… we'll fight through hell for this girl if we have to."**

**"You won't be hurting him You'll be welcoming a good man in to our family."**

"_Thirsty…"_

**"After all, we both made a promise to her, a promise we intend to keep."**

**"You have nothing to fear. Quench your thirst."**

**"So please don't run any more."**

"_My… thirst… so…"_

**"I promise."**

**"I promise."**

**"I promise."**

**"I promise."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Night-princess reared her head back and screamed while clutching her head. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" She screamed all the louder.

"Hm?" Drake looked at Night-princess. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I WILL NOT SPREAD THIS CURSE!!!" She shouted to the sky.

"Lisa…" Trace started.

"Listen you little brat…" Jeff started to say as he walked closer to her. "OOF!" Night-princess gut punched Jeff and then jumped and kicked him in the face. She quickly had to catch her breath before Paul ran at her.

"What are you two doing!? You are not to harm her!" Von Drake shouted. Paul however didn't seem to hear him. Night-princess then whirled around, grabbed Paul and hurled him over her head.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Oof!" Paul landed right on top of Jeff and the two hit the ground.

"Lisa… control yourself!" Drake said. "Lisa do not fight it!"

"She has already made her choice Drake…"

"Hm?" Everyone turned to the edge of the roof and found Night-claw standing on the edge of it with Morbius. "Morbius! You followed me here!?" Drake shouted.

"Morbius is the least of your worries monster." Night-claw hissed at Drake. Night-claw grabbed one of Morbius' wooden daggers and ran at Von Drake full sprint.

"Night-claw!" Joseph shouted. Night-claw thrust the wooden dagger at Drake's heart, but Drake side stepped the attack, and knocked the wooden dagger out of his hand and off of the roof.

"Why do you still live human?" Von Drake asked with disgust as he grabbed Night-claw's wrists behind his back.

"Because… I still have to kick your butt." Night-claw said. He yanked his wrists out of Drake's grip thanks to his somewhat loose skin, spun around, grabbed Drake and jumped backwards off of the skyscraper.

"What are you doing!" Von Drake shouted. He grabbed Night-claw's face with his hand and soon the two of them were pushing, punching, and wrestling each other while falling through the air.

"Now that Drake isn't around, I don't think he'll mind if I beat up this little…" Paul said threateningly as he walked towards Night-princess, who was on her hands and knees catching her breath. "Augh!"

"But I do mind." Trace hissed as he grabbed Paul from behind.

"You evil man! You're keeping my daughter away from me!" Diana shouted as she charged at Joseph full sprint. Jeff also got up and dashed at Joseph and Night-princess.

"No!" Morbius stood in the way while holding one of his daggers. He thrust it at Jeff, who quickly turned in to a swarm of bats and fluttered around Morbius. While Morbius was distracted, Diana knocked the dagger out of his hand but Morbius pulled out another dagger and nearly embed it in Diana's heart had she not jumped back.

"Too weak… too thirsty…" Night-princess gasped. Joseph looked at the dagger on the ground.

"…" He picked it up, held it in his right hand and held the tip of it over his left forearm.

"Hm?" Night-princess looked at Joseph. "Wait…"

"Ack…" Joseph squinted a bit as he cut his arm with the tip of the dagger, allowing it to bleed a little bit. "Here." He held his arm out to Night-princess.

"Wh…what?"

"You need this… and it might get infected if you don't. You wouldn't want that would you?" Joseph asked. Night-princess was fixated on the cut a little bit, she wasn't sure. "Come on…"

"O…okay." She said. She leaned in closer, and put her lips over the cut and drank up the blood from the cut.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!"

"Rah!"

"Die human!"

"Die bastard!" Both Night-claw and Drake were punching each other as they fell towards one of the smaller buildings next to the skyscraper. Night-claw grabbed Drake around the face and clenched with his clawed fingers in to his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!" Drake then wrapped his hand around Night-claw's throat. "Oof!" Drake landed on the roof of another building and cushioned Night-claw's fall. Night-claw jumped off of him and back-flipped before landing on the opposite edge of the roof.

"Hm? The dagger." Night-claw spotted the wooden dagger nearby. He then looked at Drake as he stood back up.

"Grrrrr… human… you have dared to raise your fist against me… and for that you'll perish!" Drake threw off his long black coat and revealed a sleeveless black leather vest.

"Bring it pink eyes." Night-claw dared with a smile as he grabbed the dagger.

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The two ran at each other. Night-claw thrust the dagger forward, but Von Drake again knocked it out of his hand where it landed near the edge of the roof. Night-claw swiped his claws at Drake while Drake would dodge and throw his own punches and kicks at Night-claw.

"Oof!" Night-claw took a punch to the face but threw a kick to Drake's thigh. Night-claw stayed balanced on one leg and shifted his weight forward to narrowly dodge a punch before getting back on both legs and continuing his claw swipes. Drake threw a spinning kick that Night-claw ducked under and spun around to his side. Night-claw threw a punch and then flipped over the top of Von Drake and threw a kick to his head right before he landed. Drake ducked the kick and did a roundhouse kick to Night-claw's gut.

"Human!" Drake lunged forward and threw three punched that Night-claw dodged and countered with numerous claw swipes to his face before delivering a knee thrust and chicken neck strike to his chin, and finished with a ridge hand to Drake's neck.

"Had enough yet!" Night-claw yelled. However Drake's wounds were healing in front of Night-claw's eyes and he quickly threw a punch to Night-claw's chest and the two then locked hands.

"What makes you think you can win?" Drake hissed.

Meanwhile…

"Thank you." Night-princess gasped. Her eyes were now a purple color and she stood back up and turned. "Ah!" Night-princess instinctively ducked under a tackle made by Trace and Trace tackled Joseph head on.

"Oof!"

"You hid my daughter from me for so long Joseph." Trace hissed. "I never would have thought this of you."

"I don't think you would have thought this either." Joseph groaned. He thrust his arms at Trace's chest and hit him hard enough to make Trace get pushed backwards. Joseph then stood up and put his fists up.

"What?" Trace was shocked at this display of strength.

"I still have my body armor fool! It still gives me a boots in strength!" Joseph said. He picked up the dagger and threw a fist in time to stop Trace from hitting him. The two then exchanged fists and kicks with Trace taking more blows but shrugging them off just as fast.

"Trace!" Diana ran forward. "I'll kill you if you harm my husband!" Diana hissed.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Night-princess shouted. She tackled her mom at the waist and pinned her to the ground. "I'm… sorry…" She said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Rah! Hah!" Morbius was fighting off both Paul and Jeff holding his last two wooden daggers in both hands. Paul changed in to a swarm of bats and a few of the bats distracted Morbius long enough for Jeff to knock out one of the daggers. "Fool!" Morbius spun around and thrust his still armed hand at Jeff's heart and plunged the dagger in to his heart.

"AH!" Jeff shouted before he crumbled to ash. Paul reformed in mid-air a distance behind Morbius, but Morbius wheeled around and hurled the dagger at Paul and nailed his heart.

"NOOOOO!!!" Paul shouted before crumbling to ash.

Meanwhile…

"What makes you think you can win?" Drake hissed.

"Because…" Night-claw then hopped and kicked Drake in the chest with both of his legs.

"GAH!" Drake went sprawling backwards.

"You only caught me off guard last time!!!" Night-claw shouted. The second he landed he lunged forward on all fours and tackled Drake right as he stood up.

"RAH!" As they skid across the ground, Night-claw pressed his head against the roof, leaving a slightly bleeding scrape on Drake's face. Night-claw then managed to toss Drake off of the roof.

"And stay down bastard…" Night-claw whispered. Drake's body however turned in to a swarm of bats and it flew back up towards the roof. "Whoa!" The bats fluttered around Night-claw. Night-claw swiped claws around and would knock away the bats, but soon the bats reformed Drake's body and Drake stood there, angrier than ever.

"You want to fight hard then? So be it!" The pupil and sclera of Drake's eyes turned blood red while the irises turned orange. Two shadows emerged from his own and soon the shadows took the shape of two larger than normal gray wolves, baring their fangs and their fur standing on end.

"Damn it." Night-claw said. The wolves ran for him. Night-claw rolled under the first one and stood up only to receive a punch from Drake that sent him sprawling backward. He sprang back up to his feet only for a wolf to jump on his back and nearly sunk his fangs in to Night-claw's neck. "ARGH!" Night-claw grabbed the wolf's face with his claws.

"HAWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It howled in agony as Night-claw spun around and hurled him in to the other wolf. Night-claw then spun around and threw a spinning kick at Von Drake that Drake caught. Drake then spun around and hurled him towards the edge of the roof.

"Oof… ooooooooggghhh… Whoa!" One of the wolves was jumping at him. He kicked his legs upward and then used his legs to throw the wolf over him and off the edge of the roof. The wolf struck the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke. Night-claw noticed the knife next to him and the other wolf coming at him. He picked up the dagger and stabbed it in to the wolf's head, causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Ha!" Drake lunged at Night-claw and again knocked the dagger out of his hand, grabbed Night-claw and threw him behind him back towards the center of the roof. Night-claw somersaulted in mid-air and landed on his feet in time to grab the charging Drake around the neck and slam him in to the ground, choking Drake with his claws digging in to Drake's neck.

"Had enough yet Drake?!" Night-claw hissed. Suddenly Drake's body turned in to a puff of some mist-like substance and drifted all over the roof. _"Sublimation? Vampires have the power of sublimation?"_ Night-claw thought with surprise as he fell forward and barely caught himself.

Meanwhile…

"Ha!" Trace punched Joseph in the face and caused Joseph to stumble backwards. However as Trace threw another punch, Joseph ducked it and delivered an uppercut to his chin. He then grabbed Trace's arm and threw him near the edge of the roof. Joseph was now standing over Trace holding the dagger in his hand. "Come on… Joseph… you wouldn't do this to me would you? Not to Lisa right?"

"…" Joseph kept looking at Trace. Imagining Night-princess' face right now, imagining how sad she must be. "…"

"So… let me go then?" Trace asked.

"…" Joseph then looked at Trace. "You're not Trace anymore." He then plunged the dagger in to Trace's heart.

"UrrrrrrAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Trace shouted as he crumbled in to ash.

"Heh… heh…" Diana was standing at the corner of the roof with Morbius ready to plunge the wooden dagger in to her heart. Night-princess was standing close by, watching this with sadness, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Lisa… darling. Please, don't let him do this to me. Don't let him do this to your mother." Diana told her daughter. "Let's just go home."

"…" Night-princess kept looking at her mother.

"Don't listen to her Lisa." Morbius told her. "She is not your mother anymore. She has given in to her vampire nature. Don't let her influence your decision." Morbius continued telling Night-princess.

"She needs to decide herself!" Diana shrieked. "So Lisa?"

"Mom…" Night-princess walked forward, tears running down her face in a river now, falling from her chin and cheeks like rain. All of this trouble to see her parents, and now it has come to this. Her friends in danger, her parents vampires, there was only one way. Only one way. She was now standing beside Morbius, staring at her mother. "Mom…"

"Yes dear?" Diana asked gently.

"I love you…" She whispered. She yanked the dagger out of Morbius' hand and stabbed it in to her mother's heart.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Diana shrieked. As she crumbled to ash, Night-princess stood there, her tears now coming down faster and faster. She dropped the dagger, dropped to her knees, and she clutched her mother's ashes in her hands.

"I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!!! It… it shouldn't have been like this." Night-princess sobbed while Morbius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It can be hard young draculina. This curse robs many a thing from you and gives little back in return." Morbius said. "But now is not the time for tears, you still have a friend risking his life for you."

"Lisa…" Night-roller, back in all of his gear rolled over and stooped down next to Night-princess. "Lisa… let's save Night-claw together now. We'll get through this." You couldn't see it behind his visor, but behind it, he was crying as well.

"O…okay…" She squeaked out, failing to fight back her tears.

Meanwhile…

The mist gathered together quickly behind Night-claw, and Von Drake lunged forward. "Hm?"

"HAH!" Drake punched Night-claw in the cheek. "RAH!" He then kicked him in the face and then brought his leg back and gut-kicked Night-claw.

"Oof!" Night-claw stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing and blocked the next few blows from Von Drake. Night-claw and Drake soon started to trade blows with each other, both blocking, dodging, and receiving numerous blows. Night-claw went in for a sweep kick, Von Drake then jumped over the top of Night-claw. Night-claw however saw this coming, stood up and socked Drake in the face as hard as he could.

"Ah!" Drake gasped. Night-claw then delivered a forceful spinning kick to Drake's face, causing Drake to spin around and fall forward, face down in to the roof. "Grrrrrrrrr…" Drake growled. Soon he felt Night-claw's weight on top of him, and a wooden dagger tip touching his cheek.

"Any last words before I stab this through your head?" Night-claw hissed in to Drake's ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review.

P.S. The new poll of the week is posted.


	16. Dusk and Dawn

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Night-claw met Morbius, a vampire hunter that is a vampire himself. The two rushed to the scene where Von Drake attempted to turn Night-princess over to his side. In the ensuing chaos, Morbius killed Paul and Jeff, Night-roller was forced to kill Trace, and Night-princess tearfully ended her mother's life as a vampire. Now Night-claw seems on the verge of victory over Von Drake.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comics elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk and Dawn

They say when your life is nearing its end that all that has happened through your life flashes before your eyes. This is true, even for the undead.

"Face it Von Drake… compared to other vampires you're invincible, but even though you are stronger than they are, I'm still stronger than you, and I'm still faster than you!" Night-claw shouted as he held the wooden dagger at Von Drake's head.

_"Pathetic… human… just like… just like all of them…" _Von Drake thought.

Flashback…

**Around the year 1564, a small boy in noble clothing with blonde hair was sitting underneath a tree inside a garden surrounded by a high stone wall.**

**"Madrick! Madrick come hither!"**

**"I come my father!" The small boy shouted. He walked to the door of a great house surrounded by the garden, where a tall man with black hair and a thick mustache stood, giving his son a cold glare. "Why hast thou called me hither?"**

**"Boy, thou shalt show thine respect for me." The man then slapped the boy across the cheek.**

**"Father! Why do you strike me?" The boy cried.**

**"Rumors of thy affair with a peasant child hast reached my ears. Dost thou dare disgrace this family so? Wouldst thou throw away our great history like the great fool of a king's court?" The father bellowed at the young Drake.**

**"No father! Your words hast no truth within them! Thy ears deceive you!" Drake shouted angrily, tears in his eyes.**

**"Show thy respect boy!" The man shouted, striking Drake once again.**

**That night…**

**"Why dost he torment me so? Why dost my father treat me as Satan's spawn?"**

**"There there…" A young girl with blonde hair in peasant's clothes said while stroking his cheek with her fingers. "It will be fine."**

**"No Madeline… Madeline if father ever found out… his fury would have no end." Drake said, tears coming down his cheeks.**

**Another night…**

**"Here she is sir." A man with a rapier wrapped around his waist said, holding Madeline by the wrist.**

**"Your job be done. Begone." Drake's father told the man. The man held out a hand to receive a small bag of gold before leaving the room. "Wench… dost thou not know thy place?"**

**"No father!" Drake ran in to the room, his cheeks red and his eyes watering up.**

**"Thou art a fool Madrick! A fool for a son I have born with thy mother! Thy mother wouldst stir in her grave if this atrocity could reach her ears! Now thou shalt both receive thy punishment!" Von Drake senior pulled out a wooden stick and struck the girl over the head with it.**

**"Ah!" Madeline squealed as this.**

**"No! AH!" Madrick himself then received a blow across the cheek.**

**Another night…**

**"Brother o brother, thou hast tainted our family honor by seeing that wench." A boy older than Drake said while pinning Drake against a wall.**

**"Stay away! Let me see her! Father cannot just keep her from her family and starve her!" Drake shouted.**

**"He can and has brother." Another boy older than Drake said as he walked over.**

**Another night…**

**"My family be devils. They do the work of the devil and enjoy it so. Madeline… thou dost not deserve this…" Drake cried in his room all alone. Little did he notice a figure creeping over him, bearing his fangs.**

**Later that night…**

**"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Drake dropped his older brother's head next to the body of his other brother, his other brother having two bite marks on his neck.**

**"What causes such cries. My sons!" He stood in shock as Madrick turned around and glared at him with his red eyes. "Madrick… what… what hast happened here?"**

**"Thou shall regret tormenting me as you have… thou shalt perish in a manner one-hundred fold of what thou hast put me through!" Madrick shouted, bearing his blood stained fangs.**

**"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"**

**Later that night…**

**"Madeline…" Von Drake entered through a metal door in to a dungeon like room where Madeline was lying in the corner, thin, and breathing heavily.**

**"Madrick… I can't see… is that you?" Madeline asked.**

**"Madeline… I shall save thou from this fate…"**

**"But then what?" Madeline asked. "How? Why?"**

**"Thou hast been the only one kind to me Madeline… no one else hast shown such kindness… close your eyes… it shall be done soon…" Drake told Madeline. Madeline closed her sad eyes, and Drake bit her neck.**

**A century later…**

**A now adult Von Drake and Madeline stood in front of some castle, Drake wearing a chain mail and Madeline wearing a fine tunic. "Madeline… they will find us soon…" Drake said. "Those priests will kill us if we do not flee."**

**"And then they shall hunt the rest of our brethren Von Drake." Madeline said. "Their crosses and steaks will harm more of our brethren if we do not act."**

**"Yes… you are right… then shall we put these humans in their place?" Von Drake asked as he turned to see some people in light clothing with crosses around their necks and holding wooden steaks.**

**"Let's…"**

**After the battle…**

**Blood was splattered all over the place, the group of people was deceased, and Von Drake kneeled over a pile of ashes. "Madeline… even as a vampire I could not save you… Why?" He held a bit of the ashes in his hand and looked at them. "HUMANS!!! HUMANS!!! ALL OF YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH ONE DAY!!!"**

**The beginning of the 20****th**** century…**

**"Von Drake." A shadowy figure called. A cloud of mist formed in the room and joined together, and soon Von Drake stood there.**

**"Yes my king?" Von Drake asked.**

**"Von Drake… you have been my most loyal servant of all. I've never once sensed deception from you, and I've never had to use my power as king of the vampires to control you either. You have been completely loyal of your own will." The figure spoke.**

**"You have allowed me to pursue my goals. You have allowed me to kill those humans I despise…"**

**"And now a new century dawns. And now I grow bored with my eternal life." The figure continued.**

**"My king? What are you suggesting?"**

**"Von Drake, despite your power, equaled only by that blood traitor Morbius and exceeded only by mine… My magical spells have indicated that you are not to be my successor."**

**"… Then who?" Von Drake asked. "If thou seeks a successor more worthy than I, then I shall find that successor."**

**"I sense that this successor has not even been born yet… but I charge you with one final task." **

**"What my lord?"**

**"Prepare for the day my successor comes and then find that one. My magic suggests they will be born sometime near the end of this century, within the decade before this century closes, and when you find them, give them the means to succeed me, and when they are ready… give them this…" The figure said, handing a golden chalice to Von Drake.**

**"Is this… I shall make sure that only your successor touches this when they are ready." Von Drake said. "And any who stand in the way shall perish." Von Drake said.**

**"Good…" The figure said. "Now, I leave everything to you." The shadow said as he pulled out a wooden steak, and stabbed himself in the heart, crumbling to ash.**

End of flashback…

"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"OOF!!!" Night-claw suddenly went flying off of Von Drake's back where he sprawled on to the roof. "Ooooooggg… what the hell?" Night-claw looked up and noticed that Von Drake was changing.

Von Drake's already pale skin was now turning chalk white, his nails on his fingers lengthened, and from the two slits in the back of the vest that Night-claw hadn't noticed before, two large bat-like wings emerged. Drake turned around and stared at Night-claw, his sclera and pupils blood red and the iris a fiery orange. "Human… I have hated your kind since I was a child… and out of all of them there was only one I hated more than you… but now you shall join him!" Von Drake fluttered his wings and hovered above ground slightly before flying at Night-claw.

"!!!" Night-claw wasn't expecting him to fly that fast and avoided a punch that only missed his face by an inch. _"He's gotten faster…" _Then Von Drake did a knee thrust in to Night-claw's stomach. "AUGH!!!" He shouted in pain. _"And stronger…" _Night-claw groaned. Von Drake then grabbed Night-claw and began flying in to the sky with him. "Ha!"

"Gah!" Night-claw punched Drake in the cheek and then clawed his face. Night-claw then escaped from Von Drake's grip and began falling towards the ground. Night-claw landed on the ground and ran along the length of the roof towards the dagger he dropped. Drake swooped down with incredible speed and tackled Night-claw from behind.

"Ah!" Night-claw landed on his hands rather roughly and scraped the skin under the gloves, but he nonetheless managed to kick Von Drake off of him and send him back in to the air where he righted himself with his wings. Night-claw then sprang off of his hands and attempted to kick Von Drake, but Drake swooped under him and came back up behind him where he kicked Night-claw in the back. "GAH!"

"You are no match for me in the air human!" Drake shouted. Night-claw went flying until he hit the wall of another building. Night-claw barely regained his senses in time to cling to the wall by his claws and keep him from falling in to the alley. He climbed back up and got back on his feet, listening around for Von Drake. Drake swooped down and prepared to hit Night-claw when Night-claw jumped over the top of him. However Drake did a barrel roll and smacked Night-claw to the side with his wing.

WHAM

"AH!" Night-claw went sprawling across the roof. _"Those wings… they could probably break a few bones with enough force…" _Drake landed and tucked his wings in closer to his body before running forward faster than before. Night-claw also ran at Drake and the two began trading much more fierce punches and kicks. Drake would sometimes swipe his long nails and leave Night-claw with bleeding scratches while Night-claw himself retaliated with his own claw swipes.

"Rah!" Von Drake then flapped his right wing and hit Night-claw with enough force to knock him way off balance, and allow Drake to kick Night-claw across the face.

"Oof." Night-claw tumbled on the roof for a moment before jumping back and jumping to another rooftop.

"You can't run from me human!" Drake shouted as he took the to the sky and flew after Night-claw, gaining on him much more quickly than Night-claw expected. Night-claw hopped, spun around, skid across the roof as he landed and looked at Drake. As Drake swooped in one more time, Night-claw jumped and delivered a spinning kick to Von Drake's face. "Gah!"

"Who's running!?" Night-claw asked angrily. He pounced at Drake with his claws revealed. He landed right in front of Drake and began swiping his claws rapidly at Drake's face, and his chest, leaving numerous cuts that would heal only for Night-claw to open them back up. Night-claw was then knocked away by a punch from Drake, finally giving his cuts time to heal.

"You pathetic human!" Drake lunged forward, however Night-claw jumped high above Drake, only for Drake to fly up after him and ram him in the stomach.

"OOF!" Drake grabbed Night-claw around the waist with one of his arms and proceeded to beat Night-claw in the head over and over again with Night-claw doing the same thing. Finally Drake spun around and then threw Night-claw down to the ground. "Whoa!" Night-claw barely readjusted himself and landed on all fours only for Drake to swoop down and knock him far across the roof with his left wing. "Oooooooohhhh…" Night-claw groaned.

"Hmph…" Drake walked over and kicked Night-claw in the stomach. He then grabbed him around the head and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe I can't turn you in to one of us… but you'll be key in making Lisa our queen… if I hypnotize you and make you follow my bidding." He said. Drake's orange iris turned somewhat cloudy and it began to swirl around and around as he looked in to Night-claw's eyes.

"…" Night-claw could only stay where he was, in the light of the moon, his small and narrow eyes fixated on Drake's eyes. After a moment, Felix's eyes completely narrowed out like a cat, and he bared his teeth. "Hsssssssssss…" He hissed.

"What?" Drake seemed puzzled and then. "OOF!!!" Night-claw kicked him away with much more force than before. Drake caught himself with his wings and hovered above the roof, where he stared at Night-claw who was now kneeling on all fours, hissing at Drake with fierce eyes. "That wasn't supposed to happen? Why aren't you under my control?!"

"You… hurt… you… enemy…" Night-claw growled. "Hssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!" He hissed louder before running forward with much more speed. He tackled Drake and the two went down in to the street below.

BAM

BEEP

BEEP

BEPP

BEEP

"My car!"

"Oh my god! What is that!"

"RAH!" Drake sent Night-claw flying backwards, Night-claw did multiple flips in mid-air before landing on the side of a car on all fours and then gently hopping down on to the street.

"Mutants!"

"Run!"

"Call the police!"

"Hsssssss…" Night-claw continued to stare at Drake.

"You can't be bitten… you can't be hypnotized… WHAT MONSTROSITY AMONG HUMANS ARE YOU!?!" Drake yelled at Night-claw.

"RAH!" Night-claw dashed at Von Drake and attempted to tackle him. Drake flew over the top of him just in time and flew over the roof of a near by building.

"Prey… run…" Night-claw growled as he jumped over the top and went in hot pursuit of Drake. Drake did a U-turn in the air and swooped back down towards Night-claw and nearly punched him Night-claw not avoided it and threw a kick at Drake. The two were soon jumping and swooping at each other, clawing, biting, punching, and kicking at each other with primal fury.

"Oh no…" Night-roller said from a distance.

"What? He wasn't hypnotized like I expected him to be, now he's fighting with a lot more ferocity as a matter of fact." Morbius said.

"Exactly… that hypnotism must have made him go feral in an instant." Night-roller said as he raised his left glove.

"You mean…" Night-princess started.

"Feral? What are you saying?" Morbius asked.

"No time to explain, but I've got to inject him with this right now." Night-roller said as a small vaccine came out of a compartment in the left glove. He took it with his right hand and began jumping and skating towards the fight scene.

"Come… we must follow." Morbius told Night-princess.

"Okay." Night-princess said, still trying to dry up her tears.

"RAH!" Night-claw pinned Von Drake to the ground and began clawing away at his torso and face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Von Drake gave himself a push off the ground with his wings and then shoved Night-claw off with his arms before righting himself again.

"Hsssssssssssssssssssssssss…" Night-claw continued to growl. Suddenly a small energy blast hit him. "Hm?" He immediately wheeled around to find Night-roller standing there.

"Here kitty kitty kitty…" Night-roller said.

"Enemy… HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Night-claw then ran for Night-roller.

"Our fight is not over human!" Drake shouted as he started flying after him, though Night-claw was far faster this time.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Right as Night-claw was about to tackle Night-roller, Night-roller swung his right hand around and stabbed Night-claw in the chest with the needle. "Umph…" He seemed to gag for a minute, but his eyes soon returned to normal. "Owwwwww… thanks…" Night-claw groaned.

"No prob… LOOK OUT!" Night-roller dived to the side and narrowly avoided Drake. Drake spun around and prepared to dive at the heroes again when…

"AH!" A wooden dagger flew through one of his wings, leaving a rather unclean tear in the wing, and he fell to the ground with a thud before returning to normal.

"It's over Drake… you lose this time." Morbius told him as he walked closer.

"…" Drake looked at the two Night-hunters, then he looked at Morbius, then he looked at Night-princess. "Lisa… one day you will be our queen." Drake said as he stood up. "And mark my words, I'll kill the rest of you!" Morbius nearly stabbed Drake, but Drake dodged to the side at the last second, grabbed Morbius and hurled him towards the other two.

"Oof!" Morbius shouted as the other two caught him. Drake then hunched over, his face elongated, and blonde fur grew over his entire body as his hands turned to paws with sharp nails on them. Where once stood Von Drake now stood a blonde furred, red eyed wolf. The wolf turned and sprinted off the roof at speeds much faster than a normal wolf. It leaped down in to the alley, and soon disappeared from their view.

"Get back here! Augh…" Night-claw stood up to give chase, but he fell to his knees when he tried. "Guess he… got me better than I thought." Night-claw then looked over at Night-princess. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"…" Night-princess looked away from him. She then fell to her knees and started bawling again.

"Night-princess." Night-roller and Night-claw went over to her and kneeled down next to her. "It's okay… we're here for you." Night-roller said.

"Oh… Joseph…" Night-princess wrapped her arms around Jospeh's thigh and cried. She cried and cried and cried, Night-claw put a hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"Just let it out Lisa… just let it out." He whispered, a few tears coming from his eyes.

"They're gone… I can't believe they're gone." She cried.

"They wanted what was best for you… but Drake tried to use them… they loved you Lisa." Night-roller said trying to comfort her.

"Lisa… I know what it's like to lose your parents… I know." Night-claw said. Morbius watched this silently for a moment and then walked over to them.

"Tonight has cost you a great deal young draculina." Morbius said to Night-princess. They all looked at him. Night-claw and Night-roller stood up and looked at him. Night-princess was the last to do so and she looked up at him. "I will continue to hunt Von Drake, but he intends to make good on his word. He may return." He warned.

"Is that all?" Night-claw asked bitterly.

"No… I feel as though I must tell Lisa one more thing." Morbius said.

"…" The other two seemed hesitant, but Night-roller nodded his head, indicating a yes.

"Lisa." Morbius kneeled down and got in front of her. "Though there are very few, I am sure there are more like you and I that have this curse but still fight it. And you now must keep your friends closer than ever."

"…" Night-princess listened to this, wiping away a few tears.

"But you must remember… you aren't human anymore, and you fear you'll lose more of yourself by holding yourself back. But if you want to help your friends, then stop holding yourself back." Morbius continued to say.

"Stop… holding… myself back." Night-princess echoed.

"Yes, if you fear it will affect your personality, bring out the worst of your instincts… then don't. For it will not affect you for the worse. Good luck." Morbius said. He stood up and his body dissolved in to multiple bats that flew away in to the night. The Night-hunters watched him fly off, the bats now silhouettes in the moonlight.

"Let's go home guys… let's go home." Night-roller said.

A few days later…

"Sheesh, the press is having a field day with us not having been going out the last few nights." Felix said quietly. He was holding a newspaper in one hand, and a spray bottle of something in the other. He and Joseph were in the hallway where Lisa's room was, walking towards it slowly. "Oh and they're enjoying something else too."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"You should know... dad." Felix said, putting emphasis on 'dad'. "You being Lisa's godfather and all that."

"Well… she didn't have any other relatives." Joseph said. "I wonder if they'll figure out that I hacked in to their lawyer's computer and messed with the will though."

"Hey, they bought the whole they changed their will story though didn't they?" Felix asked. "…"

"I know… I still feel bad for her. And… I'd understand if she hates me for doing that." Joseph said.

"No, she's not upset with you, I can tell. I should be the bad guy here, they wouldn't have died if I hadn't been so… so… so stupid." Felix said. They were now outside Lisa's door, standing in front of it.

"Hey… none of us could have known this would happen." Joseph said, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"…" Felix looked at the spray bottle. "Do you have her shades?" He asked.

"Yeah." Joseph said, pulling out a pair of Lisa's shades.

"I'm going to make it up to her. I'm going… to give her some hope." He said. They walked in to her room quietly, found Lisa sound asleep, her pillow with a few tear stains on it, and they snuck over. Felix shook Lisa gently to wake her up.

"Mmmmm… Felix?" She whispered.

"Put this on your skin… I want you to see something." Felix said while handing her the spray bottle.

They waited outside the door, and then Lisa came out in her nightgown and handed Felix the bottle back. "You got it on every patch of skin showing?" Felix asked.

"Yes. What's this about?" She asked. Joseph then handed Lisa her shades, and she put them on.

"Come on." Joseph said invitingly, he stooped over to allow Lisa on to his back. She did that. The three went downstairs, to the kitchen, and to through the kitchen doors.

"Aaaaaahhh…" Lisa gasped in amazement.

"That stuff… was a sunscreen I had been working on for a while." Felix said. For the first time in over a month, Lisa was looking at a beautiful sunrise, dying the sky a fiery orange, warming the earth with its first rays. Lisa couldn't help but smile, and she couldn't help but let a single tear of joy run down her face at the sight of this.

"Lisa? You going to be alright?" Joseph asked.

"…" Lisa continued to look at the sunrise through her shades. She continued to look at it for a long time with the two people who had helped her the most since that night over a month ago. "Yes." She whispered. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends the blood ties and family arc. Leave a review with your thoughts.


	17. Little Surprises

Chronicles of the Night

Though the death of Lisa's parents still loom above our heroes as another week has passed, life moves on for them. Though it weighs heavily on all of them, Felix feels the brunt of this weight second most heavily. Had it not been for his idea, her parents might still be alive, and it also reminds him of what his powers have cost him in the past. But maybe… just maybe something will come along and lift his spirits. Find out in the story arc of…

Love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comic elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little surprises

"Dude… those Night-hunters haven't been seen in days." One masked crook tried to tell another. A gang of five guys in ski masks was about to break in to a building, one of them was attempting to pick a lock.

"That doesn't help… they could come back any night now." One of them said.

"Why would they just suddenly come back?" Another one asked.

"I don't know… maybe they're like… training or something." The same guy suggested.

"Yeah right."

"Please step away from there."

"Huh?" All of them turned around to find Night-princess standing behind them, only this time her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, she had let her hair fall out completely, though it was neatly brushed. "I told you…" One of them groaned.

"Oh just shoot her." They all pulled out guns and shot her multiple times. The bullets leaving holes in her clothes and skin.

"_I'll… try something new…" _She thought. After they were done shooting her, she stood there staring at them grimly, as her body dissolved from the legs up, and she changed in to a swarm of bats.

"AAAAHHH!!!"

"RATS!!!"

"THEY'RE BATS YOU MORON!"

"GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!" The bats fluttered around the crooks, swooping in and causing them all to go in to a panic, shooting at the sky wildly, it was a wonder they didn't shoot each other on accident. Soon the bats came back together and Night-princess' body reformed, and her clothes and skin were restored as if she had never been shot.

"_This… has its uses." _She thought.

"FREAK!!!" One of them shouted, pointing his trembling gun at her.

"I wonder… if I can do this…" Night-princess muttered to herself.

BANG

Night-princess narrowly sidestepped a bullet, but her sunglasses fell off, revealing her dark purple eyes. She stopped, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her pupil and sclera turned red and her iris turned orange.

"What's she doing now?" One of them asked fearfully. A bunch of shadows emerged from her own, and took the shape of an army of gray furred rats that all ran around the guys and crawled up their legs.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"AAAAHHH!!!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"AUGH I SHOT MY FOOT!!!" One of them shouted. After the rats had their fun clambering over the guys, they all eventually passed out from the fear, and the rats all vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That's… somewhat tiring." She said, her once dark purple eyes now a light purple and turning red.

"Everything okay Night-princess?" Night-roller asked over the radio.

"Ye…yes." She said, her voice quivering a bit.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything." Night-roller said.

"Oh sure… offer her some help but ignore the guy who is dealing with some guys who think they are freaking ninjas!" Night-claw shouted over the radio. "Whoa! Those shuriken could put someone's eye out you know!" He continued to yell.

"…" Night-princess listened to this and smiled. _"At least… at least he hasn't changed a whole lot." _She thought. _"That… feels nice." _She ran at the wall of one building, scaled up it quickly as if she were a lizard, and was on top of it soon.

Meanwhile…

"_I wish felt how I sounded__ over the radio." _Night-claw thought. Indeed, he was fighting a bunch of guys in black ninja outfits who were throwing shuriken at him and coming at him with nunchaku, bo staffs, and all manner of sharp weapons. _"I try and sound confident… but lately, I'm far from it." _He thought as he ducked another attack and kicked the attacker in the stomach, then flipped back to avoid more shuriken.

"Hiyah!"

"Whoa!" Night-claw narrowly blocked the sword with his claws and then swiped them at the ninja. He continued to dodge the attacks with much less flare than he usually has and less enthusiasm. _"Honestly… I feel like I'm just starting to tear down my own team." _

"Kiyah!"

"Oh…" He sighed as he punched out the last guy. _"I caused Lisa's parents to die… I caused my own mother to die… I caused Dr. Sykes and Becky to die… god… lately all I do is destroy everything I touch." _He thought to himself as he walked out of the building.

Meanwhile…

"I… hear people… inside…" Night-princess said quietly as she stood outside of a warehouse. She pressed her ears against the wall and listened for a moment. "Drug dealers…" She whispered. _"Maybe… I can try that…" _She thought. Underneath her shades, her eyes turned red and orange again, and from her shadow, a larger shadow emerged, and soon took the shape of a large, white-furred wolf.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" It growled.

"Down boy…" She whispered. It looked at her for a moment, and then obeyed. She panted a moment, her eyes now red, and thus she injected herself with her serum, making her eyes return to their normal blue color. She scratched the wolf behind the ears and whispered to it. "There are bad men inside this building…"

"Hmph…" It snorted.

"I don't want you to kill them… just… play nice." She said.

"…" The wolf tilted its head as if it weren't sure.

"Yes… play nice." She said, as if it had said something to her. "I'll provide a distraction for you…"

Inside the warehouse…

"This is the stuff all right." A middle-aged man said.

"And just think, a couple of pounds of this and we'll be rich." One of them said. "Hey… is it getting foggy?" A fairly thick mist came in to the warehouse and slowly got thicker.

"I actually think it's mist." One guy said.

"Mist, fog, what's the difference?" Another one asked.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…"

"What was that?"

"Hawwwoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"ARGH!"

"What the hell is go…AAAAHHH!!!"

"YIPE!!!"

"HELP ME!!!"

After a few minutes, the mist came together to form Night-princess' body. She was on her knees, gasping for air. Her shades fell off to reveal red eyes. _"Changing… in to… mist is… exhausting…" _She thought as she weakly reached for her formula.

"Hmmmmm…" Her wolf walked away from the slightly bleeding and unconscious body it was next to and walked over to her.

"You did good…" She said.

Later…

"Night-princess… you in here?" Night-roller asked as he and Night-claw came in to the warehouse.

"I hear her heartbeat…" Night-claw said. He looked at all of the unconscious bodies. "What happened to these guys? And… why do I hear another heartbeat?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. ARF! ARF! ARF!!!" The wolf barked.

"WHOA NELLY!" Night-claw jumped all the way up to the metal beams at the top of the warehouse and crouched low to the beam he landed on.

"Down boy… they're friends." Night-princess said from a pile of crates she was lying on top of.

"Night-princess… is this… yours…?" Night-roller asked uneasily as he looked at the wolf cautiously.

"Hmph." The wolf snorted.

"Yes… I… summoned him." She said. "I think… I'll name him Louis." She said.

"You're actually naming him?" Night-claw asked, looking over the beam very cautiously at the wolf.

"Grrrrrr…" Louis growled at Night-claw.

"Louis will be a good boy right?" Night-princess asked Louis. Louis looked at her but then lay down on the ground. "Do you want to pet him?" She asked.

"Not particularly…" Night-roller said.

"Night-claw?" She asked him.

"Yeah… I'm staying up here… way away from that thing." Night-claw said.

"Why? At least I'm down here close to it." Night-roller said.

"Dogs don't like me." He said.

"You sure it's not the other way around?" Night-roller asked him.

"Hey can I help it that I inherited some cat instinct?" Night-claw asked. "But Night-princess… what are you still doing here anyways?" He asked.

"…" Night-princess looked away from them for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Night-roller asked.

"I… just had to think… about my parents…" She answered sadly.

"…" The other two looked at her sadly, both of them wincing in pain at these words. Louis got up and strutted close to Night-princess. The wolf sat next to her and looked at the other two with what could be taken as a look of strong will. "Louis… made me feel… a little closer to them for some reason…"

"Night-princess…" Night-roller started to say.

"Maybe… maybe it's just because… it took them dying to make me realize… what else I could do…" She said. Night-claw hopped down and walked a little closer to her, albeit cautiously due to Louis still being there. "I wish I… I just wish I could have saved them in some way… had them still here with me." She said as a tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"Night-princess." Night-roller rolled over to her slowly, not even paying mind to Louis, who still kept his eye on Night-roller. "I went through this when I lost my parents too." Night-roller said.

"You did?" Night-princess asked.

"Yeah… I wrote music about them… I wrote songs of how I wished they were still here right now. And sometimes… sometimes I still do. I write about them… I think about them… and sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have them here today… wondering if they'd be proud of me." Night-roller said, putting an arm around Night-princess' shoulder. "I… know I can't replace them but… I want to be here for you. If you'll let me."

"…" Night-princess listened to him and thought it over while Night-claw watched the two of them. Night-princess let these words echo through her head a bit before turning to Night-roller. "Thank you." She said while giving that soft smile that could break your heart.

"…" Night-claw looked at them, his face was fairly expressionless if it weren't for his watery eyes. _"You… do a good job Joseph… much better than I do. At least… at least you guys can connect." _Night-claw thought.

"Night-claw…" Night-princess whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you too…"

"…" At first he was going to point out everything he'd messed up for her, but he thought better than to ruin this moment with that. "It… wasn't a problem."

The next day…

"Yeah don't worry about it… it's taken care of." Felix said on the phone. He was wearing a light vest, a white T-shirt, shades, light beige pants and sneakers with brown gloves and shades. He was talking on his cell phone with Joseph while walking down the street, while also carrying a small duffle bag.

"Seriously?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I called them and I set up a CD cover signing at the record store in central LA." Felix said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't have to remind you to get you to do it. So what's bothering you?" Joseph asked.

"Ah well… can we talk about this later?" Felix asked. "How's Lisa?" He asked.

"I think she's doing fine."

"Okay then… well, we'll talk later. Bye." Felix hung up the phone and kept walking down the street.

Meanwhile…

Lisa was in her bedroom alone, thinking to herself. She then looked at her shadow and a glisten appeared in her blue eyes to indicate an idea. Her eyes turned red and orange once again, and a single small shadow emerged from it, taking the shape of a single vampire bat. "Hello." She said. She held out a hand and the bat flew over and clung to her arm, hanging upside down from it.

"Squeak…"

"So… will you always be the first one I summon when I summon bats?" She asked, as if talking to it.

"Squeak…"

"I see then." She said with a smile, apparently she could understand the bat. "I'll name you… Cynthia." Lisa said. "Come on… why don't you meet one of my friends?" Lisa suggested as she walked out of her room with Cynthia fluttering behind her.

Meanwhile…

Felix kept walking on down the city streets. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular, he just felt as though he needed to see if there was anything different. Just something, anything at all that was different, something to try and take his mind off of his troubles. _"Nothing nothing nothing! Ugh… I swear." _Felix thought to himself. "Hm?" Felix looked across the street and noticed a young woman going in to an empty alleyway with about three guys following her. _"Does that woman even know she's being followed?" _He asked himself as he slipped in to an alleyway himself.

Meanwhile…

"…" The woman Felix noticed before had Short black hair, blue eyes, was about 5'8" in height, and was wearing a white and pink mini-skirt with pink sneakers and large blue bracelets around her wrists. She didn't seem to notice that she was being stalked by a bunch of sweaty and greasy guys as she walked down the alleyway all alone.

"Hey cutie…"

"Hm?" She turned around and noticed them. She gave them a rather impassive look before she turned around and kept walking away from them.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" That one guy kept shouting.

"Buzz off." The woman shouted as she kept walking away. All three of them picked up the pace and were soon standing around her. That's when she stopped walking and looked at them.

"Now will you listen up girl?" One of them asked.

"She already said buzz off."

"Hm? Oh it's one of those Night-hunter mutants." One of them said.

"You got a problem with mutants?" The girl asked indignantly.

"You don't?" One of them asked.

"But back to that Night-hunter guy, this ain't your business." One of them said.

"Okay, you know what, I don't care if ain't is in the dictionary… that is not a proper word." Night-claw said as he walked forward, flexing his fingers. "And for the record, not that there's anything wrong with being a mutant, but I'm not a mutant."

"You don't have nails, you'd have to be a mutant or something freak!" One of them shouted while running for Night-claw.

"So stupid…" Night-claw sighed. He easily sidestepped a punch from that guy and gut-punched him.

"…" The girl looked at Night-claw with a mildly impressed look as the other two guys rushed him.

"You know what… I'm not even in the mood to make this funny." Night-claw sighed as he sweep-kicked one guy and sent him flying a few feet behind Night-claw and then stood up and thrust his elbow backwards to ram the last guy in the chest.

"Oooooohhh…" That guy gasped before falling over.

"You okay?" Night-claw asked the lady.

"Yeah… I'm just fine actually." She said giving an interested smile.

"Well… that's good." Night-claw said before jumping up the side of a building.

"_He's… kind of hot." _The girl thought while looking at Night-claw jump off.

That night…

"Dude… let's get out of here now before the…" One crook in a mask said.

"I know, before the cops show up." The other responded.

"No before the Night-hunters do."

"Night-hunters? Come on… are they that bad?"

"Yes. We are." Night-claw answered from above.

"What? Oh crap." One of them pulled out a gun and fired it at him. Night-claw dived over the roof edge and flipped out of the way of any oncoming gunfire. The second Night-claw landed he lunged forward and managed to gut-punch both of them at once.

"Augh…" One of them gasped. Night-claw then crossed his arms and back-handed the both of them and knocked them out cold.

"Guys… I'm going home." Night-claw sighed.

"You sure?" Night-roller asked over the radio.

"Yeah I'm… hm?" Night-claw looked at the roof above him and noticed a figure.

"Hey handsome." The woman said.

"Hold on…" Night-claw said in to the radio before flicking it off. He jumped at the wall, then wall jumped off of that one, then the next one, and finally the same wall before landing on the opposite rooftop from the woman. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My… you did a nice number on those crooks down there." The woman said coyly. She had short black hair, blue eyes, was 5'8" in height, and she was wearing green tights with an eight-pointed star on the chest. She also had a green bandanna tied around her eyes with holes for the eyes.

"Were they yours?" Night-claw asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you find out?" She asked him, still as coy as the last sentence.

"Hold on… I recognize that scent now you're that woman from…"

"Catch me if you can." She said. The woman turned around, crouched, and then jumped off. She cleared the roof she was standing on, and made it halfway across the other roof.

"_She's got good legs." _He thought. He then jumped away in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile…

"Night-claw? Dang it… why'd he turn his speaker off?" Night-roller asked as he stood over a bunch of beat up crooks. "How are you doing Night-princess?" He asked.

"Okay…I took your advice and I'm only using my other powers sparingly." Night-princess answered over the radio.

"That's good, we don't want you burning through too many vaccines now." Night-roller said as he skated off and in to the street, blazing by all of the cars.

"Okay… where's Night-claw?" She asked.

"I don't know… I'm going to trace his signal and find him." Night-roller said.

Meanwhile…

"Hold it!" Night-claw shouted. He would gain on the lady greatly before she would take tremendous leaps. She wasn't as fast of a runner as him, but she certainly had powerful legs to be making such tremendous leaps. Felix would then have to jump after her, thankfully he was more agile too and could recover from landings better than she could as well.

"Come on. You should be able to catch me." The lady taunted before jumping away. Night-claw jumped after her and landed on his hands one roof away from her, sprang off of his hands and again sailed through the air. He did this a few times before somersaulting and landing right in front of that girl face to face.

"Okay, enough playing around. Now were those guys yours or not?" Night-claw asked with a somewhat agitated tone.

"Oh… no need to get tense handsome." The woman said. She backed away to give them both some space and then continued. "What if I said I was with them?" She asked coyly.

"Then I'm going to have to bring you in." Night-claw said.

"Well come on big boy… show me what you've got." She dared. Night-claw was a bit confused as this but nonetheless ran forward and drew a fist back.

WHAM

"Aaaaaaaahhh…" Night-claw grabbed his hand and started shaking. "That… was a punch that would have knocked out a normal person." He groaned.

"Oh so that's not the best you've got then?" She asked. The spot where Night-claw punched her didn't even show a mark. "Here handsome." She grabbed him by the costume and hurled him over her head.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" He shouted as he went flying through the air. He readjusted himself and landed on his feet two rooftops away. "Damn she's strong." He gasped. "Alright… come here!" He yelled. He jumped back over towards her and revealed his claws. He swung them and only scratched her costume at the stomach, he tore through the costume but her stomach showed no marks on it.

"Oh playing rough now are we?" She asked. She spun around and delivered a spinning kick that he ducked under while he threw his own kick at her knee joint, she only bent that knee slightly but didn't grunt in any pain.

"Are you invulnerable or something?" He asked exasperated. "Whoa!" He dived to the side to avoid a punch and he noticed that her fist was driven in to the roof a bit, leaving a fairly deep hole with unsightly cracks around it. "Yipe…"

Meanwhile…

"So… what are you going to do now?" A guy holding a gun to a little girl's head asked Night-princess.

"Don't hurt her." Night-princess begged. "Shoot me if you have to." She said.

"Ha! I've seen the news. Bullets are like maggots for you. So instead I'll have you do me a favor or two."

"…" Night-princess removed her shades and revealed her dark purple eyes and looked that man in the eyes. Her eyes got that red and orange glow, but the orange iris got kind of cloudy, and it swirled around. The man was fixated on her eyes for a moment, and when the glow stopped, the man put his gun down and stopped holding the girl. "Go." She whispered to the girl.

"Wh…what did you do to him?" The girl asked as she backed away from the man, who was now just staring in to space.

"Just… hypnosis." Night-princess answered quietly; her dark purple eyes just now turning a little lighter in color as she put her shades back on. "Now please… just go." The girl looked at Night-princess, and ran out of the building.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Night-claw was fighting with the smiling woman close range, throwing kicks and punches not too hard, but they were rather easily blocked by the girl even he threw a blow at a more vulnerable spot. _"Don't waste all of your energy on a single blow, make smaller blows to build up to the final strike." _Night-claw kept reminding himself.

"You're good, if I was a bit weaker you could probably take me." The girl said. Finally Night-claw threw one punch where she grabbed his wrist, then pushed him on to the ground.

"Augh… fizz…" He groaned.

"Oh and by the way… those crooks, they had nothing to do with me." She said.

"What? Then why'd you fight me?" He asked. The woman got off of Night-claw and she walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Oh just… interest I guess." She turned back to him. "My name is Jane Agnus."

"Jane huh?" Night-claw asked. "How… did you get your powers?"

"I'm a mutant." Jane answered. "I was born with my powers." She said. "And you know something. I don't think anyone's ever been as interesting as you."

"Wait… what are you saying?" Night-claw asked as the woman got closer to him, hands behind her back, a smile on her face, and eyes full of interest looking at Night-claw. "…"

"I've… seen a few men before but none of them could ever except me for being a mutant. But you wouldn't mind would you?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Wait… you want me to…"

"I'm just saying, you seem down and you look as though you could use a little special someone right now couldn't you?" She asked as she started walking towards the other end of the roof. "And… I need someone as well."

"…" Night-claw looked at her curiously at this. She turned and gave him a pouting face with her lips. He looked at her curiously, and then smiled. "Tomorrow night, this rooftop maybe? For starters?" He suggested.

"It's a date…"

"Felix. Felix Thomas." Night-claw said. _"Her heartbeat isn't off in the slightest, I think I can trust her." _

"Alright. See you Felix." Jane said. She turned and then jumped away in to the night.

"Yo Night-claw!" Right after Jane left, Night-roller skated up the side of the building behind Night-claw and came up. "You alright?"

"You know what… I think I'm going to be just fine." Night-claw said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, leave a review, and also be sure to check out Nintendogeek's poll of the week, which will now be moved to the top of my profile.


	18. An Unprecedented Night

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left our heroes, Lisa began displaying more of her vampiric powers. After Lisa had a little heart to heart with Joseph, Felix began feeling a little more isolated. But after meeting a woman with superhuman strength and resistance by the name of Jane Agnus, it looks as though that could turn around.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comic elements present in this story, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unprecedented night

"I don't really like it…" Lisa said while looking at a blonde wig Felix was showing her at the kitchen table. It was sometime during the day, and Joseph was upstairs rehearsing.

"I don't either but… well Mr. Roberts agreed that it would probably be best, and Joseph and I agree for different reasons than Mr. Roberts that you should wear this wig whenever you go in to public with Joseph."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just in case someone is smart enough to make the connection between Lisa Braveheart, and Night-princess. But wear this wig and no one will be the wiser." Felix said.

"Oh… alright." Lisa said. "Felix…"

"Yeah?"

"You sound happier today." Lisa told him.

"I do?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Lisa responded. "Your voice sounds… lighter I guess."

"Well…" Felix was trying to think of a way to explain last night's encounter with Jane without sounding ridiculous.

"Hey Felix, it's almost time to get going to that CD cover signing." Joseph said as he came downstairs. "And almost time for Lisa's home school teacher to get here too."

"Oh no… not that pompous idiot." Felix groaned.

"Felix, this guy is the best home school teacher in LA." Joseph told him.

"Look, in the short time I went to a public school before going to the Baxter building, history was my worst subject, and I think I could teach it better than this moron." Felix said as he slipped on his shades and gloves.

"Felix… we've had this discussion before. We already agreed you'd teach her chemistry if she ever wanted to learn, but for everything else, she needs a licensed teacher."

DING DONG

"Ow… that doorbell is loud." Felix groaned. "Wait, you gave him a key through the front gate?"

"Yes." Joseph said. He went to answer the big double doors at the front. "Ah… Mr. Cole."

"Mr. Brown." A short man with a brown over comb and chubby cheeks said. He also wore large framed glasses, and a suit. He was holding a brown briefcase tightly in his hands. "How are you today?"

"Just fine. Yourself?" Joseph asked politely.

"Mr. Cole." Felix said, practically gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Thomas…" Mr. Cole said rather distastefully. The two of them got nose to nose for a moment giving each other a hard stare. "I trust you are well?" He asked, quite obviously insincerely.

"Just fine… by the way, I heard you complaining about your suit when you left last time." Felix said as he took of his right hand glove off his hand behind his back.

"Yes, it looked like a cat had scratched it. Hmph… now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." He said. As he walked by, Felix revealed his claws and let them snag on to the back of Mr. Cole's suit. "Hm?" Felix quickly slipped his glove back on as Mr. Cole grabbed that part of his suit. "Ugh… you're going to see this on my bill."

"Felix…" Joseph hissed as Felix.

"What? Tell me it's not worth it." Felix told him.

"ugh… We'll be back in a few hours Lisa. Take care!" Joseph shouted.

"Bye." Lisa said as Felix and Joseph walked out the front door. _"I don't really… like this guy." _Lisa thought as she slipped on some shades before Mr. Cole walked in.

"Now then… let's review homework."

Later…

"Honestly, I hate leaving her with that guy than I hated leaving her alone." Felix sighed.

"Felix, how many times are we going to have a conversation like this?" Joseph asked him. They were in the back of the limo, getting closer to the record store.

"A fair bit."

"And Felix…"

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?"

"Pardon?"

"You're a whole lot happier today than you were yesterday. Something happen last night?" Joseph asked him.

"Well… oh it sounds so ridiculous no matter how I can think to explain it." Felix thought.

"Well… I'm waiting." Joseph said.

"Okay fine… I met a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes, she's a mutant." Felix said.

"Really? Wow… what can she do?" Joseph asked, sincerely interested.

"She has a lot of superhuman strength and resistance." Felix said with as much of a professional tone of voice as he could muster. _"And… well, hair length aside she did look a fair bit like Becky." _Felix thought.

"We're here." Joseph said. The two of them got out and as usual were greeted by a mob of press.

"High Roller! Can we get word on your daughter?!"

"High Roller! There is word that your latest song giving mutant support has met with a tremendous amount of criticism. Comments?"

"My question is for High Roller's manager!"

"Hm? Hey you're that same guy that asked me about…" Felix started to say.

"Are you ever going to take off your shades and gloves?" The reporter asked.

"For the last time no!!!" Felix shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Well, I must say, your history homework is a little lackluster… but you're excelling in your English, math, and science studies." Mr. Cole said as he put aside the papers of the work Lisa just did.

"Um… thank you." Lisa said quietly. _"Just thirty more minutes, then he's gone." _She thought.

"Honestly a young girl as smart as you are having to live with a rap performer is absurd honestly."

"But… Joseph…" Lisa said. Though she was doing well at hiding it, Mr. Cole insulting Joseph was tap dancing on a sensitive nerve for her, and she gripped the table leg closest to her with her right hand.

"And not to mention that… uncouth manager of his, I don't see how such an incompetent, ignorant, little…" As Mr. Cole continued droning on and on with insults about Felix, Lisa was getting more and more frustrated with it.

"_They're both smarter than you… stop… insulting them!!!" _Lisa thought as she listened to him until…

SNAP

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" Lisa gasped. Her grip had tightened on the table leg so much that she broke it with a tighter grip than she realized she was using. The table toppled over, spilling papers and Mr. Cole's briefcase on to the floor.

"Oh my…" Mr. Cole breathed. "That table should have been checked, although it did look stable… but still, what are the odds of it breaking like that?" He asked.

"Um… here… I'll help with your papers." Lisa offered, dodging that question.

"Uh… yes thank you."

Meanwhile…

"Awesome! I got his autograph right here!" Some fan shouted.

"Ugh… another screaming moron." Felix sighed after that guy walked out.

"Felix, they're just fans, and I'm just here to hopefully please them." Joseph told him.

"Well yeah but the same kind of people keep walking in and out of that door and…"

"And what handsome?"

"Uh… Jane…" Felix said, catching himself. Jane walked in wearing a light blue T-shirt with a broken heart on it, and blue jeans along with matching light-blue sneakers. "Uh well… can't say I expected you to walk in on me at work." He said sheepishly.

"Um… Felix is this the girl that…" Joseph started to ask.

"Yes." Felix answered. "Jane this is Joseph. Joseph meet Jane." Felix introduced hastily.

"Anyways… I came to ask if I could borrow your manager for the rest afternoon." Jane said to Joseph, giving him a CD cover for him to sign.

"…" Joseph gave Felix a look for a moment before smiling. "Alright, sure." Joseph said. "But be sure to take the back."

"Alright then." Felix said with a smile. "Well Jane… shall we?" Felix asked.

"Sure handsome." Jane answered as the two walked out the back door.

"Alright Mr. High Roller, the last group is coming in." The man at the door said.

"Thank you." Joseph said. _"I wonder if Felix even has a romantic bone in his body." _

Later…

"Hm… it's gotten cloudy." Felix said. The two were sitting at tables outside of a coffeehouse. Both of them were holding cups of coffee in their hands.

"Do you think it will rain?" Jane asked him.

"Well…" Felix whiffed the air for a moment. "As a matter of fact I do. Tonight if I'm guessing correctly."

"That nose is really impressive." Jane said with almost a giggle. "What else can you do?"

"Well… I'm not sure about… talking about my powers." Felix whispered so that no one would hear them.

"Oh come on… you've seen what I can do." Jane said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well… alright." He said. "Basically, think of me as a human cat and you're pretty much right on the nose." Felix whispered to her. "I've got keen senses, much more keen than any human could hope to have, I'm also faster and stronger than a normal human, and I've got these claws."

"I can see why you wear the gloves but… why the shades exactly?" Jane asked.

"Well, if you studied my eyes a bit longer, you'd see that they're not exactly like normal eyes." Felix said as he let his shades slide down his nose a bit.

"Hmmmm…" Jane did look at Felix's eyes for a minute, she looked at them deeply and after what felt like several minutes… "Oh… I see now."

"Right, in a fairly bright place, my eyes aren't as narrow as a cat's would be, and they aren't as small as a normal person's eyes would be. They're somewhere in between." Felix said. "I used to have to wear glasses before I got my powers."

"Glasses… I bet you looked adorable." Jane said with a smile.

"No… I looked like a dork." Felix said sheepishly.

"Oh come on… brag on yourself a bit." Jane told him sweetly.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa!" The minute Joseph walked in to his door, a bat swooped down at him before fluttering back up the stairs. "Lisa! Please keep a closer eye on Cynthia!" Joseph shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry." Lisa said as she came downstairs slowly. "She says you startled her."

"Anyways… did you do your homework already?" Joseph asked her as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"Yes." She answered.

"Whoa… what happened to the table?" He asked. He stooped down to look at the leg that broke, and then looked at Lisa. "Lisa…" He sighed while shaking his head and looking at her.

"I'm sorry." Lisa said as Cynthia landed on her shoulder.

"I'll have to order a new one… but please don't do it again okay?" Joseph told her, putting a gentle hand on her other shoulder.

"Joseph… I don't really like Mr. Cole." Lisa told him.

"Look, Mr. Cole is the best teacher around here, and I just want to make sure you're getting the best."

"…" Lisa decided not to argue further, she didn't want to hurt Joseph by saying anything against that. "Where's Felix? Is he doing okay?"

"Oh… I think he'll be doing just fine." Joseph said with a smile.

"Why?" Lisa looked at him curiously and tilted her head; Cynthia's head also tilted a bit as the bat looked at Joseph.

"Here, let me explain." Joseph said while leading her towards the living room couch.

That night…

"Well… that coffee turned out to be better than that roof idea I had previously." Night-claw said as he jumped over the rooftops.

"Was it the coffee or something Night-claw? Because you've covered way more city blocks than me and Night-princess put together." Night-roller said over the radio.

"No time to chat, got another group of thugs that need stomping. YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Maybe… this really is a good thing after all." Night-princess said over the radio.

"Well, he's certainly happier." Night-roller said.

"Hey it's that mutant freak! AH!" A crook shouted before Night-claw landed and kicked him across the face. Night-claw then spun towards another crook and scratched him twice before kicking him in the gut.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Too slow!" Night-claw said as he sidestepped each bullet before moving in and gut punching the gun wielder. Night-claw then back flipped over the top of the remaining five guys before punching the first one to charge him, tackling the second guy and springing off of him.

"HA!"

"Do the limbo!" Felix said as he bent backward to avoid a kick one of the guys threw at him. He then snapped back up, picked up that guy and threw him at the other two. The second he did he jumped off to find another crisis to take care of.

The following day wasn't important at all, no nothing of any particular importance happened. It was just another day of Felix forgetting to take care of a number of things, another day of Lisa having to be home schooled, another day of rehearsal for Joseph. No nothing important happened until that night, a night that Felix set up to spend some time with Jane.

"I… hate this thing." Felix said. He was wearing a tuxedo with white gloves and his shades. "Well, how ridiculous do I look?" Felix asked the two of them.

"Hmph…" Joseph had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. "I… ha ha ha… honestly never imagined you in a tux before." Joseph said while laughing a bit.

"I think you look okay." Lisa said as she scanned him with her blue eyes, Cynthia on her shoulder again. "Cynthia doesn't think so though…"

"She's a bat, what does she know?" Felix said while shrugging.

DING DONG

"Oh… that must be her." Felix said while walking to the door. He took a deep breath as he approached the door, and opened it. "Wow…"

"So, what do you think?" Jane asked. Jane was wearing red lipstick, and a black dress that showed most of her upper back, and it had a split that went up to her knee on the right.

"Amazing… really." Felix said. "Have you met Lisa?"

"Lisa? You mean the celebrities' new daughter?" Jane asked.

"Um… hi." Lisa said shyly.

"squeak…" Cynthia squeaked.

"Oh!" Jane gasped.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"N…nothing I'm just… afraid of… bats." Jane said while taking a few breaths.

"Oh… sorry." Lisa said, turning around and walking away a little sadly.

"Oh… hold on it won't take but a second." Felix told Jane.

"Sure, I'll just… catch my breath." Jane said.

"Lisa." Felix walked up behind her and put a hand on her free shoulder. "Hey… don't worry about it okay?"

"Mm-hm." Lisa said while nodding.

"Seriously, I didn't know either so… really don't let it get to you." Felix said.

"Yeah, okay. Have fun." Lisa said with a half smile.

"Take care of yourself, I'll see you later." Felix said.

That night…

"Thank you." Felix said to the waiter. Felix and Jane were at a very fancy restaurant with chandeliers hanging from the high up ceiling, and the tables all had beautiful candles at each of them. Felix had just received a steak of some kind while Jane just received a salad. There were also violin players and piano players playing gentle ballroom music to complete the atmosphere.

"This has been a lovely evening so far Felix, it really has." Jane said.

"Thanks." Felix said as he started cutting his steak.

"You know… you say that you got… your powers differently. How exactly?" Jane asked. Felix paused a moment, and then looked away a little sadly. "I'm sorry, is it too much to ask?"

"No… no it's just… a bit difficult." Felix then looked at Jane, sighed a bit, and then talked. "It… was a lab accident. It was a big project I was helping out with, and… some psycho with a gun came in to the lab and started murdering my colleagues."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Jane said.

"Among them… among them were my best friend, and my girlfriend." Felix said. He looked up at the ceiling high above them and sighed.

"…" Jane looked at him with pity, and then Felix continued.

"I was shot as well right after the accident occurred, the bullet didn't kill me and I woke up with my powers beginning to manifest." Felix said. "However some man mistook me for a mutant, and killed my mom with the bullet that was meant for me."

"Your powers… cost you a lot didn't they?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, yeah they did. A bunch of things happened before I met my teammates. And they've been a big help and… now I've met you as well." Felix said.

"For that I guess, I should be glad." Jane said while giving a soft smile.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Hmmmm… come with me." Felix said as he pulled out a wad of cash and set it down on the table. He pulled out a pen and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper and set it next to the cash.

"Felix?" Jane watched in a little bit of confusion as Felix stood up and walked outside. She sighed and followed him out.

Outside, Felix walked around to the side of the building and went down the alley with Jane behind him. Felix removed his shoes and gloves and socks. He jumped at the wall and while clinging to it by his claws; he took off his shades and dropped them. "Felix what are you doing?"

"Come on… I'll show you." Felix said as he held out a hand for her. She smiled, jumped at him in a single leap, and grabbed his hand. Felix hoisted her up to where she grabbed his back. Felix then climbed up the side of the building. "Wait for it…" He whispered as he looked at the sky.

"Hm?" Soon she felt little droplets of water falling from the sky, soon it began to pick up pace until it was a downpour. "Felix… you're going to have me soaked." She said while stifling a laugh.

"Care to dance?" Felix asked as he held out a hand. She looked at him as if he were crazy, but she nonetheless took his hand and Felix pulled her close. The two began to waltz as the rain continued to come down and drench the two of them. Felix then raised his arm above her head and allowed her to spin freely, the water flying from her hair and dress as she spun around.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" She laughed. Felix pulled her close again and the two started dancing around the rooftop more vigorously, spinning and laughing while the rainwater dripped from their hair and from their clothes. They could still hear the ballroom music in the building below them over the rain as they danced away.

"…"

"Man… I never would have guessed, but I guess Felix really does know how to treat a lady." Night-roller said. He and Night-princess observed them from a long distance as the two of them danced the night away.

"Yeah. It's sweet." Night-princess said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Felix laughed. Both of them spun away from each other, and then spun back towards each other and slowed down to catch each other in gentle embrace. Their eyes met with each other. The reflection of the other's eyes was cast in their eyes. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them, the rain seemed to stop coming down, the music drifted out of their hearing, all felt still for them.

"I… had a great time." Jane whispered to Felix.

"So did I. I really did." Felix whispered back. The two leaned in, their lips about to meet.

"No… not yet." Jane said suddenly.

"Yeah… you're right. I… I'm sorry." Felix said.

"Don't be…" Jane said as she walked backwards towards the edge of the roof. "Good night Felix." Jane said.

"Good night Jane." Felix said. Jane turned around and prepared to jump off, but she turned her head to look at him one more time, before she jumped away. Felix turned around and looked at the raining sky above him, his smile was inerasable, this would be a night, he would always remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew… well let me know how badly I suck at romantic ideas, and I'll get the next poll of the week posted in the meantime.


	19. Heartbreak pt 1

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix's mood has improved a bit after meeting Jane. Soon the two of them have a real date, which ends with a romantic dance in the rain. Though they part before sharing a kiss, Felix was left happier than ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartbreak pt. 1

"Hmmmmm…" Lisa sighed. She was in the kitchen with Mr. Cole, wearing a pink shirt, white jeans, and shades.

"Lisa? Are you paying attention? Mr. Cole asked.

"Hm? Oh… sorry Mr. Cole." Lisa said quietly.

"Is something bothering you?" Mr. Cole asked.

"Um… no." Lisa answered.

"Well in any case… oh dear me. Time flies, our time is up for today Lisa." Mr. Cole said while looking at his watch. He set a small stack of papers in front of Lisa. "Well Lisa, I'll see the day after tomorrow, here's your homework." Mr. Cole said as he walked towards the front door.

"Mmmmmm…" Lisa looked over the first paper as Joseph walked in.

"So… what's eating you?" Joseph asked.

"It's… Felix." Lisa said. "He hasn't been home a whole lot lately."

"He's been seeing Jane for the last few days, he enjoys spending some time with her." Joseph said, pulling a chair up beside her.

"I know that… he's been happier but… I kind of miss him being around." Lisa said quietly, taking her shades off. Her eyes were currently blue with only the slightest tinge of purple.

"Lisa, don't you want him to be happy though?" Joseph asked.

"Of course I do, I mean… it makes me happy to see him happy but… I guess…" Lisa was having a hard time thinking of how to best put it in words.

"Listen, Felix has lost people close to him like we have, and he feels responsible for that." Joseph said.

"…" Lisa looked away sadly for a moment. "He… must think… that night was his fault too…" She said, thinking back to the night Von Drake attacked them, the night her parents died.

"…" Joseph felt a sting in his heart at this statement, because he too felt a little responsible for that night. He took a deep breath before continuing. "To him, I think Jane's like a second chance."

"I… understand…" Lisa said. "I'm… going to go to bed."

"Okay." Joseph said with a smile. Suddenly he felt his left pocket vibrate, his phone was ringing. "Hello? Mr. Roberts, hi…"

"Joseph, where is that Mr. Thomas?" Mr. Roberts said on the other line.

"He's…"

"Has he set up that small gig you're going to do tomorrow? Why hasn't he called us?"

"He's taken care of everything." Joseph said.

"He has?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Thomas."

"That's right."

"The same Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes." Joseph said.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, he took care of everything to spend more time with his girlfriend." Joseph said.

"Girlfriend? What's her name?" Mr. Roberts asked suspiciously.

"Jane."

"Last name?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Is it that important?" Joseph asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Well no I'm just… curious." Mr. Roberts said.

"Fine… Jane Agnus."

"Alright then, thank you." Mr. Roberts said before hanging up.

"Hm? I wonder why Mr. Roberts cares about Felix's social life." Joseph asked himself.

At the record company office…

"Hmmmmm… Jane Agnus…" Mr. Roberts was at his desk computer on some government database looking up the name. "Hmmmm… age 20, born in San Fransisco… all known relatives are deceased… her medical records are excellent… has had two years of college… maintained a B average in most classes, maintained an A in science classes and theater arts. I don't see anything suspicious… gah, sometimes I wonder if I really need to be as thorough as Fury wants me to be."

Elsewhere…

"Say Night-claw…" Jane started.

"Yes?" Night-claw responded. Both of them were in costume, Night-claw was crouching at the edge of a roof while Jane was simply sitting next to him, her legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

"Aren't you ever worried about loosing your balance?" Jane asked.

"Losing my balance? Don't be absurd." Night-claw answered. He hopped over to the roof across from them, and landed on the very edge of it on his hands without showing the slightest sign of having to readjust himself. "My balance is always spot on."

"Really?" Jane asked with a smile as she stood up.

"Really, see?" Night-claw then got on one hand, then spun around to where his back was to Jane, and still kept his balance perfectly. "I'm always able to OOF!" Jane then tackled Night-claw while he was showing off and had him pinned to the ground. "Oh ha ha." Night-claw said sarcastically as Jane got off of him.

"I thought you said your sense of balance was spot on?" Jane mocked.

"Not when you tackle me like a football player." Night-claw said.

"Oh so now I'm one of those disgusting sweaty guys." Jane said, obviously faking being insulted.

"Oh come on…" Night-claw groaned.

"Ha ha ha ha. You're really so fun to tease. You do realize I'm just teasing don't you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I do." Night-claw practically sighed.

"Something wrong?" Jane asked.

"…" Night-claw turned to look at Jane for a moment. "I've just kind of wondered… what were your other boyfriends like? Before you shown them that you're a mutant?"

"Well… my first boyfriend, from high-school… he seemed to be the most accepting one out of them."

"Seemed to be?" Night-claw asked.

"Yeah, I learned later that he was cheating on me…" Jane said sadly.

"I'm… sorry to hear that." Night-claw said.

"Then my next one that I met when I went to college, he immediately freaked out and… he committed suicide. Then my next one that I met that same year, he avoided me since he found out, and my next one that I met the year after… he got the other students to form a mob and they all tried to kill me." Jane continued sadly.

"That's a rough lot." Night-claw said.

"Not just them… the moment my parents learned I was a mutant they abandoned me as well… not just them, my aunts, my uncle, my grandparents, and even my older sister! They all thought I was a freak of nature!" She said angrily before she turned around and kicked the edge of the roof, causing that part to break in to pieces.

"Whoa Jane." Night-claw got up and walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright… all of that's done and gone now… I'm here now."

"…I know…" Jane said with watery eyes, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey… can I ask you something?" She asked while turning around.

"Sure." Night-claw said with a smile.

"Could you… meet me here tonight? I… want to show you something." Jane said.

"What is it?" Night-claw asked.

"You can wait until tonight to find out… right?" Jane asked sweetly, wiping away her tears.

"Alright." Night-claw sighed.

At Joseph's house…

"…" Lisa was failing miserably at falling asleep. She couldn't help by lay on her back in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. Lisa couldn't help but think about Felix and Jane, sure she wanted him to be happy, but she missed having him to talk to. Lisa looked to the side of her bed, and in the next instance her eyes turned red and orange, Louis' shadow slithered out from her own before Louis appeared from his shadow.

"Hawoooooooooooo!"

"Shhh!" Lisa whispered. Louis instantly quiet down and turned to Lisa, whose eyes were now a shade of purple from summoning him. "Hey there boy…" Lisa whispered.

"Hah hah hah hah…" Louis panted. Despite his fearsome appearance, he was acting a fair bit like a dog around Lisa.

"Louis… do you even like Felix?"

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Louis growled at the mention of his name.

"Don't say that. That's not nice." Lisa scolded him. Louis instantly acted more submissive at this scolding.

"Hrrrrmmmm…" It groaned.

"Do you think Jane is nice?" Lisa asked him.

"…" Louis tilted his head to the side.

"I… I want to trust her… she's made Felix so happy but… he's been seeing her so much…" Lisa said to Louis.

"Grrrrrrr…" Louis growled and turned away.

"Oh… Louis…" Lisa sighed. "But you know… she seems like a nice person… there was one night she came by here..."

Flashback…

**"Hello miss Jane." Lisa said, answering the door.**

**"Lisa… hi there. Is Felix here?" Jane asked her, standing at the door in a blue dress.**

**"Yes… I hear him coming now." Lisa said.**

**"Really I don't hear a thing. Do you… have powers too?" Jane asked.**

**"Yes." Lisa answered quietly. "Jane…"**

**"Hm? Yes Lisa?" Jane asked.**

**"Please… be good to Felix, he's had a hard time with things lately, you'll be nice won't you?" Lisa asked.**

**"Of course I will, don't worry about it." Jane answered with a smile.**

End of flashback…

"I might not hear as well as Felix… but I could still hear her heartbeat, it wasn't any different from when she arrived…She couldn't have been lying… could she?"

"Arf!" Louis barked.

"Maybe you're right." Lisa sighed.

"Hmph." Louis snorted before facing the door and lying down on the floor.

That night…

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" A group of about three crooks was firing automatic guns at Night-roller, of course the bullets would simply bounce off of his force-field.

"Oh please." Night-roller sighed. He quickly skated towards them with arms wide open and rammed in to all three of them, knocking them out cold instantly. "Night-claw, you aren't ignoring anything you come across are you?"

"No of course not, if I see anything I won't neglect it to get to Jane faster. She knows I have responsibilities." Night-claw answered over the radio.

"But… it's still been so lonely at home." Night-princess said over the radio.

"Night-princess…" Night-roller sighed disapprovingly.

"Night-princess, you… really think so?" Night-claw asked.

"…" Night-princess stayed silent on the other end for a minute. "Night-claw, I just… miss you, that's all."

"…" Night-claw stayed silent for a moment before speaking as well. "I, didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Night-claw said. "But don't worry, I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Okay." Night-princess answered.

"Well… let us know when you're done with whatever it is you're doing." Night-roller said.

"I will." Night-claw said.

A little later that night…

"So where are you taking me?" Night-claw asked as he followed Jane from behind. Although he noted that she wasn't leaping as far as she was leaping the night they met.

"It's a surprise handsome." Jane said with a smile as they kept jumping through the night.

They continued leaping for several minutes, but finally they came to a portside warehouse and landed in front of it. "Here we are." She said.

"What's in here?" Night-claw asked as he looked at it.

"Well… I… just wanted to actually ask you something… somewhere private." Jane said, with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" Night-claw asked, curious with her tone of voice.

"Fe…Felix…" She stuttered. "Is it possible… for you to…"

"What? You can ask me anything." Night-claw said.

"Felix… come with me. Can't we leave California altogether?" Jane asked.

"What?" Night-claw was surprised by this question. "Jane… what is this all of a sudden?"

"Felix… nearly every night you do all sorts of dangerous stuff. You're fast, you're strong, you're all of that but… you could still get killed." Jane said.

"Jane…"

"But I know that if you stay here… those two… your boss and his… adoptive daughter… they'll hold you back too. Felix… I want you to stay with me… forever… I don't want you to leave me alone…" Jane said.

"…" Night-claw looked at her wide-eyed a moment. He could tell by her heartbeat that this was important to her, she really wanted him to say yes. But could he leave behind his new life? Night-claw thought about Jane, he thought about Jane and how much she has helped him up out of the thoughts that had been consuming him the last several weeks.

His friends and family having to die because of his powers, Lisa's parents dying because of his stupid idea, Jane helped him to forget all of that. But… forgetting that… _"Forgetting it all…"_

And then, he thought of Lisa, how much pain he had caused her, and conversely, how much she needed him. Then Joseph, how would Joseph feel about not being able to help Lisa when Felix wasn't around?

"Jane…"

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"I… I can't." Night-claw said sadly. Jane's facial expression changed to that of a look of shock.

"Wh…what?" Jane asked.

"Jane, we can just stay here. We don't have to leave." Night-claw said encouragingly.

"But… but why not… just leave?" Jane asked, her voice beginning to quiver.

"I… I can't leave them behind." Night-claw said.

"…" Jane stood there, with her mouth open slightly, and her eyes wide open. "Y…you'll… you'll abandon me too…" She uttered out.

"Jane…" Night-claw said, a little hurt by that statement. "I'd do no such thing."

"No… you will… you will abandon me…" She said, her voice hardening ever slightly as she continued. "You… you… you'll be just like the rest of them." Jane said with her facial expression hardening just as much.

"Jane… calm down please… we can stay here in LA." Night-claw said.

"YOU ARE LIKE THE REST OF THEM!!!" Jane screamed before running in to the warehouse.

"Jane wait!" Night-claw called out, running after her. The moment he stepped in to the warehouse, he stopped and sniffed the air. "Wait… no way…" Night-claw said. He looked around, he found all of the boxes up against the walls of the building, and on top of some of the boxes, were three white drapes. The drapes were draped over motionless human figures.

"You're going to abandon me… just like they all did. My boyfriends… my family… you will abandon me. And just when I was beginning to think that you were different." Jane said.

"These bodies… you didn't." Night-claw said. He was horror struck at this thought that was coursing through his head just now.

"My power… isn't basic super strength and resistance…" Jane said. "Instead… I touch my lips to a person's skin, and I drain energy." She breathed out. "If I continue to keep my lips in contact with that person, they'll eventually die."

"…" Night-claw was surprised by this. Shocked even. _"So… this is why, she didn't kiss me that night." _

"My boyfriends… except for that one who killed himself… I made them pay." Jane said with a trembling voice. "Not just them… my family… all of them who abandoned me. They all paid."

"You did kill them…" Night-claw whispered. He could feel his heart sink at this revelation; he couldn't believe it, the girl who had helped him so much, a cold-blooded murderer.

"I gain superhuman strength and resistance after I absorb so much energy… but it eventually dwindles…" Jane said. "I thought you'd be different Felix… so what will you do now?"

"You… really did kill all of those people? The ones that turned away from you?" Night-claw asked.

"Yes… and you know something… I don't think I've ever once absorbed energy from a superhuman before." Jane said, turning to face Night-claw.

"Do you… even care?" Night-claw asked.

"No…" Jane said. "Not anymore… not for those who will abandon me." Jane told him.

"I guess… I don't have a choice…" Night-claw said, failing to hold back his tears. He clenched his fists, crouched low, and took a fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After writing down and deleting two previous ideas for this chapter, this is the best I can come up with? Oy… well maybe you guys will like it. Let me know.


	20. Heartbreak pt 2

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, everything plummeted to the bottom. Jane's real power is the absorbing of energy from people with her lips, granting her strength and resistance at the cost of that person's life. Night-claw, upon hearing her confess that she did this to all of those who ever abandoned her, is now left with no choice but to fight her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel comic elements present in this story, I do own the characters and plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartbreak pt. 2

Night-claw and Jane maintained fighting poses as they circled around the warehouse, Jane's eyes drying up having finished crying, and Night-claw's eyes only now watering up. "Why Jane?"

"I told you… because they abandoned me. Just like you are." Jane said, with a cold voice devoid of anything Night-claw ever heard her sound like before. It was almost like the Jane he knew never existed.

"Jane… but was killing them really the right thing to do?" Night-claw asked.

"They left me all alone… alone, frightened, unable to reach out to anyone. And anyone I did reach out to just put me through it all over again. I grew tired of feeling that pain." Jane said coldly.

"Jane… it… it wouldn't have to end like this…"

"You're right… it didn't have to… but you chose to abandon me too." Jane said.

"I'm sorry." Night-claw said.

"That isn't going to do anything anymore!" Jane jumped forward. Night-claw rolled under her as she sailed overhead. The moment Jane landed, Felix flipped back towards her ready to kick her from behind, however she raised her arm to block his kick and he flipped back off of her arm.

"…" Night-claw looked at her. _"She's weakened since we first met… I could probably hurt her… but… oh damn it all…" _Night-claw thought, letting his head sink low. Jane ran at him with a fist drawn back ready to punch him. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!" Night-claw shouted.

"!!!" Jane was caught off-guard as Night-claw back-flipped only a small distance and landed on his hands on the top of her head, causing her to lose her balance. Night-claw was then behind her ready to deliver a roundhouse kick to her spine. "RAH!" Jane wheeled around and caught the kick and sent him flying across the warehouse.

"Hmph…" Night-claw flipped through the air and landed against the wall with ease. He jumped off of it with his claws revealed, lunging at her. Jane threw a fist forward that Night-claw dodged close-quarters and scratched at her face and stomach. Both claws left visibly red, but not bleeding cuts on her skin.

"Ha!" Jane threw a kick that Night-claw dodged. He countered with a few punches that Jane took easily. He flipped over top of her as she threw a punch, delivering a kick to the back of her head as he did so. He landed and was immediately forced in to dodging a series of punches and kicks. Night-claw weaved to the side to avoid a punch that hit a metal beam behind him and caused it to bend well out of shape.

"Ha!" Night-claw went for the joint behind the knee, but it had little effect on her, and she retaliated with a simple kick to Night-claw's chest that sent him soaring a small distance where he landed on all fours, skidding to a halt. "Ugh…" Night-claw spit out a small bit of blood and looked at her. "Jane… please let's stop this…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Jane shouted angrily. "Can you imagine what it's like to live through life without ever being able to kiss someone? Not your parents, not your boyfriend, grandparents, or anyone for that matter?!"

"Jane…" Night-claw said, standing up erect.

"Such a little thing, but I can't ever have it! While anyone else in the world can enjoy it! Kissing each other as long as they want to. It's not fair! And it's only worse when they leave you behind because of it! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Jane shouted. She slammed a foot down, causing large unsightly cracks where her foot landed.

"Jane… please…" Night-claw begged.

"It's too late for words Night-claw… the Jane that believed she loved you is gone now." Jane said. She dashed forward for Night-claw again while Night-claw did the same, tears trailing from his eyes. Night-claw ducked under a kick and thrust his foot at her stomach. Jane caught his foot and swung him over her head to slam him in to the ground.

"Sorry." Night-claw said sadly. He landed on his hands, barely stopping his head from hitting the ground, and thrust his free foot in to her stomach before springing off of his foot and hitting her in the chest, causing her to stumble back a bit.

"Ah!" She gasped. Jane glared at him fiercely, and the next instance he was close to her she landed a solid punch to his cheek.

"GAH!!!" He cried, he ignored the intense pain in his cheek, ducked the next punch, and jumped the next kick, retaliating with his own kick. Jane took the kick and threw a punch that would have struck him square in the forehead had he not ducked it, grabbed her arm, and then used the momentum from her own punch to toss her over his head.

"Oof." Jane landed roughly and turned around to find Night-claw ready to kick her.

"…" Night-claw paused, standing on one leg with the other poised to kick and watched as she stood up. "Damn it." He said under his breath. Jane jumped at him with her hands clasped together, ready to bash Night-claw over the head. Night-claw jumped back and avoided the potentially lethal slam as it instead left numerous cracks in the ground.

"…" Jane caught her breath and looked at Night-claw.

"Jane… don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you. Don't the last several times we've spent together mean anything? I still care about you damn it!!!" Night-claw shouted, pulling off his mask and letting it hand around his neck, showing the purple bruise on his cheek.

"…" Jane looked at Felix. She stared at him coldly and then said, "I don't care anymore."

"…" These words were like a bullet that had pierced him in the chest. Felix stood there, numb with the pain of these words. Felix didn't cry out, but he still did nothing to stop his tears from falling freely. "You… you really are long gone… I'm… sorry I hurt you…" He uttered out, using all of his effort to keep from wailing.

"I told you already that words won't matter. I'm done with talking Felix." Jane said. Jane ran at Night-claw yet again with a fist drawn back. Night-claw dodged the punch half-heartedly, and he continued to do so with each subsequent punch she threw. "HAH!!!" She lunged in to tackle him, but Felix was faster.

"RAH!!!" Felix ducked her under her stomach, and then jumped up with all of his force.

"AH!!!" She went sailing pretty high in to the air, Felix jumping right after her. As Jane fell, Felix also fell to the ground, and the moment she landed on her back, Felix landed over her, pinning her to the ground. "…" She looked in his angry and hurt eyes as he drew his fist back, aiming for her face.

"…" Felix continued to hold his fist behind his head, staring her in the eyes, ready to put his all in to that fist, a fist that was strong enough to kill a normal human being if he put all of his force in to it. However he couldn't bring his fist forward, no matter how much he wanted to throw it at her face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"…" Jane watched in shock and awe as Felix lowered his fist in shame and just stayed in that position, panting and breathing and letting his tears fall. Jane then got an angry look in her face, she pushed upward and head butt Felix in the forehead with incredible force.

"AUGH!!!" Felix shouted, she then back handed him in the chest and sent him sprawling across the warehouse floor. Jane then walked over and looked at Felix, his crown bleeding, and the wind knocked out of him.

"Now I want to see… just how much energy you'll give me." Jane said. She rolled him over on to his back, and hoisted his head closer to her lips.

"Whatever you're doing… stop it right now." Came a voice that was assertive, yet trying to keep calm.

"How… did you know we'd be here?" Jane asked Night-roller coldly.

"Night-claw flicked on his radio, that gave me the hint to trace his signal to here. Why Jane? Why do this to him?" Night-roller asked.

"He's done me wrong… and now he'll pay for it." Jane said, still hanging over Felix's semi-conscious body.

"What has he done to you? Felix isn't perfect… but he's a good man. He's helped Lisa in many ways even if he doesn't realize it himself." Night-roller said. "He's also been a great friend to me, someone who at least tries to do the best he can for others."

"No… he's abandoned me… and now…" Jane's lips made contact with Felix's own.

"!!!" Felix's body began twitching and convulsing violently as her lips kept contact with hers.

"STOP!!!" Night-roller charged and knocked her away with a swipe of his hand, knocking her away pretty violently. "Felix!"

"Ah… ah…" Felix gasped for breath.

"Amazing…"

"Hm?" Night-roller looked at Jane.

"I only kissed him for a short moment… and I've already gained… an incredible amount of energy from him… so this is what it's like to absorb energy from a super human…" Jane said. She stood up, and to Night-roller's shock, the part of her face that he hit was barely even pink.

"No way…" Night-roller said.

"I want more energy from him…" Jane whispered.

"Over my dead body…" Night-roller said.

"We'll see if I can make that happen." Night-roller rushed up to her with fists drawn back. The first punch he threw, she caught easily, as if he only threw a very light jab. Night-roller then caught a punch aimed at his gut. The two struggled against each other for a brief moment when Night-roller suddenly skated backwards and caused her to fall forward.

"Three fingers." Night-roller aimed both of his hands at her, putting together three fingers on both of them, he then fired fairly large bursts of energy at Jane. Jane however took the blasts as if they were nothing, simply charging forward. Night-roller avoided a punch aimed at his head, and then gut-punched her as hard as he could.

"Omph!" She only grunted slightly in pain from this punch, and then received a left hook to the cheek.

"_She's taking my punches with barely a problem." _Night-roller thought, skating backwards to avoid a retaliatory kick. _"I don't like this but…" _Night-roller put together all five fingers on his right hand gloves. "Five fingered blast!" A massive ball of energy flew forward, tearing up the floor as it flew.

"AH!" Jane gasped.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

That large burst of energy blew through the wall of the warehouse and continued out to sea, sending up a large spray of water as it flew.

"I… missed." Night-roller said. "Wha? Where'd she… NO!!!"

"MMMMM!!!" Felix groaned loudly as Jane continued to kiss his lips, absorbing more energy from him. Night-roller dashed over, grabbed Jane and hurled her with all of his strength in to the metal beam she bent earlier, causing the beam to snap. "J…j…" Felix gasped.

"Don't talk." Night-roller told him.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm…"

"What?" Night-roller wheeled around and saw Jane standing up, looking no more hurt than before she was thrown in to the beam. "No way…"

"I don't think even you could hurt me at this point." Jane said with a smile.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Night-roller zoomed forward as fast as he could from a stopping position with his fist drawn back.

"HA!!!" Jane punched him square in the chest and sent him flying backwards, his force-field flickering briefly.

"AAAAAHHH!!! OOF!" Night-roller went sailing over Night-claw, his helmet flashing.

"Force field down. Force field down. WARNING WARNING!!!"

"_With… just one punch…" _Night-roller thought.

"You know… you yourself might not be superhuman… but I bet you'll still give me a good bit of energy." Jane said with a smile, looking at Night-roller. "First…" Jane said, walking towards Felix, gasping for air, and too weak to move.

"Jane…"

"Hm?"

"How could you… how could you hurt him like that?" Night-princess stood at the entrance to the warehouse, looking at the scene before her, looking at Felix in so much pain. She stood there, trembling, not believing any of this at first.

"Oh… Lisa. Can't say I expected you." Jane said, standing up.

"Why? You said… you said you'd be good to him? Was that a lie?" Night-princess asked.

"It wasn't meant to be a lie… but in the end, he did me wrong, and he'll pay." Jane said coldly.

"What? Felix wouldn't do that…"

"He did… and he'll give me energy… that's that." Jane said.

"Listen!" Night-princess yelled angrily. "He's already lost enough! He lost his friends and family… he feels like he's done terrible things to me when it wasn't his fault… he's been through enough of this! Don't you get it!?" Night-princess yelled, her voice growing softer.

"…" Jane walked closer to Night-princess and looked at her, after they weren't more than six feet away, Jane uttered. "I don't care anymore."

"…" Night-princess looked at Jane. Maybe if it were a few days after she was bitten, she wouldn't have let this anger her too much. But here and now, these words made her furious. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" Night-princess lunged at Jane and kicked her in the stomach, doing absolutely nothing to her.

"RAH!" Jane backhanded Night-princess and sent her shades flying off. Night-princess' blue eyes winced in pain as she felt the powerful blow strike her across the face. Jane then picked Night-princess up by the throat. "You know… I bet you'll give me plenty of energy as well." No matter how much Night-princess struggled, she couldn't break out of Jane's grip as Jane brought her lips closer and closer.

"…" Night-princess closed her eyes and felt Jane's lips press against her forehead.

"Hm?" Jane withdrew her lips immediately and looked at Night-princess with frustrated bewilderment. Jane tried kissing her again, and then tried another time. "What? Why am I not getting anything from you? Y… you should be having the life drained out of you."

"You… you can't take life from me…" Night-princess whispered.

"Hm?"

"Because I'm already dead." Night-princess whispered as her body dissolved in to a swarm of bats.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jane shrieked. The bats fluttered around her wildly, swooping in and out and all around her. "STOP!!! STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!" Jane shrieked fearfully. The bats all came together and formed Night-princess' body again, her eyes purple in color now. "Ah… ah…" Jane caught her breath, looking fearfully at Night-princess. "What are you?"

"I'm…" Night-princess swallowed. "I am a vampire." Night-princess whispered. Her eyes glowed orange and red once more, and the shadows of bats fluttered out from her own shadow, forming several vampire bats, all of them swooping in towards Jane.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Jane shrieked once more. The bats swooped in around her more as Night-princess walked forward, with an uncharacteristically cold look in her eyes. "NO!!! STAY AWAY!!!" Jane shouted fearfully, making a futile effort to swat the bats away from her.

"You hurt the only two people left that I care about…" Night-princess said, clutching her fists and walking slowly towards Jane with a menacing look in her now light purple eyes.

"Night-princess…" Night-roller groaned.

"…" Night-claw looked at Night-princess, seeing her like he never imagined seeing her.

"You've nearly taken away my best friends… the ones who've made so much difference to me and helped me…" Night-princess said, her voice growing every more fierce.

"Please… get them away… get them away…" Jane whimpered, now on her knees. She couldn't get the fluttering of their wings out of her head, nor the sound of their squeaking or silhouettes. "Please stop…" Jane begged, too terrified to scream.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU!?!" Night-princess yelled angrily, demanding an answer.

"Please… I'm scared… please make them go away…" Jane whimpered, unable to fight back those tears of fright.

"I don't care anymore." Night-princess whispered, echoing Jane. She looked Jane in the eyes as her eyes glowed red and orange, and her orange pupils growing cloudy and swirling.

"…" Jane couldn't remove her gaze away from Night-princess', and she felt compelled to obey when Night-princess said.

"Don't move…" Night-princess flipped Jane's head and was behind her back, her eyes now red as she bared her fangs. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Night-princess then bit down on Jane's neck, however her fangs could not get through her skin, but Night-princess kept trying to bite down nonetheless, now tightly gripping Jane with her hands as she kept trying to bite through.

"AH!" Jane snapped to her senses. "Get… off of me!!!" Jane shouted. "AH!" However before she could pull Night-princess off of her, a bat swooped in and startled her. "AAAAHHH!!!" Jane's screams still pierced the air as Night-princess held on and the bats swooped in. Jane tried to slam Night-princess in to a wall or metal beam, anything to shake her off and make the bats go away.

"…" Night-princess fought the intense pain she felt whenever she was slammed against the wall. She clung tightly and kept trying to bite harder and harder. Night-princess no longer cared how much she hated being a vampire, she no longer cared that she was resorting to this, all that mattered was getting rid of the one who hurt her friends as she did.

"Please stop… stop…" Jane begged. Her life of loneliness, betrayal, payback, and murder was flashing before her eyes. She was afraid, she was afraid of dying.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Night-princess groaned as she kept trying to bite in to Jane's neck, her fangs would not give, though her mouth bled slightly.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" Jane shrieked.

Night-claw and Night-roller could do nothing but watch the horrors Night-princess was subjugating Jane to. Night-roller could barely move, and Night-claw couldn't even move.

"AH!" Jane squealed. Night-princess' fangs finally pierced through her skin. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh…" Jane could not do anything now, her eyes grew pale, looking at the sky in bewilderment as the bats still circled her, albeit with some horrific elegance. Night-princess continued to drink Jane's blood, swallowing it down and letting it run down her throat. "I… can't… die… alone…" Jane gasped. After several minutes, Night-princess removed her bloodstained fangs and mouth from Jane's neck, and let her fall to the ground.

"…" Night-princess trembled as she looked at this with her blue eyes. Only a few drops of blood trickled from the holes in Jane's neck. Her vampire bats disappeared in puff of smoke, and Night-princess looked at her two teammates, tears streaming down her face.

"Night-princess…" Night-roller gasped out in pain.

"I… I'M SORRY!!!" Night-princess cried, burying her eyes in her hands as her body dissolved in to bats before flying away in to the night.

The next day…

It was a very cloudy and rainy day, Joseph sat on the couch of the living room by himself, burying his face in to the palm of his right hand. His left hand was holding the phone he just used to call Mr. Cole and tell him not to come today. He listened to the news on the TV.

"Today, High Roller has cancelled a small concert he was to perform tonight at…" There was some slight static at this part. "… reports say it is because his adoptive daughter, Lisa Braveheart, has been in an unreported incident and wanted to be there to support her. In other news…"

RING

"Hello?" Joseph answered the phone sadly.

"Joseph, what did happen with Lisa?" Mr. Roberts asked from the other end.

"Her and Felix… well… they both got badly hurt last night… I just feel like…" Joseph started to say.

"Joseph don't let it get to you… they'll be alright. I support your decision to cancel the concert… just… don't let it get to you okay?" Mr. Roberts said in a calming tone of voice.

"Yeah… okay." Joseph answered sadly.

"Was it something with Felix's girlfriend?" Mr. Robert's asked.

"… bye Mr. Roberts." Joseph said before hanging up abruptly.

Meanwhile…

"…" Mr. Roberts looked at his phone for a moment before dialing a number. After a small conversation with someone else, the one he wanted on the other end finally answered. "Yeah, General Fury. I have reason to believe that the latest person besides Joseph and Lisa that associated with Dr. Thomas has died."

"What reason?" General Fury asked on the other end.

"There was no answer when I asked if it had something to do with her. What do you make of it General?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"…" There was a bit of silence on the other end before Fury spoke up. "Try and keep a closer eye on all of them." Fury instructed.

"Understood sir." Mr. Roberts said before Fury hung up on the other end.

Meanwhile…

"God… if only I could have stopped her sooner… it wouldn't have come to this." Joseph said, the TV was turned off, and he was clearly hitting himself hard for all of this.

"Joseph…"

"Felix… you sure you're okay to be moving?" Joseph asked Felix, who was hobbling towards the couch, wearing only a light T-shirt and loose pants.

"Yeah… most of my energy is back… I'll be able to move perfectly in another day." Felix said a little sadly. "…"

"…"

Neither one of them said anything for a minute; they only occasionally passed glances at each other, wondering what they'd say to each other. "How is she?" Felix asked.

"Lisa… she's… still crying." Joseph said. "That's… the first time she's ever… you know…"

"Did it willingly… I know…" Felix said sadly.

"I talked to her… and… she opened up a bit but I just… wasn't much help at all." Joseph said, feeling as though someone had just gut-punched his self-esteem, bringing him down even more.

"Joseph… you did the best you could. I… it's time I did something." Felix said. He weakly stood up and slowly walked to the stairs.

A minute later…

"How could I… how could I…" Lisa cried in her room. She was in a blue nightgown, sobbing in to her pillow when she heard a knock on her door. "Please… please leave me alone…" Lisa cried.

"Lisa… please I want to talk." Felix said from the other side of the door.

"…" Lisa continued to cry, but she still thought about it for a minute. "Okay…" She whispered. If not for Felix's superhuman hearing, he would not have heard the signal to come in.

"Lisa…"

"Felix… I'm so sorry…" Lisa cried.

"Lisa, don't apologize. You saved my life after all and…" Felix began to say.

"But I killed her Felix… I killed her with these fangs… just like anyone else with this curse would… just like them…" Lisa cried. "And… and she… she meant so much to you…"

"Lisa…" Felix tried to interrupt, even though he could feel tears welling up in his eyes too.

"But… seeing you lying there… dying I couldn't just stand there and… oh Felix I'm so sorry…"

"…"

"She… she made you so happy… and I killed her… I'm so sorry…" Lisa cried.

"Lisa… come here." Felix grabbed Lisa's shoulder and gently pulled her off of her pillow. "Yes… she did mean something to me… but I wouldn't…"

"…" Lisa continued to whimper as he talked to her, but still she remained attentive.

"I couldn't trade you guys for her… I just couldn't…" Felix said.

"Oh… oh Felix!" Lisa buried her face on to Felix's shoulder and continued to cry.

"…" Felix looked at her sadly, one or two tears falling down his cheeks as well. "My… my mother always said that you shouldn't cry too often, it was okay to be sad but to try and hide your tears… but Lisa… just cry… I'll be here for you." Felix said, gently putting his arms around her as she cried in to his shoulder.

"Felix… you and Joseph… you'll be here for me won't you?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah… you bet we will." Felix said, holding her close and letting her cry all she needed to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys… this ends the Love and War story arc. Leave your comments behind for me.


	21. Father Raphael

Chronicles of the Night

So time has passed, the team becomes ever closer with each other, and puts behind them the incidents involving Jane. Lisa, feeling horrid about what she did to Jane, must now face a new trial in the mini-arc…

With a prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Raphael

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Three shadowy figures ran in to a stone corridor that led to a circular room. The circular room was rather plain with the only furniture being a book table with a very old book on it.

"He's coming." One of the shadows hissed.

"Hold him off for a moment." Hissed Von Drake, turning his red eyes behind him. _"Now… now is the time…" _Drake thought as he went to the book. The other two vampires turned to face the door.

"Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo Santificado sea Tu nombre; Venga a nosotros Tu reino. Hágase Tu voluntad En la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día. Perdona nuestras ofensas, Como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación; líbranos de todo mal. Porque Tuyo es el Reino, el Poder y la Gloria por siempre, Señor. Amén!" Rang a voice through the corridors.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…" The two vampires moaned as these words were recited. Von Drake himself seemed to wince in discomfort as the voice recited these words.

The figure that recited the prayer had dark blonde hair that was combed back neatly; The man was also very tall, a full 7'0" in height, yet he was mildly thin. He wore a long brown coat that covered most of his body, black pants and black traveling boots could be seen under the coat. He also had white gloves that had silver crosses on the back of them. He wore a necklace with a silver cross on it, and the rope that made the necklace had tiny bits of garlic.

"It's him! Father Raphael!" One of the vampires gasped.

"Los vampiros, son purgados por mi plata.." (Vampires, be purged by my silver.) The man who was apparently Father Raphael said in Spanish. From underneath his coat, he pulled out a sword that had a handle shaped like the cross, and the blade was of the purest silver, it was of good length, and not too broad.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" In one graceful slash, the man swiped the silver sword through both of the vampire's hearts, reducing them to ash. He then made his way to Von Drake, writing something.

"Asidero!" (Hold!) Shouted Father Raphael as he approached Von Drake.

"Salga el humano!" (Leave human!) Von Drake shouted back in Spanish, glaring Raphael in the face.

"¿Piensa usted su medio de palabras algo vampiro?" (Do you think your words mean anything vampire?) Father Raphael said while holding his sword in his hand calmly.

"El tonto, yo no soy el uno usted debe estar cazando. Incluso si usted me mate, he encontrado mucho tiempo al próximo gobernante de los vampiros." (Fool, I am not the one you should be hunting. Even if you kill me, I have long found the next ruler of the vampires.) Drake said while smiling.

"¿Quién?" (Who?) Raphael asked threateningly while holding his sword to Drake's throat.

"Lisa Braveheart, o la Noche-Princesa de Los Angelos California." (Lisa Braveheart, or Night-princess of Los Angelos California.) Drake answered with a smile. "Ella es pero un volantón ahora, pero en el tiempo, su poder superará mi propio." (She is but a fledgling now, but in time, her power will surpass my own.)

"No si yo la purgo ahora." (Not if I purge her now.) Raphael hissed.

"Así que el tonto largo." (So long fool.) Von Drake then sublimated in to mist, and flowed out of the room.

"¡Maldiga! El se atascaba para los efectos de la oración para quitarse y lo permite escapar." (Damn! He was stalling for the effects of the prayer to wear off and allow him to escape.) Father Raphael cringed. "Ah bien, ahora debo ir y deber purgar una gran mal de la tierra de padre." (Oh well, now I must go and purge a great evil from the father's earth.)

A later date…

It was nighttime at the moment as limo pulled up to a theater premiere of some big movie, a red carpet rolled out to where the limo was dropping off its occupants. Joseph climbed out first in formal attire, followed by Lisa in a blonde wig and nice dress, and finally by Felix in nice clothing but far less formal then the other two.

"High Roller! Your invitation to this big premiere must be stirring some feelings. Comments?"

"May I get a word from Ms. Lisa?"

"High Roller, this is the longest you've kept a manager. Is there a reason for this?"

"Mr. Thomas! Will you ever remove your shades and gloves!?"

"Would you stop asking that question!?" Felix shouted at that reporter.

"Hey!"

"Hm?" Lisa turned to the right and noticed a kid about half her age was holding out a small chocolate to Lisa, obviously as a gift. "…" Lisa smiled and took the candy bar from the kid. The kid kept eyeing her as they walked in. "…" When they were inside the theater, she looked at it sadly.

"You okay Lisa?" Joseph asked her.

"… Yeah… I just kind of wish that I could eat this…" Lisa said sadly.

"Oh…" Felix said.

Meanwhile…

A late night plane just flew in, through the metal detector gate, a very tall man about 7'0" in height passed through without a hitch. He then went to pick up his large suitcase. "Dispénseme señorita. ¿Le puedo preguntar yo una pregunta?"

"Excuse me?" The ticket woman asked, confused.

"I'm sorry… I am used to speaking Spanish." Father Raphael said. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes." The woman answered politely.

"I am looking for someone by the name of Lisa Braveheart." Raphael told her.

"Oh, the daughter of LA's famous rap star?"

"Rap star?" Raphael asked.

"You haven't heard? High Roller adopted Lisa quite some time ago, they're supposedly at a movie premier tonight."

"Adopted?" Raphael said, surprised at this. _"A vampire? Adopted? What madness is this?" _

"Is something wrong?"

"No, thank you. God bless you." Raphael said as he picked up his suitcase from the floor and walked out of the airport, running his hand down the side of his coat where his sword was concealed.

Later…

"That movie was the worst movie I've ever seen." Felix sighed as they were driving away in the limo.

"How many movies have you seen?" Joseph asked with a smile.

"Uh… okay so I haven't sent hat many. Forgive me for focusing on my chemistry for the last eight years." Felix said.

"It wasn't too bad." Lisa said. "It was really dramatic, and romantic…"

"Come on… a movie about a country engaged in civil war where a small group of heroes unite to end it?" Felix asked exasperated.

"Come on, the battles in the movie were cool." Joseph said.

"And that's another thing… five of the good guys that are practically omnipotent, and the bad guys still come this close to winning? And the two them getting married at the end? I enjoy a happy ending, but come on…"

"Felix, your standards are too high." Joseph sighed.

"It was a great movie." Lisa said.

"Who would watch it?" Felix asked.

The next day…

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Felix was in his bedroom, curled up on his bed, moaning as he slept. "No… I don't want to get up…" Felix moaned in his sleep. Suddenly he woke with a start. "Hm! Oh… damn hearing… works too well sometimes." Felix said as he got up slowly. "Well… might as well eat breakfast."

Felix soon found himself downstairs in the kitchen, he noticed one of the doors was cracked open. "Hmmm… ah…" Felix said, as he sniffed the air. He quietly tiptoed over to the door, silent as a shadow, peeked out the door and saw Lisa standing outside with her shades on, and the smell of sunscreen on her skin. "Lisa… good morning."

"Oh… hi Felix." Lisa said as she continued to look at the sun under the safety of the sunscreen.

"Enjoying it?" Felix asked, coming outside to sit beside her.

"I… can't feel it underneath the sunscreen… but… at least I can watch a sunrise again." Lisa said. "I… still wish I could feel it sometimes but… still watching it makes me feel a little bit more human." She continued.

"You know Li… hang on." Felix and Lisa both turned to the door behind them, and Joseph came out on the patio.

"You both knew I was there the whole time didn't you?" Joseph asked, taking a seat on the other side of Lisa.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Ah well… in any case it's good to just sit out here right now isn't it?" Joseph asked, knowing the answer already.

"Mm-hm." Lisa said while nodding her head.

"Man… how long has it been since we met?" Felix asked.

"A few months maybe." Joseph said. "We've… been through a lot in that short time."

"Yeah… we have." Lisa said. All of them looked at the orange sky, thinking about the time they saved the Bank Tower, the time they battled Blade, made an enemy of Floyd Traxon, the night Lisa's parents died, Jane, and all of the other countless nights they went across the city fighting crime together.

"You know something guys…" Joseph said.

"What?" Felix asked.

"I know that things have been hard sometimes, and there have been times I swear I could have just given up. But all in all… meeting up with you guys has been the best thing in my life." Joseph said.

"Heh…" Felix smiled at this comment. "Any other cheesy comments to add to that?" Felix asked with a joking tone of voice.

"…" Lisa just sat between them and smiled, she really was glad that she had Joseph and Felix there for her. "Hey guys…"

"Hm?" They both looked at her.

"I've been thinking of doing a French braid hair style. What do you think?"

"What are you asking me for?" Felix asked.

"That would be nice." Joseph said.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm starved." Felix said.

"Hey, how many calls do you have to make today?" Joseph asked as he and Lisa walked in.

"Uh…" Felix stood where he was for a minute, trying to think of that.

Later that night…

"Sheesh, can't you guys get a hobby?" Night-roller asked as he battled a bunch of crooks in the middle of a weapons trade. A few of them even had heavy weapons.

"Just die!" One guy pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at him, but Night-roller skated away in the nick of time to avoid the rocket and subsequent blast. Night-roller promptly fired his finger blasts at that guy and took him out. Night-roller ignored the low-caliber bullets that were bouncing off of his force field and aimed for anyone holding a more menacing weapon.

"Got ya!" Night-roller fired two fingered blasts while spinning around in the middle of the room, sending the energy blasts firing every which way, usually hitting a target. He narrowly skated out of the way of another rocket blast and took that guy out promptly. "Whew… that was the last one. How are you guys holding up?"

"Okay, if you count fighting two guys with swords that have some mild skill with them as okay." Night-claw said over the radio. "Whoa! Didn't your mother ever tell you guys to be careful with sharp objects? Ha!"

Meanwhile…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Night-princess, her hair now tied in a French braid just took out a gang hideout. "Sorry…" She said to the last guy she punched out. Night-princess grabbed the cell phone of one of the guys and dialed 911 as she walked out of the hideout.

Outside the building, Night-princess had just finished giving the address of the hideout and dropped the cell phone to the ground. Night-princess suddenly stopped and looked at the sky. _"What… is this feeling?" _She asked. Night-princess back-flipped to the wall above her and clung to it with her feet higher above the ground, she then jumped off of the wall to another and continued to leap over the buildings. _"I feel… drawn… this way." _Night-princess said as she leaped in one direction, flicking off the radio in her mouth, and eventually turning in to a swarm of bats and flying in that direction.

Later…

The bats gathered and reformed Night-princess' body in front of the Cathedral of our Lady of the Angels. The outside of it had two steps leading up to the fairly large, somewhat square building, though the architecture of it was amazing. It had a few trees planted in a few places closer to the building, the spot Night-princess landed in had a large, dish-shaped fountain where the water came up from the dish, eventually overflowing in to a small pond underneath it.

"_Why… am I drawn to this place?" _Night-princess thought to herself. She looked at the wall corner that separated the two sets of steps, and noticed what looked like a candle sticking out of a bottle with fine velvet cloth around it. The candle burned red smoke, and Night-princess looked at it longer.

"Our Father, which art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, in earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen!"

"Hm?" Night-princess turned around and noticed a man that stood about 7'0" in height, who was mildly thin. He had dark blonde hair, a long brown coat with black clothing underneath, and gloves that had silver crosses on the back of them. He also wore a silver cross around his neck, with the rope holding the necklace smelling of garlic. "Who are you?" Night-princess asked.

"Hm?" The man looked at Night-princess, a bit confused at first but he inhaled and spoke again. "Our Father, which art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, in earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen!"

"Why… are you reciting that?" Night-princess asked, confused.

"The prayer to the father, does not affect you?" The man asked. "And… standing in the presence of this church, where so much faith in the father is gathered… it does not affect you either?"

"What?" Night-princess was now quite confused. The man pulled out another silver cross from underneath his coat, and walked forward, holding it out. "Ugh… that… garlic…" Night-princess groaned.

"The cross… does not affect you either?" The man backed away from her, not with a look of fear, but rather that of a puzzled look. "I see… so faith in the father does not weaken you."

"Weaken me… who are you?" Night-princess asked.

"I am Father Raphael of the Roman Catholic Church… heed my words princess of the vampires…"

"What?" Night-princess asked, stunned.

"You have followed my vampire bait here, to where I shall purge you from the father's earth by my silver." Raphael told her.

"You… you're here to… kill me?" Night-princess asked, backing away from Raphael slowly.

"You shall not escape." Father Raphael pulled out a book from underneath his coat and read from the book. "Los poderes celestiales, permiten el puede de nuestro padre previene los que huyen su pecado de huir, nos encierra donde podemos compartir nuestra fe con los que negarían la gloria de padre. ¡Amén!" The pages of the book flew out of it, mysteriously enough, the book did not seem to lose any pages. The pages all fluttered around the area.

"Ah!" Night-princess squealed as the pages flew around her. The pages eventually formed a perimeter of sorts around the area, some of the pages floating up to the sky. The pages just floated in mid-air, their scripture facing inward where Night-princess and Raphael stood. The perimeter encircled them in the fountain area, with only a few steps inside of it.

"No one else shall enter, and neither of us shall leave unless I bid the pages to disperse." Raphael said, pulling his silver sword out of his coat.

"Please… I don't want to fight you." Night-princess said. "I don't like to hurt people…"

"This sword, its hilt is in the shape of the cross, the sword and hilt are both made of the purest silver, blessed by the Pope, dipped in holy water, and the holy magic surrounding this blade makes it unbreakable. With this sword I have purged many of your kind, much like it shall purge you." Raphael said.

"Listen to me! I don't want to fight you!" Night-princess said.

"You are not but an abomination of earth. Your power came with the price of denying the father, your sin cannot be forgiven even by the son. And now in God's name, I shall punish you for your sin. You shall never be queen of the vampires."

"I never wanted to be a vampire. I don't even want to be their queen!" Night-princess nearly shouted.

"Come vampire… your punishment awaits." Raphael said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think of this in a review!


	22. Pages of Faith

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Von Drake sent a religious vampire hunter by the name of Father Raphael after Lisa. Raphael has now trapped Lisa and is preparing to kill her much in the same way he has killed other vampires.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pages of Faith

"_I… I don't want to fight him… I… have to get out somehow." _Night-princess looked at the perimeter of floating pages around them. She ran for the outer perimeter while Raphael watched. "AH!" Night-princess felt as though she ran in to a steel wall as she tried to run through a gap in the pages. "Wha…"

"I told you vampire, none can enter and none can leave until I bid it to so." Raphael said, holding the book he used for the spell closed in one hand, and his blessed sword in the other. "Now then vampire, come and meet your punishment."

"I… don't want to fight you." Night-princess said again. "How many times do I have to say it?" Night-princess asked.

"Your words will not spare you." Raphael said. He tucked the book under his left arm and held his sword out like a rapier, holding both tightly. "If you will not fight then your punishment shall be dealt swiftly." Raphael sprinted forward, Night-princess leaned backward as he swiped his sword at her head, missing her head and slicing off a single strand of hair.

"_He's as fast as I am…" _Night-princess thought in amazement. "I'm sorry." Night-princess said. She bent over backwards far enough to where her hands touched ground, she then kicked upwards and caught him between the legs.

"Ugh…" Raphael groaned a bit as she continued to lift him off the ground with that kick and send him flying in to the wall of the barrier. Night-princess jumped back as he slid down and landed on his head.

"Oh… I didn't mean to… do… huh?" Night-princess was at first frightened by what she did, but he soon stood back up and wiped the blood off of the bleeding sore on his forehead that was healing rapidly. "How?"

"This is a gift from God. A sign that I was placed on his earth to hunt your kind." Raphael said, brandishing his sword again.

"…" Night-princess looked at him. _"He's… much more dangerous than I thought… I might not make it out of this alive…" _

Meanwhile…

"Sigh… I took a dare to fight you guys blindfolded and I still won?" Night-claw asked as he removed a blindfold from around his eyes, standing in the middle of a bunch of beaten up crooks.

"Night-claw!"

"What is it Night-roller?" Night-claw asked.

"Night-princess' signal disappeared!"

"What?! Did she flick off her radio?" Night-claw asked in a worried tone.

"I could still trace the signal if she did that, but it just disappeared."

"Where was it last?" Night-claw asked.

"According to my helmet… in front of the Cathedral of our Lady of the Angels was the last place her signal came from. I'm heading there right now." Night-roller said.

"I'm coming too." Night-claw said. _"What is going on?" _

Back to the Cathedral…

"Hmmmm…" Von Drake was on top of the church building, watching the fight through the column of pages. "You are amazing Lisa… even I can barely stand in the presence of this church, and yet you can fight full strength against him." Von Drake said.

He observed Night-princess duck under and jump over two swings of a sword, she then used one foot to stop Raphael from swinging his sword a third time, and then palm heeled Raphael across the right cheek. "Forgive me for sending him after you Lisa… but I would not do so if I believed there was no chance of you defeating him… if you can kill him… you will most certainly be a worthy successor."

"So… she's here."

"Hm?" Von Drake looked down at the foot of the church and noticed an African American man wearing black and shades walk up next to the column. _"What! What is Blade doing here?! Grrrrrrr… even I cannot defeat Blade… I'm sorry for being unable to stay Lisa… but I can't lose my life to him." _Von Drake turned around and turned in to a swarm of bats.

"_Grrrr… I should have grabbed Drake while I had the chance." _Blade thought as he continued to watch the fight inside the pages. "Too bad girl… but Raphael is the second strongest vampire hunter I know… second only to me."

Inside the column…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Night-princess was moving as fast as she could to avoid the sword thrusts and swings from Raphael.

"Be punished!" Raphael thrust his sword forward, it narrowly missed Night-princess' shoulder, and she moved in to deliver a gut punch. Night-princess then jumped up to deliver an uppercut followed by a flying kick under the chin. Raphael fell backwards, but he flipped backwards and landed squarely on his feet. He immediately lunged forward and rapidly thrust his sword forward.

"Ah!" Night-princess sidestepped most of the thrusts while hopping backwards, but she still received a few shallow stabs from the sword. Night-princess caught his arm and again moved in for a punch, but Raphael backhanded her with the hand holding the book. He then kicked her hard enough to send her flying to the left. Raphael lunged forward to stab his sword through her heart.

"Hm?" Night-princess turned in to a swarm of bats and then rematerialized next to the dish fountain, her eyes now changing from purple to red steadily. "Do not deny your destiny. You must be cleansed from the earth." Raphael again ran forward.

"_He's as fast as I am, stronger than I am, and he heals almost as fast as I do. How can I win?" _Night-princess thought to herself. He swung horizontally, but she flipped over the top of it and landed in the dish of the fountain. Raphael then jumped up and stabbed straight downwards. Night-princess jumped off of the fountain, and Raphael's sword stabbed straight through the dish and touched the pond underneath it.

"What?"

"Hiyah!" Night-princess delivered a solid spinning kick to Raphael's face and sent him flying backwards, forced to let go of his sword. "I really am sorry." Night-princess jumped at him with a fist drawn back, but Raphael caught the fist and stooped low to thrust his knee in to her stomach. Raphael then punched her across the face, only for Night-princess to retaliate with a kick to hi stomach followed by two punches to the chest and face. Raphael then kicked her in the head and jumped all the way back towards his sword.

"Hm!" He drew it out of the fountain and whirled around to face Night-princess, who was flipping towards him. He swung his sword vertically, but Night-princess quickly swiped his hand away with her own hand and punched him in the stomach. Raphael kneed her again and slammed the hilt of the sword on top of her head.

"Ah!" She cried. Raphael spun the sword in his hand and stabbed it downwards. Night-princess dived between his legs, and rolled off of the fountain fairly painfully, summoning a swarm of bats from her shadow.

"Rgh…" Raphael shielded his face as the entire swarm flew straight in to him with enough force to cause him to stumble a little bit. Night-princess took this time to inject herself with a vaccine, restoring her eyes to their blue color. "It seems I have underestimated you."

"Hm?" Night-princess looked at Raphael, who was opening the book again while ignoring the bats fluttering around him.

"¡Los poderes celestiales, me otorgan el poder de golpear a pecadores de lejos, el poder de traérlos a rodillas, para que ellos puedan orar al padre y el hijo¡Amén!" More pages of scripture animated from the book, flew from the book and rolled themselves up in to paper cones. Then they glowed a bright yellow light, now bearing more of a resemblance to spikes before they flew forwards, piercing through the bats and moving towards Night-princess.

"AH!" Night-princess cart wheeled out of the way, but was still struck by a number of them. They stung, but not as badly as his sword would, and they were healing, but not as fast as bullet wounds would. Night-princess then noticed Raphael above her ready to slice her in half with his sword. "!!!" Night-princess then sprang off of her hands and flipped away from Raphael. "AAAHH!!!" But not before the tip of his sword left a scratch down the middle of her torso.

"Again!" Raphael opened the book, and more pages flew out of them and formed the spikes of light, sending them flying after Night-princess.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell is this?" Night-claw asked as he and Night-roller noticed the pages floating in the air.

"I don't know… but look!" Night-roller pointed at the column and saw Night-princess inside fighting Raphael.

"Who is that guy!?" Night-claw demanded. He looked around some more and noticed Blade standing almost right next to the column. "Blade…" Night-claw growled. "Grrrrrrrr… AAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Wait! Night-claw!" Night-roller was unable to stop Night-claw from jumping straight at Blade.

"Hm?" Blade turned to the side to see Night-claw running at him in full sprint. "You!" Night-claw threw a punch that Blade blocked. Blade then started throwing his own punches and kicks that were blocked by Night-claw in turn. The two continued to exchange punches and kicks with each other in succession at a very fast pace, landing only a few blows on each other.

"Cool it!" Night-roller got between the both of them.

"Let me at him Night-roller!" Night-claw shouted.

"Hmph. Don't you think you should be more worried about the girl?" Blade asked. "But then again… it's useless."

"Night-princess!" Night-claw jumped towards one of several gaps in the column of pages and stopped abruptly, rubbing his nose. "Ow… did I hit a steel wall or something…" Night-claw groaned.

"That barrier can only be penetrated by equally strong magic from both the inside and the outside." Blade said.

"But… we have to do something." Night-roller said, watching as Night-princess continued to dodge relentless barrages of light spikes and sword swipes from Raphael. "Who is that guy?"

"Father Raphael… a priest of the Roman Catholic Church, and a powerful vampire hunter." Blade answered.

"Night-princess!" Night-claw slammed against the barrier over and over again.

"It's useless, she can't hear anything outside the barrier, and if she looked out, the place would look as it was when the barrier was formed, she won't see us." Blade said.

"Blade…" Night-claw growled, ready to try and throttle him again.

"I have nothing to do with this… I'm just watching the girl." Blade said.

"Blade I swear if you don't tell us what we can do I'm going to…" Night-roller began to threaten.

"There's nothing you can do. Except watch." Blade told him with a growl.

Inside the barrier…

"AH!" Night-princess darted under a bunch of spikes and got closer to Raphael. Raphael swiped his sword at her and she received another cut, only this cut was perpendicular to the vertical cut she received earlier, making the look of a bleeding cross on her body. Raphael then moved in to stab his sword through her heart.

"Hm?" Night-princess clapped her hands on both the broad sides of the sword and stopped it from stabbing in to her. Night-princess then deflected it to the side and moved in to gut-kick him. She then continued to punch him in the face as many times as she could before he knocked her away. "Ha!"

"Whoa!" Night-princess flipped out of the way of several more spikes of light but she accidentally drove herself closer to the wall.

"Be purged!" Raphael called upon several more light spikes that formed around him, all of them aimed at Night-princess.

"_I… can't dodge that many…" _She thought.

"HA!" Raphael ran forward as the spikes all flew towards Night-princess, if the spikes didn't kill her, Raphael sure would.

"…" Night-princess took a deep breath and turned in to mist, and thusly avoided all of the attacks.

"What? She can perform that feat already?" Night-princess reformed herself yet again and injected herself with her serum.

"Ha!" Night-princess summoned numerous bats to attack Raphael while his back was turned, Raphael fended them off with his sword and opened his book to read from the pages again.

"¡Poderes celestiales¡Otórgueme la protección divina para defender de todo pecado que se acerca¡Protéjame de pecado con su poder¡Amén!" Three pages flew from the book and, one floated in mid-air while the other two sandwiched it in an X-formation. The page in the middle then wrapped itself around Raphael's left arm, then numerous other pages came out from behind it. The pages made a circle that was getting wider and wider until it formed a completely round shield made of scripture on his left arm, giving him a sword and shield combination.

"Hm?" Night-princess looked at Raphael curiously.

"Ha!" Raphael sent more spikes of light at Night-princess, but she got on her hands and twirled around all of them. Night-princess sprang off of her hands as Raphael moved in. She first kicked away his sword and almost kicked his face if he didn't raise the arm that had the paper shield on it.

"Ah!" Night-princess' foot was deflected by the shield and she went twirling backwards through the air. She landed on her back with a thud, and then she felt something stab in to both of her wrists. "AAAAHHH!!!" Two spikes made of light pinned her to the ground by her wrists and Raphael was moving in to stab her heart. Night-princess again sublimated and reformed herself on the fountain.

"Do not delay the inevitable. Your punishment shall come!" Raphael sent more spikes flying at her, But Night-princess ducked behind the fountain and injected herself with another vaccine.

"_My vaccines will only last so long, this is the third one I've used tonight." _Night-princess thought. She dived out from behind the cover of the fountain and narrowly avoided more spikes. She rolled to a standing position and turned to face Raphael. Night-princess ducked another swing of the sword and kicked at him again, only for him to block her kick with the shield.

"You're mine!" Raphael said. The deflection caused her to lose her balance momentarily, but before Raphael could stab her, her body dissolved in to a swarm of rats that all scurried away from Raphael. Raphael sent spikes raining down on the army of rats, but only a few of them were stabbed, and the rest of them reformed Night-princess's body.

"Augh…" Night-princess groaned when she reformed. _"It seems… that if any of the bats or rats I turn in to die I'll get hurt when I reform…" _Night-princess thought. _"I have to get behind him but… I've got it…" _Night-princess summoned Louis from her shadow.

"Hawoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Louis howled.

"Louis… I need you to distract him for me…" Night-princess said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Louis growled at Raphael.

"You can summon a wolf from hell? You truly are not to be underestimated." Raphael said.

"ARF! ARF ARF ARF!" Louis barked with ferocity before sprinting forward to attack Raphael. Louis sidestepped the spikes of light sent flying at him as he ran forward and lunged at Raphael. Raphael swung his sword to meet Louis, but Louis had stopped his jump short and the sword missed, allowing Louis to go for Raphael's throat.

"No use!" Raphael raised his shield and Louis went bouncing off of the shield.

"AR!" Louis whined in pain.

"Now… OOF!" Raphael felt Night-princess backhand him from behind, causing him to stumble forward. Raphael wheeled around and swung his sword, the sword swinging over her head barely. Night-princess threw a punch that bounced off of the shield but…

"ARF!"

"AH!" Raphael felt Louis jump on his back. Louis attempted to bite Raphael's neck, but Raphael spun around quickly, and sent Louis flying away.

"Hmmmm…" Night-princess slid across the ground on her back and… "HA!" Night-princess kicked Raphael in the shin right under the kneecap and caused his leg to bend backwards.

"AUGH!!!" Raphael shouted. He was on the ground in an instant. Raphael swiped Night-princess away with her shield and then sent spikes of light flying at her and Louis, who both avoided them by running to the side quickly. "Urg…" The healing process snapped Raphael's leg back in to place fairly roughly, but Raphael stood up nonetheless.

"Please stop… I don't want to hurt you…" Night-princess said.

Outside…

"The girl's holding out better than I expected." Blade said.

"Night-princess… come on… you can beat this guy." Night-claw said.

"Please let him surrender, Night-princess doesn't even like fighting." Night-roller said.

"Raphael would never surrender to a vampire. Not on his life." Blade said.

"Blade… if you don't shut up I swear I'm going to come over there and plant my foot firmly up your…" Night-claw began to say.

"Night-claw, stay calm." Night-roller said. "I don't like this either but all we can do it watch now."

"…" Night-claw sighed and sat down. _"Don't die Lisa…" _Night-claw thought.

Inside the barrier…

"You are far more dangerous than I expected… but no more shall you receive mercy." Raphael said, opening the book again. "¡Poderes celestiales¡Otórgueme el regalo de los ángeles, permitió que mi fe se eleve a nuevas alturas para que la gloria del padre pueda ser llevado conmigo¡Amén!"

"What's happening now?" Night-princess asked.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Louis growled. The pages encircled Raphael, first they formed something of an armor on his upper body, but then pages began to grown from the back of that armor and spread out. When the pages were done fluttering around Raphael, he now not only had his sword and shield, but he also had an armor made of scripture and angelic wings made of the same scripture.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" Night-princess gasped in awe.

"Not your punishment in nigh!" Raphael said as he flew in to the air.

"ARF!!!" Louis ran at Raphael and jumped at him, though he leaped an impressive height, Raphael was still far out of his reach.

"Begone!" The book opened once more and pages began flying all around the entire area, randomly forming spikes made of light and launching themselves at Night-princess and Louis. And as if that wasn't enough, Raphael would swoop in and swing his sword at them.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Louis howled in pain as numerous spikes struck him.

"LOUIS!!! AH!!!" A few spikes struck her legs as she ran for Louis.

"BEGONE!!!" Though the storm of light spikes and pages, Raphael flew low to the ground, his sword leaving a trail of sparks as he flew towards Night-princess.

"!!!" Night-princess transformed in to a swarm of bats and flew up and out of the way of the sword, the bats also swerving out of the way of many spikes. However Raphael continued to fly on and he cut Louis at the abdomen, causing Louis to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"You will not last!" Raphael shouted.

Outside…

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER ANYMORE!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!" Night-claw shouted furiously, slamming his fists against the barrier.

"Night-claw! Keep it together!" Night-roller shouted, seizing Night-claw under the arms.

"She put up a good fight…" Blade said.

Inside…

"Ugh…" Night-princess reformed high above the ground, Raphael flying up after her. She quickly injected herself and threw the empty vaccine at Raphael, but he deflected it with his shield, not that he needed to.

"You time is nigh!" Raphael held his shield in front of him and his sword outstretched to stab her.

"…" Running out of ideas, Night-princess dissolved in to mist again and let Raphael fly through her. She then reformed, red-eyed and thirsty far below him. She pulled out a vaccine to inject herself again but…

SHING

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Raphael had dive bombed back towards her and stabbed his sword through her. He had missed her heart, instead piercing her left lung. Night-princess pushed his arm away and caused the sword slice its way out below her arm. "AAAAHH!!!" She screamed in pain. She kicked Raphael away and hit the ground with a hard thud, blood coming out of her almost endlessly. "Ugh… guh…" Night-princess could barely move her left arm, but she managed to inject herself in the right arm nonetheless, and she stood up, the bleeding slowing down slightly.

"That wound won't heal in the rapid time you're used to, my sword's many blessings will slow down your healing significantly." Raphael said, the pages still swirling all around them. "You can't win… I will purge you!"

"_He's… too powerful… but… wait a minute…" _Night-princess looked at the book in Raphael's hand. _"That book… I feel it… the magic surrounding it is what's animating all of this… maybe… maybe if I can get that book away from him…" _Night-princess looked at Raphael. She stood up from the puddle of blood, and looked at Raphael.

"So… you still will resist… you are perhaps the most foolish out of any vampire I've purged. So be it… then begone now!" Raphael flew low to the ground again.

"_Focus… don't just use your eyes… use your senses…" _Night-princess looked, listened, and smelled Raphael approaching her, she could feel her heartbeat increasing as he approached, she waited. When he was close enough, she narrowly sidestepped the sword, leaving a fairly deep cut in her cheek. She then jumped slightly, grabbed his sword arm with her left arm, wrapped her legs around his waist, and grabbed the book with her right hand.

"!!!" Raphael took notice of this and attempted to pull the book out of Night-princess' hand, but she would not let go. "Release this book!" Raphael shouted.

"No!" Night-princess shouted, even though the book burnt her hand as she held it tighter.

Outside…

"NIGHT-PRINCESS!!!" Both Night-claw and Night-roller shouted.

"Interesting… most vampires can't even touch the book, and yet she's still fighting it." Blade said.

"Let us in! LET! US! IN!" Night-claw shouted, punching the barrier over and over.

"It's no use! You can't get in!" Blade shouted.

Inside…

"RRRRRRRR…" Night-princess continued to try and wrest the book from Raphael's grip, but he still held tightly.

"Let… go!" Raphael yanked his sword arm out of Night-princess' grip and swung it at her exposed arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Night-princess could no longer feel her left arm, she could only feel extreme pain as her left arm fell from her body and hit the ground, leaving a very bloody mess. "RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Night-princess used all of her strength and finally yanked the book out of Raphael's grip.

"!!!" Slowly, Raphael's wings, shield, and armor fell apart in to normal pieces of paper, and not only that, but so did the barrier, and the pages flying around, they all drifted to the ground as limp pieces of paper. "OOF!!!" Raphael felt two feet thrust in to his stomach and he went flying backwards, sprawling across the ground, bleeding slightly from the mouth, and the wind knocked out of him before he lost consciousness.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Night-princess gasped for breath, clutching the book still burning her right hand. She dropped the book to the ground and looked at the pages drifting down to the ground.

"Night-princess!"

"Night-claw… Night-roller…" Night-princess gasped. They both ran up to her, seeing the bloody mess she was in. "Hm?"

"I must say… I didn't think you'd be capable of beating Raphael… so what now girl?" Blade asked, drawing one of his katana.

"You're not going anywhere near her." Night-claw hissed.

"Well Lisa?" Blade asked. "What will you do with Raphael?"

"…" Night-princess looked at Raphael's unconscious body. "What else would I do? I'm just going to leave him be…"

"Even if he came back looking for you?" Blade asked.

"Yes…" Night-princess said. The other two helped her stand up while Blade looked at them. "Even if he does…" Night-princess said.

"…"

"Heh…" Night-claw smiled. "That's our girl…" Night-claw said.

"Well… we'd better get out of here." Night-roller said.

"Hold it…" Blade said.

"What?" Night-claw asked annoyed.

"That arm will heal faster if you take the severed arm with you and hold it close to where it was cut off." Blade said, picking up Raphael's book and walking towards Raphael's unconscious body.

"…" All three of them looked at Blade in surprise. "Uh… thank you." Night-roller said, he went over towards Night-princess' arm and picked it up, even though it grossed him out quite badly. The three turned away from Blade, Night-claw carrying Night-princess on her back and Night-claw carrying her arm, and the two leaped away.

"…" Blade dropped the book on to Raphael's hand, and Raphael began to stir. "¡Levántese!" (Get up!)

"Oooooooohhhhh…" Raphael groaned, standing up and looking at Blade. "¡Usted¡El medio-vampiro¿Dónde está esa chica?" (You! The half-vampire! Where is that girl?)

"Ido." (Gone.) Blade answered. Blade turned his back to Raphael and started to walk away.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Raphael stood up and gripped his sword. He pointed it at Blade and said, "¡Téngalo¡No ande de mí!" (Hold it! Do not walk from me!) Raphael shouted.

"¿Qué negocio tiene usted conmigo?" (What business do you have with me?) Blade asked, turning and holding his katana a little tighter.

"¡Usted no puede estar el vampiro repleto, pero su poder niega todavía a Dios¡Usted no es exento de mi misión santa!" (You may not be full vampire, but your power still denys God! You are not exempt from my holy mission!) Raphael told him. Holding both his book and sword tighter.

"¿Es eso tan?" (Is that so?) Blade asked. He smiled and took a fighting stance, holding his katana in both hands. "No piense para un minuto que soy tan misericordioso como la chica." (Don't think for one minute that I'm as merciful as the girl.)

A week later…

"How's your arm doing?" Joseph asked Lisa as she came downstairs.

"Better…" Lisa felt the part where her arm had been severed and the wound going to her lung, though they were healing slowly, she could still feel where they had been cut.

"Okay, so how are you doing?" Felix asked as he came from the kitchen, holding a newspaper in his hand.

"…" Lisa thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "I… actually think I'll be okay."

"Really?" Joseph asked.

"I… didn't like fighting that man but… still… now that I think about it like that… not liking it is what makes me different from others isn't it?" Lisa asked.

"…" Both of them looked at her a little bit, and then they both smiled. "You bet it does kid. You bet it does." Joseph said smiling.

"Hmmmm…" Felix smiled and read the newspaper. The headline got his attention immediately. _"What the… Father Raphael, a native of Spain and a priest of the Roman Catholic Church, was found dead today with what looked to be a stab wound from a sword in his chest. The blood of the attacker was unidentified and whether this had any connection with the mess of scripture and the slight damage found at the Cathedral of our Lady of the Angels. Roman Catholics across Los Angeles are taking offense to this defacing and this murder, demanding… oy… maybe I'd better not show this to the other two." _Night-claw thought.

"Something wrong Felix?" Joseph asked.

"Hm? Well… you know what, if Lisa's happy… then I'm happy." Felix said.

"Thank you." Lisa said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that ends this mini-arc, next time, Felix must confront a blast from the past. let me know what you think in a review.


	23. Hello Dr Thomas

Chronicles of the Night

And so another week has past for the trio. Things are beginning to look up for the whole team as they learn to lean on each other more for support and realize the good things they have now and forget their past burdens. And yet still Felix bears one burden that will come back to haunt him in the story arc…

Beasts of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Dr. Thomas

In the busy streets among the skyscrapers of Downtown Los Angeles, there was a slight commotion.

CRASH

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh my god!"

"My car!"

"What is that thing!"

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhh…" Night-princess crawled out of the humongous dent left in the car she was just thrown in to. The glass fell out of Night-princess' hair, which was in a bun style this time. Night-princess looked at her attacker.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" If a Polar bear and a wolf could have children together, this is what this would be. It was tall as a polar bear with white fur all over. Its very muscular arms ended in a five-fingered, clawed hand. Its wolf like tail lashed while it was bent on its large wolf like legs and the wolf like head snarled fiercely at Night-princess.

"Guys… give me a little more time." Night-princess said.

"You sure you don't want me to come down their Night-princess, both Night-roller and I are standing by." Night-claw said over the radio.

"I'm the one with the lowest odds of dying… I should find out more about it." Night-princess said.

"Okay… but don't push yourself if you can avoid it." Night-roller said.

"I'll try not to." Night-princess said. Night-princess ran full sprint towards the wolf/bear monster as the monster hunched over to welcome her in to its jaws.

"AR!" The monster pounced at Night-princess and snapped its jaws while Night-princess flipped over the jaws and sprang off of its head.

"Ha!" Night-princess then ran underneath it between the legs and jumped upward, causing the beast to fall on its back with a tremendous thud. "Rrrrrrah!" Night-princess then jumped above the beast and was preparing to slam her elbow in to its abdomen when the beast rolled over and caused her to hit cement instead.

"GRRRRROOAAARRR!!!" The monster then backhanded Night-princess and sent her flying in to a motorcycle that was next to three others.

"Dude! My bike!" One guy shouted.

"Dude… bummer." One of them responded.

"Never fear!"

"Hm?" Everyone turned to the side to see someone in what looked like a badly sewn together green costume with antennae on it.

"The Grasshopper shall put a stop to this fiend!" The man that was apparently the Grasshopper said. The monster ran over to the man, and ate him alive in two bites of his jaws.

"Oh my god!"

"RAH!" Night-roller came skating up and he tackled the monster in the abdomen before throwing him as far as he could.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… RAH!" The monster ran back towards Night-roller. Night-roller skated backwards while firing three-fingered shots at it, though they seemed to be having little effect.

"I'm… going to need to borrow this…" Night-princess said to one of the bikers.

"Huh?"

"…" Night-princess bent over and lifted the bike she was thrown in to and then, "Hrrrah!" Night-princess hurled the bike at the monster and hit the beast in the head as it was running by.

"HAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It yelled in agony.

"Dude… that little girl just trashed your bike."

"That is just not right." One of them said.

"Ha!" Night-princess hung from the beast's neck and kicked it in the chest.

"ARF!" The monster then grabbed Night-princess and bit down over her head.

"AH!" Night-princess groaned.

"Oh no you don't!" Night-roller moved in to point-blank range, and fired two four-fingered blasts in to its stomach.

"ARRRRRRRRR!" The beast flew backwards, dropping Night-princess, and it hit the pavement hard.

"That should… oh man." Night-roller lost a bit of confidence right when the beast stood back up.

"Grrrrrrrrr…AR!"

"Down boy!" Night-claw told the beast after he landed on and jumped off of its head. Night-claw landed low to the ground in front of the beast and darted to the side the moment the beast brought its fist down. Night-claw then jumped at and kicked off of the beast's side and caused it to fall over.

"ROOOOOOAAAARRR!!!" The beast lunged at Night-claw. Night-claw jumped on to its massive back and landed with his claws out. It was only more painful for the beast when Night-claw jumped off. "AR!"

"WHOA!" The monster wheeled around quickly and smacked in through a window of a restaurant.

"Ah! Mutant!"

"Get out of here!"

"I'm going to feel this in the morning." Night-claw grunted.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" The beast was making its way to the restaurant when Night-roller skated up and then did a jumping uppercut to its chin. "AR!"

"Get away from the restaurant WHOA!" The wolf then smacked Night-roller through the wall of the same restaurant.

"Dude… that's the last time I'm eating there." One of the bikers from before said. They were for some reason still standing there.

"Let's go Louis!" Night-princess shouted.

"ARF!" Louis barked as it ran with Night-princess on his back.

"Grrrrrrrrr… AR!" The monster barked at Louis. Louis jumped at the beast while Night-princess jumped off of Louis' back. Louis got caught in the beast's massive hands, but Night-princess kicked both of her feet downward on to the monster's head, causing it to let go.

"AH!" The beast then grabbed Night-princess and slammed her in to the cement.

"ARF ARF!" Louis then bit down as hard as he could on to the monster's leg.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!" The beast bellowed as Louis sank his fangs in to him.

"Sorry guys, but we really need to borrow these." Night-claw said, landing right next to one of the bikers covered in cuts from the glass. Night-claw picked up one of the bikes and hurled it at the monster.

CRASH

"MY BIKE!!!"

"AR!" This caused the monster to let go of Night-princess at the same time that Louis released its leg.

"HA!" Night-claw and Night-princess jumped at the monster's chest and kicked off of it.

"Sorry guys." Night-roller said, picking up the remaining two motorcycles and hurling them at the beast as the other two flipped over them.

"Dude… this is not our night." One of the bikers said.

"ROAR!!!" The monster kicked Night-princess in the gut and sent her flying in to the side of a building, leaving unsightly cracks in it. Night-claw ducked between its legs as the monster grabbed Louis and hurled him in to Night-roller.

"OOF!"

"This thing is tough…" Night-claw panted. He landed next to a small spill of blood from where the beast bled after Louis bit his leg and his attention was immediately drawn to the blood. _"That smell… the blood smells like… impossible…" _

"ROAR!!!"

"WHOA!!!" Night-claw back-flipped away from the monster. Night-claw moved in and slammed both of his palms against the beast's stomach. "Ah!" The beast grabbed Night-claw and was ready to bring its jaws down on top of Night-claw's head. "No way…" Night-claw grabbed the beast's upper and lower jaw with his claws revealed and tried to push the jaws away from him.

"HA!" Night-roller skated up and grabbed the monster's tail. The beast dropped Night-claw, who landed perfectly on his feet. "Time to go for a spin!" Night-roller spun around and around multiple times while holding the monster's tail before hurling him down the street.

"ARF!" The beast howled when it ate the pavement. Night-princess and Louis ran at it again. The beast stood up and turned around just in time to get a kick in the face from Night-princess.

"HAWOO!!!" However Louis was caught in the beast's massive hand before he slammed Louis in to the ground and caused him to disappear in to a cloud of smoke. He then head butt Night-princess and caused her to tumble down the street.

"Oooooogh…" Night-princess' scratches and bruises were healing quickly. And the monster was preparing to eat her alive when a four-fingered blast hit the monster followed by a red car that sent it tumbling backwards.

"The car was courtesy of yours truly!" Night-claw shouted as he sprinted at the beast. The beast picked up the car and threw it at Night-claw, only for Night-claw to jump on to the roof of it and then jump off of it.

"ROAR!" The beast also jumped at Night-claw, ready to eat him alive. However Night-claw grabbed its nose, flipped behind its head and dug his claws in to the side of the beast's head. "HAWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Ha!" When the beast landed, Night-claw jumped off of it, allowed it to turn around so he could move in and punch it in the stomach rapidly before jumping up and kicking it under the chin, causing it to fall on its back. "And stay down…" Night-claw told it.

"Wait… something's happening here." Night-roller said as he and Night-princess moved closer to it. The beast was shrinking in size rapidly and its fur and bestial features were receding as well.

"AH!" Night-princess turned away and covered her eyes when the beast was no longer there, but instead it was a small, skinny man with only tufts of brown hair left on his head.

"Uh… go take your serum and… we'll just go home for the night." Night-roller told Night-princess. Night-princess quickly leaped at one of the buildings and climbed up to the top of it.

"_It was… just a man?" _Night-princess wondered as she walked away, pulling out a vaccine and injecting herself.

"Oooooogghh… where am I?" The man asked groggily and weakly.

"Well… you might want to put some pants on first." Night-claw said while he and Night-roller winced.

"Huh? Oh no… no no no… I thought I was…"

"POLICE!!! FREEZE!!!"

"Uh-oh, we better go Night-claw." Night-roller told him.

"Right…" Night-claw said.

"No!" The man shouted before he passed out. The police threw a blanket over him and called for an ambulance pick up as the other two Night Hunters left.

"_There's… no mistaking it." _Night-claw thought as he looked at the man. _"It's in him." _

The next day…

"Okay, good I'll let him know." Felix said over the phone as he stood outside the door to the rehearsal studio, wearing his shades and gloves, a light blue dress shirt with brown pants and shoes. Felix was also carrying a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it. Felix hung up and walked in to the studio while Joseph was sitting at his computer, writing a song on it.

"Oh hey Felix, did you…"

"Yes, the meeting is at three o'clock today and my presence won't be needed." Felix answered, thumbing through the clipboard to make sure everything was there.

"Okay…" Joseph said, a little surprised by Felix's quick answer. "Well then did you…"

"Yes, I told Mr. Roberts that all of the songs are compiled for your next album." Felix answered.

"How about…"

"Your new wardrobe will be here within the week." Felix answered.

"And…"

"Your personal order for new computer equipment has been ordered." Felix said.

"What about the…" Joseph started again.

"The plane tickets to the North Carolinian City closest to your mountain house are reserved for the next week." Felix told him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Joseph asked Felix.

"Hm?"

"You've taken care of everything. Something's up and you don't want work getting in the way of it." Joseph told him.

"Not everything…" Felix said. He then set the clipboard down next to Joseph.

"What's this?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head a bit. That's… just stuff." Felix said.

"You sure that's all?" Joseph asked. Felix took his shades off and the two looked at each other in the eye for a little bit.

"Yeah, that's all." Felix said before turning towards the door. "Hmmm… Lisa is sleeping soundly just so you know. I can hear her well enough from up here." Felix said.

"That's good." Joseph said before turning back to the computer.

"_Sorry Joseph, Lisa. But this is something I have to do myself." _Felix thought.

Later…

"He's still barely conscious chief." A nurse at the desk told the chief of police. The police Chief had a black goatee, a full uniform, and a hard stare in his brown eyes that look like they could pierce several feet of granite. "I'm sorry but right now he is in no condition for questioning." The nurse said.

"Hmmm… very well, I'll wait." The man said.

Up in a hospital room…

The man that the Night Hunters battled as the beast last night was lying in a bed with many wires measuring his heart rate and fluid being injected in to his system. The man was fast asleep and looking worse than he did last night.

Click…

"Hmmm…" He looked at the window where the noise came from, but he saw nothing there. He looked at the front of the bed, and his eyes popped open.

"Hello." Night-claw said sternly.

"No… no no… don't kill me. Yo…yo… you were sent t…t…to kill me. Don't kill me!" The man shouted in panic.

"Settle down. I'm not here to kill you." Night-claw said. "But tell me… who are 'they.'"

"I…I can't tell you that… th…th…they'll kill me." The man stuttered.

"Okay, better question then. What is your connection to project Warbeast!?" Night-claw demanded.

"!!!" The man obviously did not expect Night-claw to know that name.

"Tell me now… everything you know." Night-claw hissed.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmm… Felix sure is taking one long walk." Joseph said.

"He'll be back soon though. Won't he?" Lisa asked while sitting on the couch. "I mean… I wanted him to teach me some chemistry stuff."

"Ah, he wouldn't miss that." Joseph said while looking at the clipboard. "Hm? Uh-oh…"

"What?" Lisa asked.

"This paper says… 'Here is Lisa's next chemistry lesson, don't misread any of this.'" Joseph read out loud.

"Wha… but… is he not going to be back?" Lisa asked sadly.

"He better come back, I can't understand any of this." Joseph said as he thumbed through all of it.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Why is it that the first word of every sheet of paper has a letter in caps when it shouldn't be?" Lisa asked.

"What?" Joseph looked back at other sheets and Lisa was right. "You're right, this word reads… 'WoulD'. And the one on the next sheet reads 'PleAse…"

"Is it some kind of code?" Lisa asked. Immediately the two of them began tearing through the papers.

Sometime at dusk…

"Man, this job sometimes gets so dull." One of two guys in an eighteen-wheeler truck said.

"I know, having to listen to that old man day in and day out… seven days a week. I mean, I've got kids at home." One of them added.

"I hear you, I mean…"

Thump

"Did you hear something?" One of them asked.

"No." The other responded.

"Must've been my imagination then."

"_Well… this should be heading to the right place." _Night-claw thought while standing on top of the truck.

The truck drove on for quite a while as Night-claw kept to his thoughts. He was thinking about his next move whenever he got to wherever this truck was heading. Finally the truck was pulling up to a fairly large factory like building a fair ways away from LA itself. The building had both a large section with a slanted roof, and another section of building that was almost completely square.

"_So… this is it huh?" _Night-claw thought. He ducked lower to the top of the truck as it pulled up.

"Just need to do a security check." A guy in a brown uniform that had a pistol and a flashlight at his belt in addition to seemingly a fair number of gadgets. One of them pulled out a ladder and climbed to the top of the truck, when he got up there, nothing was in sight. The other guy checked underneath the truck, and as he came around back, Night-claw slipped under the truck.

"All clear!" That one guy said after checking inside. The truck pulled in and Night-claw waited until the many pairs of feet had finished carrying in whatever was in the truck. The packages had to be pretty thick since even Night-claw couldn't smell what was in them.

"_Hmmmm… only two remaining heartbeats… on the right side of this truck." _Night-claw said. He quietly crawled out from under the truck on the left side and snuck around the corner. Night-claw revealed two claws and rapidly scratched the ground rapidly.

"Hm? Go check it out." One of the guards said.

"Why me? It sounds like a rat." The guard sighed as he went around the truck. "Wh… MMPH!"

"Sorry, but this is necessary." Night-claw whispered to the guard that he had just seized. Night-claw then slammed the man's head against the ground hard enough to knock him out.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" One guy whispered. Night-claw then slid out from behind cover and sprinted at that guy. "What the… OOF!" That guy was knocked out in an instant.

"Better hide you guys… and I'll need to borrow one of your uniforms in case they actually bothered to put cameras on the inside." Night-claw said, picking up the one guy he just knocked out and headed for the other guy.

Back at Joseph's home…

"Sheesh, this is taking hours." Joseph sighed.

"…" Lisa kept putting together the letters that she and Joseph found were incorrectly capitalized. "Oh no…" Lisa said suddenly.

"What?"

"I've… figured it out." Lisa said.

"What do you have?" Joseph asked, leaning over Lisa's shoulder. "Oh…"

The two of them read 'Don't try and come after me. I don't know if I'll make it back or not, but whatever happens don't follow me. I have some personal business to take care of.'

"Grrrrr…" Joseph ran downstairs, and after a few minutes. "Felix… he didn't take his radio with him so I couldn't trace him." Joseph said while coming back upstairs.

"I… know his scent by now." Lisa said.

"You do?" Joseph asked.

"I'm… not as good at it as Felix is, but I think I can still find him." Lisa said.

"Okay." Joseph said, relieved at hearing this. "Let's go then."

Meanwhile…

"_These security key cards are pretty convenient." _Felix thought as he patrolled down the hallways, passing people in lab coats and other security guards. They paid no attention to him since he wore the uniform of one of the guys he took care of earlier. Saw a door labeled 'SECURITY ROOM' and walked in. In the room were multiple monitors and buttons in front of them.

"Hey, are you supposed to be in here right now?" The one guard that was in there asked.

"No." Felix said as he closed the door and socked that guy in the face.

"Augh. Hey what are you…" Felix then grabbed him by the uniform collar.

"Where can I find the room where the most top-secret experiments are?" Felix asked forcefully.

"What… I… I can't tell you that. We aren't even allowed in there, there aren't even any cameras in that room." The guard said.

"You will tell me!" Felix demanded as he lifted the man higher in to the air and thrust him against the wall.

"Ow! Okay okay okay…" The man breathed. "Here…" The man began to tell Felix the whereabouts of the lab he was looking for. After he was finished, Felix knocked him out and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Felix walked down many hallways and turned many corners, passing by people working busily, and eventually he found the door he was looking for. Felix looked around and listened around. He didn't feel anything that would make it seem like a camera was nearby. And he didn't hear anybody coming close, so Felix took off one of his gloves and dismantled the card reader. Felix messed with the wires a bit, and soon the door opened. He managed to put the card reader back together, and he slipped in to the door. The room was pitch dark, but that posed absolutely no problem for Felix.

"_Now let's see what… oh my god…" _At that point, Felix wished he couldn't see in the dark, all around him, there were gigantic canisters that had people inside of them, unconscious, with masks over their mouths and noses, and several tubes connected to them. Some of them were past recognition, while others had distinct animal-like features to them while still retaining some human appearance. "Who… who would do this?" Felix asked out loud.

"…ore, most of the subjects are going through a state of advanced cellular degeneration."

"!!!" Felix heard voices coming in to proximity, and he looked around the room frantically for a place to hide.

"That's because the dosage just isn't right." A door opened to allow two people inside, one was apparently in his thirties, but the one talking must have been older.

"_No… it can't be…" _Felix thought as he stared at the middle-aged man that was talking. The man was very short, probably only about 5'4" in height, in a lab coat, and he also had a brown comb-over.

"But sir, the animal DNA integrating in to their systems also isn't bonding properly."

"Look, I don't care how you do it, just make sure that animal DNA bonds. We can't have a subject get out of control like that last one or this project is back to square one!" The short man scolded.

"Shut the hell up bastard."

"What? Wait… that voice… it couldn't be…" The middle-aged man said. Felix hopped down from the corner of the ceiling he propped himself up against, and removed the security guard uniform he was wearing, now down to his tights with the mask hanging around his neck.

"Long time no see Dr. Moore." Felix hissed, giving Dr. Moore an evil glare.

"Why hello there Dr. Thomas." Dr. Moore said with an insincere smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of this latest development.

TRIVIA: The Grasshopper identity has been used by three super heroes in the Marvel Comics line, and all three of them were killed in the same issue they were introduced in.


	24. Neo Warbeast

Chronicles of the Night

Sorry for the wait, I was kind of waiting on reviews coupled with a creative slump, but here is the next chapter as ordered.

When we last left off, The Night Hunters battled with a very strong monster in LA, but when it turned out to be a man, Felix took it upon himself to investigate this man and his own past. Now he stands face to face with Dr. Moore, one man he never thought he would see again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo-Warbeast

"So then, may I ask what you are doing here Dr. Thomas?" Dr. Moore asked as his assistant backed away from Felix in fear.

"I have a better question for you Dr. Moore." Felix hissed, getting in Dr. Moore's face. "What have you done?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dr. Moore asked, turning away from Felix and strolling around the room, looking at the canisters. "I'm continuing the project. The project the government abandoned over an inconsequential mishap." Dr. Moore said.

"Inconsequential? You call people dying inconsequential?" Felix asked, bewildered at that response. "You call THIS inconsequential!?!" Felix asked angrily, revealing his claws on his fingertips.

"Hm, well, perhaps I was mistaken about saying that it was all inconsequential." Dr. Moore admitted.

"Dr. Moore, what you're doing here is tarnishing everything that good men like Dr. Sykes worked hard to build. You're ruining these people you're keeping in less than humane conditions!" Felix shouted.

"Okay, that does it… I'm calling security." The assistant said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Both Felix and Dr. Moore shouted at him.

"Ulp…"

"No denying that Dr. Sykes was a brilliant scientist… five or maybe even ten years ahead of the curve. Much like you are Dr. Thomas." Dr. Moore said. "But the way he approached the project, the way he limited himself by such trivial things as taking care of the subjects, fearing that doing harm now wouldn't matter at all even when the final result is so much more spectacular than the means used to achieve them." Dr. Moore said.

"Dr. Sykes was a great man… and don't you DARE insult his memory like that!" Felix shouted, feeling his temper rising, yet he was still trying to keep a lid on it, fearing the consequences of losing control now.

"A great man Dr. Thomas?" Dr. Moore asked, looking at one of the tubes holding someone in it. "Would a truly great man fear the own steps he takes to reach the possibilities? Does a great man limit himself for the sake a few insignificant people when he could end up benefitting the masses?"

"Dr. Moore, this isn't project warbeast! This is torture you bastard!" Felix shouted.

"You're right, it isn't project warbeast… no. This goes beyond what the original project could have hoped to accomplish." Dr. Moore said with a smile. "I guess I can't chastise Dr. Sykes too much, for even I didn't see too many alternatives as to how this project should be done. No this glorious vision you see before you now didn't come until after the lab was shut down."

"…" Felix listened disdainfully while slipping his mask back over his face.

"No, some time after the project was shut down, I learned I inherited a fortune from my dear old man, but even still that didn't compensate for the fact that the project I was ready to dedicate my life to was shut down. But then, I had a most brilliant idea." Dr. Moore said.

"Choose your words carefully, if what you're about to tell me makes me angry, I will gouge your eyes out." Night-claw hissed.

"Ah, still have that temper, in fact I'd say it's worse than it used to be." Dr. Moore commented. "Ah well, I took the project, gave it a new angle, and came up with a new goal more glorious than the original project had. Care to guess Dr. Thomas?" Dr. Moore asked, stepping closer to Night-claw.

"Surprise me." Night-claw hissed.

"To create you." Dr. Moore said.

"What?"

"I saw you on the news when you and that silly little team formed, and you were the inspiration. Look at you. You are the perfect specimen." Dr. Moore said.

"Moore…" Night-claw growled.

"You, the perfect blend between human intelligence, and animal-like power and instinct. Unafraid to take risks most humans wouldn't even dare to take, able to solve problems animals couldn't hope to solve. YOU, Dr. Thomas, are the final result that this project hopes to achieve." Dr. Moore said.

"…" Night-claw trembled at this, for this only reminded him of what these powers cost him. He clenched his fists, and calmly said, "How then?"

"How? Well of course by blending animal DNA that's been bonded to the formula B and injecting it in to the subjects. But so far, all of the subjects were overwhelmed by the animal instinct they gained, the closest success was one subject we gave the DNA of a grizzly bear and a white wolf. But…"

"No, that's not my question. You don't know how much Formula B or animal DNA bonded with me. So the way I see it, you're out of luck, and out of time." Night-claw threatened, revealing his claws.

"Oh…" Dr. Moore quit smiling and paced away from Night-claw. "I think not."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

"Hah!" Night-claw back flipped over the top of a guy that attempted to jump him. Night-claw landed and grabbed the wrist of the man that attacked him and then gut punched him with all the force he could muster to knock him out.

"That subject had rat DNA… but seeing as how that's your natural prey, try your natural enemies." Dr. Moore said.

"Rar!"

"…" Night-claw looked to either side of him to find two men, dressed only in tight shorts, to either side of him. They had fangs, wolf-like eyes, sharp nails, and gray body hair growing almost all over their arms and chests. "Come and get it." Night-claw said.

"RAH!" Both of them lunged at him. Night-claw grabbed the head of the one to his right and flipped over the top of him, forcing that one to stand erect and causing the other one to run in to that one. As they both fell over Night-claw's back, he jumped upward and caused them both to soar through the air for a moment.

"Ha!" Night-claw spun around and delivered a spinning kick to the side of the head of another rat-like man. "Whoa!" Night-claw got a light scratch in the arm from one of the wolf men, but he clawed that one in the chest three times before kicking him away to block a claw swipe from the other one.

"AR!"

"AH!" While Night-claw was wrestling with that other wolf man, the first one jumped on his back and tried biting in to his neck. "RAH!" Night-claw kicked away that one and jumped backwards to slam the one on his back in to the wall. Night-claw got away from the wall and blocked a kick from the wolf guy and then shoved him away.

"GROAR!"

"Ah!" Night-claw ducked under a massive hand and he brought his leg up backwards to kick the attacker in the gut. What he gut-kicked felt almost like a brick wall, and he quickly dived forward and somersaulted to face his attacker.

"Groar!" The attacker was a woman, wearing a tight-fitting one-piece suit. She was shockingly muscular, and she had very sharp claws and teeth to match those muscles, and she also had thick brown fur on her arms and legs.

"Like her? Used grizzly bear DNA for her." Dr. Moore said with a sneer.

"Forget them!" Night-claw did a volte-face and ran at Dr. Moore, however one of the wolf guys tackled Night-claw in the side and managed to get a few good scratches on Night-claw before Night-claw threw him off and in to some lab equipment. The second Night-claw stood up he had to duck under a swipe from the grizzly woman before jumping straight upwards while delivering an uppercut.

"Call security now." Dr. Moore told his trembling assistant.

"Ha! Hiyah!" Night-claw scratched away at the wolf men while desperately dodging their own claw swipes and attacks. The grizzly woman backhanded him from behind while he was dodging a claw swipe and he went skidding out in to the hall. "Oooooogghh… WHOA!" Night-claw jumped and tucked his legs while flipping over the top of the grizzly woman, who just tried to tackle him only to eat wall.

"ARF!" The wolf men rushed Night-claw once again, Night-claw kneed one in the groin while grabbing the other one under the chin, clutching the side of his head with his claws.

"Ah!" Night-claw felt the one he just kneed in the groin bite in to the leg he used to knee him with. Night-claw brought his elbow straight down on top of his head and not only caused it to let go, but also causing it to lose consciousness. "RRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!" Night-claw then spun around while still holding the last wolf guy, and then he slammed him in to the ground.

"GROAR!" The bear woman swiped both of her claws at him, missing him and leaving her open for a counter attack. Night-claw kicked her stomach as hard as he could, and then jumped up to slam both of his fists down on her head. "RAH!"

"ARGH!" Night-claw felt her claws leave fairly nasty cuts on his chest, but they were bearable, and he retaliated by grabbing her around the waist and then lifting her up. "Hurgh…" Her size and her flailing made it very difficult to hold her, but he managed to jump in to the air, and then slam her head in to the floor.

"Very impressive Dr. Thomas." Dr. Moore said, stepping out of the lab with a smile. Night-claw turned around, his costume scratched in numerous places, a bruise or two on his body, and a number of bleeding scratches and bite-marks.

"Smile while you can…" Night-claw said between breaths. He turned around with his claws revealed and was about to dive at Dr. Moore.

ZAP

"Arg!" A wire from a taser gun attached to his shoulder and sent numerous volts of electricity coursing through his body. "Grrrrrr…ARG!" Night-claw was about to turn on the man who tasered him, but pretty soon a whole mob of security guards with cattle-prods had prodded at him. "Damn you… Arg! All…" Night-claw said before consciousness slipped away from him.

"Dr. Moore, what should we do about all of this?" A guard asked.

"Dispose of these subjects, they've proven themselves worthless, and… take Dr. Thomas here somewhere comfortable enough to where he won't be leaving." Dr. Moore said. Two guards picked up Night-claw by the arms, and Dr. Moore walked over to him, and hoisted Night-claw's head by the chin and stared at his closed eyes. "I'm looking forward to your contributions to Neo warbeast Dr. Thomas."

Meanwhile…

"…" Night-princess was practically inhaling air through her nose, but she was picking up nothing.

"Anything?" Night-roller asked her.

"No… I… I'm just not good enough at this." Night-princess said.

"Keep trying, we have to find him." Night-roller said. "Hm?" Night-roller looked a few roofs over and saw a man standing on the edge of the roof looking straight at him. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Night-princess asked.

"That g…" The next moment Night-roller blinked, the figure had vanished. "Huh?" Night-roller jumped a few roofs and got to where he saw the figure. "Strange, my helmet isn't picking up any trace of someone being here."

"Are you okay Night-roller?" Night-princess asked. "I didn't hear or smell anyone."

"Maybe it's just my… there he is again!" Night-roller looked at a roof across the street below to see the same man staring straight at him. But the next minute he blinked the figure had vanished. "What is going on here?"

"I still don't see any… hm?" Night-princess noticed a boy only a few years older than her another few rooftops down. But he vanished the next moment she blinked. "What?"

"Do you want to find your friend?"

"Hm?!" Both of them turned around to find a boy in his late teens standing behind them. He was 6'2 in height, had a thin build, brown hair, and brown eyes, and was dressed completely in white.

"Who are you?" Night-roller said, cautiously raising his glove and pointing three fingers at the figure.

"…" The boy looked at Night-roller and then said with an expressionless face. "My instructions will take ten seconds, if you go due northeast from this spot, you will arrive at where your friend is in one hour, thirteen minutes, and forty three seconds."

"…" The two of them looked at each other and then at the figure again.

"If you want to stop your friend from doing something reckless you are two hours, thirty seven minutes, and one second too late." The figure said.

"Wh…who are you?" Night-princess asked. "What happened to Night-claw?"

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Night-roller asked.

"Two hours, forty minutes, and thirteen seconds." The figure kept saying, turning his back to the two Night Hunters. "That is how long you have unless you wish for all to go wayward."

"…" Night-roller clenched his fist, but he swallowed his urge to lash out at whoever this is and grabed Night-princess. "We need to go now."

"B…but who are you? Is Night-claw okay?" Night-princess tried to ask the figure, but the next moment they blinked he was gone.

"Forget about him, Night-claw comes first." Night-roller said.

"…You're right." Night-princess said. She sat on Night-roller's shoulder and he sped off to the northeast.

"Three times." This time a boy no older than Lisa wearing all white, with brown eyes and brown hair appeared where they originally were, munching on a slice of pizza. "Three times I've seen this. Or perhaps once, twice, four or more times. But I guess saying three times will suffice." He said as he watched them leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, certainly shorter than I originally planned, but stopping here seemed perfect to me. Be sure to let me know what you think about this development.


	25. Feral

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Night-claw battled the unfortunate results of Dr. Moore's new version of project Warbeast. Right before Night-claw was about to kill Dr. Moore, he was taken captive by the security and taken away. Meanwhile a stranger in white clothes appears to Night-roller and Night-princess, and tells them where they can find Night-claw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feral

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Felix felt the tenth needle they've used on him since he regained consciousness. He didn't stay out very long, but he almost wished that he did.

"Okay… hold him…" A doctor in a mask said while drawing blood from Felix. Felix was being held down by thick metal restraints and security guards just to be sure that he didn't escape.

"MOORE!!! GET DOWN HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!!" Felix shouted in fury. "AH!"

"Quiet you!" A security guard spat at him.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's our most valuable specimen after all." Dr. Moore's voice said over a microphone.

"AH!" The needle was yanked out of his arm with very little delicacy to put it lightly.

"All right, that should be enough blood, but now we're going to need to run some physical examinations." Moore said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Felix could feel his mind beginning to succumb to his bestial rage as Moore's voice went through his head. This time he was ready and willing to lose control. As the cat-like instincts began to overlap his human rationality, his thoughts began drifting more and more towards clawing away at anyone here who has hurt him.

ZAP

"ARGH!" The cattle prods they constantly used on him made his reactions and strength weaken, it seemed highly unlikely he'd be able to go in to a feral state as of right now. The guards unlocked the restraints holding him to the table, and led the weakened Felix down through the hallways.

Meanwhile…

"Absolutely incredible." Said a doctor that was running the results of Felix's blood test through a computer.

"Ah yes… it seems that the Formula B and feline DNA has bonded perfectly with his own." Moore commented.

"Well, this is just part of the data, but over all yes. Somehow or another the Formula B that was tightly bonded with the cat DNA has come in to contact with his own,."

"And the Formula B had some kind of reaction to its new DNA environment and bonded with his DNA while carrying the cat DNA with it, stabilizing it out." Dr. Moore observed with a selfish gleam in his eyes.

"But… still this would be terribly difficult to replicate, I suppose I could…" Dr. Moore's assistant began to say if not for,

"No, just take Dr. Thomas' blood samples and bond it with more formula B, that ought to allow us to make a much better sample than in previous experiments." Dr. Moore said.

"Huh? But Dr. Moore, that could still be hazardously unstable." The assistant said.

"But it could also prove to be more stable." Dr. Moore said. "There is probably a thirty seven to one-hundred odds of it being stable, but that's better than with previous formulas. Dr. Thomas will be here for a long time, so we'll have plenty of time to make sure that he gives us a stable formula." Dr. Moore said, looking at a monitor that had Felix being forced to hold his breath underwater.

Meanwhile…

"Whoever that guy was, his timing was right on. We're here in the exact amount of time he said we would arrive." Night-roller said. He and Night-princess were right outside the lab building, hugging the wall around the corner from the truck entrance so that they wouldn't be seen.

"What do you think they're doing to Night-claw?" Night-princess asked.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine." Night-roller said in an attempt to comfort her.

"…" Night-princess turned her head away, her eyes were hard to see due to her shades, but it was clear that she was upset. "That guy also said we had to get to him in time… that has to mean something bad is happening to him."

"Night-princess, believe me I want to get him out of there as quickly as you do, but we need to move quietly if we want to rescue him." Night-roller said.

"…" Night-princess' eyes glowed red and orange underneath her shades, and a single shadow of a small brown rat crawled out of her shadow and became a live rat. "Find Night-claw." Night-princess told the rat.

"Squeak." The rat scurried around the corner quickly and made its way toward the entrance.

"…" Night-princess sat against the wall and cradled her knees, deciding that was all she could do for now.

"We will rescue him, I promise." Night-roller said as the sky started letting a few droplets of rain fall down.

Inside the complex…

"Urrrrrrrrrrggggg… MOORE!!!" Felix shouted in fury. He was inside a room that resembled a prison cell, bound to the wall by steel cuffs around his arms and legs that were attached to the wall via cables, like the test subjects, Felix was only allowed to wear tight brown shorts. "I'LL KILL YOU!!! ARG!!!" Felix tried to pull his way off of the wall, however electricity ran through the cables and electrified him.

"Tsk tsk Dr. Thomas, can't have that now can we?" Dr. Moore asked. The steel door opened and allowed Dr. Moore to come in, holding a vial of some kind in his hand. "I just thought I'd stop by to say thank you."

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" Felix's eyes were narrowing out even more than usual, his adrenaline was pumping through his system. "RAH!" Felix tried to lunge at Dr. Moore, but again the cables made his efforts futile. "Oooooooohhhh…" Felix groaned, calming down yet again.

"Now now Dr. Thomas, is that how you treat your host?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Moore… no matter how many times you try, you'll fail. Just watch." Felix said to him between breaths.

"If that were the case Dr. Thomas, you wouldn't even exist as you are now would you?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Moore… when I get free from this, I will kill you." Felix said.

"Dr. Thomas, I'm shocked you would even say such things. You may have had a temper but you were never quite this violent when I knew you. What happened to make you this way?" Dr. Moore asked, faking sympathy with his mocking tone of voice.

"…" Felix stayed silent by merely looked at him with a burning desire to strike him in his eyes.

"!!!" Dr. Moore backed away suddenly and turned to walk out the door. "Well, thank you, you provided us with what promises to be a much better formula B than before."

"Go ahead, walk away little man." Felix said. "Walk away because I know that you're afraid of me."

"…" Dr. Moore walked out and shut the door behind him. He turned to the keyboard behind the door, overwrote the previous security code and changed it to a new one.

"…" Felix listened for Dr. Moore, and listened to him walk away along with four small little feet scurrying the other direction. This caused Felix to smile.

Meanwhile…

"You're back." Night-princess allowed her summoned rat to climb on to the palm of her hand. She brought it up to her face and listened to it squeak. "Okay."

"You know where he is?" Night-roller asked.

"Yes…" Night-princess said. "According to Lola…"

"Lola?"

"That's what I named the first rat I summon." Night-princess said. "But… she said that they're doing some… awful experiments on people."

"…"

"Torturing them… I… I don't know what to do." Night-princess said.

"We'll forget all about subtlety is what we'll do." Night-roller said.

"Hm?"

"We're just going to bust in, get Felix out, get answers, and then we'll go from there." Night-roller said, rolling away from the wall.

"…" Night-princess was a little surprised by this plan. "Are you sure?"

"If these guys want to hurt people, my best friend and yours, then why try to avoid a fight? We're getting in one anyways." Night-roller said. "Now give me a little room."

About a minute later…

A few doctors and security guards were in the cafeteria eating lunch, talking about work, or gossiping about Dr. Moore and Felix.

BOOM

"Whoa!" The wall suddenly burst from the outside and from the dust and debris, Night-roller skated in.

"Freeze!" The security guards whipped around and started unloading rounds at Night-roller. The rounds bounced off of Night-roller's force-field, and only prompted him to retaliate with rapid single finger shots.

"Out of the way!" Night-roller shouted, skating towards the other door and punching his way through it.

"…" Night-princess ran through the hole in the wall leading outside and looked around, a few scientists staring at her.

"Got ya!" One security guard that was still conscious stood up and fired a bullet point-blank in to her forehead, however Night-princess took the bullet and only tilted her head a bit from the force of the bullet.

"Where are the people you're holding here?" Night-princess asked as the bullet fell out of her head.

"Ah… ah…" The security guard backed away from her, but she grabbed him, removed her shades and stared in to his eyes as her eyes turned red and orange. "This way…" He answered hypnotically as he led her out of the room, leaving the scientists in the room bewildered.

"Dr. Moore! Some freaks are attacking the building!" Came a panicked voice through the walkie talkie Dr. Moore kept on him.

"Yes I know… they're those pesky teammates of Dr. Thomas' from the news." Dr. Moore said in a tone of voice.

"Wh-what should we do?"

"Take them down of course! Do whatever is necessary! Even if it means using the test subjects. Just don't let them take Dr. Thomas away!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Idiots…" Dr. Moore sighed to himself.

"Night-roller is in the house!" Night-roller boosted down the hallway, knocking security guards out of the way as he did so. "OOF!"

"Force-field at 71 percent power."

"What the?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A giant man with really large arms howled like a gorilla. The man leaped at Night-roller, but Night-roller punched it in the stomach and sent it sprawling backwards.

"Heeeeeeeehhhh…" Two rat-like subjects leaped at Night-roller from behind, but he wheeled around and fired a single three-fingered blast at them and knocked them out cold instantly.

"Anyone else?" Night-roller asked.

"Groar!" A female with lion-like features came from behind Night-roller and another person with fox-like features appeared from the other side.

"I had to ask didn't I?" Night-roller asked.

"Stop right there!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Night-princess stood still and allowed the bullets to hit her multiple times, after all, the bullets did nothing to her.

"Release the test subjects on her!" A bunch of people with wolf-like or rat-like features appeared behind Night-princess, ready to pounce on her.

"You know… my control of bats, rats, and wolves isn't limited to just the ones I summon." Night-princess said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you." Night-princess said. Her eyes turned red and orange once again, and the rat-men and wolf-men ran right past her and after the security guards.

"AH!"

"Look out!"

"I wish… I could return you to normal. But I can't." Night-princess said while letting a few tears trickle down her cheek.

"Grrrrrrrrr…" The subjects around Night-roller were unconscious and lying on the ground.

"You poor people…" He sighed, shaking his head as he skated down the hallway, knowing there was no time for regret.

"Hm?" Felix heard the sound of mechanical roller blades, and picked up a scent that belonged to someone all too familiar to him. "NIGHT-ROLLER!!! IN HERE!!!"

"Night-claw?! In this room!?" Night-roller's voice responded.

"Yes! Just blast through the door! AUGH!" Felix felt another electric shock course through his body.

"Night-claw!" Night-roller punched the door four times, making a bigger dent the first three times, and then busting down the door the fourth time. "You alright?" He asked in a worried tone as he skated up to Felix and blasted away the cables with two fingered blasts.

"You know… I'm glad you guys didn't listen to that note now…" Felix panted, shaking to stand up.

"What did they do to you man?" Night-roller asked, noticing the numerous sore spots where the needles were injected, the scratches from his fight before his capture, and other miscellaneous injuries.

"Nothing that I'm not going to pay back." Felix growled as he walked toward the door out of his cell.

"Night-claw, what is going on here?" Night-roller asked. "And don't dodge the question this time."

"I…guess I should have said something sooner." He sighed. "That monster we fought had the same chemical that I have in my body… and the one behind all of this was a former colleague on the same project."

"What?"

"I always hated that guy… and now… I need to find him." Felix said.

"Felix…

"Not just for me. For Dr. Sykes' sake as well, and so I won't have to trouble you two over it after this." Felix said.

"…" Night-roller sighed. "Alright, do your thing man."

"You know I will." Felix sniffed the air for a bit, and followed Dr. Moore's scent down the hallway.

"He's coming… he's coming he's…" Dr. Moore was frantically pacing the room he was in as a few scientists were attempting to gather their belongings. Dr. Moore looked at the flask on his desk that contained the new formula B they just concocted, and looked around before reaching for the flask.

"Hm? Wait! Dr. Moore we haven't tested that yet!"

"It's do or die now!" Dr. Moore said before gulping down the thing. "Urk…" It tasted revolting, and it didn't make his body feel comfortable, it felt as though everything was rearranging itself inside of him. "Uuuuurrrrgggg… AH!" He yelled, watching his skin on his fingers rapidly grow over his fingernails.

"Go down!" A security guard thrust a cattle prod at Felix, who side-stepped it, gave the guard a strong right hook, and snatched the prod from the guard's grip. He then ducked under one that came from behind him and thrust his stolen cattle prod in to that guy's stomach.

"Out of my way!" Felix grabbed two more cattle prods that were thrust at him by their handles and gut kicked the two guards that thrust them at him.

"UWAH!!!"

"ARG!"

"NO!"

"DR. MOORE!!! AUGH!"

"Hm?" Felix inhaled through his nose for a bit as he stood before the door the shouting came from. "Blood?" Felix revealed his claws and forced his nails in to the small space between the two parts of the door before pushing them open. "!!!" Felix looked around the room, all over it the bloody bodies of the scientists lay on the floor, and at the middle of the room, Dr. Moore was hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Thomas… look at this… LOOK AT THIS!!!" Dr. Moore turned around, his canine teeth had sharpened, his eyes were thin and cat-like, and his nails had become claws much like Felix's.

"…" Felix looked at Moore disdainfully and uttered "I told you."

"You'll… grrrr… yo… grr… I'll kill you!" Moore lunged at Felix with his claws and fangs bared. Felix lunged at him as well, the two met in mid-air and crashed on to the floor, they started rolling on the ground, clawing and punching at each other. Moore then thrust his legs in to Felix's abdomen and sent Felix flying off of him and in to a vacant desk. Moore ran out in to the hallway, growling and hissing the whole way.

"Moore… I said… that I'd kill you… and I will!" Felix's eyes narrowed out like a cat's completely, and he ran out after Moore crouching on all fours.

The chase soon reached the roof of the lab building, the rain had picked up and was now a complete downpour, the roof was like one giant puddle of water with the two of them ankle deep in to it. The rain splashed on to Felix's bare back and Moore's lab coat, soaking the both of them within a few mere seconds.

"Moore…" Felix hissed.

"Thomas…" Moore hissed in return. In the darkness, both of their eyes were large and round, they bared their fangs at each other and crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce at each other.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both hissed.


	26. Man and Beast

Chronicles of the Night

Boy, I really need to get more motivated or something. But in any case…

When we last left off, for the last few hours Felix had been tortured by Dr. Moore for his blood. His teammates came to save him, and once he was released Felix went after Dr. Moore. Driven to desperation, Dr. Moore tried the untested new Formula B and became a berserk man with cat-like powers and instinct barely clinging to his human rationality. Now a feral Felix and a feral Moore prepare to fight with each other tooth and nail.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man and Beast

"So terrible…" Night-princess was crying a little bit, not a full out sob, but she was by herself crying and wiping away tears with her arm.

"What's the matter?" Night-roller asked, coming up behind her.

"It's just… all of those people… they… they took away their lives. It… it's just…"

"…" Night-roller looked at her. If you could see past the helmet and visor, it was clear that he knew why this affected her so much.

"It's just… just that I don't want to see anyone… losing nearly everything they had… like me." Night-princess sniffled.

"Night-princess…" Night-roller began to say. Everything around them then got misty, the two of them stopped moving, not moving a single muscle, in fact the air itself seemed to stand still. A teenager in white clothes similar to the one who told them to come here walked up, crouched down in front of Night-princess and stroked her chin. Night-princess was still motionless; it didn't even look as though she were breathing.

"I don't like to see such a cute, innocent girl cry… and I don't like to see a beautiful strong woman cry." The teen said, standing up and looking at Night-princess. "…" The teen turned and walked away.

"…I wish I knew how to help them too. I really do." Night-roller resumed. The scenery resumed, and neither of them even seemed aware of the third presence a moment ago.

On the rooftop…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!" Both Felix and Moore ran at each other, kicking up water as they ran at each other. They leaped at each other and met in mid-air, grappling each other with their claws. They hit the ground with a splash and were again rolling around, punching and clawing at each other, leaving heavy bruises or bleeding scratches.

"THOMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!" Moore hissed loudly over the rain water.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREE!!!" Felix stood up, sinking his claws in to Moore's arms, and twirled around once before hurling Moore as far as he could. Moore flipped backwards in mid-air and landed on his feet. With a bit of a splash. The rain water continued to beat on them as they once again ran at each other.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Moore tried tackling Felix, but Felix ducked really low to the ground, turned around prepped to swing his claws at Dr. Moore. However Moore was already swinging his claw and the two claws met, scratching the other's hand. The two began throwing wild and un-focused punches and kicks at each other.

"Kill…" Felix shouted in fury. He swiped a claw at Moore's head, but Moore ducked and clawed Felix in the chest and stomach twice before Felix kneed him under the chin and then back-handing him hard enough to cause him to stumble a bit.

"Hssssssssssssssssssssssssss…" Moore flipped over the top of Felix and tried to tackle him from behind, but Felix spun around and grabbed Moore and hoisted him up over his head. Felix attempted to slam Moore in to the ground head first, but Moore landed on his hands, stopped himself, and then kicked Felix in the chest. Moore then sprang off of his hands and straight in to Felix's chest.

"Hah!" Felix gasped as he fell back.

"Die…" Moore jumped above Felix, and was about to land on him while driving his claws in to Felix if Felix hadn't rolled out of the way and then shoulder barged in to Moore. "Ha!" As Moore was hit by Felix's shoulder, he managed to catch Felix's chest with his claw, scratching Felix as he went sprawling.

"AH!" Felix cried. He looked at Moore with renewed fury and then ran at Moore again. Moore got up and swiped his claws, but Felix avoided this with only minor cuts to his cheek, and scratched Moore very badly across his face.

"HA!" Moore cried. Felix wasn't finished however, and soon connected his fist against Moore's cheek with full force, sending Moore tumbling across the ground. Moore quickly got on all fours and jumped at Felix. Felix hopped to the side, turned and crouched on all fours.

"Moore…"

"Thomas…"

"Hsssssssssssss!" Felix lunged at Moore, but Moore jumped over Felix and nearly landed on him if Felix hadn't jumped out of the way. Felix then pounced at Moore again, but Moore jumped out of the way. The two kept trying to jump on the other all over the roof, splashing up water everywhere as they did so. Finally they met and tumbled along the roof before Moore stood up, holding Felix over his head, and then slamming Felix in to the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Sir… yes I just intercepted a call from the police regarding… you already know sir? So a division in the LA area is already on its way then? Always on top of things… yes sir, I'm leaving to go join with them now. I'll file a report to you afterwards. Yes sir!"

Click…

Back to the fight…

"Die…" Moore was about to bite on Felix's neck to try and tear out his throat, however Felix stabbed his claws in to Moore's chest, and then used his leg to kick Moore in the side and send Moore rolling off of him, leaving only small scratches on his face, and one nasty set of claws marks on Dr. Moore's chest.

"Hssssssss…" Both of them had numerous cuts, the water around them had some of their blood mixed in to it, with the rain being the only thing making the bleeding seem like it's not as bad as it is. Both of them ran at each other again they both threw a punch that they both dodged, they started throwing claw-swipes at each other that they dodged almost the moment the claws were swiped at them. Finally the two locked arms.

"Thomas… kill… hate…" Moore hissed.

"Moore… not… hurt…" Felix hissed back.

"HAH!!!" Moore tightened his grip, sinking his claws in to Felix's arms once more and then turned around while throwing Felix behind him, leaving deep scratches on his arms as he threw him.

"Hmph." Felix snorted before flipping and landing with a splash on all fours. He darted side to side on all fours as Moore also darted back and forth. Moore leaped at Felix, but Felix back flipped and landed right in front of Moore's face before punching him as hard as he could in the face. "RAH!!!"

"THOMAS!!!"

"MOORE!!!" The two of them were clawing at each other wildly now, not taking as much care to dodge each other anymore. Their claws tore through skin, the rain washed the blood off of the claws, and they never could tear their feral eyes away from each other. Felix swiped his claws at Moore over and over again while Moore swiped his own numerous times. Moore then jumped up, kicked off of Felix's chest and landed far back from him.

"Hsssssssssssssssss…" While Felix was staggering temporarily, Moore dashed forward on all fours before he landed a solid uppercut under Felix's chin.

"HAH!!!" Felix fell backwards on to his back. Moore bared his fangs and was lunging for Felix's throat when Felix's arm shot up, and his hand wrapped around Moore's throat. "Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Moore dug the claws in to Felix's arms, trying to force him to let go but, "RAH!" Felix had other plans.

"HAAAAAA!!!" Moore hissed in pain as he felt Felix's fangs sink in to his shoulder. Moore let go with his right arm, allowing Felix to more easily grab it with his free claw.

"Moore… finished…" Felix panted. He slammed Moore in to the ground headfirst. Moore tried kicking Felix in the stomach over and over, but Felix stifled the pain and continued to slam Moore's head on to the roof and in to the water.

"Thomas…" Moore managed to keep consciousness through this in spite of the blood coming from his head. "RAH!" Moore managed to bring one of his legs up on to the arm Felix was using to reach for his neck. Felix let go and Moore grabbed him around the waist. Moore then hurled Felix closer to the edge of the roof, where the bloody and beaten Felix didn't even have the strength to land on his feet. "Die…"

"Heh…heh…" Felix panted, trying to find his strength. Moore ran forward as quickly as he could, Moore then lunged at Felix. Felix's upper body seemingly went limp as he barely caught himself on his legs, but Felix reared back up, swinging his fists in to the air. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Felix's wild swing caught Moore from underneath and sent Moore flying far over the edge of the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Moore shouted, falling to the ground far below.

"Moore…" Felix growled before falling backwards on to his back, more of his blood mixing in with the gigantic puddle of the roof. Felix had a chance to breathe now, and he was very slowly calming down. As Felix's eyelids were about to shut, they blinked once and found a pair of white shoes right in front of his face. And although he still felt the puddle around him, the raindrops seemed to stop bombarding him since he couldn't feel them, but he could still hear rain falling around him.

"In four minutes and fifty seven seconds, your team mates will arrive and take you away to take care of you. And in forty minutes and twelve seconds S.H.I.E.L.D. will arrive to investigate this incident." A teenage voice said to Felix. "Although you won't remember hearing my voice since soon I won't have even been here, I just feel the need to say this."

"…" Felix was too weak to stand to lash out at whoever this was. He wasn't even sure he wanted to since his human rationale was coming back at this point.

"I have seen this once, twice, and three times, and I've decided to see this no more. The first time I've seen this, the result was unpleasant, and the second time I've seen this, the result was even more unpleasant. And even though it seems bad now, this may be for the best. Soon what happens to you afterwards will determine what happens afterward." The teenager said.

"Out of all the things I've seen, and I've seen a lot, you and your friends are perhaps the most interesting thing I've seen."

"…"

"You won't remember this conversation, like I said, I just felt the need to say this." The teen turned to walk away from Felix, and Felix felt the rain drops resume bombarding him. "I think I'll do you guys one favor… but that's just because I hate to see a young girl and beautiful woman cry." In the next second, Felix couldn't smell any trace of the teen, hear him walk through the roof, or even smell any trace of the guy having even been there.

"FELIX!!!" Came Night-princess' cry.

"Felix! Hang in there man! We're going to get you back home… Felix… Felix…" Joseph's voice soon drifted out of Felix's ears as everything went black.

The next week…

"Finally… a week without having to worry about work… or about anything back home." Felix sighed. He, Joseph, and Lisa were in the passenger's area of a private jet that had a couch, a large table, TV, and a mini-fridge.

"Just a week at my private mountain home in NC." Joseph said.

"Why North Carolina?" Lisa asked curiously.

"It's just a quiet place… that's all." Joseph said.

"Although it's going to be pretty cold there around this time of year." Felix groaned. Felix leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Felix?" Lisa asked.

"It's just… well I know my memory is sketchy after going crazy anyways but… after I threw Dr. Moore off of that roof, my mind is drawing a complete blank." Felix sighed.

"You know what's even weirder? Those people from the lab." Joseph said. Lisa smiled at this.

"Hm? You mean the ones Moore experimented on?" Felix asked.

"Yeah… one moment they were half human half animals… and then next minute they were completely human, dazed, confused, and wondering where they were in the first place." Joseph said.

"I was just… glad to see that they're all right." Lisa said.

"Well guys, smooth sailing from here." Felix said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh… I hope you guys think this chapter is good. But on a positive note, I've finally got the written portion of my Graduation project out of my hair. Mua ha ha ha ha! Oh it's such a good feeling. Well, I'm still not sure about my next update, but please be patient.

Next time… the first chapter, of the final story arc of this short story.


	27. What's come back

Chronicles of the Night

Now we arrive at the final story arc of "Chronicles of the Night". It will end up being longer than any of the previous story arcs, and it may answer a few questions you guys might have. Now we'll see the final act in the story of Felix, the man who obtained the instincts of a cat. Lisa, the girl with the vampire's curse. And Joseph, the rap-star with a mind for technology. What perils await them? And will it served to unify them, or will it truly be their last act forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's come back

"…" Lisa was standing on the deck of a fairly large cottage house. It had a sliding glass door, though now wooden panels were covering the windows to accommodate her. The deck was a simple wooden porch with a small coffee table and rocking chairs. She was looking out at the many trees and fallen leaves, not paying any attention to the crisp cold air.

"Enjoying the view Lisa?" Joseph asked, walking out and standing next to her, looking out at the leaves and forest with her.

"Yes." She said. "Aren't you tired though?" Lisa asked with concern in her voice.

"Mm… just a little bit of jet-lag." Joseph sighed. "Nothing I can't shrug off." Joseph assured her.

"I see…" Lisa said. Her eyes were now just turning from blue to dark purple as she looked past the trees at the mountains in the distance, seeing their silhouettes in the night. "Is it okay if…"

"What?" Joseph asked. "You can ask me."

"May I… I can… never mind." Lisa said, turning her head away shyly.

"…" Joseph looked at her curiously, but he decided not to press the issue. "You can take your time."

"…Okay." She said. The two of them remained quiet for a bit, looking at the night sky. "How's Felix doing?"

"He's still asleep from what I know." He answered.

"I see. You know… I'm glad we have this opportunity to take a vacation." Lisa said.

"So am I. Life is busy for us, My career, heroics on the side… Felix is my manager, and not to mention his heroics."

"I still have home-schooling, and then being… a vampire." She said. Joseph smiled at how Lisa has an easier time accepting that about herself. It was a sign that she was growing up.

Elsewhere…

RING

"Hello? Sir. Yes he's on vacation right now. Yes all three of them. Is there a reason you're calling sir? The report has been filed after all. Uh-huh… yes… what? Are you serious? Okay Felix I understand but… oh… yes I understand the situation entirely now. Okay… I'll expect this vacation to last a bit longer. Understood."

CLICK

Back at the cottage the next morning…

"Oooooooooohhhhhh… morning." Felix said, coming out of his room in corduroy pajamas. He walked in to a conjoining living room and kitchen. The living room half of the room had plush grey carpeting, a beige sofa, a stone fireplace, and a rather modest Television screen, plus a side-table at the end of the sofa that had a lamp and a telephone. The kitchen had a hardwood floor, a dining table, a long counter, plus the expected fridge and cupboards.

"Barely morning… over here it's eleven AM you know." Joseph pointed out, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Seriously? Wow… jet lag." Felix commented. "I take it Lisa's asleep now?" Felix asked.

"Actually, no she's just reading in her room right now." Joseph answered.

"Okay then… say why do you have a phone? Nobody should know the number here anyways right?" Felix asked.

"Just in case Mr. Roberts needs to call me for some emergency. Not that there ever is one while I'm on vaca…" Joseph said as the phone suddenly rang. "What?"

"Oy… I'll get it." Felix sighed. "Hello?"

"Good… just the man I wanted to pick up this phone."

"!!!" Felix's eyes popped open. "Hold on one moment." Felix said to the man on the phone. "Joseph… this is kind of a personal call." He said a little nervously.

"Wait… you gave this number to someone?" Joseph asked.

"Uh… well… not exactly… I mean yes." Felix said. Joseph gave him an odd look, but he nonetheless left the room. Felix listened to make sure that Joseph wasn't going to listen through the door, and when he though Joseph had moved far enough away from his bedroom door, he turned his attention back to the phone with an angry look. "What the hell do you want Fury?"

"Nice to know you remember me." Fury responded over the phone. "Well now that we've exchanged the pleasantries, I've got business for you Felix."

"Forget it Fury. We've already established that I'm not one of your toadies." Felix said.

"Like it or not Felix, you're a legal adult, and an genetically altered human being in the United States, you answer to me whether you like it or not." Fury answered over the phone.

"And if I refuse this time?" Felix asked.

"I suppose I won't have a choice but to detain you." Fury said. "And you know I mean it Felix."

"Grrrrrrr…" Felix groaned. "What is it?"

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. But we can't talk here… head a few miles Southwest and you'll find me." Fury instructed. "Your sense of direction is still as good as ever right?"

"Fine." Felix said, practically slamming the phone. Both Lisa and Joseph came out of their rooms from the hardwood hallway and walked next to Felix. "Hey guys, I just need to go for a walk."

"…" Lisa looked at him with a little concern, and exchanged looks with Joseph.

"Okay man." Joseph said. Felix walked in to his room, and came out a few minutes later dressed in a brown and red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and hiking shoes, also putting on brown gloves and shades. "Here you go." Joseph politely handed a brown jacket to Felix and pat him on the back.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Felix said with a smile. Walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

"There's something wrong." Lisa said.

"I know… that's why I put a bug on that jacket." Joseph said, going pulling out Lisa's earpieces that they used to communicate with each other.

Later…

Felix was the midst of a number of trees, looking around with his mouth twisted in to a frown. _"What the hell does Fury want?" _Felix wondered. Felix kept on walking until he was in an area where the trees almost completely obscured the rather cloudy sky. "Okay Fury, I smell you, come out."

"Glad you could make it." A bald, African American man wearing an eye patch over his left eye, a black coat that was zipped up, showing only gray pants, and black shoes came out from behind a tree.

"What is it Fury?" Felix asked.

"Come on now… is that how you say hello to an old friend?" Fury asked with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Good to know you haven't changed in the past months we haven't seen each other." Felix said. "So are you going to tell me what you want or not, I have my own life now you know."

"Yeah… I know, and I know all about that life too. I know about your pals such as… Lisa Braveheart, age 12, Caucasian, parents died a few months ago and was adopted by Joseph Brown, age 28, also known as High-roller, one of America's most popular rap-stars, who is managed to Dr. Felix Thomas, age 18, and former lab assistant to project War Beast." Fury said.

"Was my data necessary?" Felix asked.

"Not really, but you know a good point of interest, previous records don't indicate any mention of High-roller in the Braveheart's legal records, so as to how guardianship was passed on to him seems kind of strange." Fury pointed out rather casusally.

_"Crap, he knows that we forged that part." _Felix thought.

"Now my understanding is that Joseph Brown is also known as Night-roller, high-tech equipment grants him super-human strength, high-speed blades, force-field protection, and energy blasts of varying power, and Lisa Braveheart is also a vampire." Fury continued.

Meanwhile…

"How does this guy know all of that?" Joseph said in awe as he listened through one of the earpieces.

"…" Lisa looked as though she was about to cry at the mention of this, but she held back her tears on this, it was too soon to cry over this.

Meanwhile…

"Augh… Fury would you stop beating around the bush!" Felix asked. "If this is supposed to be blackmail…"

"Think twice Felix… you know just as well as I do that I'm one, constantly under surveillance, and two, never allowed to come out alone in places like this." Fury practically threatened.

"Yeah… I know, I can smell them and hear them." Felix sighed.

"Good thinking."

"You know, I really don't like you Fury. Especially that campaign you've been sending the Ultimates on lately." Felix said.

Meanwhile…

"What's Felix saying?" Lisa asked.

"You know that team of super heroes, the Ultimates right Lisa?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well lately the news reports have been indicating that they've been going on numerous campaigns to foreign nations under the government's orders. So far they seem to be simple missions to rescue American hostages but still… it's controversial." Joseph explained.

"Oh…"

Meanwhile…

"Felix, those are necessary and you know it." Fury said, his tone getting more serious.

"I'll admit, you're rarely wrong about this kind of stuff as much as I hate to say it. But this time, I can practically promise that you're making one humongous mistake that's just going to bite you in the butt anytime now. Heck, Thor was right to leave you guys." Felix said.

"Regardless, there's something I need to ask you." Fury said sternly.

"What is it Fury?" Felix asked. There was a slight pause before Felix continued. "If you want the team to join the Ultimates I can guarantee that you can forget about it."

"That's close, but not it." Fury said.

"Or is that…" Felix then took off his shades and shot Fury a hard stare. "You want me to rejoin the Ultimates?"

Meanwhile…

"Re…rejoin?" Lisa asked.

"No way… since when was Felix ever part of the Ultimates?" Joseph asked.

"But… why'd he leave them then?" Lisa asked.

Back to Felix and Fury…

"Well Fury? What is it? Because you know that I wouldn't rejoin."

"Did you really hate being part of the team that badly?" Fury asked.

"…" Felix kind of looked away at that question. "Well… I guess I didn't hate it but… still I love my life as it is. I wouldn't go back for anything."

"Well you're in luck kid, your first guess was closer to what I wanted." Fury said.

"The guess about all of us joining? How is that closer?" Felix asked.

"I couldn't ask the whole team to join, Lisa is a minor, and I can't just recruit both you and Joseph and ask you to leave her behind. But what I do want is your help." Fury said.

"Our help?" Felix asked.

"Yes, this mission may require a few extra hands. So… what will it be?" Fury asked.

"I don't know…" Felix said. He moved his tongue over the roof of his mouth and flicked the speaker and his earpieces on. "What will it be Joseph?"

Meanwhile…

"Felix… you knew we were listening in the whole time?" Joseph asked.

"Please, you stick a bug on the back of my jacket and I'll hear the slight static easily." Felix said, knowing the bug would pick it up.

"Felix… you were part… of the Ultimates?" Lisa asked.

"We can talk about that later… so Joseph? What's your answer?" Felix asked. There was a slight pause.

"I can assure you that I'll make it worth your while." Fury said knowing that the bug would pick up his voice as well.

"Hmmmm…" Joseph thought for a little bit. "I don't know… we are on vacation… how long is this going to take?" Joseph waited while Felix conveyed this bit to Fury.

"This will take a while, but accommodations have been made already. And transportation to the Triskilion has been arranged." Fury continued.

"Oy Fury… you say it like that and Joseph won't say anything else except for…" Felix began to say.

"What can we do for you?" Joseph asked.

"Damn it…" Felix sighed. "He said he'll help Fury. Fine, someone needs to watch your back Joseph."

"What about me?" Lisa asked.

"What about Lisa?" Felix asked Fury.

"She's a minor, while you two are helping, we can watch after her at the Triskilion, but being a minor we absolutely cannot have her help." Fury said.

"Okay." Lisa said.

"So when do we leave?" Joseph asked.

About two days later during the night, the three of them were climbing on board an airplane ready to take off. The interior wasn't anything special except for the fact that they were the only three on the plane. "Ah heck… I really didn't think I'd have to go back to the Triskilion again in my lifetime." Felix sighed.

"Yeah, could you tell us more about all of this?" Joseph asked.

"Ah… well…"

"You said you would tell us more about it." Lisa said. "I'm kind of curious."

"And so am I. Why didn't you ever tell us you were in the Ultimates?" Joseph asked.

"Well… it's not something I was trying to hide from you guys it just… never came up." Felix said. The three of them set their luggage in the luggage racks and sat down as the plane began to take off. "Okay, fine then. How much do you want to know and where should I start?" Felix asked.

"We know what happened to the lab and what happened to your mom…" Joseph said.

"…" Lisa seemed to hesitate a bit but then spoke up. "So… what happened after that?" Lisa asked.

"Well… okay then. It is kind of a long story even though I only stayed on the team maybe about two weeks." Felix said. "But it was something."

"Well if it's a long story that's not a problem, this plane isn't going to get to New York any faster than it is now." Joseph pointed out.

"Fair enough." Felix said with a smile. Lisa sat in her seat attentively, while Joseph did the same thing. "Okay… you know what happened at the gas station with my mom… what happened after that was one long and drawn out adventure…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And guess what? You won't know what that adventure was until next chapter. Ha ha! This was one of the chapters I was waiting to write. The next chapter or two will detail exactly what happened between Felix's mother getting killed, and before coming to LA. Leave a review until then.


	28. Training

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, vacation was just starting for the Night-hunters, but then Felix gets an unexpected call from an old acquaintance he had hoped to never hear from again. General Nicholas Fury has requested the assistance of the Night-hunters for what sounds like a dangerous task, and while they are on their way Felix recounts his time with the legendary super-hero team, the Ultimates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my Original characters and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training

Felix woke up in a hospital bed. _"Huh? Whoa… where the heck __am__ I?" _He thought. _"Was it… all a dream?" _Felix pulled his hands out from under the covers and noticed that his fingers lacked nails. _"No… no… it was all real…" _He thought despairingly. _"But that brings me back to my last question… where am I?"_

"He's finally awake sir."

"Hm?" Felix turned to the door of his room. An African-American man wearing a general's uniform adorned with many medals, the most striking feature was an eye patch over his left eye. "Who… are you?"

"So, you don't remember anything that happened do you?" The man asked.

"What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Again… what? Where are you going with this? What is going on?!" Felix started demanding.

"The sooner you answer my question the sooner you find out!" The man told him forcefully.

"…" Felix took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Some… man pulled a shotgun and… MOM! What happened to my mom!?" Felix asked.

"She's dead son. The bullet killed her instantly."

"…no…no…" Felix moaned while shaking his head. "Everyone…"

"If it's any consolation, the man who shot your mom is in custody right now for attempt at murder and 2nd degree murder."

"Who are you?" Felix asked.

"General Nicholas Fury."

"Oh, you're that guy who commissioned our project." Felix said.

"Yes. Now, a few more things I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You tried to kill that man who killed your mom."

"What? No… I couldn't possibly. I have no recollection, and… I couldn't if I tried."

"Have you noticed anything odd about yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were discharged from the hospital days earlier than expected, and your hands… take another good look at your fingers."

"…" Felix lifted his hand, he studied it for a moment and then, some kind of reflex told him to flex some muscle, a muscle he wasn't sure he had. Felix's hand twitched only slightly, and sharp claws came from the tips of his fingers. "Sweet mother of… oh my god… what in the world…" Felix started stuttering.

"Here's your medical examination." Fury said as he handed him some folder. Felix sat upright and opened the folder and looked at the papers inside of it.

"According to our own Janet Pym's examination, your joints and skeletal structure allow for above normal flexibility, not only that but examinations of your eyesight and ears have determined that your hearing and sight, and I'm willing to bet your other senses are more comparable to a cat's. And considering the lack of cat blood that should have been on the scene that could only mean…" Fury started.

"That blood I swallowed bonded to my DNA." Felix finished.

"Now you have a few options."

"Options?"

"As a super human that is a legal adult in the United States, you fall under my jurisdiction." Fury said as he got a serious look on his face.

"Jurisdiction? What are you talking about?"

"Like it or not kid, you have powers, and now I'm going to give you a few choices." Fury said. "One, we can hold you in a cell until we have a way to permanently remove your powers. Two, we let you out and keep constant surveillance on you to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

"I'm not liking any of these…" Felix said.

"Three, work here in our labs, continue your project and work until I say you're done."

"_This… sucks…" _Felix thought.

"Or four, do something useful with those powers." Fury said.

"…" Felix thought for a moment, he picked up a mirror and looked at himself. Now that he looked at his eyes, he noticed that while they weren't as narrow as a cat's would be in a bright room like this, they were a bit more narrow than a normal human's would be. _"Could I even live a normal life?" _

"Well kid?" Fury asked.

"…" Felix looked at Fury with a frustrated face and then said "What's this fourth option?"

It was the next day, Felix was being led by two soldiers armed with rifles to a room that was built like a gymnasium that an Olympic gold medalist would sell their souls to be able to work out at. It had a balancing beam, a large mat, a vault, uneven bars, just about everything; it also had bench pressing equipment and a treadmill. "You must be kidding me." Felix said.

"Kid, if I was kidding you do you think this would be set up for you?" Fury asked. "Now then, as long as you're not slacking off, do whatever you want in this gym, but please mix it up a little don't spend all day on one thing."

"I'm a scientist not a gymnast." Felix said.

"Oh and there's one more catch." Fury said, he pressed a button on some remote, and the room went pitch black. "You've got to do it all in the dark."

"Oh you must be kidding… hm?" Felix looked about, he could still see nearly every solid object in the room, and even though it was hard, he could even pick up very faint color, but it was still mostly monochromatic. He then heard the door shut and three sets of footsteps walk away. "Hmph."

Felix first walked up to the balancing beam, the beam was high enough to reach his shoulder and two of him lying on the ground would barely equal its length. "This is nuts." Felix crouched somewhat and then jumped up and landed on his two feet on top of it. "Hm!" He was surprised at how easy it was to just jump on to the beam, much less land on it squarely on both feet without even wobbling. "Swee…WHOA!" The claws on Felix's toes came out and snagged on to the cloth on the balancing beam and he nearly lost his balance. "I've… got to work on these things."

Meanwhile…

"How's he doing in there?" Fury asked two guys who were at monitors that were playing Felix, who was now doing numerous stunts on the uneven bars, doing flips, somersaults, and stunts on the uneven bars that no gymnast in their right mind would attempt.

"God… if only I were that flexible." One guy commented.

"Not to mention how fast he is and how perfect that timing is, all in the dark too." A guy commented as Felix grabbed the uppermost uneven bar by his leg joints, spun on it a few times, and then stopped suddenly and grabbed the lower bar to continue his flipping.

"And fact of the matter is that nearly all of the equipment here was raised higher than regulation and yet he can still get on the equipment as if it were set for a child's gym competition." One continued.

"Yeah he's impressive alright, has he been varying it out though, or has he been monkeying around on the uneven bars the whole time.

"The only thing he hasn't tested out were the bench-press set, or the treadmill."

"Okay then…" Fury said. He walked over to the panel and pressed a button. "Hey Dr. Thomas, we do have a schedule to keep so you'd better use that treadmill and bench set before you get out of there."

"Hm? Fine." Felix responded, letting go of the bars and landing on his feet. _"__Hmmmm__… I think I've finally figured out how to make these claws appear and how to keep them retracted." _

"How low are the speakers set?" Fury asked.

"Lower than what should be in the human hearing range." One of the men responded.

"Man that's amazing."

"Let's see…" Felix added a couple of weights to it, now more confident on how strong he was, and then lifted, it was like lifting a plastic toy.

"What have you got?" Fury asked, as a monitor measured the rate Felix lifted the weights.

"Judging from the weight he added and the ease lifting it…" The man punched numbers in to the computer and, "He appears to be able to lift somewhere between the eight and ten ton range."

"Oh, he's starting the treadmill." All three of them stared at the monitors and watched as he ran the machine. "Whoa…"

"Tell me how long he can keep that up." Fury said as he walked out of the room.

Later…

"Really?" Felix asked, surprised as he walked down the hall next to fury, wiping away his sweat with a towel.

"Really, you could outrun a car going sixty for short sprints if you wanted to." Fury said.

"I see…" Felix said, revealing and retracting the claws on the fingertips of right hand over and over again, watching them each time.

"Now we're going to get more exact measurements of your ability to hear and smell." Fury said.

"Oy… I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Felix sighed.

Afterwards…

"If I ever have to smell another raw fish mixed in with compost it'll be too soon." Felix groaned, again behind led by Fury down another hallway. "Now where are we going?"

"Tell me something, you know how to fight?" Fury asked.

"You just hit the other guy with your fist right? What's there to know?" Felix asked. Fury looked at him, and his one eye gave him a somewhat pitiful look. "What? I'm a scientist not a soldier you know."

"Come with me." Fury said after a heavy sigh. "If you're going to be part of the team, you've got to learn how to fight."

"Oh and how exactly are you going to teach me?" Felix asked.

"Thankfully he got a little spare time on his hands so he can teach you a few moves." Fury continued as they approached a door.

"He? He who?" Felix asked. The door opened, it was a medium sized room that had a gym mat in the very middle of it, and standing on the mat was a man that was quite muscular, but it was still proportionate to his body, he had blonde hair, blue gym shorts with red stripes on the sides, and a white tank-top. "No way…"

"Felix, meet Captain America, Cap, meet Felix."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Felix said, holding a hand out.

"The pleasure's mine." Steve said, shaking Felix's hand. "I heard about what happened and I'm sorry about your loss."

"Um… thanks." Felix said.

"Anyways, Steve, put him through some one-on-one training. And make him wish he could have stayed in that chemistry lab." Fury said.

"Yes sir." Steve said.

"Wait, you'll be teaching me how to fight?" Felix asked.

"Yes, but first put these on." Steve said, handing Felix mouth guards, shaped to fit Felix's cat-like fangs, headgear, gloves, and boots that were padded for safety while Steve put his own in. "First of all show me what you've got now."

"Okay, but you asked for it." Felix said. He threw a kick at Steve, however Steve quickly caught his foot and pulled upward, Felix caught himself on his hands and tried throwing the other foot at Steve, but Steve grabbed that one too, slid under Felix and kicked one of his arms out from under him, causing Felix to hit the ground and allowing Steve to pin him easily. All of this happened in about five seconds.

"Your balance and reflexes are good, but you left yourself wide open to far more counter attacks than that." Steve said.

"No kidding." Felix said. Steve let him off of the floor.

"Now, try again." Steve said.

"…" Felix darted from side to side in close proximity but was soon floored again. "Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Ooooooooooohhhhh…" Felix groaned. _"__Sheesh__, I've tried something different each time, but he always manages to floor me. He knows much more about hand-to-hand combat than I'll know in a thousand years."_

"Come on solider, we're not done yet, this time try keeping your hands up, and all of your senses open." Steve said.

_"Easy for him to say… wait… all of my senses open… of course."_ Felix got up and took a wider stance while also holding his hands up to guard his head.

"That stance is better, now try attacking me." Steve said.

"Here I go." Felix said. Felix hopped in and feigned a punch before quickly stepping to the side and throwing a fist at Steve's side. Steve grabbed that arm with one hand and kept one hand free to grab Felix's other hand, anticipating a follow up attack. Instead of trying to knee Steve, Felix jumped up and used both of his legs to kick off of Steve and back flip away from Steve.

_"That's better." _Steve thought. The blow hardly fazed Steve, and he ran in to deal another blow, however Felix kept his ears opened, the second he landed he caught Steve's punch, spun to Steve's backside while holding the arm, but Steve turned also and grabbed one of Felix's arms with his free hand. Thanks to Felix's somewhat loose skin he slipped away and then immediately hopped back in to throw a punch and two kicks before blocking a few more blows.

_"Keep your senses open, keep your senses open…" _Felix kept telling himself. _"And it wouldn't hurt to try a few of those moves he showed me." _Felix pushed two punches to the side, side-stepped a follow up knee, blocked a follow up left hook from Steve, and finally landed a solid punch to Steve's face. _"I actually hit him!" _Felix thought with joy.

"Not bad." Steve said. "However…" Steve then jumped at Felix and nearly slammed his fist down on Felix, Felix jumped to the side and got ready to attack again when Steve got on the hand he just about hit Felix with and swiveled to that side with his leg outstretched, catching Felix in the waist.

"Oof!" Felix fell to the ground again. "Ah man…"

"You're still going to have to do better than that." Steve told him. "Word of advice, you have a lot more agility than you were using, so I suggest you play to your strengths more often." Steve said.

"Play to my strengths…" Felix echoed. "I'll have to remember that." Felix said, getting up from the ground and walking out of the room behind Steve.

"Oh, I do have one more word of advice." Steve said.

"What?" Felix asked.

"Don't waste all of your strength on one punch, hit your opponents with smaller blows, slowly wearing them down, and then finish them off with a last, powerful blow." Steve advised.

"Yeah, okay." Felix said.

The next day…

"Sheesh, do you know what time it is?" Felix asked, walking down yet another hallway with Fury. "And what's with this costume?" Felix asked. He was wearing a black body suit that had no sleeves, and green insets along the chest and torso. He also had black fingerless gloves, and the feet of the bodysuit had no toes.

"It was specially made not to hinder your movement in any way and so you can use your claws freely." Fury said. "And as much as I would like to spend more time training you, I've got to get you started now."

"Man, and I was getting to like Bruce too." Felix sighed.

"You can talk to Banner after he's finished making a new super soldier serum." Fury told him. "As of right now until Ms. Ross can think of a way to explain your background to the public, you'll be in the black-ops division of the Ultimates."

"Black-ops? Never heard of it." Felix said.

"Of course you haven't, that's why it's called black-ops." Fury said. "Your team is in this room." Fury said, standing right by the door. Felix looked at him suspiciously, the second he opened the door he leaned to the side quickly to avoid an arrow that would have hit his head.

"Son of a… okay who is the damned moron who shot that?" Felix asked angrily.

"Just had to make sure you weren't going to get us all killed." A man wearing a black sleeveless bodysuit with silver-ridged body armor on the chest and red insets at the back and sides and glasses. He also had close-shaven blonde hair.

"You don't have to be so hard on the child." A red-head woman in black spandex said with a thick Russian accent.

"Felix, meet Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanov, also known as the Black Widow." Fury introduced.

"How come they get cool code-names?" Felix asked under his breath.

"Fury, you're not seriously sticking this guy on us are you?" Clint asked.

"What was that?" Felix asked.

"Yes I am… and you two have a clue that only he's going to be able to help you out with. You've read the diagnostics of his abilities, so you need to get straight back to your case." Fury instructed.

"Where are the other children?" Natasha asked.

"They're busy keeping the brotherhood pacified." Fury explained before walking out.

"Other two?" Felix asked.

"Wanda and Pietro, otherwise known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver." Clint said as he started for the door Felix was standing in front of.

"What? But those guys were Magneto's kids weren't they before Professor Xavier… well…" Felix started to say.

"Yes." Natasha said. "However we've got a job for you to do right now, hurry along."

"Wait, what are we even doing?" Felix asked.

Later…

Clint was wearing a long black coat over his outfit while Felix was wearing black and grey casual clothes over his outfit, complete with shades and gloves. "So… you two have been investigating an alien race known as the Chitauri?"

"Right, they're shape shifters, allowing them to disguise themselves perfectly. They are one of the ten known extra-terrestrials on Earth, and the ones we know are most likely to strike us down." Clint explained.

"Okay… and what can I do?" Felix asked.

"Be patient and I'll tell you kid." Clint snapped.

"Sheesh." Felix said. _"I hate this guy." _Felix thought.

_"I hate this guy." _Clint thought. "Natasha found one guy that was definitely Chitauri, but he got away, leaving behind only this." Clint said, holding out a simple pen.

"And what can you do with a pen?" Felix asked.

"Nothing, that's what we need you for you idiot." Clint said. "You're supposed to have a great sense of smell right? Well sniff him out."

"All right all right." Felix sighed. He took the pen and sniffed it a little bit when he was sure no one was looking. "This way." Felix said, walking in one direction.

"You sure?" Clint asked.

"You want my help or not?" Felix asked.

"Not like I have a choice." Clint commented. Felix led Clint across quite a few streets, and down a number of side-walks until they finally came to a large parking garage. "Is he here?"

"Hmmm… yeah… his scent is coming from… over there." Felix said, pointing to an African-American man with a goatee.

"I'll handle this. Hey you!" Clint walked over to the man, who was standing just outside his car door. "I've got a few questions I'd like to ask you and you're going to have to come with me."

"Oh… I think not." The man pulled out a pistol and aimed for Clint.

BANG

"Whoa!" Clint dived behind a car, drawing a bow from under his coat. The man hopped in to his car and quickly started the engine. Felix was prepped to jump in but he heard Clint notching two arrows.

"What is he planning on…" Felix started to ask. Clint prepped his bow and as the car drove by his cover, he fired two arrows at a very narrow angle. One arrow hit the front tire on the driver's side, and the other went under the car and hit the other front tire.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH

"!!!" Felix jumped in front of the car, used the nails on his toes to brace himself, and stopped the car, sliding backwards only a little bit.

"Oooooooooggghhh…" The man fell out of his car, bleeding slightly from his head.

"By the way… we might want to watch out for the guys around us…" Felix said.

Click

Click

Click click

The next minute, a dozen guys surrounded the two of them, aiming guns at their heads. "Ah crap." Hawkeye said.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang

Those twelve guys then dropped to the ground with a bullet placed in each of their skulls.

"Hello darlings." Natasha said, walking in while brandishing two pistols that she dropped the ground immediately.

"That was convenient." Felix commented, looking at all of the dead guys. _"Am I… going to have to kill like that?" _Felix wondered.

"Well, this helped along our investigation, your help was most appreciated." Natasha said, walking right by Felix without looking at him.

"Why thank you Natasha… good to know somebody's grateful around here." Felix said, obviously hinting something to Clint.

"Shut up." Clint said, picking up the guy they just captured and following Natasha.

"He is a kid you know." Natasha said.

"So? I don't like kids." Clint said.

"I'm legally an adult you know!" Felix pointed out frustratingly, following them out of the parking lot.

"We're going to get killed by this guy." Clint sighed.

Back to the present…

"You actually got trained by Captain America?" Joseph asked, chuckling at this.

"What? Did you think they taught you how to fight at the chemistry lab?" Felix asked.

"Did you not like that Hawkeye guy?" Lisa asked.

"Not one bit. I hated that guy's guts." Felix said. "Though I wasn't really working with them too often, I got to meet Tony Stark, you know Iron Man, and I met Hank and Janet Pym, nice couple really. Oh and I really enjoyed talking to Bruce Banner, I kind of sympathized with the guy too… although I pitied him more."

"Why?" Both Joseph and Lisa asked.

"Well… you CAN NOT say this to anyone outside the Triskileon but…"

Back to Felix's story…

"Ha! Hiyah!" Felix was in the gym beating on a punching bag. "Whew…" After he had gotten a good workout, he headed out in to the hallway. "Hm? Wow… somebody's heartbeat is REALLY fast… What's that OOF!" Felix was suddenly knocked off of his feet without even knowing what hit him.

"Ha ha…"

"Hm!" Felix immediately rolled on to the side, crouched and grabbed someone's wrist before pinning them to the wall. "Quicksilver I presume?" Felix asked in an annoyed tone of voice. The guy he just pinned to the wall had silver hair, most of it was combed back, but two long strands of hair dangled in front of his forehead. He also had on a black body suit with blue insets along the sides.

"Yes, now could you let Pietro go?" Came a young woman's voice.

"Sorry." Felix said, letting Pietro go and dusting himself off. He looked at the girl who said that, she long, dark red hair, a red and black top that left her stomach exposed, and matching leather pants. "And you must be Wanda."

"Pleasure to meet you." Wanda said.

"I've heard a lot about you two lately… and honestly that's great what you've been doing." Felix said.

"Hmph… our father would say otherwise if he knew about this." Pietro scoffed.

"Well, I was just off to get suited up in case they need me." Felix said.

"You expecting an assignment?" Wanda asked.

"Nah… but hey, we get more work than the public team." Felix remarked.

"CODE RED!!! CODE RED!!!"

"What the hell?" Felix asked.

"This is General Nicholas Fury! We need to dispatch the Ultimates ASAP! We have an emergency in the New York area and we need it taken care of now!"

"What has Fury so riled up?" Quicksilver asked.

"Where did Felix go?" Wanda asked.

"Ugh… he's not with the Ultimates public team, he's supposed to stay here…"

Later…

Felix was clinging to the side of a helicopter, making sure he was out of the line of sight of Iron Man, was flying a ways behind them as per Captain America's plan. Felix was listening to the radio blaring while watching numerous helicopters hold a suspended Giant Man underneath them. _"That outfit looks ridiculous." _Felix thought, staring at that full-body brown and orange suit complete with goggles that Hank Pym was wearing.

"We contacted Thor sir." A soldier reported to Fury.

"What did he say?" Fury asked.

"Thor refuses to help unless the president doubles the international budget."

"So it's basically just the four of us." Janet Pym said from inside the helicopter.

_"Thor… yeah like that guy would ever help a military organization…" _Felix thought. His attention was then diverted to the streets below. It could only be called chaos. There were massive wrecks, parts of the street were on fire, there were massive craters in the street, and chunks of buildings were torn off.

"Release!" Giant man was dropped from the numerous helicopters where he landed on the ground, leaving massive footprints in the ground. Felix then watched in awe as he grabbed some large figure clinging to the side of a skyscraper, then clutching it in both hands.

"Okay Bruce… now knock it off or I'll have to squish ya…" Giant man said, struggling to keep clutching whatever he was holding. Then whatever it was leaped out of Hank's hands and grabbed him around his throat, squeezing the throat tightly. "Hack…" He gagged as he fell backwards, taking nearly a whole side of a skyscraper with him.

"Oh my god!"

"Big man make Hulk angry! Hulk not be squished by puny big man!" A raging voice echoed.

"He's going to kill Hank! Do something!" Janet shouted as the massive figure grabbed the upper and lower jaw of Hank and started pushing them apart to the point he started to bleed from the mouth.

"Hang on to your seats!" Iron man then flew in and tackled the figure and the two went flying in to a large building. Felix looked around and saw an opportunity to get in to the building without being seen. He leaped off the helicopter and landed in the hole that was made.

"Holy… crap…" Felix gasped.

"RAH!!!"

"OOF!" Iron man, whose armor was mostly gray with yellow and red spray paint on the shins, arms, chest and helmet, was punched through a pillar with a bunch of rubble coming down on him.

"Metal man keep Hulk away from Betty…" The behemoth said as he removed Tony's helmet and was threatening to crush Tony's head like a grape. Felix finally got a good look at Bruce, he had turned in to a tall and monstrously muscular giant that had green-grey skin, and big blue jeans that only looked like tight shorts on the Hulk's body.

"Hey you big green wimp!" Felix jumped on to his shoulder, then slammed both of his fists in to either side of the Hulk's head. He jumped off before the Hulk grabbed him, but the Hulk then turned to look at Felix with an evil glare in his eyes. "Oh hell…"

"Hulk thought Felix would understand… but he just as bad as rest of them! HULK SMASH!!!" The Hulk roared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like it when I do this. Leave a review until I update.


	29. Stressful Situations

Chronicles of the Night

Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn rocks, which is why my updates have been less than speedy lately. So anyways…

When we last left off, Felix recounted his training with S.H.I.E.L.D., including training with Captain America, and some of his work with the Ultimates black-ops team. Felix now continues his story, starting with his confrontation with the Hulk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stressful situations

"RAH!!!" The Hulk slammed his fists on to the spot Felix was standing on before Felix cart wheeled to the side.

"Ugh… that could have been my face." Felix moaned as he looked at the destroyed section of floor he was previously standing on.

"Hulk crush Felix!" The Hulk jumped at Felix and nearly crushed him under his feet. Felix however dived under the Hulk, sprang off of his hands and kicked the Hulk as hard as he could in the butt before jumping away again.

"Yipe!" Felix narrowly ducked under a punch thrown at him by the Hulk, he then moved in and scratched the Hulk's stomach a few times. "What?" Felix was shocked when the scratches began healing almost as fast as he was making them.

"You make Hulk maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!" The Hulk kicked Felix hard enough to send him flying in to a pillar.

"AH!" Felix cried in pain as he felt the Hulk's massive foot strike his torso and send him in to the pillar. "Oh… man… lucky nothing's broke… SNAP!!!" Felix dived to the side to avoid the Hulk attempting to tackle him, causing the Hulk to completely smash the pillar behind Felix.

"Tony, come in Tony! You still there!" Fury's voice boomed.

"Yeah I'm still here, barely though, my armor has taken a lot of damage." Stark answered. "Why'd you dispatch the black-ops anyways?"

"What? I didn't dispatch the black-ops… who's there?"

"Felix is trying to avoid getting his head pounded in right now." Tony said.

"Felix! Ugh… he can't take on the Hulk… Iron-man, you have any other tricks?"

"I could see if the armor's power can't be redirected to the uni beam."

"Do it." Fury said.

"Okay, it'll take a minute though."

"I'm not sure that I have a minute!!!" Felix shouted somersaulting away from the Hulk like crazy before diving to the side to avoid getting crushed. _"Come on… think think think…" _Felix told himself. _"Ugh… if only this guy wasn't SO FREAKIN' STRONG!!! Wait… maybe I could…" _Felix turned around and looked at the charging Hulk.

"HULK SMASH FELIX!!!"

"What are you doing!?" Tony yelled.

"…" Felix watched the Hulk attentively and focused his other senses entirely on the Hulk. The Hulk threw a right hook, Felix ducked in towards the Hulk, and then jumped upward delivering a really strong uppercut. The Hulk staggered back a little bit, and Felix then jumped over his head, grabbing the Hulk's head, and then pulling his head backwards and slamming him in to the ground as Felix landed.

"RAH!!!"

"Whoa!" Felix jumped back as the Hulk rolled backwards to get back on his feet. Felix ran back towards the Hulk to try and land a few more hits but…

WHAM

"Ugh…" The Hulk wheeled around and back handed Felix, sending Felix flying and skidding across the ground right past Tony. Felix coughed, trying to catch his breath, and was trying to stand back up. _"I think he broke something this time." _Felix cringed.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The Hulk ran forward to smash Felix in when

BAM

A fairly large beam of energy came from the chest of the Iron-man armor and sent the Hulk flying out of the building. "Here he comes Janet! You're up!" Tony said. "Fury… I'm going to need my crew to get me out of this suit… and a medical pick-up for Felix."

"I'm… okay… reeeeeally." Felix said before passing out.

Back to the present…

"Yeah… the Hulk nearly broke my ribs that time, and after hitting me only twice, it's fortunate he didn't put all of his strength in to those blows." Felix said.

"What happened afterwards?" Lisa asked.

"Well, Captain America stood toe-to-toe with the Hulk briefly, and then to my amazement Thor arrived and also got a few good hits in on the Hulk." Felix said.

"Thor did help?" Joseph interrupted.

"Yeah he did, the president gave in and doubled the international budget." Felix said.

"That's hard to believe." Joseph said.

"I know, I believe Fury's exact words were 'and to think I voted for Nader'." Felix said. Joseph laughed pretty heartily at this comment while Lisa looked confused.

"I don't get it." Lisa said.

"Ah well it's not important." Felix said. "Long story short it ended up being Janet who neutralized the Hulk, Banner was put in a special prison cell to see if he couldn't cure himself, and all of us celebrated a little differently."

Back to the story…

"Thanks driver." Felix said to some cab driver. Felix stepped out of a taxi wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, black jeans, dark sneakers, brown gloves and shades. "Oh hey Steve." Felix noticed that Steve was already here wearing a white T-shirt, large blue jeans, and sneakers of his own.

"Felix, seen Tony or Thor?"

"Nah I haven't, and Tony's the one who sent the invite too." Felix said.

"And I wouldn't abandon my guests." Tony said, walking out in some black dress clothes, although still somewhat casual. Thor wasn't dressed in anything Felix was expecting, Thor was in a simple blue sweater and blue jeans. Thor himself was had long blonde hair, a close beard and mustache, and a pretty large build.

"So you're Thor, nice to meet you. I'm Felix." Felix said, holding a hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Felix." Thor said, taking Felix's hand and shaking it. The four of them were standing in front of a decently large mansion that had a bunch of boxes being moved out of it.

"You sure this is alright."

"Absolutely, after that scrap in town I figured we could all use a little to drink and why not make it my treat?" Tony asked.

"You do know I'm not twenty one yet right?" Felix asked.

"Ah it won't kill you tonight."

"Selling this house Tony?" Thor asked as they walked in to the front hall and made their way to a room that only had a table and four chairs around it for furniture.

"Oh no no no. This house was bought in memory of my dear mother. I wouldn't sell this house for my life." Tony said as he took a seat at one of the chairs while the other three took their seats. A chubby bald man in a butler's uniform walked out with four glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Good evening sirs." The man said.

"You know, putting on your best tie isn't going to help a whole lot Jarvis." Tony said, taking his glass.

"I figured I could try." Jarvis said, pouring four glasses.

"Hmmm…" Felix took a whiff of the wine, and then took a light sip. "Say Thor, where did you get your powers from?"

"Ha! I am the son of Odin, these powers are my birthright Felix." Thor said with a laugh.

"Are you bluffing or are you really the real deal?" Tony asked.

"Oh I'm very real Stark." Thor answered, not getting mad in the slightest, which Felix found somewhat impressive.

"How long has this been going on?" Steve asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh I've known all my life, but I wasn't truly awakened to my calling until the last few months, and it was then that I knew what I had to do." Thor answered.

"Protest government and military rule, look to peace, heard it before." Felix said. "Good goals though." He added.

"So wouldn't joining the Ultimates make getting the message across easier?" Tony asked.

"No, joining the team would contradict everything I stand for, but… I'll be on call anytime there are lives at stake." Thor said before taking a drink from his glass.

"Yeah watching that replay on the news, I'm glad you'd be willing to help." Felix said. "Tall, green, and angry practically broke my ribs… mm… still a little sore." Felix grumbled.

"I have to say, life in the twenty-first century is a little hard to adjust to…" Steve said, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, not understanding any of that street slang and not knowing who Justin Timberlake is…" Felix commented sarcastically, raising his glass to take another sip.

"Who's Justin Timberlake?"

"…" Felix stopped drinking and held the glass to his lips, a reaction that was clearly labeled 'I can't believe I really have to explain this'.

"Being frozen in an ice block since World War II is probably going to do that to you." Tony said, refilling his own glass for the fourth time already.

"Hey, at least you've still got someone alive right?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, Bucky and Gail are alive still."

"I still end up wishing I could go back and just have done something about that guy or that gun before my mom ended up getting shot." Felix said.

"Ah cheer up." Thor encouraged, refilling Felix's glass and then his own. "You've still got a long life ahead of you now, so don't let the past discourage you."

"That's actually some pretty sound advice… or am I just getting drunk already?" Felix asked. This comment got a good laugh out of everyone, especially Tony who was really beginning to get drunk. "Well Tony we've spilled our guts what have you got to say?" Felix asked as Jarvis brought out a fresh bottle.

"Yeah I'm curious as to why you're in the Ultimates." Steve said.

"You really want to know? Why I'm in the Ultimates and why I've been making multi-billion dollar contributions to charity lately?" Tony asked with a smile, but it didn't indicate a joke.

"Heck I'm curious." Felix said.

"I'd like to hear." Thor said.

"Okay…" Tony then placed his finger to the right side of his head above the ear going towards his forehead. "I've got a brain tumor."

"What?"

"You're kidding."

"Really?"

"Yep, right here, and it's completely inoperable." Tony Stark said.

"Jeez… that sucks." Felix said.

"How long?" Thor asked.

"The doctors say it could be anywhere between six months or six years even. Knowing that I started thinking about where to take my life and I thought that I'd at least do something useful with my life before I die, so I gladly signed up for Fury's team." Stark said.

"Well that just killed the mood didn't it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah… yeah it did." Felix said in agreement.

"Ah forget about it, how about we raise a toast?" Tony asked standing up. Everyone else stood up as well and picked up their glasses, all of which had wine in them.

"Well it's your house Tony, to what do we raise this toast?" Thor asked.

"To absent friends apparently… to Hank and Janet Pym." Everyone then brought their glasses together and made a light chink. "With whom without I'm sure we'd all be dead by now." After that they all took a drink from their glasses.

Back to the present again…

"Yeah that was the last time I ever touched any kind of alcohol and the last time I intend to touch the stuff." Felix said.

"Didn't like it?" Joseph asked.

"Well I can't say I got really drunk but I still had a headache in the morning."

"What were Hank and Janet doing?" Lisa asked.

"Uh well… it's not really my place to talk about it." Felix said grimly.

"I think I know what he's talking about." Joseph said with an equally grim tone.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"It ended up being on the news but… well we might be able to talk about it another time." Joseph said. "So continue."

"Sheesh what am I? Your story-teller?" Felix asked.

"Please?" Lisa asked sweetly.

"Gah, those eyes… fine."

Back to the story…

Felix was in his uniform sitting in a helicopter with other military units, surrounding a sky-scraper building. "You sure this is it? This is just an office building." Felix asked over the radio.

"Hey, you helped us find this place." Hawkeye answered over the radio.

"There's no doubt about it that this place is full of chitauri sleeper agents." Black Widow said.

"So let me get this straight, we're supposed to kill these guys, and get any available information from the building?" Felix asked.

"What's the matter? Scared kitty?" Hawkeye asked.

"Keep pushing it and I'll show YOU just how scared I am." Felix responded over the radio. The plan was pretty simple, Hawkeye would walk in through the front door with a few guys following behind him while he and Black Widow would take a few guys through the windows on higher floors. They'd try and sweep the whole building quickly this way.

"Okay, I'm in, let's go." Hawkeye said.

"Hit it." Felix said to one of the guys in the helicopter. That guy picked up automatic rifle and began firing at the windows, the windows shattered to pieces one by one. "After me! Go!" Felix shouted, he leaped out of the helicopter and landed in what looked like a pretty typical office with cubicle desks and all that. A few people were already dead from the gun fire earlier.

"Hit them quickly, they'll wake up sooner or later." Black Widow said over the radio.

"Don't have to remind me Black Widow." Felix said as he revealed his claws and scratched a number of them in the face before hitting them with all of his force. Once the helicopter drew close enough a few other soldiers followed Felix in the building while others stayed behind for support. As Felix and the four soldiers with him began cleaning up, a few office workers grabbed guns of their own and started shooting at them.

"Whoa!" The soldiers got down while Felix weaved side to side to avoid the oncoming bullets.

_"Yeah… their heartbeats aren't entirely normal… but just like the soldiers they pump a little extra blood just before they pull the trigger." _Felix said as he dived forward and punched down the nearest gun man.

"How are things on your ends dahlings?" Black Widow asked while gunfire was heard on her end.

"You mind Natasha… some of us haven't had your enhancements and find it hard to concentrate on fighting while talking." Hawkeye said.

"Some? I do believe that'd be one of us eh Hawkeye?" Felix said as he dodged another hailstorm of gunfire before taking out more gunmen. "Whoa!" Felix jumped over a rocket that one guy launched at him that blew a hole in the floor a few feet behind him. Felix jumped down in through that hole and immediately ducked for cover as more bullets whizzed past him. Felix picked up a chair and hurled it at the nearest guy before ducking out and ducking and weaving through the bullet storm yet again.

"Okay I think we're getting somewhere wi… oh hell." Hawkeye said.

"What?" Felix asked as he punched out three more sleeper agents.

BOOM

"Whoa." The whole building violently and part of the floor Felix was standing over split in half. "I need covering fire fast." Felix said in the radio.

"Roger." The helicopter flew down to Felix's floor and began sweeping the floor with automatic fire, while Felix took cover himself.

"What's going on down there?" Felix asked in to the radio.

"I'm kind of hanging out now. Oh crap… Widow… someone I need a little help here!" Hawkeye shouted over the radio.

"Hm?" Felix went to the part of the floor that split and looked down. Several floors below him, Hawkeye was hanging by one arm to a piece of the building while holding on to his bow with the other arm, and from what Felix could tell, there were three guys about to add weight to Hawkeye in lead.

"Chopper, toss a sniper rifle down on my signal." Black Widow said.

"What?"

"Just do it now!" Black Widow shouted. Someone from inside the chopper tossed a sniper rifle out of the chopper down towards Hawkeye, and about three floors or so above Hawkeye, Black Widow jumped from one half of the building and landed on the other side, catching the sniper rifle, aiming and shooting down those three guys about to shoot Hawkeye.

"Whew…" Felix sighed. "Hm? Whoa!" Felix somersaulted out of the way of more gunfire. _"Aw man I got so distracted by Hawkeye and Black Widow that I didn't pay attention to the heartbeats up here." _Felix thought. Felix jumped off of that floor, fell a few floors and then grabbed the ledge of a different floor before scrambling up to continue his work.

"Come on we've still got a job to do." Hawkeye said.

"I know and I'm still on it." Felix said, clawing out some of the sleeper agent's eyeballs and slashing them with more force than usual. Felix was almost disgusted at how much of their bluish-green blood he could draw from them. "Hm?" Felix turned around to fine one guy holding a remote with a button of some sort. "Sniff… sniff… !!!" Felix just then realized what that was. Felix abandoned beating the crap out of those guys and made a break for the window.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Felix jumped for the window, but the force of the explosion pushed him farther than he intended to jump and began falling down to the city below. Worse yet he might not even make it that far, as he was about to land on the helicopter blades. "DRIFT TOWARDS THE BUILDING AND THROW A CABLE THE OTHER WAY!!!" Felix shouted in panic.

"Okay can do." The helicopter drifted closer towards the building while Felix readjusted his body position in the air, he narrowly missed the helicopter blades, and reached out for the cable as they threw it out. Felix grabbed it and held on even as the cable reached its maximum length. Felix had to catch his breath for a minute before he shakily started climbing back up towards the helicopter

_"Those bullets… hardly scared me… or even the Hulk but… my god I seriously could have died that time… I really __really__ could have died that time…" _Felix thought to himself.

"Jeez what did you do up there? Whatever that was nearly caused another floor to cave my head in." Hawkeye said over the radio.

"Stupid child! Dangerous stunts like that could endanger more than just yourself!" Black Widow shouted harshly.

_"Boy, she can be mean when she needs to be." _Felix thought. "Yeah okay." Felix said.

Later…

Fury was sitting at a large desk that had a few computer monitors on it and his phone. The large window behind him had a view of some of the harbor of the Triskileon. "Fury."

"What is it Felix?" Fury answered in to some intercom.

"I need to talk to you." Felix said somewhat impatiently.

"Fine… come in." Fury said. "I'm probably not going to like hearing this." Fury said as he put some paperwork aside and took a sip from his coffee mug. Felix hastily walked in and stood in front of Fury's desk.

"I want out."

"I knew it." Fury sighed. "And why would that be?"

"Fury, that last mission I did for you guys I nearly died and I could have also jeopardized everyone else there as well. I want out." Felix continued impatiently.

"No dice kid… now go to the conference room, both teams are about to receive a briefing." Fury said rather simply.

"Damn it Fury! Don't you get it! I'm not cut out for this super heroic crap!" Felix said, slamming his hands on Fury's desk.

"Listen Felix!" Fury said, standing up from his seat and raising his voice. "In this kind of work you're going to make a mistake and you're going to have to live with it! Sometimes someone is going to die and when that happens you aren't going to have any choice but to move on and do better next time! But while you're working under me you're going to show a bit more respect than this Felix!"

"…" Felix said nothing, he just turned around and walked out of the room with a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Has Thor arrived yet?" Fury asked, sitting down and pressing a button down on an intercom.

"Not yet sir."

Outside…

"…" Felix was near the very top of the Triskileon, one leg hanging over the edge and his head resting on his other knee. "Damn it all…"

"And what seems to be the problem my friend?"

"Hm?" Felix looked up and saw Thor slowly landing on the roof next to him. Thor's muscular physique was more visible like this, his outfit had no sleeves, and it looked something like a metallic vest that had six large, glowing blue circles on the front of it, he had on some kind of belt, and the rest of the outfit was just black tights. "Oh… hey Thor."

"You really don't seem to be doing so well Felix, do you mine me asking if you're doing alright?" Thor asked.

"…" Felix didn't look at Thor but looked at the harbor below. "Thor… if you make a mistake like… I don't know, caused a stray lightning bolt to hit someone or accidentally toppled over a building or something what would you do?" Felix asked.

"Ah… so you made some mistake or another did you?" Thor asked.

"Well… that I and I nearly got made in to tossed salad." Felix said.

"Ha. The son of Odin doesn't fear death, and neither should you Felix."

"Excuse me?"

"When you have power, naturally you're going to have it put to the test and you should not be surprised if death steps in front of you more than once. And about making mistakes Felix… even the greatest of us make them, but like the past we can't let that weigh us down." Thor said.

"…" Felix stood up, stretched and bit and then turned to Thor. "Thanks buddy." He said, smiling a bit.

"Anytime my friend. Now I think Fury wanted us for some briefing."

"Ah crap that's right." Felix groaned.

At the briefing room…

"A drink now Tony? But it's only nine A.M." Steve pointed out.

"Not in Moscow." Tony said before taking a drink out of his glass. Felix and Thor just walked in to a room and sat at one of the white tables near Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint. Wanda and Pietro then walked in with Fury coming in behind them.

"Alright then… first things first, Natasha and Clint, since your backgrounds have been thoroughly falsified now you'll be moved up to the public team." Fury said.

"Why am I staying in black ops?" Felix asked.

"Because you still have an issue with taking orders." Fury told him.

"Sheesh… touchy." Felix said.

"Anyways… for the past few weeks, Clint and Natasha, along with some help over the last few days from Felix have been investigating the Chitauri…" Fury explained.

A few days later…

"Sheesh, can't believe Cap did that to Hank." Wanda said, looking at a newspaper that had a picture of Hank Pym in giant form, covered in bruises and buried under a few construction bars.

"That's what happens when you beat your wife. How long until Jan's out of the infirmary anyways?" Felix asked. Felix, Wanda, and Pietro were in the sparring room, Wanda sitting against the wall while Pietro and Felix were having a small match-up with each other.

"The nurse said probably in the next day or so." Pietro said, swiftly blocking a punch and a kick from Felix.

"On another note entirely… I can't believe we're stuck here while the public team goes to take care of wherever the hell that Chitauri base is." Felix said dodging a few punches but then getting a superfast punch in the cheek. "Ow! I thought we agreed no powers." Felix said.

"Hey, isn't entirely fair when your powers are always affecting your physique." Pietro said.

"Yeah well so are yours, but you have more self-control than that." Felix said, blocking another punch and managing a good blow on Pietro's chest.

"Okay boys you can stop now." Wanda said.

"Fine… Cap's much more engaging anyways." Felix said taking off his sparing equipment. "Hm?" Felix's ear twitched a little bit and he got a focused look on his face.

"What is it?" Pietro asked.

"Quiet…" Felix said. He looked around a bit and then got a panicked look on his face. "There's a bomb in the room!" Felix shouted.

"What!?"

"Never mind that we need to get out now!" Felix ran for the door but even when he pressed the button to open it, the door wouldn't budge. "Damn it!"

"Hold on…" Wanda said, holding her hands in front of her chest as they glowed scarlet.

"What's she doing?" Felix asked.

"Getting us out of here." Pietro said.

"How? A bomb is about to go off and she's holding glowing hands in front of her." Felix said, growing more panicked by the second. "Augh… it's going to blow any second now."

"Almost…"

"Come on Wanda." Pietro encouraged.

"Wait! What about Jan though? She's still in the infirmary!" Felix shouted.

"Ready!" Wanda said.

"But the bomb is…"

KABOOM

Outside the Triskileon, a scarlet flash of light occurred and the three of them landed on the ground gently. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy your company?" Felix asked.

"We've got bigger problems." Pietro said looking around. There were a bunch of men in old German soldier uniforms pointing guns right at them.

"They've shifted their bodies well but their heartbeats are still heavier than normal humans… they're definitely Chitauri." Felix said. "How many do you think you can take?" Felix asked.

"I could take the left half." Pietro said.

"Fine, I'll take the right." Felix said.

"Don't hog them all to yourselves." Wanda said, holding up her glowing hands and hovering a few feet above ground.

"First one to take down as many as they can and get back inside the Triskileon wins." Felix challenged.

"Fine." Pietro agreed.

"Let's go!" Felix shouted as the gunfire sounded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix's flashback shall be concluded in the next chapter. How does the situation with the alien Chitauri end up being resolved? Find out.


	30. Last Assignment

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix had a brief scuffle with the Hulk, got to spend some quality with other members of the team, and nearly lost his life attacking a building of Chitauri sleeper agents. After a brief episode of anger, Felix, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch now have to fight off Chitauri attackers on the Triskileon while the rest of the Ultimates are away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last assignment

"Why the heck are these guys in German uniforms!?" Felix yelled as he flipped out of the way of a volley of gunfire.

"Weren't you paying attention to the briefing?!" Quicksilver asked while zipping through a crowd of Chitauri and knocking them over as he did so.

"Oh yeah… something about assisting the Nazi's in World War II." Felix said, getting in the midst of a crowd and breaking in to a melee of punches and kicks. A bunch aimed their guns at Felix, but the Scarlet Witch pointed her glowing hands at them and all of the guns back-fired on them.

"Careful now Felix." Scarlet Witch told him. "Ah!" She gasped as she flew a little higher in to the air to avoid gun fire.

"Careful yourself." Felix said ducking and diving out of the way of even more gunfire, some of the bullets did scratch his skin and clothes. "Hey! I just got these out of the cleaners you know!" Felix said as another bullet whizzed by his hair. "Oh come on." He sighed, scratching more Chitauri agents.

"Well looks like we're done here." Quicksilver said.

"Underlink! Underlink come in und report!" Came a voice with a German accent over a walkie-talkie.

"Hold on." Felix said. Felix picked up the walkie-talkie, cleared his throat and then said in his best German accent. "We had some trouble with them, but they're all taken care of, their bodies have been tossed in to the harbor."

"Ah… very good."

"Are the Ultimates taken care of sir?" Felix continued while the Scarlet Witch started another teleportation in order to remove the mass of bodies.

"Herr Kleiser…" One of the Chitauri gasped, reaching for Felix. Quicksilver promptly knocked that one out.

"Uh… Herr Kleiser?" Felix added, trying to sound respectful.

"Yes, now that Captain America is out of the way we have nothing to worry about, return to your post at once."

"Understood! Hail Herr Kleiser!" Felix said, quickly putting down the walkie-talkie. "Okay, they think we're dead, hopefully." Felix said.

"Hopefully?" Quicksilver asked.

"Gah never mind! What about the bodies?" Felix asked.

"Taken care of." Scarlet Witch said.

"Okay, let's get out of the open." Felix said.

"I can take care of that." Quicksilver grabbed both Scarlet Witch and Felix and zipped away.

"Gah! Too fast!" Felix shouted.

Hours Later in a desolate Arizona desert base…

Two Chitauri's, still in human form and still in their German uniforms were sitting at a security panel and watching the numerous monitors. Behind them, Felix dropped down from the vent above them silently, snuck up behind them, grabbed their heads and slammed their heads together. Promptly knocking them unconscious. "You know, I wonder what these guys look like in their natural form."

"No time for that, how does it look Felix?" Quicksilver asked in to the earpiece Felix was wearing.

"Hang on." Felix took a seat and looked at the monitors. "Ah crap, they're all over this base." He said as he watched all of the patrols in the hallway.

"Well that makes things difficult." Quicksilver responded.

"Yeah unless Scarlet Witch could increase the odds of all of the building caving in on them I don't think we can take the whole base by ourselves." Felix said.

"What about the rest of the team?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Based on what that Kleiser guy said they may be either dead or out of commission in some other way." Felix said. "Oh speaking of that Kleiser jerk, I think I've just found him." Felix said. Felix spotted one monitor that had one older looking man in a more decorated uniform than any of the others. He was carrying a small jar that had a little person inside of it. "Ah crap he's got Janet."

"He's what?"

"Gah… Janet must've tried to escape but got caught, she's shrunken down and he's got her in some kind of glass jar, he seems to be talking to her, probably gloating or something." Felix said.

"Well we've got to save her." Scarlet Witch said.

"Yeah good luck with that, he's in the engine room and he is freakin' surrounded by guys." Felix said. The monitor then showed Herr Kleiser picking up a walkie-talkie and speaking in to it.

"Report."

"Hm?" Felix turned to one of the guys he just knocked out, whose pocket was buzzing.

"Report I say!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Felix sighed.

"What?" Quicksilver asked over the radio.

"Okay guys, I'm about to do something drastic." Felix said, picking up the walkie-talkie. "Thank you for calling Pizza Hut may I take your order?"

"What are you doing?" Quicksilver asked.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm the guy who delivered the last report, turns out I lied." Felix said, now taking a seat and kicking back in it. "We're actually alive and well, and I broke in to the security room to spy on you guys, and I'm right in this seat and waiting for you to notice something suspicious." Felix said with a smile.

"You idiot!" Quicksilver shouted in to the radio.

"Have you completely lost it Felix?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"You are either very brave, or very stupid young one. But my men that are right outside your door can decide that." Herr Kleiser responded. The door opened to allow a bunch of guys holding guns to rush in.

"I'll go with brave and stupid." Felix said, diving out of his seat and tackling the leading gunman, and bowling over the others following right behind him.

"Shoot him!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Ugh!"

"Uwah!"

"Guess I am the genius here." Felix said, who dived back in to the security room while those guys in the hallway accidentally shot each other. "Hm?" Felix heard a slight click like someone pulling a pin out of a grenade. "Oh crap." Felix jumped back towards the open hole in the ceiling, back in to the vent right as someone threw a grenade in to the room.

KABOOM

"Are you still alive in there?" Quicksilver asked.

"Yeah, somehow or another." Felix said. "And I took a few guys down while I was at it." Felix revealed his claws and punctured a few holes in to the thin metal of the air vents. He slowly began tearing away at the metal.

"Great news, everyone's alive!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

"What? Really?" Felix asked, a little relief in his voice.

"Yes, Iron-man and Thor managed to save them from nuclear disaster." Quicksilver said. "Your distraction and their arrival is causing a panic through the base."

"Oh good." Felix finally finished tearing his way through the vent and then punched a hole through the padding and the ceiling, dropping down in the middle of a bunch of running men. "Hello boys, is this the west avenue party?" Felix asked.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"And again with the gun shots." Felix said.

"Felix! Come in!"

"Fury?"

"Listen kid! Get down to the hanger and get on one of their ships, whatever happens don't let it leave the atmosphere! Wanda and Pietro will join you shortly." Fury instructed.

"Understood." Felix said. _"Man, went from stealth to hectic as hell in five minutes." _Felix said, bounding down the hallway and past the gunmen. "Now then…" Felix grabbed one of the still concious gunmen and held him by the throat. "Which way is the hanger?"

Outside…

The sky was on fire, gigantic ships that were obviously alien in design were under fire by jet fighters and there were wild dogfights with alien fighters of their own. The fighters themselves were being assisted by Iron-man and Thor. Iron-man was blasting his way through alien fighters, while Thor was bringing fighters down with each mighty swing of his hammer. Thor then flew up in to the sky above a mother-ship that was about to get away, raised his hammer, and a storm of lightning bolts struck the ship, causing it to explode in multiple places before slowly crashing down.

"Holy shit! I thought this guy was a pacifist!" Fury shouted as he saw this.

"A pacifist with a big scary hammer General!" Thor responded before going to take down more ships.

"Now that was kick-ass!" Felix shouted, clinging to the side of one of the mother ships. "Oh finally…" Felix saw what appeared to be an opening, and worked his nails in to the small crevices until he managed to force it open. "Guuuuuuurrrrrrrrggghhh… ah!" Felix pushed himself in as the hatch shut itself.

"What took you?" Quicksilver asked confidently. Felix looked up and saw that Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were already standing there.

"And where were you guys when I needed you?" Felix asked.

"Trying not to get caught unlike somebody." Scarlet Witch said.

"Halt!" They all turned around to find three figures down the hallway. They were hunched over, somewhat lizard-like although the jaws looked vaguely human if not for the scales. They had three fingers and a thumb, three large toes, and Felix swore that he could hear two heartbeats.

"So that's what they look like." Felix said. Before the three figures could fire their odd looking guns, Scarlet Witch held up her glowing hands, and the guns all changed in to umbrellas.

"Hm?" The three figures looked at what happened to their guns before looking back up to see Felix right in front of them. Felix jumped up, kicked two of them at once, and then slammed his fists down on the other one. Felix picked up the one that was still conscious and held his claws at its face.

"Which way is the bridge?" Felix asked.

"Grrrrrrr…"

"You're forgetting who the hostage is here bub." Felix said, starting to dig his claws in to its face.

"Agh! Okay okay! Just… f-follow me."

"What's the situation outside?" Scarlet Witch asked in to the radio. "Captain America is fighting with Herr Kleiser right now… Thor and Iron-man are still cleaning up in the air…"

"How's that jerk Hawkeye?" Felix asked, still holding the Chitauri that was leading them against his will.

"He's on stand-by." Wanda answered.

"Great, we're kicking butt and he's sitting on the sidelines." Felix sighed.

"Uh-oh… Wasp and Black Widow are trying to take care of a bomb…" Scarlet Witch said nervously.

"Bomb? What bomb?" Quicksilver and Felix asked at the same time.

"Ha ha ha! Our back-up plan. That bomb will wipe out this entire solar system if you failed to comply with us… you're doomed no matter what you try." The Chitauri said.

"Is the bridge just down this hallway?" Felix asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Felix then knocked that Chitauri unconscious. "Bastard." He said before going down the hallway. "Wanda, you think you can open the door?"

"Gladly." She held up her glowing hands, it took a minute but eventually Wanda caused the door to short-circuit and open on its own.

"Hm? Ah!" Quicksilver rushed in and started taking out the whole bridge. When he got to the last guy however, that guy caught his wrist, and socked Quicksilver hard in the face.

"AH!"

"Ha! You humans think you're safe with all of your so-called super-humans. Well think twice." The guy said, he was in human form dressed in a German commander's uniform, and cracking his knuckles.

"You think twice!" Felix said. He jumped high in to the air, did multiple tucked flips, and brought his leg downward in an axe kick. The man blocked the kick with both arms, and the second Felix landed on his one foot, Felix hopped off of that foot and kicked off of that man's chest.

"Hmph… not bad, but not good either." The commander said.

"Try this then." Felix lunged at the man with his claws out, Felix dodged a punch, scratched the man over and over in the face and chest before delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest, causing the man to fall backwards.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

"Hm?"

"Is that the best you've got?" The man asked, getting up and showing his scratched up face, which was healing at an astonishing rate.

"What?"

"Ha!" The man jumped at Felix and attempted to drive his fist on to Felix's crown. Felix jumped out of the way, but noticed that the man's punch left a dent in the metallic flooring. Felix ran back at the man and threw a punch, however the man caught that punch and delivered his own punch across Felix's face before kneeing him in the gut.

"AH!" Felix shouted, falling to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha. Oof!" A blur zipped by him and knocked him off balance, then that same blur zipped by him and hit him again. The man turned around, ducked, grabbed Quicksilver around the waist and performed a suplex.

"AH!" Quicksilver shouted, feeling his back getting bent well out of shape from that.

"You'll leave Pietro alone!" Scarlet Witch shrieked angrily held up her hands at the man, but the man jumped clear over her head, grabbed her hands, and held them behind her back. "AH!"

"Grrrrrrr…" Felix got up, coughed out a small bit of blood, and then jumped at the man, grabbing him around the neck and then squeezing, attempting to break his neck.

"Ha ha ha ha! My body is far more flexible than your pathetic human bodies!" The man said, he jumped up and slammed Felix in to the floor. He then got up and kicked Felix in the head.

"AGH!"

"Ha! If you thought to save this woman, you've wasted your effort. A man as weak as you couldn't protect anybody."

"Rah!" Despite the blood coming from Quicksilver's head, he ran at the man, only to get an uppercut under the jaw. "Agh!"

"I'm willing to bet that your weakness got a few people killed didn't it!?"

"Shut up…" Felix growled, standing up and bringing a fist back with the intent to throw it. "OOF!" The man then gut-punched Felix and had him kneeling at his feet.

"Ha ha ha ha! You pathetic excuse for a life-form."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh…" Felix's breathing became heavier as his temper sped ahead of his rationality. Felix really just wanted to tear this man apart now. "HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

"Hrk!" Felix grabbed the man tightly around the throat with both hands and began sinking his claws in to his skin.

On the ground…

"Just surrender Captain! You won't win this time!" Herr Kleiser shouted as he punched Captain America in the face. Behind Herr Kleiser were fields of gas tanks that were on fire from when Captain America flew a jet fighter in to him and then abandoned the plane as it flew in to the gas tanks, Herr Kleiser however didn't appear to have much of a mark on him, in spite of his scrawny appearance.

"Grrr…" Captain America blocked the next punch with his shield, swiped his shield and scratched Kleiser across the face with it, and then kicked him on to the ground, he then took his shield off of his arm, and plunged it in to Herr Kleiser's stomach.

"AAAAACK!!!"

"Surrender!?" Captain America then slashed his shield out through Herr Kleiser's waist. "DO YOU THINK THIS SYMBOL STANDS FOR FRANCE!?" Captain America yelled at him. Herr Kleiser punched Captain America off of him to allow his stomach time to pull itself back together, he then stood up and knocked Captain America to the ground.

"Stubborn as ever… now just die Captain America." Herr Kleiser said, standing over Captain America. "Hm?" He turned and noticed a gun floating beside his head.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

"UGH!" The guns unloaded on Herr Kleiser's head, the blue-green blood and gore flying out of his head as the gun fired. Fury slowly faded in to visibility, holding the gun as he helped Captain America up to his feet.

"You alright Cap?" Fury asked.

"Alright, time to authorize our secret weapon." Captain America said, talking in to a radio. Suddenly a giant ship from above crashed in to the sand, raising a gigantic cloud of dust behind the flaming gas fields. "Looks like black-ops did their job." Captain America commented. "Here he comes."

"I'M TELLING YOU!!! I'VE CURED MYSELF THIS IS INSANE!!!" Dr. Banner yelled as he was pushed out of a helicopter to fall to the ground below. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

BOOM

"Hell of a thud for a ninety pound scientist." Fury said.

"RAAAAHHHH!!!" The Hulk then leaped out of the spot Banner landed and landed right in front of Captain America. "Hulk crush Steve…"

"I'm sure you will but before you do… that guy over there has been doing some good quality time with Betty." Captain America said, obviously lying, while pointing at Herr Kleiser, whose head was regenerating from the gunshots.

"Skinny naked guy been with Betty! Hulk grind naked guy in to dust!!!" The Hulk shouted, leaping at Herr Kleiser. The Hulk hit and pounded Kleiser a couple of times, even after Kleiser picked up a supply truck and slammed it against the Hulk, the Hulk kept pounding away at Kleiser.

"Heh… heh…"

"Quicksilver! Wanda?" Fury noticed that Quicksilver, drenched in dust with a few bleeding cuts on his body was carrying an unconscious Wanda, who was also covered in dust and a few bleeding cuts. "What happened? Where's Felix?"

"Felix… he's…" Quicksilver gasped.

"MY PREY!!!" Everyone turned to see a few Chitauri in human form firing their guns at Felix. However Felix wasn't acting anything like himself at all, he was crouching on all fours, ducking and weaving through the gunfire without cracking any jokes, in fact his face looked outright bestial.

"What is he doing?" Fury asked.

"RAH!" Felix clawed one of them over and over and over again until not even its mother would recognize it before kicking it away. Felix then quickly ran at another one, narrowly dodging bullets, grabbed it beneath the neck and under the jaw with his claws out, and then tore its head off.

"That is not Felix." Captain America said.

"Good news Fury. I… don't know how but… Thor sent the bomb away by teleporting it… somewhere."

"Not now Natasha, we many have another situation on our hands." Fury said. Felix tackled another Chitauri, sank his fangs in to his throat, and then ripped it out before spitting it out.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix's eyes were narrow and cat-like.

"Get Banner out of here, if those two fight we could have real trouble." Fury said.

"On it, looks like he just finished off Kleiser." Captain America said, running towards the Hulk. Felix looked at Fury, then eyed Quicksilver and Wanda.

"Mine…" Felix hissed.

"Fury! Felix took down some guy we were having trouble with, the ship, and started attacking us! Felix has completely flipped his lid!" Quicksilver said.

"Get Wanda to safety." Fury said, holding out two automatic guns and bracing them under his arms. "Here kitty kitty kitty…" Fury dared.

"Not… threaten… me…" Felix hissed. Felix ran at Fury, who began open firing with his guns. Felix ducked back and forth while still running forward, only a few bullets scratching him as he ran. Felix lunged at Fury with his claws and fangs bared.

"HIYAH!!!" Black Widow jumped in and kicked Felix away, brandishing two pistols in her hands. "Stay down." Black Widow hissed at Felix.

"Grrrrrr… RAH!!!" Felix dashed at Natasha, who started unloading her guns on Felix. Felix ran around Natasha, dodging any bullets that were about to hit him. "…" Felix then flipped over the top of Captain America's shield, which was thrown at him with an incredible amount of force. Felix landed right in front of Captain America, who threw a solid punch at Felix's jaw.

"Stand down soldier and get a hold of yourself." Captain America said.

"Grrrrrr…" Captain America threw his foot to kick Felix, but Felix caught his foot, then caused Captain America to fall on to his back.

"Ah!"

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix prepared to drive his claws in to Captain America's chest when a gust of wind blew in and caused Felix to tumble across the ground.

"Felix! Get a hold of yourself!" Thor shouted, flying down and touching down.

"…me…" Felix hissed.

"What?"

"Take me… down… RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Felix then lunged at Thor with his claws out. Thor stepped back but Felix managed to scratch Thor across the face, however Thor landed a really powerful punch to Felix's face, and then slammed his hammer down on top of Felix's head, Felix was down in an instant.

"Sorry to do that old friend." Thor said.

"The Hulk is pacified, and all the Chitauri ships are down!" Hawkeye said over the radio.

"Well boys, let's wrap it up here… we all did a good job. We all did." Fury said, looking at the unconscious Felix.

Back to the present…

"Yeah, that hammer of Thor's hurts like you wouldn't believe." Felix said. "I swear I can still feel where he hit me." Felix said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow…" Lisa said.

"Wow is right… Thor's probably the most powerful super-human on the planet, although there are some that could probably give him a run for his money." Felix said.

"So what happened after that?" Joseph asked.

"Oh… well I skipped out on the celebration at the white house… I needed a little alone time. And the next day I talked to Fury. There was a slight discussion about it but…"

Back to the story…

"So what is it this time Felix?" Fury asked.

"Honestly Fury… how was my performance during the Chitauri invasion?" Felix asked. They were back in Fury's office, Felix believed that the sun outside that window never looked brighter after all that had happened over the last several days.

"Well kid, you were dangerous, but you handled things pretty well, from Pietro's story they would have died if not for you." Fury said.

"Even after… going nuts like I did?" Felix asked.

"Even after that." Fury said. "But that's not what you're here to talk about is it?"

"No it's not." Felix sighed. He pulled out a slip of paper and laid it on the table. "This is my resignation form, I'd like to officially resign from the Ultimates."

"This isn't about going berserk or nearly getting killed is it?"

"Well… maybe that's part of it, but I did some thinking while you guys were celebrating at the white house, and I decided that this just isn't for me. I'm still not ready to take orders and to take lives on a whim… this just isn't the life for me. Basically, I'm tired of military service." Felix said.

"You know, you are to just about be bumped up to the public team, you'll be fighting right beside Captain America and Iron-man on future missions." Fury said.

"As tempting as that sounds Fury, I'd pass on that too." Felix said.

"…" Fury looked a Felix a minute, and then sighed. "And to think that you'd have been quite an asset too." Fury said, pulling out a pen and signing the resignation forms. "Very well, your resignation is accepted, stop by the front desk and pick up your last bit of compensation."

"Thanks." Felix said. "Oh, by the way…" He laid three envelopes on the desk. "These are for whomever they're labeled for." Felix said before walking off.

"Where are you going to go?" Fury asked, looking at the envelopes.

"I don't know, in the next week I could be on either coast for all I know." Felix said. "But heck, you'll know won't you? You'll still be hounding my every step no matter how much I protest won't you?"

"I can't tell you that, you're not part of the team anymore." Fury said.

"I thought as much." Felix said, walking out of the office door.

Later…

"I really don't think he should have quit." Steve said. He, Thor, Clint Barton, and Fury were in a lounge that had couches surrounding a circular coffee table, and a TV set. Steve, Clint, and Thor had Felix's envelopes in their hands.

"Every man to their own Steve." Fury said. Steve opened his envelope first and read it to himself.

"I know you probably don't agree with my leaving and you think that I should stay in the military, but hey, with guys like you on the team you won't be needing me. Thanks for the lessons, I might need them one day. – Felix."

"Hmmmm…" Thor opened his letter and read it to himself.

"Hey Thor, just wanted to say keep at your ideals, don't take crap from Fury, and thanks for the much needed encouragement. If you need a favor, be sure to find me and ask. And I hope I can ask you for a favor someday. Keep it up big guy. – Felix."

"Ha ha ha ha." Thor laughed after reading Felix's letter. Clint opened his letter and it said,

"You suck. – Felix"

"Oh why that little… I swear the next time I see him I'm going…" Clint began ranting about how he'd pay back Felix for this leaving note.

End of story…

"And then I traveled by plane, by hiking, and by hitching a few rides to get to LA." Felix finished.

"Whew… man, impressive story Felix." Joseph said.

"It was… kind of scary sometimes." Lisa added. "But kind of cool."

"Yeah… it was the best of times… it was the worst of times." Felix said.

"Not funny." Joseph said in response to Felix's joke.

"I don't even get it."

"You'd have to read the book." Joseph told Lisa.

"Hm? Damn this plane is fast." Felix said. The three of them looked out the window, the plane was approaching a giant, artificial island off the New York coast that had a massive building that formed a sort of spire. "Well there it is folks, the Triskileon… which hasn't changed a bit, they need to redecorate."

"Sheesh, I don't think my house's payment could match up to that by a long shot." Joseph commented.

"You know government spending, more than they can actually afford." Felix said.

"Wow…" Lisa said. "Well… I guess we're here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix's story has come to an end, and just as they arrived at the Triskileon. So what does Fury intend for them to do? Just what did he call them for that the Ultimates can't handle alone?


	31. NightHunter's mission

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix had concluded his story of when he was with the Ultimates, just as they arrived at the Triskileon, where General Fury waits for them with a still unknown assignment. What is this assignment? Will the Night-Hunters really go through with it? And more importantly… if they take it will they even make it back alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night-hunter's mission

It was night time when the Night Hunters' plane landed in front of the Triskileon. Joseph, Felix, and Lisa all carried off their own luggage, when they stepped off the plane they saw a large number of soldiers standing at attention in a line leading from the plane ramp to a door leading in to the building.

"Your luggage please." A large man said to them, pointing to a cart that had enough room for about twice their luggage. "Security reasons."

"Understood." Joseph said, heaved his large suitcase on to the back of the cart, while Lisa and Felix followed suit.

"General Fury wants you three to go to the Ultimate's lounge and meet the rest of the team and wait for him there, he's supposed to lead the way." The man said, pointing to Felix.

"Just because I've been here before." Felix sighed.

"Well, lead the way Felix." Joseph egged on.

"I guess I better." Felix said. Lisa felt uneasy with all of these soldiers on either side of her, she kept looking back and forth at them as she and the other two walked in between all of them. Lisa picked up her pace and stayed close to Joseph, she felt less vulnerable standing next to him.

After what seemed like an endless series of hallways and a few elevators, the three of them approached a set of double doors. "Ah… this lounge had to be one of the few places I enjoyed hanging out, that and maybe the gym." Felix said.

"Kind of nostalgic isn't it?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah kind of." Felix said, the second he opened the door. "WHOA!!!" Felix leaned to the right to avoid an arrow that whizzed by his head. "HAWKEYE YOU LITTLE…"

"Long time no see rookie." Clint said cooly.

"Rookie? Look never mind hitting me, you could have hit Joseph or Lisa you idiot!" Felix yelled.

"Oh don't even start with me, not after you left me a very insulting note you little…"

"Give them a few months and they still hate each other." Said a red-haired woman with a thick Russian accent.

"You must be Natasha." Joseph said, holding out a hand.

"Yes… Joseph right?"

"…" Lisa kind of sulked back against the wall, these people kind of made her nervous.

"Oy… I didn't come here to argue with you." Felix sighed. "Nice to see you again Natasha, I heard about you and Tony, congratulations." Felix said.

"Oh, well thank you Felix." Natasha said.

"Oh yeah, it was in the news, you're engaged now aren't you?" Joseph asked.

"Ah yes… and it was a lovely proposal." Natasha sighed, looking out the window.

"Um… what was it like?" Lisa asked quietly. Natasha looked at her for a moment, and then walked down and took a seat on the couch, ignoring Lisa.

"Sorry Lisa, I don't think she warms up to kids too well." Felix said.

"And neither do I." Clint commented.

"What are you talking about? I know you have a wife and kids." Felix said.

"Besides them." Clint added.

"Oh you're impossible." Felix sighed exasperated. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here, I believe my fiancé is picking up a drink." Natasha said.

"Good to know Tony hasn't changed." Felix commented.

"Not one bit soldier." Said Steve Rogers as he walked in.

"Steve, great to see you again." Felix said, holding out a hand. Steve took the hand and shook.

"You know I'm still not that happy that you left the team. You could have done the country a great service." Steve said.

"But… then he wouldn't have met me or Joseph." Lisa said. Steve looked at her at that comment, but then Lisa kind of shrank back. "Um… hello."

"Hey there." Steve crouched down and held out a hand. "You must be Lisa, I'm Steve, it's nice to meet you young lady." Steve said with an inviting smile.

"Uh… thank you." Lisa said, taking Steve's hand and shaking.

"Captain America, it's a real honor to meet you, I'm Joseph." Joseph said, holding out a hand.

"And it's nice to meet you." Steve said, shaking Joseph's hand.

"And let me tell you… I am so glad to meet all of you." Tony said, walking in looking a little tipsy.

"Oh hey Tony." Felix said. "Oh and hello Janet." Felix said, taking note of a young woman behind Tony that had short black hair and eyes, and looking as though she had a slight Asian heritage.

"Hey Felix." Janet said casually. She walked in and took notice of Lisa. "Hey, you must be Lisa, it's nice to meet you." Janet said with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Lisa said, now warming up a bit more easily.

"Ah… man it's good to see you guys again, I almost wish Thor didn't quit." Felix sighed. Pietro and Wanda soon joined in the room, and everyone took a seat at the couches, swapping stories and having casual conversations with each other. Joseph and Lisa warmed up to the group pretty well, even though the Ultimates were considered more big name than they were, it hardly bothered them at all.

"Good to see you're all getting along." Fury said as he walked in.

"And here comes the mood-killer." Felix sighed.

"Shut up Felix." Clint said.

"After you sir." Felix retorted, feigning politeness.

"Okay that's enough you two." Fury said, passing around folders to everyone except Lisa, but he did give Lisa a vaccine. "This was in your luggage, I presume you're going to need this now." Fury said.

"Um… yes." Lisa said, taking the vaccine, and then injecting herself in the arm. "Thank you." She said with some embarrassment.

"Down to business." Fury said. "A small defunct military group in Russia that broke off from the main army has been gathering supplies in Northern Russia."

"Wait… Russia, Fury this isn't one of your disarm another country campaigns is it?" Felix asked.

"No, this unit we're talking about no longer has anything to do with the actual Russian military." Fury said. "Natasha can tell us more."

"Yes, some old contacts of mine in Russia told me that they're having difficulty with the unit, and they suspect they may even be developing a super-weapon worse than a hydrogen bomb." Natasha said.

"That doesn't sound good." Joseph said.

"In any case, we can't just storm these guys since this is technically in the Russian government's jurisdiction, but it's clear they're either unable to do anything about it, or they just won't do anything about it." Fury said.

"…" Everyone looked at Fury, waiting for him to go on.

"So, here's the deal, we have a traitor." Fury said.

"You do?" Felix asked.

"Yep, in fact we've found two traitors." Fury continued, eyeing Felix.

"Who?" Everyone paused. "Fury… why are you looking at me like that? Wait… hold on what are you suggesting!?" Felix said in panic.

"You and Natasha are our traitors. You're going to betray us for them, become the enemy leader's personal super soldiers, and have him trust you so much that he'll let you two see the super weapon." Fury said.

"Wait… why not me?" Clint asked.

"You're needed for another part of this operation." Fury told him. "And Felix is the only one here with any sort of black-ops training."

"Ugh… so you dragged us from North Carolina on vacation just to send Felix in to Russia?" Joseph asked.

"Thank you for taking my side on this." Felix said.

"Yes I did… you'll be spending time here preparing for whenever we put you in action, without Thor or Giant-man on the team anymore, the team is short a few power-houses, and though you're no Thor or Giant-man you'll do." Fury said.

"So, you're planning on sending in Black Widow and Felix in to the midst of the enemy to get close to the weapon, and then dispatch us when the time is right?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Fury said. "The final objective is three-fold. One, secure the super weapon. Two, see if we can't use it ourselves. Or three, if objectives one and/or two can't be fulfilled, destroy the weapon."

"I'm not sure about this anymore… we really don't want to get involved in foreign affairs with the rest of you guys." Joseph said.

"There's still time for you to back out of this." Fury told him. "If the girl is a factor in to this, she will have her needs accommodated for." Fury said, looking at Lisa.

"…"

"…"

"How likely are you to succeed without our help?" Joseph asked.

"Not very." Fury said.

"…" Joseph sighed, he didn't want to cause too much trouble for Felix and Lisa, but still, what if this super weapon was real? Would these guys really use it and make things even worse? "I'm in if you guys are in."

"Oy… I can't exactly say no when you agree to something." Felix sighed.

"Good luck." Lisa told them.

"Okay, let's get you and Natasha ready." Fury said.

Days later…

_"This is absurd…"_ Felix thought. He and Natasha were dressed in black winter coats, shades, and gloves, showing their false passports to a man at the airport terminal.

"Alright, our transportation ought to be here soon." Natasha said.

"Good." Felix said, keeping a stern face, you never know who's watching after all. Even though Felix kept his facial expression solid, he couldn't help but think about Joseph and Lisa.

Flashback…

**"Well, the plan is that Natasha and I slipped out of the United States with some information on the ****Ultimates****, using fake passports, meeting up with some contact with that military organization, ****yadda ****yadda ****yadda****." Felix said to Joseph and Lisa.**

**"This is going to be dangerous." Lisa said.**

**"Yeah, I know." Felix said.**

**"Felix do you really have to go?**** What if something happens to you?" Lisa asked.**

**"Lisa… it's not going to be like those times I was acting stupid and doing things on my own without you guys." Felix assured her. "This time I'll come back in one piece."**

**"But still, be careful out there man." Joseph said to him.**

**"I will, you just take care of yourself and Lisa while you're here." Felix said.**

**"Don't worry about us man." Joseph said.**

**"Yeah… we'll be okay." Lisa said.**

**"That's good." Felix said, he then paused as if he heard something, then got a devious smile across his face. "Just watch out for that Hawkeye, you never know when he'll do something stupid." Felix said loudly.**

**"Hey! I heard that!" Clint shouted from behind the door.**

End of flashback…

"Our carriage awaits." Natasha said to Felix.

"Understood." Felix said, following Natasha out of the airport and following her to some cab.

"Password?" Someone with a thick accent asked from inside the cab.

"Stalingrad." Felix answered.

"Get in." The driver said. Felix and Natasha got in the cab, still carrying their luggage, and sat down as the cab drove off.

The cab drove on for hours, nobody even saying one word, soon all signs of civilization were out of sight, and they were now driving through snowy woodland. After another long while of sitting down and driving, they finally stopped in front of a large gate. The gate was part of a large wall that surrounded an even larger building that had troop transports, a few helipads, and not to mention the rest of a very very large building that had Russia's flag waving at the top of it.

The driver pulled up the base, talked to the gate guard and allowed the vehicle through. As soon as they drove in to the base, the gate close and the cab stopped. "Get out, and leave your luggage." The man said. Natasha and Felix both got out, their breath condensing with every breath they took.

Click

Click

Click

After the cab drove off, numerous guns were found to be pointed at them. "Typical…" Felix sighed. Felix unbuttoned his coat enough so that it didn't restrain his leg movement and flipped out of the way of gunfire. Natasha also ducked her way through gunfire. Felix got in front of two guys, back-handed the one to his right, and then kicked the guy to his left across the face. "Catch!" Felix grabbed one of the guns and threw it at Natasha.

"Most appreciated." Natasha said as she jumped, caught the gun, rolled as she landed on the ground, and fired the gun after rolling in to a crouch position. The gun men she shot at all knelt on the ground clutching their legs in pain. Felix and Natasha kept avoiding gunfire and retaliating with their own attacks and basically made short work of the men.

"Very well done comrades."

"…" Felix and Natasha turned around to find a man in a thick fur coat and hat. He was a very tall and large man, Felix thought he was even bigger than Traxon, and the man also had a thick beard and mustache, and fierce brown eyes that looked as though they could pierce ten feet of steel.

"And you must be Captain Ivan." Natasha said with a confident smile.

"Yes."

"Captain Ivan? You're the one we're working for now?" Felix asked.

"Ah that's right, your friend hasn't heard of me yet." The captain answered. "I am Captain Peter Ivan, I am the leader of this base out here, and it is my understanding you've done some work for Fury's black operations?"

"Yes, but I never liked Fury one bit." Felix said. "However do understand, I must ask why the heck you gave us that welcoming committee."

"Ah yes… I felt the need to test your abilities." Ivan answered. "If you're going to be one of the camp's super soldiers, I need reliable results."

"Fine then." Felix sighed.

"As promised Ivan, here we have classified information on the Ultimates, and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. operations." Natasha said, presenting Ivan with some laptop under her coat.

"Ah clever… you never let the information off of your person at all did you?" Ivan asked. "Very well, from this day forward you both work for me."

"Fine then." Felix said sternly, in the back of his head he couldn't help but wonder whether he was putting up a convincing act or not. "So what will you have us do?"

"First of all, new uniforms… it's time you shed away all sense of your former country." Ivan said. "Because soon, we're going to deal a great felling blow to that country." He added with a twisted smile.

"I look forward to it." Natasha said.

"…" Felix kept quiet and just followed Ivan inside of the base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix and Black Widow are now part of this defunct Russian unit, can they successfully infiltrate Ivan's circle of confidants? Read and review, and find out.


	32. Mechanical Mind

Chronicles of the Night

Before I do the preview, I made a pretty big setting mistake in chapter 30, however it was surprisingly easy to fix. But other than some slight dialogue change to tell you the different setting, chapter 30 is exactly the same.

When we last left off, the Night Hunters were briefed with the rest of the Ultimates exactly what they will be doing. Felix is to infiltrate a defunct military base with the Black Widow, while Joseph prepares for whenever they actually attack with the rest of the team. What will Felix have to do to earn the trust of Captain Peter Ivan? Can he even do it? And what about Lisa and Joseph?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mechanical Mind

"Ugh… I'm still not used to this freezing cold weather." Felix complained. Felix was in a heavy brown cut with fur trimmings at the sleeves and collar. He also had a fuzzy hat that concealed a radio, and of course he had mittens.

"Get used to it; you're no longer in America Hell-claw."

"Understood Captain." Felix responded in to the radio. Felix had to keep himself from wincing at the code-name the Captain had assigned him.

"Captain, may we receive the details of our mission now?" The Black Widow asked over the radio.

"Certainly Natalia, your target is Dr. Ivan Petrovitch." Captain Peter said. "Though our plans for the weapon are clear, he is the only scientist in Russia capable of creating it."

"What exactly does he do?" Felix asked.

"Those details are not necessary to your mission." The Captain responded harshly.

"My apologies sir." Felix said. _"I really am blowing it here." _He thought.

"The man used to work for the Russian government during the cold war, but he quit and went in to hiding, he is somewhere in Moscow right now." The Captain continued. "Your mission is to capture him uninjured, and bring him back here to the base."

"Very well, any leads?" Black Widow asked.

"We know he is very cautious, he never sleeps in the same location twice, however we did ascertain his last place of residence."

"Excellent, all I need is to know where it is and I'll be able to find him." Felix said.

"Good, report in at the first sign of him." The Captain said.

"Yes sir." Felix and Black Widow responded.

_"I'm not sure about this… jeez… Joseph, Lisa, I hope you're more confident about this than I am." _Felix thought.

Meanwhile…

While it was daytime in Moscow, it was night time now in New York. Lisa was sitting in a very dark room, the room's only lights were four small, dim-bulb lights that were currently switched off. The room itself was fairly large, it had blue carpet and blue walls, a simple dresser next to the bed that was at the corner of the room farthest from the door. It also had a small TV set built in to the wall but it was currently switched off as well.

Lisa was in a pink nightgown, sitting huddled up on her bed as quiet as a mouse. She had let her red hair fall out, and it fell over her blue eyes. It was clear that she was in thought. Lisa turned to the door as if she heard something. "Hm? Joseph?"

"May I come in?" Joseph asked through the door.

"Yes." Lisa answered. Joseph opened the door and walked in. "Hi."

"Hey Lisa." Joseph said, Lisa sat up in her bed as Joseph sat down next to her. "You doing okay kid?"

"…" Lisa turned away slightly at this. "No." She answered sadly.

"What's wrong? You worried about Felix?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, but that's not it." Lisa said, she tried not to cry, but it was hard not to let one or two teardrops streak down her cheek, though she quickly wiped them away on her sleeve.

"What is it?" Joseph asked. "These guys aren't mistreating you are they?"

"No but…" Lisa took a deep breath before continuing. "No, Mr. Fury's been nice, he had this room made for me, and he has different people come by to bring me a bowl of… of…"

"It's alright… it's alright." Joseph said, patting her on the back to comfort her.

It was true, Fury was generous in accommodating Lisa. The room was made to prevent sunlight from entering upon opening the door because the door that leads out of Lisa's room really goes in to a small hallway that leads to the door to the main hall. And Fury also made arrangements to have medical blood delivered to Lisa regularly during the day since the vaccines wouldn't last forever. Though Lisa was ashamed to admit it she liked the way the medical blood tasted.

"So what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"It's just… even though some of them act polite… I can tell they're afraid of me." Lisa said, tearing up even more. "They know what I am, and their heartbeats give them away, they think I'm a monster." She said, choking up slightly on her words.

"Lisa…" Joseph hugged her gently, a warm fatherly embrace that slowly but surely calmed her down. "It's only because they don't know you. If they had the chance to get to know you Lisa, they would take you the kind and thoughtful girl you really are. Not for a monster." Joseph whispered to her.

"But… but why do they fear me now?" Lisa asked. "I… I won't deny that I'm a vampire anymore… I won't cry about that anymore… but why are they afraid?"

"It's a difficult question to answer Lisa." Joseph said. "The human mind can be like a machine sometimes… sometimes people are set in a way of thinking and in a way of believing that they have a hard time accepting anything otherwise." Joseph said. "It's just like with the mutants, they get discriminated against because people have their minds built on people doing the ordinary, not the extraordinary things that mutants can do."

"…" Lisa let those words sink in for a moment. "Joseph… isn't there some way I can help you guys?"

"I wish there was." Joseph said. "But… don't be afraid for us. We'll be just fine." Joseph said.

"Okay." Lisa said. "Aren't you tired?" Lisa asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah… I've been talking to Tony about technology stuff. I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed." Joseph said. "Good night."

"Good night." Lisa said. Joseph walked to the door and opened it to walk out. "Um… Joseph."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"You're welcome." Joseph told her with a smile before he closed the door behind him.

_"You… really are… more like a dad to me than before…" _Lisa thought.

Elsewhere in the base…

Fury was in his office, the paperwork was done and his coffee cup was halfway finished, with his one good eye he looked at a monitor on his desk that had Lisa's room showing from an angle.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"You're welcome." Joseph told her before he walked out of the room and out of sight of the camera.

"…" Fury sighed and took another sip of his coffee before shutting down the monitors, grabbing his coat and walking out of his office. "Kids like Peter and Lisa are just too young to have to go through this." Fury said to himself with a hint of pity as he locked the door to his office behind him. _"Felix… you better get out of this alive… this girl needs you more than you know." _Fury thought.

Back in Moscow…

"How's the search coming?" The Black Widow asked Felix over the radio.

"Hold on…" Felix told her before taking a whiff of the air. After about three seconds of sniffing the air, Felix got a certain gleam in his eye. "Found him." Felix said. "He's walking out of that store I'm facing with his groceries right now."

"Affirmative, I see him." The Black Widow said.

The man that they were both looking at was in a red coat. He had a thick black beard that was showing signs of graying, and brown eyes that darted about nervously. He clutched his brown paper bag that had a loaf of bread and a carton of milk sticking out of the top of it and walked through the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"Wait until he's in a more remote area before grabbing him." The Black Widow advised.

"Copy that. I'll stay in pursuit." Felix said as he kept his distance from him and walked in the same direction as the doctor. _"The guy must be paranoid or something, his heart could probably chase down a high-speed train."_

"I'm telling you, that guy is following the doctor."

"Don't worry, I'm staying close."

"Whoever this guy thinks he is he won't know what hit him if he does try to take the doctor."

Felix kept following the man for several minutes, Doctor Petrovitch kept turning around as if he knew he was being followed. Felix however was always able to avoid the doctor's notice. Finally he and the doctor ended up in a street that was far less busy than previous ones, in fact Felix could only hear maybe ten people outside at most.

"Okay, I'm moving in." Felix said, picking up his pace and heading for the doctor.

"This seems all too easy, keep your guard up." The Black Widow said.

"Sorry, but your appointment with the doctor has been cancelled." Said a man's voice from a nearby alley as the source of the voice held up a gun barrel.

BANG

"…" Felix ducked as the bullet whizzed over his head and knocked off his hat.

"What?" The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal long black hair, close-shaven facial hair, and his left eye having been replaced by what appeared to be a scope, and his right arm having a gun attached to it.

"You covering me?" Felix asked in to the radio.

"Hold tight."

BANG

"Ugh!" The bullet passed through the scope eye and exited through the back of his head, the man fell to the ground with blood coming from his head.

"Ah!" Petrovitch had turned around at the first shot and stood staring at Felix.

"Dr. Petrovitch, you're needed on first floor." Felix said.

"I don't think so." Petrovitch answered bitterly.

"Hm?" Felix back-flipped right as a nightmarishly tall and muscular figure rushed Felix and tried to crush him with his massive fists. Felix landed on top of the figure's head on his hands and then jumped off.

"I'll protect you Doctor." The large man said.

BANG

CHING

The bullet pierced a hole in the large man's chest, but it sounded as though the bullet bounced off of metal. "Black Widow… I don't think sniper bullets are going to help much with this guy. Do you copy?" Felix asked. He ducked under another punch from that guy, and yanked off the giant man's coat.

What Felix saw was rather grotesque, underneath the coat the man was completely in the buff. But his skin was like a torn plastic glove, and underneath it was a body made of metal. The man took off his hat and revealed that the very top of his head had a metal dome. "Like it? A thick steel armor is right under my skin, you can't harm me." The man said with a grin on his face, revealing his teeth to have been replaced by metal as well.

"Hell-claw! The Doctor's on the run now!" Black Widow shouted in to the radio.

"Whoa!" Felix weaved to the side, and then lunged past the man's arm, scratching it as he went by, however the only thing underneath the skin was more metal. "Copy, I'm going in pursuit, as old as he is I can overtake him easily." Felix said. Felix decided to abandon his opponent and just rush after the doctor. "Ah!" Felix slid to a stop, leaning backwards as what looked like spinning drill bits flew by his face, narrowly missing him.

"Hands off the doctor now." A man that was wearing a red coat with white fur trimmings said. He also had black pants, brown boots, spiked black hair, and his sleeves rolled up. The man's arms were completely metallic and had numerous drill bits sticking in to them. His wrist had a small hole in it that was big enough for a drill bit to pass through.

"Black Widow, it seems I'm tied up here."

"Urgh… fine, I'll continue the pursuit." The Black Widow said.

"RAH!" The giant man attempted to jump on top of Felix, but he dived out of the way and avoided being buried under the crater that man created. The small thin man aimed both arms at Felix, pressed his palms as if he were Spider-Man, and then drill bits shot out of the small holes in his wrists.

_"__Sheesh__, they're as fast as bullets." _Felix thought as he cart-wheeled from his dive and avoided the drill bits. The second he landed he dived to the side again as the giant man threw a punch at him. Felix landed on the corner of a building and jumped off immediately as more drill bits were shot at him. The giant man also saw it fit to crush Felix at that time and he threw a punch that missed and instead tore a giant chunk out of the building.

"Hold still!" The thin man demanded, firing more drill bits that missed Felix.

"But then I'd die." Felix said, flipping out of the way of more drill bits, and then jumping up on to the giant man's head. As the man tried to grab Felix, got behind the man and threw a spinning aerial kick as he landed to the side of the man's head.

Meanwhile…

"…" The doctor had abandoned his groceries and was running through the streets of Moscow. The moment he turned one corner he abruptly stopped and looked at the woman standing in front of him.

"Hello comrade doctor." The Black Widow said, walking towards him with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Ah… Natasha… I had heard you left the KGB." Petrovitch said calmly.

"Yes… and then I left the American Ultimates and came to Russia to work for another leader. And he has a great interest in your capabilities doctor." The Black Widow continued.

"Ha! You won't be taking me, my bodyguards will be finished with your partner soon, and then they'll come after you Natasha." Petrovitch scoffed.

"I had always thought that you believed I was your best guinea pig." Black Widow told him.

"Hmph… small cybernetic enhancements to your nervous system to improve coordination and reaction time, and not to mention other slight improvements to your physiology to make you the world's deadliest spy… yes you were a fine subject, but these men are far more dangerous than you think." Petrovitch paused for a moment. "You underestimate my creations Natasha."

"And you…" The Black Widow said, pulling out a gun from one of her pockets, holding it to the doctor's stomach at point blank "underestimate Hell-claw."

Back to the fight…

"DIE!!!"

"If I wanted to do that I would have joined a football team." Felix said, avoiding being smashed yet again. This time the big guy picked up a car and hurled it at Felix. Felix got on top of the car, latched on to it by his nails and got a free ride several feet down the street as more drill bits missed him.

"You idiot! I can't hit him if you keep giving him opportunities to escape like that!" The thin one scolded.

"You couldn't hit him if he were standing still!" The large man retorted.

_"Perfect." _Felix began booking it back towards those two guys. He was coming at them quite fast, they turned around, the thin man firing more drill bits at Felix, but missing him as he ran. Felix dived towards the large guy, landed right in front of him on his hands, and sprang off of his hands and double-kicked him right under the chin.

"Ugh!" The man fell backwards with a great thud as Felix landed right over his head.

"Gotcha!"

WHAM

Before the thin man could fire his drills point blank, Felix wheeled around, kicked his arms away, and then threw a punch that socked the thin man right in the cheek, sending the man sprawling back.

"I don't think so!" Felix said. He heard some slight movement from the big guy and jumped away as he got up. Felix revealed his claws, jumped at the big guy and the moment he got in his face Felix swiped his claws across his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! MY EYES!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The large man yelled.

"You…" The thin man turned around and fired several drill bits at Felix, who hopped off of the large man's chest, allowing the drill bits to pierce through his chest in multiple places.

"Urk…" The large man fell backwards, his pulse no longer reaching Felix's ears.

"You'll pay for that!" The man took aim at Felix and fired yet again. Felix ducked behind a car, even though the drill bits passed through the car, narrowly missing him.

"If I pay for anything, it'll be this guy's car insurance agent." Felix said, picking up the car he hid behind and throwing it at the thin man.

"Ah!" The man rolled under the car, narrowly avoiding it. The car made a violent crashing sound as it hit another car, crunching both cars. The thin man stood up only to find Felix right in front of his face, Felix had his claws out, and he first scratched the man across the face, and then dug his claws in to the man's right arm, cutting through the circuitry in the arm as he did so.

"Your metal is far less durable than that guy's." Felix commented as the man clutched the part of his face Felix scratched.

"Agh… you… you mutant freak! How could do this to me?!" The man cried.

"Orders." Felix answered, promptly kicking the man under the chin and knocking him out.

"The doctor is apprehended, I suggest we pull out immediately unless we want a meeting with the authorities." The Black Widow said.

"Right, I'll report in to the Captain as we leave." Felix said. Felix quickly walked down an alleyway, leaving behind the remnants of that battle he had. _"Fury… this better be worth it." _He thought as he reached for the radio. "This is Hell-claw reporting in, mission accomplished."

Several hours later in New York…

Lisa was fast asleep in her bed, her breathing was slow and steady. A bucket of ice that had a packet of medical blood, B positive, was sitting on the dresser next to a metal bowl. Lisa stayed asleep for about another minute or so until the smell of the blood woke her up. Her eyes were a light purple and turning red. She looked at the blood hesitantly, but she was thirsty, and it smelled good.

"…" Lisa opened the packet of blood, poured it in to the bowl, picked up the spoon and slowly consumed it as it were a soup. As she drank it, she reflected on the first time she became a vampire, how she had instinctively bit Felix's neck. It was traumatizing then, and it still hurt her deeply, but she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Felix went out of his way to protect her, fine Joseph, and help her find the will to continue on.

Elsewhere in the Triskileon…

"Glad you could make it Joseph." Fury told Joseph as Joseph took a seat down in front of his desk.

"What did you want to see me for General?" Joseph asked.

"It's concerning Lisa. Is she going to be alright here?" Fury asked Joseph.

"Sir?"

"I noticed the moment I met her that Lisa is pretty withdrawn from other people, but given her circumstances I suppose that's natural." Fury said. "Complete strangers deliver blood to her, and she's not allowed to leave that room we made for her. Is she going to be alright with that?"

"Well… you see it's just always been myself, Felix, and Lisa, and now that Felix isn't here she… she feels a lot lonelier." Joseph replied. "I can support her but… with Felix she had some kind of connection since he also lost a lot when he got his powers."

"I see." Fury said. "Well, thank you for your answering."

"That can't be the only thing you wanted to talk to me about is it?" Joseph asked.

"I did want to ask how preparations were coming along." Fury said.

"Coming along fine, he may be a bit of a drunk but Tony's managed to give me some good pointers so far." Joseph said.

"Good, and one more thing… I thought you might like to see how Felix is doing." Fury said, turning a monitor around so Joseph could see it, and showing news feed from Moscow, namely the ruined street that Felix battled on, and the bodies of the three mechanized men Felix and Black Widow dispatched.

"Ugh… the Russian government doesn't know who's behind this do they?" Joseph asked.

"No, which is good news for all who are involved." Fury said. "Well, I'll let you go now, and keep Felix in your thoughts."

"I always do." Joseph said. _"If I know Felix, he's going through with this, but he doesn't like it." _Joseph thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Dr. Petrovitch is in the hands of Captain Ivan, just what does he intend to do? Can Felix and Natasha continue the charade? And will Lisa be able to wait much longer?

TRIVIA: In the normal Marvel continuity (Not Ultimate.), Ivan Petrovitch wasn't really a tech scientist, but was an important figure in the Black Widow's early history.


	33. Understanding

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix and the Black Widow captured Dr. Ivan Petrovitch after a brief battle with some personal bodyguards of his. Meanwhile Lisa is coping with personal issues she is having with staying at the Triskileon. But now that the Doctor is under captivity by Captain Ivan, what will he have him do? What will he have his new super-soldiers do? And will Joseph and Lisa be able to cope with this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Understanding

"Has he responded to anything yet?" Captain Ivan demanded of one of two soldiers standing at attention outside of a door.

"Not yet sir." The man said.

"Shall I go in and see I can't get anything out of him?" Felix offered. Felix was currently not wearing a coat, but was now fully visible in his new uniform. It was mostly a black bodysuit with patches of red on the shoulders and shins. It looked decently well padded for warmth, yet Felix could move as freely as ever, and this time the gloves covered most of his fingers minus the very tips of them, and he had sandal like boots that had room for his toes to poke out. White fur trimmings at the collar, wrists, and waist finished the outfit.

"No… I'll convince him myself.." Captain Ivan growled. "I'll get him to build our weapon one way or another myself." The Captain walked towards the door and before opening it he turned to look at Natasha and Felix one last time. "You two are dismissed! Train, grab your rations, I don't care as long as you stay in the base and out of restricted areas." He said before slamming the door behind him.

"Of course Captain." Natasha said, even though the Captain wouldn't hear her behind the door. Felix walked beside Natasha as they went down the hallway, not saying a word to one another

_"It's getting late here… are Joseph and Lisa are doing alright?" _Felix wondered as he and Natasha continued down the hall.

Meanwhile…

Tony and Joseph were in the lounge together, Tony of course holding a glass of some drink or another. They were on either side of the table between the couches, and Joseph was showing Tony his sketches of his equipment.

"The suit's strong and all, but I'm left wide open the moment the force-field loses power. And it also becomes less effective once the gloves run out of power for energy blasts too." Joseph said.

"Well… you've got pretty efficient way of firing energy blasts… but still your lack of a decent power source is the main problem here." Tony said.

"Well how do you solve your power problems?" Joseph asked. "I mean your armor is way more tricked out than mine. Heavy, durable, tremendous strength, powerful energy blasts, sonic weapons, force-fields, great flying abilities, how do you manage to power all of that?"

"Ha! The Iron-man armor has multiple ways of getting power. It converts nearly any kind of energy, solar, electric, all kinds to power itself… I'll even tell you that there are a few satellites in orbit that can send down waves of energy to help enhance its capabilities." Tony bragged drunkenly.

"Jeez… I know how to convert solar energy… but every time I drew up plans it always added more bulk than I could manage." Joseph said, starting to feel down on himself.

"Well, you're a capable tech yourself… keep at it and I'm sure you'll think of something." Tony said. "There's a way around everything from my experience."

"Yeah… maybe." Joseph said, although his face was clearly doubtful. _"Man… Tony Stark is much more of a technical genius than I'll ever be… heck I'll bet that there are geniuses all over the world that are better techs than I am." _He thought.

Meanwhile…

"!!!" Lisa awoke with a start from the sound of someone hitting the dresser, at this time her eyes were just starting to turn purple.

"Oh jeez… sorry." A young male's voice said.

"No… no it's alright." Lisa said, not turning to look at the man at first. She slowly turned her head to look at him and saw a man in what appeared to be his mid or late twenties, and he was in a normal soldier's uniform, however Lisa could detect a scent of garlic on him wrapped around his neck. "You… weren't here before were you?" She asked.

"No, this is my first time in this room." The man said, setting down an ice bucket that had a fresh packet of blood, O negative, in it and a new bowl and spoon before picking up the old ones.

"…" Lisa's ears perked a little bit before she said anything. "And you're not… afraid of me?" Lisa asked, she didn't detect the usual change in heartbeat.

"Hm? Nah…" The soldier said. "My fourteen year old daughter back home, last year we learned she was a mutant. We were all scared at first but, we were there for her and we helped her get control of her powers, it could have been a lot worse. I'll admit I might be a bit paranoid what other people could think of her but… she's my daughter and I care for her."

"That's nice." Lisa said, knowing what it was like to be feared.

"We just hope she doesn't turn out to be anything like our prisoner down… oops!" The man abruptly stopped himself.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing…" The man said.

_"He's hiding something." _Lisa thought. _"I wonder __if… no I shouldn't…__" _Lisa thought. _"But…"_

Meanwhile…

"Jeez… this late at night and they're this rowdy?" Felix asked Natasha. True to Felix's words, it was late, the clock in the mess hall has long been broken, but it the darkness from outside was all that Felix needed.

"Bah… they're men." Natasha scoffed. Natasha and Felix were watching a bunch of off-duty soldiers getting together in a circle, sending two guys in to the circle, and then watching those two guys slug it out.

"Hey I'm a man too you know." Felix said with some slight offence.

"The way I see it you're still a child." Natasha said, continuing to insult Felix.

"Hssssss…" Felix hissed in an offended manner. "I wonder why the doctor won't build this weapon."

"That old man has been hidebound in his way of thinking since I've met him." Natasha sighed.

"Wait… how come you didn't mention that you knew this guy?" Felix asked.

"If I had… would it have made any difference?" Natasha asked.

"Well it would have shed a bit more light on what he…" Felix started to say when he was interrupted by the Captain bursting in to the mess hall. The fighting soldiers stopped immediately and stood at attention while Felix and Natasha kept sitting where they were.

"You two!" The Captain pointed at Natasha and Felix.

"Yes sir." They said, finally standing up at attention.

"I have a new assignment for you… Hell-claw, Black Widow, you are to receive transport from his base in one hour, prepare for a trip."

"Yes Captain." Felix and Natasha responded before turning to leave the mess hall.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmmmm…" Joseph was in a fairly dark room, surrounded by tables and benches that had a large number of tools, and his equipment. Joseph had a large apron on and goggles on his head, and he was currently leaning over a large sheet of paper that had an elaborate sketch of his equipment and complicated notes on the circuitry and parts. "No no no." Joseph grabbed that sketch and crumpled it up and threw it on to the floor with the rest of the crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Hey, mind if I interrupt?"

"Hm?" Joseph turned around to see Janet walking through the door. "Oh hello." Joseph said, changing his frustrated expression to a polite one immediately. "Janet… do you mind me asking why you're here?"

"Oh I'm just checking on you before I left to grab lunch with Steve." She replied. "You've been about as locked up in your room as Lisa."

"Yeah well… I was just trying to figure out a way of improving the armor." Joseph said.

"Well… don't overwork yourself okay?" Janet told him.

"I'll try not to." Joseph said. "Do you know if Lisa's doing alright? I haven't talked to her yet today."

"I heard that she was talking with one of the soldiers earlier." Janet said.

"That's good." Joseph sighed in relief.

"You really care for her a lot don't you?" Janet asked.

"Well… yeah… I am her legal guardian now and… ah the kid's grown on me a lot since we met." He replied. "She's like the daughter I never had."

"Didn't you ever see anybody before?"

"There was one girl back in high school…" Joseph said sadly. "Excuse me… I've got work to do." He said, suddenly dodging the topic.

"Oh… alright then." Janet said. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Joseph to his work.

"…" Joseph pulled out another large white sheet of paper and began sketching his equipment again with slight alterations to the design. _"Forget about her Joseph… we both knew it couldn't work out." _

Flashback…

**"Pat!" Joseph called out. He ran up to meet up with a Caucasian girl in a blue mini-skirt.**

**"Oh… ****Hi Joseph."**** Pat greeted politely.**

**"Hey." Joseph had a rather medium build back then and he had black, flat-top, hair. "What are you doing after school today?"**

**"Well…"**

**"I mean we've got that big project coming up and I was thinking that we could…"**

**"Joseph before you get too excited, we need to talk."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Joseph… you're smart and cute and all, but Joseph you're just way out of my league here."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"You know so much about machines that it's scary and you always overwhelm me with this kind of stuff." She said.**

**"Wait, what are you saying?" Joseph asked.**

**"…"**

**"If you want to say it just ****tell**** me." He told her.**

**"Joseph, I think we should see other people." Pat finally said.**

**"…"**

**"****Bye**** Joseph." Pat said before walking away.**

**"…" Joseph kept staring at her as she walked away before he sighed, and put his hands in his pockets, picking up his pace steadily until he was in the hallway, then he made a beeline for the boy's room.**

End of flashback…

_"Then she went and saw another guy the next day… I never saw anyone again after that… I just stayed focused on grades and trying to put myself above the class, but I always felt like I couldn't measure up to anyone." _Joseph thought, stopping with his sketch and looking at it.

Meanwhile…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…" Felix yawned, stepping out of a jeep and in to some woods. "Finally here eh?"

"Yes, it's a few meters that way." Natasha said, pointing further in to the woods ahead of them.

"Okay… so get in… get something the doctor needs, and get out within the space of one hour. No problem." Felix said.

"Correct." The Black Widow said. Felix shed the coat he was wearing and leapt through the trees, Natasha keeping to the ground and running through the woods.

A few meters ahead, they approached what appeared to be an abandoned factory. "What exactly is it that the doctor wants from this dump?" Felix asked.

"Some kind of generator that he made here a long time ago." Natasha answered.

"Fine, let's go look for it." Felix said. He hopped down and walked beside Natasha in to the factory. The moment they entered the door, the hallway inside of it split. Felix walked one direction while Natasha walked the other.

The smell of rusted metal was very strong, Felix could hardly stand the scent as he walked down the hallway. "Hmmmmm…" Felix tried to ignore the scent as he whiffed the air for any different scents, so far nothing. "This is getting annoying, first we had to kidnap the old man and now we're doing his shopping for him." Felix sighed. "I don't even know what kind of weapon this is yet."

Felix kept walking down the hallway, completely silent and attentive to his surroundings. Felix stopped walking abruptly, he then dived forward, landed on his hands, sprang backwards, flipped through the air, landed on his hands and appeared to grab something with his feet.

"Whoa!" A green scaled creature faded in to sight as Felix grabbed his head with his feet, Felix then picked the creature up and slammed it head first in to the ground behind Felix. "Oooooooggggg…"

"Camouflage hardly works when you smell like you need a bath." Felix told the guy. The man had green scaly skin which seemed more heavily armored on the top of his head and on his arms.

"What kind of a stunt was that?" The man asked.

"Wait… you don't have a Russian accent?" Felix asked, picking the man up from under the chin.

"No… I was kidnapped from my home in New York." He explained.

"I see…" Felix said. "Well sorry but that doesn't change things." Felix said, now lifting the man up more forcefully. "I need to know where I can find some generator and I don't have time to mess around."

"Urk… no… I may not have liked the guys here… but I still found some friends here… I won't say anything." The scaly mutant replied. "Ack…"

"I told you… I don't have time to mess around." Felix said, now slightly digging his claws in to the face of the mutant as he held him.

Elsewhere in the factory…

"Gah… it's already morning." Natasha grumbled as she entered a room that had numerous desks where old chemicals were left sitting. "Hmmmm…" Natasha slowly made her way to the door on the opposite side of the room, taking in everything the room had to offer to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Scratch…

"Hm?" Natasha thought she heard something as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned her attention back to the doorknob and began to turn it.

Scratch…

BANG

Natasha fired her gun to the side and nearly hit a figure that jumped out of the way. "It isn't polite to be sneaking up on people." Natasha said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" The figure looked like a humanoid red wolf, snarling at Natasha.

"Come on then… you just might be entertaining." Natasha said, holding out two guns.

Meanwhile…

At the Triskileon, two guys were sitting at numerous monitors that showed various parts of the base on them. They were watching the nearly empty hallways. "It's about time to go home for us isn't it?" One guy asked.

"Yeah just about before the next shift arrives." The other responded. The monitors suddenly cut off. "Hey what the heck!?"

"General Fury! General? Hello General? You there?" The man said in to the intercom button. "The power in the room's been cut."

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't know." While these two were arguing, a small rat scurried out from under the monitors unnoticed, and slowly vanished in to a puff of mist.

Elsewhere in the base…

There was a massive cube shaped room, in fact you could barely make out the floor. High above that floor there was a large plastic cube suspended by the ceiling, inside the cube was a bed with a normal mattress, two chairs, and a table with chess set, everything except for said mattress was plastic. The cube's only occupant was a man with white hair and white prisoner's clothing, and the only thing he was doing was playing a game of chess by himself.

"Checkmate." The man said. The man's focused and intelligent blue eyes looked up at one of the holes in the cube for air and noticed some mist leaking in through it. "So Fury… have you decided to carry out my execution like this?" The man waited. "No response…" He noted. The mist soon joined together and Lisa kneeled on the floor, panting and gasping for breath. If the man was surprised at all, it was only slightly.

"So… thirsty…" Lisa gasped. She reached in to the sleeve of her nightgown and pulled out a vaccine hidden there. She injected herself and soon her blood red eyes turned blue. Lisa stood up, in her pink nightgown, barefoot and undone hair standing in front of one of the most powerful and dangerous mutants in the world. "You're Magneto?"

"Correct." The man responded. "And you are?"

"…" Lisa wasn't sure if she really should answer Magneto's question. "That needle isn't magnetic, so I wouldn't try anything." She said.

"I know." Magneto answered. "Now I believe that it is still proper manners to give your name child."

"Lisa." Lisa answered.

"And… why are you here?" Magneto asked.

"I… wanted to talk." Lisa said.

"…" Magneto looked at her for a minute. "You're not really a mutant are you?"

"No. But I'm certainly not human either." Lisa responded.

"Very well, do you know how to play chess?" Magneto asked.

"Y…yes." Lisa answered, pulling up a chair. She moved the pawn in front of the knight on the right side of the board first.

"Does this have something to do with humans?" Magneto asked, saying 'humans' with disgust moving the pawn in front of the queen, Lisa responded to that move after moving the pawn in front of the king.

"Yes…" Lisa said. "It's strange, the two I know aren't afraid but… others are terrified of me."

"And you don't know why? It's simple." Magneto said. At this point Magneto took a pawn and a knight of Lisa's at the cost of a bishop. "Because with evolution, the humans know that their time as the dominant species is over."

"Hm?" Lisa was curious to what he meant.

"Compared to mutants and whatever you call yourself, humans are nothing more than insects and though they won't admit it, they know it. Deep down inside of them." Magneto said.

"But… no, not everyone is afraid of that. It just isn't possible." Lisa said, recalling her conversation with the soldier who brought her blood.

"You're right, it isn't possible for every human to be afraid of that. But they know it nontheless." Magneto said. "They are hidebound in their belief of themselves as the dominant species that it is something incomprehensible for them to think otherwise, and yet they are aware of it."

"So…" Lisa tried to put together what Magneto was saying.

"They are conflicted." Magneto said. "Tell me something, what became of the dinosaurs?" Magneto asked.

"They, they're extinct." Lisa said.

"Yes but unlike the dinosaurs, humans have the intelligence to realize that their time is near." Magneto said. "And so they channel their fear in to rage and hatred to lash out at Mutants in order to try and fight this process."

"But… you still killed too many." Lisa said. "That doesn't give you the right to spill innocent blood." Lisa said.

"Innocent? I'm sure you've seen what the humans have done to our kind. I fail to see the innocence you're referring to." Magneto said.

"Repaying blood with blood doesn't solve everything." Lisa said.

"When you grow older, I'm sure you'll see." Megneto told Lisa. "Checkmate."

"…" True to what Magneto said, he had her king in a no escape situation. That's when the door to the plastic prison opened and two soldiers came in via an extendable bridge. "Uh-oh…"

"Lisa Braveheart… you have a lot of explaining to do." One of the soldiers told her.

"…" Lisa just quietly went with the soldiers, being led down the bridge. She thought over what Magneto said, it made her wonder who understood about mutants and vampires and whatever else was feared entirely if there was anyone. She really wondered.

Meanwhile…

"This room?" Felix asked his hostage, who he was still holding from under the chin. "And don't forget, I can tell when you're lying."

"Yes…" His hostage groaned. The room Felix inquired about was a large storage room with many shelves that were filled with seemingly broken devices and boxes stuffed with papers.

"… good." Felix said. He let go of his hostage, who had to catch his breath at this point. "Now then… what does this thing look like?" Felix wondered out loud. "Hold on… there's another heartbeat in here."

"RAH!!!"

"Whoa!" Felix dived out of the way of a shelf that nearly toppled on top of him.

"Yo Anole! You okay over there?"

"Yeah… he's all yours though, he's pretty tough." Felix's former prisoner said before camouflaging himself. Felix could hear his footsteps slip away.

"No problem." Felix saw a massive, bald man that had an upper body that was disproportionally large and muscular compared to his lower body. The only thing the man was wearing were tight pants an even tighter tanktop.

"Let me guess, super-human strength? Please I've taken guys bigger than you." Felix scoffed.

"That's only half of it buddy." The man said. "RAH!" The man charged forward.

"I always wanted to try the rodeo!" Felix said, he jumped up, landed on the guys shoulders as if he were mounted on a horse. "Yee-haw!"

"Get off of me!" The guy skidded to a halt, knocking over another shelf before stopping. He tried to grab Felix, who jumped off too quickly for him to catch.

"What? Over already?" Felix asked as he double kicked the man in the chest and sprang off of his chest. "What? That should have knocked you over."

"Ha ha!" The man dived at Felix and nearly slammed his fists on top of Felix had Felix not dived out of the way.

"Heh… rule of fighting, weaken your opponent before going in for the last blow." Felix told himself, revealing his claws.

Elsewhere in the factory…

"Was that all? How pathetic." Black Widow scoffed as she looked at the mutant she just shot. The mutant was lying on its back, still in wolf form, and its chest full of bleeding bullet holes.

"No!!! I don't believe this!"

"…" Black Widow wheeled around and fired her gun at the source of the noise.

"AH!" Anole faded in to sight clutching his shoulder, now bleeding. "You shot me!"

"You made too much noise." Black Widow told him, holding the gun to his head. "Truly idiotic, even if your comrade is dead, you should have remained quiet instead of letting me know where you were."

"…" Anole just looked at the gun in fear, feeling as though he jumped out of the frying pan right in to the fire.

"Judging from the marks on your face you already met my comrade here." Natasha said. "Bah… the fact that he let you go shows you how much stronger he needs to get." She said. "Where is he?"

"U-up-upstairs." Anole stuttered.

"Thank you." Black Widow said before shooting him in the head. She put the gun away and walked through the door Anole came through.

Back upstairs…

"Heh… heh…"

"Come on… I thought you'd be tougher than this." Felix taunted, his claws having small traces of blood on them as he looked at the man, who had numerous cuts on his body.

"I am tough! RAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The man bull-rushed him again.

"Love all." Felix said. As the man charged him, Felix rolled to the side, swiping his hand at his leg, scratching it.

"AH!" The man cried.

"Fifteen love." Felix said, jumping past the man's back, spinning and swiping one of his feet by his back followed immediately by another swipe of his hand, leaving two more scratch marks.

"RAH!" The man wheeled around to try and hit him.

"Thirty love." Felix said, hopping up to the man's shoulder, swiping his claws at his face, and then revealing his toe claws as he jumped off of his shoulder, leaving behind more claw marks.

"SHUT UP!!!" The man shouted furiously, swinging his arm at Felix again. Felix simply jumped over that arm, letting his toe claws scratch that arm as it passed underneath him.

"Forty love." Felix immediately ducked in towards the man right before being crushed underneath a massive fist. "Match point!" Felix jumped up to the man's face, swiped both his hands outward to leave two more scratches, and then he kicked him in the face as hard as he could with his feet.

"Ooooooooooooggggg…" The man finally fell over, covered in cuts, sweat, and droplets of blood.

_"Compared to the super villains at home, this guy was a piece of cake." _Felix thought.

"Nicely done."

"And where were you when I could have used a hand?" Felix asked.

"Cleaning up some trash." Natasha answered. "So the battery is in this room?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, according to that Anole guy, and he wasn't lying." Felix answered, rooting through the shelves.

"Good, once we get back, we need to rest up and then hit training immediately." Natasha said.

"Oh whoopee…" Felix sighed. As he and Natasha rooted through the shelves, Felix took glances back at the guy he just defeated, and he recalled Anole's words to him. _"He found friends here eh? __Far from home… kind of like me.__ Joseph, Lisa, I'll get back soon, no matter what."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew… delays are no fun for anybody, but here's the chapter. Let me know what you think.


	34. Fight for Family

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Felix and Natasha gathered an unknown battery for the doctor, who has suddenly agreed to build the weapon. Meanwhile Joseph is having trouble coming up with new ideas for his suit, and Lisa in an attempt to understand more about people speaks with none-other than Magneto, only to be left with more questions. It has now been two weeks since these events transpired, what will happen now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight for family

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

"Ha ha! Can't touch this!" Felix taunted loudly as he avoided a hailstorm of bullets. Once the gunmen began reloading their weaponry, Felix dived in closer and delivered a strong punch to the closest guy, he then began bounding around the hapless soldiers, knocking them unconscious with every blow.

"Got him!" Felix landed right in front of two guys holding their guns to his head.

"I think not." Felix said smiling before those two dropped to the ground with bullets embedded in the back of their skulls.

"Is the gate clear?" The Black Widow asked.

"I was just on my way." Felix said before breaking out in a full sprint in one direction through some military complex.

"Good." Black Widow said, running in another direction, dropping something in her wake.

"Where'd she go?" A large group of soldiers came out of the door Natasha came from. "Hey what's this on the ground?"

Beep Beep Beep Beep

KABOOM

"Ha!" Felix just clawed one soldier in the side before somersaulting over the top of another soldier and kicking him from behind. He flipped forward, scratching a soldier with his toe claws, and landed right in front of three other soldiers. Felix used one of the soldiers as a bludgeon to beat away the other two.

"He won't leave here alive!!!"

"Correction…" Felix began to say as the sound of a car engine sounded in his ears. "I think I will!" Felix back-flipped high in to the air as two rockets were fired at where he was standing. The rockets went off harmlessly beneath him and he landed right on top of a transport jeep that the Black Widow was driving, flooring the gas pedal.

"Mission accomplished?" Felix asked, crawling in to the passenger's seat from the window.

The Black Widow looked at her watch as if expecting something as she smiled.

KABOOM

The base they just escaped from went up in flames. "Mission accomplished." The Black Widow said.

"Well done you two." The Captain's voice came in over the radio. "I believe my enemies will be getting the message now."

"I almost pity them." Felix said with a smile. His act was getting more natural as time went on, at this point all he had to do was follow orders and hopefully impress the captain, which wasn't so hard if you were a super-human. After all, if you were a super-human you made all the hard stuff seem easy.

However even so, Felix still couldn't help but miss Joseph and Lisa more as each day passed. Felix did wish that he could just go back to the old days when the three of them would just patrol the LA streets by night, knocking silly a few crooks, and then dealing with their daily lives all over again.

"We're at the rendezvous point." The Black Widow said in to her radio set. "Roger."

"Ten minutes right?" Felix asked.

"You heard that?" The Black Widow asked.

"Super human senses." Felix reminded her.

"Right."

Everything stayed silent for the next few minutes, Felix thought more and more about Joseph and Lisa. "Hm?" Felix's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed everything around him getting mistier, or rather everything else just looked more white in hue. "Natasha what's going on here?" No answer. "Natasha?" Felix turned around, she was still standing there, but she wasn't moving a muscle. "Wait a second… why am I not hearing a heartbeat?" Felix walked over to Natasha and put his ears closer. "Natasha? Hello?"

"Soon Felix."

"Who's there?!" Felix revealed his claws and turned around, trying to fine the source of the voice. He neither heard nor smelled anything for another minute, but he abruptly turned around and saw a man in white clothing standing behind Natasha. "Hey you!"

"…" The man looked at him and smiled before vanishing before Felix could even blink.

"What?"

"Soon Felix, very soon."

"!!!" Felix turned around and saw a similar looking kid in white clothing, standing there and smiling at him. "Who are you?" Felix asked.

"They're doing fine, just so you know." The boy said.

"Felix?"

"Hm?" Felix turned around to find Natasha looking at him oddly. "Did you see that kid?"

"What kid?" Natasha asked. "Felix don't go insane on me already." Natasha sighed in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I swear there was a kid here. Or… at least… I think…" Felix thought about it and it was hardly in his memory, it was more like a dream.

Meanwhile…

Lisa was sitting on her bed, her room was now more tightly locked up since that night two weeks ago when she snuck out to speak with Magneto. Not that it was all that surprising, she did just break in to a very secure prison for a very dangerous criminal. She wasn't hurt by the tighter security, but what did hurt her was how Joseph reacted.

Flashback…

**"Lisa, I can't believe you actually did something like that!" Joseph said with a voice raised loudly. He was trying not to sound angry, but he was failing.**

**"I… I'm sorry." Lisa said meekly.**

**"Lisa, is saying 'I'm sorry' going to change the fact that you, one; left your room, two; disabled security, and three; broke in to the prison cell made to hold one of the most dangerous mutants in the world?" Joseph asked.**

**"No… no it's not."**** Lisa muttered.**

**"Why would you even think about doing a stunt like one you just pulled tonight?" Joseph asked.**

**"I… wanted to… know more about other people." Lisa said.**

**"And going to speak to the one person one earth who thinks humans are the lowest life form on earth was your idea of learning more about people?!" Joseph nearly yelled. "Lisa, I really am disappointed in you, I expected better." Joseph said, walking out of the room.**

**"…" Lisa sat there for a moment, before she flung herself in to her pillow to cry.**

End of flashback…

Lisa sincerely believed that those words hurt more than anything else. Those words hurt her more than even that time Raphael sliced her arm off. Lisa hadn't even talked to Joseph since he said those things to her, even though he's asked to come in twice she refused to see him both times. Lisa decided to simply lie down on the bed and sleep some more.

Meanwhile…

Joseph was again sitting at the work bench drawing up another sketch, but he was hardly focused on the sketch at all. Yesterday and the day before Lisa hadn't spoken with him, and he couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault. _"I shouldn't have raised my voice. She's __gotta__ hate me now." _Joseph thought.

Meanwhile…

"You called General?" Hawkeye asked as he came in to Fury's office.

"Yes, I've got good news." Fury said. "After Captain Ivan's last order to have a base destroyed, the Russians have finally given in."

"Meaning?"

"They've requested that a few of our Ultimates back them up." Fury said. "Pack something thermal Hawkeye, because it's going to be a cold day in hell where you're going."

"Understood sir." Hawkeye said.

"Now then, here's the battle plan." Fury began.

Meanwhile…

Knock Knock

"…" Lisa stayed silent, she knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Lisa, please let me come in. I want to talk to you." Joseph said.

"Joseph, please just leave me alone." Lisa said quietly.

"Lisa we need to talk about this." Joseph said through the door again.

"I don't feel like talking!" Lisa yelled before burying her face in her pillow again.

"…" Joseph was silent outside the door for a moment. "Lisa, I'm sorry but like it or not we need to talk." Joseph came in regardless of Lisa's wishes and stood near Lisa's bed.

"Leave me alone." Lisa said, not taking her face out of her pillow.

"Lisa please hear me out, I'm not mad okay." Joseph said.

"…"

"Oy…" Joseph sighed and thought about what he was going to say before continuing. "Listen Lisa, I'm sorry I got mad at you okay, you just scared me that's all."

"I… I was just fine, I knew the risk I was taking." Lisa said.

"But Lisa it doesn't mean you weren't doing something dangerous." Joseph said. "I honestly get scared for you, every night when we went out on patrol through LA I always got more and more nervous every night that passed."

"Why worry about someone who's already dead?" Lisa asked as she lifted her face off of her pillow somewhat.

"Because Lisa, I love you. I know I'm not your real dad, but I still love you as any dad would love his kid. Heck, I'm even terrified of that fact that you'll grow older and one day is going to come when I don't see you all the time anymore." Joseph said.

"…" Lisa listened quietly to this for a minute.

"And Lisa, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but just understand that I love you." Joseph said.

"But Joseph… I do forgive you." Lisa said. The two of them hugged each other tightly. "I love you too… dad." Lisa whispered.

"Ah Lisa…" Joseph said, sincerely touched by what she called him. It was enough to make him cry.

Meanwhile…

"Understood sir." Hawkeye said.

"Oh and one more thing." Fury said. "Go tell Joseph and Lisa about it."

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Hawkeye asked.

"It isn't fair to leave them in the dark about what we're doing, and since you're our point man why not have you tell them yourself?" Fury said.

"Augh…" Hawkeye groaned.

Later…

"You serious?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, I'm heading leaving in less than an hour." Hawkeye said, he was in Lisa's room with the two of them.

"You'll be, going to see Felix." Lisa said.

"More or less." Hawkeye said, turning to leave. "Oh yeah, Joseph Fury also wanted me to ask you how you were doing on designs."

"Just fine." Joseph said with a smile.

"Good." Hawkeye said before walking out of the door.

"…" Lisa was deep in thought after what Hawkeye just said. "Jo… Dad… thank you." Lisa said giving him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome. Get some rest now." Joseph told her before leaving.

"Thank you for everything Dad… you and Felix are my family now." Lisa said with a smile, she opened one of the drawers and in it was her costume and a number of vaccines full of serum. "You've both done so much for me, it's time I've done something."

The next day in Russia…

"You two have been most impressive assets for me these past few weeks." Captain Ivan told Felix and Natasha. Ivan had invited them in to his office, which was far more comfortable than the rest of the base. Ivan sat behind his desk and looked at the two. "Both of you have carried out my orders flawlessly, and have fulfilled our goals."

"It is our pleasure to serve under your command Captain." Felix said.

"I'm glad to hear it." The Captain said. "Once the Russian government is under my control, I guarantee that you two will continue to have a place by my side as my personal soldiers."

"Sounds promising Captain." Natasha said. "May I ask a question though?"

"Of course." The captain answered.

"How is the good doctor doing on your weapon." Natasha asked.

"It will be complete in a few days." The Captain said. "And you two, will be there with me on the day we activate it."

"I'm looking forward to it." Felix said.

"Ah but down to business now." Captain Ivan said, changing the subject. "I have another assignment for you two, this time we hit the Russian military hard!" The Captain said with a devilish smile.

"Just say the target and consider it done." Felix said.

"Good…" The Captain said.

Meanwhile…

"Yes! That's it!" Joseph said, looking at the new design he came up with. "Oh man, but I'm going to need some help putting it together if it's going to be done in time." Joseph said, turning towards the door. He reached for the knob when the door opened with General Fury standing on the other side of it. "Fury?"

"Joseph, please tell me that Lisa is at the very least in this room with you." Fury said.

"No. Why? Where is she?" Joseph asked.

"I have a feeling I know and I don't like it." Fury said, turning down the hallway, clenching a fist, and walking away.

"Squeak…"

"Hm?" Joseph looked down at his foot and noticed a rat holding a piece of paper in its mouth. His first instinct would have been to kick it away but his time around Lisa taught him better at this point. "Lola?" Joseph asked the rat. The rat dropped the piece of paper before vanishing in mist. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

"Dad, I know you won't approve of this, and I know that Mr. Fury definitely won't allow this, but I don't want to sit on the sidelines while Felix risks his life. I don't want to be sitting on the sidelines by the time you're out there risking your life. I'm going to help you like we helped each other back home. I'm really sorry, but I promise to help you both. – From your daughter with love."

"Lisa…" Joseph said, his voice terrified.

The next day…

"We're outside the base." Felix said in to his headset, he was looking at the front gate of some base.

"Are you both in your positions?" The Captain asked.

"Affirmative, I'm in my position." The Black Widow said over the radio.

"You're both cleared to begin." The Captain said.

"Understood." Felix said, beginning a full sprint towards the base.

"Hm? Hey! Someone's coming for the base." One of the tower guards said.

"Hm? Hold on." The man pulled up some microphone. "Intruder! You have one minute to turn around right now! You are trespassing!"

"I prefer the term invading!" Felix shouted.

"Forget it, shoot him!" Both of the guards manned turrets and aimed at Felix, open firing. Felix ducked and weaved his way through the bullets until he safely reached the gate. "What!? How did he ugh!" The man didn't finish his sentence since a bullet that came shooting out of his left chest cut him off.

"What!" He turned to look for where the bullet came from when a bullet struck him between the eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of that Black Widow." Felix said, jumping over the gate and landing on the other side of it.

"No worries, now if you'll excuse me." The Black Widow said.

"Freeze!" A number of Russian soldiers came out of the base loading their guns.

"What? You guys didn't remember to load your weapons before hand?" Felix asked, running towards the closest guy and delivering a fierce uppercut to him. He then used that guy's unconscious body to throw him at another soldier. Felix flipped out of the way of more bullet fire before diving in to a building.

"After him!" The soldiers went in to the building and looked around. The ones that went in were soon tossed out unconscious. "What?"

"Ha ha!" Felix dived out, avoiding more bullets before jumping in to a crowd of soldiers and throwing punches and kicks left and right. After knocking a few out, Felix back flipped over the top of one guy, grabbing him and throwing him at two soldiers. Felix then did numerous back flips that ended with a jumping kick to two soldiers on either side of Felix. "How are things on your end?" Felix asked.

"Going fine… but you might want to be aware of an incoming helicopter." The Black Widow said.

"Why?" Felix asked. He soon felt the breeze of a helicopter hovering over where he was standing. _"It doesn't look armed." _Felix thought as he looked at it. _"Wait… that scent." _Felix then hopped back to avoid three arrows that barely missed him. "Well well, look who the cat dragged in."

"Long time no see traitor." Hawkeye said as he hopped down from the helicopter, in his usual uniform but with a jacket underneath it. Hawkeye held his bow up in one hand and he had an arrow ready to fire at Felix. "You know, I always wanted to do this to you."

"Really? What a coincidence, because I always wanted to see how well claw marks went with your face." Felix said as he revealed his claws, staring Hawkeye down with a confident look.

Elsewhere in the base…

Natasha had made her way inside the base, particularly in a room that had numerous monitors on the walls, there were plenty of desks that had monitoring and computer equipment, and plenty of walking space. The room was almost big enough to be a gymnasium. Natasha discarded the empty machine gun she was holding and made her way towards one of the desks.

"Hm?" Natasha stopped walking. She slowly reached for her the pistol at her side, she then quickly spun around, seized someone around the neck and held the gun to their head. "Stupid child… how did you get here?!" Natasha hissed in to Night-princess' ear.

"Augh…" Night-princess gagged somewhat. "I… came to help…"

"Child… you have ten seconds to get out of this base, and find your own way home… you could blow this whole operation sky high just by being here so leave now…" Natasha hissed. "If you don't I can't guarantee your safety."

"I won't leave my family." Night-princess said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how do you guys like it? Let me know in a review.


	35. New Resolve

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Lisa and Joseph had a heart to heart which inspired Lisa to do anything to help her family from now on. In Russia, Felix and Natasha are carrying out further orders for the Captain to attack a base of the Russian Military. As backup from Fury, Hawkeye arrives and prepares to engage with Felix. Natasha surprisingly finds Lisa in the complex, and trouble between the two seems to be brewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Resolve

Felix and Hawkeye walked in a circle facing each other. "So, why are you here? Fury deciding to invade this base too?" Felix asked.

"No, the Russian Military just sees you traitors as a threat, and Fury wants you taken down." Hawkeye answered. "And he figured I'd be enough for the job."

"Well I've got news for the both of you, you're underestimating me." Felix said. He crouched low and ran forward.

"You're forgetting who the best shot here is." Hawkeye said, letting an arrow fly, Felix had to stop running and jump to the side immediately, but the arrow did scratch him across the shoulder.

"Not good enough though!" Felix said, ducking another arrow and then jumping at Hawkeye again. Felix threw a claw at Hawkeye that was blocked by the bow. Hawkeye then threw a kick at Felix that Felix blocked with his knee. Felix then shoved aside Hawkeye's second punch and scratched him across the chest. Hawkeye kicked Felix in the chest in retaliation before jumping back and loading another arrow.

"Try tranquilizer." Hawkeye fired the arrow that Felix leaned backwards to avoid. Felix then did a complete back flip in to the air to avoid a second arrow. Felix then caught a third arrow a few inches away from his head and a fourth arrow a few inches away from his chest.

"Sheesh, those would have been bad if they hit." Felix commented as he landed in the snow.

Meanwhile…

"Your family?" The Black Widow asked.

"Yes." Night-Princess answered before dispersing in to a swarm of bats and quickly reforming herself somewhere in the middle of the desks. "And I won't leave."

"Child… you're in too far over your head!" The Black Widow said, firing her gun at Night-princess. Night-princess stood there and took all of the bullets to her forehead before they fell out and healed. "…"

"Your heartbeat says you're surprised." Night-princess said.

"Out of you three, I never bothered to read your file since I wasn't supposed to be working with you. I suppose even I can make a mistake." Natasha said, tossing her gun to the side. "Child, this is your last chance to run before I can no longer guarantee your safety."

"No." Night-princess told her.

"Stupid child." Black Widow drew a knife and ran forward. Night-princess threw a kick at the Black Widow that was easily blocked. The Black Widow then dived at the other leg and sliced it through the back of her leg near the heel.

"AUGH!" Night-princess cried.

"Do you know what the Achilles tendon is child? That's the tendon that connects the calf to your heel, now stay out of my way." The Black Widow said, setting a bag down on one of the desks. "Twenty minutes ought to be plenty." She turned around and

WHAM

"AUGH!" Black Widow went sprawling backwards from a punch to the nose from Night-princess. "Augh… damn… you little wretch… you broke my nose!"

"You sliced my leg…" Night-princess said as she limped forward before her leg fully healed.

Meanwhile…

"Nice shooting Rex!" Felix taunted as he evaded another arrow from Hawkeye.

"Pft… as fast as ever, let's try this." Hawkeye said as he loaded an arrow with a round tip on it. Hawkeye aimed and fired.

"Wait… that smells like… HOLY CRAP!!!" Felix jumped high in to the air as the arrow exploded. "Ouch!" One arrow flew up and hit Felix in the shoulder. Felix pulled that arrow out of his shoulder and knocked away two more arrows before he landed near Hawkeye and swiped his claws.

"No chance." Hawkeye blocked Felix's hand with his bow right before jumping back. Felix jumped at him again, but Hawkeye ducked a kick from Felix, but the moment he stood up Felix scratched his leg with his toe claws. "Augh!"

"And let's add this!" Felix said, swiping his claws at Hawkeye's waist and scratching him there. Felix then quickly dodged and blocked a few punches and kicks from Hawkeye before Hawkeye managed to deal two solid punches to Felix's stomach and cheek. Felix jumped away quickly, kicking Hawkeye as he did so.

Back inside…

"Rah!" The Black Widow thrust her knife at Night-princess. Night-princess held up her palm and let the knife get thrust right through it, letting the bloody blade protrude from the back of her hand.

"Ha!" Night-princess then kicked away Black Widow's arm, forcing her to let go of the knife.

"Not bad… but you lack training." Black Widow pulled out another gun and fired a single shot.

"AH!" The bullet went through the lens of Night-princess' shades and entered her right eye. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Night-princess shouted.

"…" Black Widow smiled and rushed forward. Black Widow dealt a solid punch to Night-princess' right cheek, and then she dealt a gut punch to Night-princess.

"Urk…" Night-princess had the wind knocked out of her with that punch and she slowly collapsed to the ground.

"Troublesome child." The Black Widow said.

"Black Widow, what is taking you and Hell-claw so long? He isn't answering his radio!" The Captain barked.

"It seems that the Russian Military is starting to see things Fury's way, I'm assuming Hell-claw is dealing with some back up from Fury." The Black Widow answered. "I just had such a run-in myself."

"Set the bomb for ten minutes and get out now!"

"Understood sir." The Black Widow said as she set the timer on the bomb. "Hm?" The Black Widow turned around to find Night-princess making her way for the door.

"_I came to help Felix, not fight her." _Night-princess reminded herself as she pulled the bullet out of her eye, allowing the eye to start growing back.

"Augh… if he sees you it will ruin everything!" The Black Widow said, making sure her radio was off before she said that. She pulled out an Uzi and open fired.

"AH!" Night-princess fell to the ground with bullets embedding themselves all over her backs. Black Widow walked up, pulled out her knife, and leaned in close to Night-princess' ear.

"Given how this battle went, you should survive this whole ordeal, and when you do… find your own way home for your own good." Black Widow said. She took her knife and first cut the knee joints from behind, and then numerous other muscles on Night-princess' legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Night-princess shouted.

"Believe me child… given your abilities, what I'm putting you through now is nothing compared to what I went through at an age younger than you." Black Widow said before walking out of the room.

"Felix…" Night-princess breathed out weakly as she listened to the bomb timer count down, and all she could do was wait until all the muscles in her legs reconnected.

Meanwhile…

"Sorry, but the bow has got to go!" Felix said as he kicked Hawkeye's bow out of his hand.

"Gah!" Hawkeye quickly began throwing punches and kicks to fight with Felix.

"Whoa… you're no Cap, but you could certainly give him a run for his money." Felix said as he dodged and blocked and retaliated with his own attacks. Felix used every opening he could fine to land more scratches on Hawkeye's body, even if it meant taking a hit himself.

"Little traitor." Hawkeye muttered as he blocked one claw swipe and punched Felix once in the chest.

"Hey you know… I bet the cold is serving those cuts pretty well." Felix commented sarcastically as he ducked a kick and tried to use a sweep kick that Hawkeye jumped quickly.

"Grrrrr…" Hawkeye knew Felix had a point, the blistering cold wasn't making the scratches Felix left him any less painful, he was slowing down. Hawkeye threw a fist at Felix's face that Felix ducked.

"Nice try." Felix said before landing an uppercut, a strong blow to the cheek with his right fist, and finishing with a punch right between Hawkeye's eyes.

"Oof!" Hawkeye fell backwards, knocked unconscious by that last blow.

"…" Felix walked forward and hoisted Hawkeye's unconscious body on to his shoulders. _"Well Hawkeye… thanks for letting me win." _Felix thought to himself.

"Hell-claw! The bomb's going off in less than two minutes! Get your ass in gear!" Black Widow shouted, running out of the base.

"I don't see what you're so worried about, that's plenty of time." Felix said, grabbing Black Widow and hoisting her over his shoulders. Felix sprinted towards the gate, leaped to the top of it and then leaped away from the gate. "Hold on…" Felix picked up traces of a scent Felix knew all too well on Black Widow. _"NO!!!" _Felix turned his head toward the base with a panic stricken look on his face.

KABOOM

The minute Felix landed, he dropped Hawkeye on to the ground roughly and let Black Widow down and turned to look at the base.

"_He knows… great." _Black Widow thought. "Hmmmm… Hawkeye eh? Well done Hell-claw, we have a very valuable hostage now."

"Yeah…" Felix responded, not taking his horror struck eyes off of the base. _"No… no no no how did she even get here!?" _Felix asked himself. He looked at the ground and soon saw a rat at his feet. _"She… she's alive… oh thank god." _Felix fell to his knees in relief.

"Did the fight tire you out that much?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes… yes it did." Felix sighed as the Captain's helicopters flew in to pick them up.

Later…

The base was just smoking and flaming rubble now with a few corpses here and there. One large piece of rubble moved a little bit, before it was shoved away. Night-princess climbed out of that wreckage. Her shades were missing and so was her right arm, which was now a burnt and bleeding stump. Her hair was singed and the right side of her face had lost large pieces of skin.

"…" Night-princess looked around, it was no use trying to find her arm. She would just have to wait for a new one to grow. She took off her broken shades and dropped them to the ground, she removed her leather jacket, and lastly one of her burnt shoes. In spite of the fact that she was left only in her black T-shirt, pants and missing one shoe, the frigid weather didn't really bother her that much.

"Hm?" Night-princess turned around to look at a large figure. "Aren't you…"

"Yes I am. You're a vampire though aren't you? Did you do this?" The large figure asked.

"No… I didn't. Please… help me help Felix." Lisa begged.

"Felix? You know him?" The man asked, loosening his grip on his hammer.

Meanwhile…

"You exceeded my expectations yet again." The Captain told Natasha and Felix. "Not only did you destroy an important base, but you also captured one of Fury's dogs."

"I never liked that guy anyway." Felix said.

"Who is to handle torturing procedures?" Natasha asked.

"No one." The Captain answered.

"Sir?" Felix asked.

"Information will be needless now, instead, he will be there to witness the activation of our ultimate weapon, and the dawn of a new future." The Captain answered.

"Very well." Felix said.

"Very good Captain." Natasha said.

"You're both dismissed." The Captain said, walking down the hallway. Natasha walked down the hallway in the other direction while Felix stood there for a while before going down the same direction as Natasha.

"_Lisa… she's here… somewhere. Is she okay though? And what is this weapon? If it's as powerful as the Captain says… what should I do?" _Felix wondered.

Later that night…

Two guards stood outside the door to the lab where the weapon was apparently being built. "I don't understand why we have to stand here."

"Nobody but the Captain can open this door anyways."

"We're not even allowed in here." The guards conversed with each other extensively about this.

"You two!" Felix walked down the hallway.

"Agh… it's one of the Captain's super soldiers." One of the guards whispered.

"Shut up, this one is supposed to have super human senses. Yes sir!" The other guard stood at attention.

"Am I hearing complaints about the Captain's orders?" Felix asked one of them.

"N-no sir."

"I can hear your heartbeat, and I know when you're lying, so I do believe that you don't appreciate this assignment that the Captain has given you." Felix said, making his tone more agitated as it went on.

"O-of course not!"

"That does it… you two, as punishment for your lack of enthusiasm for your all too important assignment, go and scrub the latrines this instant!" Felix ordered.

"Yes sir!" They both said before marching off hastily.

"Suckers." Felix scoffed under his breath. He knew the security all too well around here by now, he already had the cameras watching this door disabled and now that those two buffoons were out of the way, he just had to get in through the door. Felix wedged his nails in through the slight opening in the door, then wriggled his fingers in making the opening wider and wider until he pushed it all the way open.

"zzzzzz…" Felix listened to the sleeping scientists, Dr. Petrovitch's snoring stood out among the rest of them. They weren't allowed to leave this room and so they had bunkers set up here. The room was quite massive, Felix assumed the weapon was under the massive sheet in the middle of the room. He found a large computer and promptly walked up to it.

"Let's see…" Felix turned the monitor on, since no one who didn't have access to the project details could even get in the room they didn't even bother setting up a password. Felix could easily access the information by himself. "Holy crap… and I thought America had the edge in this kind of stuff but this…" Felix looked towards the sleeping Dr. Petrovitch. _"This man has a much more dangerous mind than I thought." _

Later…

Joseph was welding together parts of his suit by himself, some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s techs helped build the basic stuff, but Joseph only trusted himself to put it all together. However his thoughts were preoccupied with other stuff.

He was worried sick about Lisa. Fury was correct in assuming that Lisa snuck aboard Hawkeye's transport to get to Felix sooner. He wondered what she could be doing halfway around the world in freezing cold Russia.

Beep beep

"Hm?" Joseph looked over towards his helmet. Joseph put it on and the visor pointed out an incoming transmission. "What? Allow transmission." Joseph said.

"Joseph… please say that's you and not some nosey S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"Felix?"

"Yep, it's you."

"How're you contacting me from all the way in Russia?" Joseph asked.

"I may be more of a chemist, but I still spent long enough in the Baxter building to know enough about this stuff. I took a while to get the right radio frequency and…"

"Hold on…" Joseph said. "Check line." Joseph said.

"What?"

Line checked, transmission avoided interception by 12 seconds, transmission is clean.

"Not well enough though Felix, you nearly got this transmission intercepted." Joseph said.

"Ah get off your high horse for a moment and listen." Felix retorted.

"It's good to hear you haven't changed." Joseph commented.

"Likewise, but anyways… I've found out about the weapon, and well… here I'm sending it to you."

"…" Joseph looked as the specs for the weapon appeared on the inside of his visor. "Holy… Felix this is serious stuff here."

"Yeah it's stuff alright. All I want to know is what the hell can we do about it?" Felix asked.

"…" Joseph sat there for a moment. "How's Lisa?"

"So you know… I haven't seen her yet, but I know she's okay… she's alive… well not in the traditional sense but she's alive."

"I get it." Joseph said, he couldn't help but wonder how Lisa would react to the comment of her being alive. "Hmmmmm… do you have any way of getting in touch with her at all?"

"Well, her rat Lola is still hanging around me, I guess I'm supposed to give it a message before it stops hanging out in my sleeve… it kind of itches. Ow! It just bit me! What was that for!?"

"Okay…" Joseph sighed, after thinking about it he couldn't believe what he was about to suggest. "Here's the plan…"

Later…

"Whew… that was close." Felix sighed. "That one scientist needs sleeping pills or something." He sighed again. He grabbed Lola gently from his sleeve. "Okay, sorry about the itchy comment, but now I need you to go back to Lisa, and tell her something." Felix said before whispering to the rat. "Got it?"

"Squeak." The rat dissolved in to mist.

"Good." Felix said before the slight mist seeped out of the room. After a second's pause, "I can't believe I was talking to a rat." Felix told himself.

Later…

Lisa was sitting next to a campfire, heat or cold made very little difference for her, but she still decided to sit near the fire. Lisa then gave a sudden look to the sky with her dark purple eyes. "Oh…"

"What is it young one?"

"Felix… and Joseph… Lola just told me something." Lisa said.

"Lola?"

"One of my summoned rats… she dispersed and I absorbed her experience." Lisa said. "Joseph and Felix have a plan. We'll all be together soon." Lisa said with a smile on her face.

"That's good." The man said, dropping a massive load of firewood near the fire. "How's that arm coming along?"

"Mmmm…" Lisa looked at her right arm, it had almost grown long enough to reach where the wrist should be, but not quite. "Almost there. Why did you decide that I was a good vampire? Most of us shouldn't be you know." Lisa asked sadly.

"Any friend of Felix's can't be a bad person." The man said. "I haven't seen him a long time, is there anything I can do to help any more?"

"Hmmmmm…" Lisa thought about it. "I think there is. This weapon… is dangerous." Lisa said.

Wherever they were, S.H.I.E.L.D., Russian wilderness, or the Captain's base, the Night-Hunters all had one thought on their minds. _"We'll get through this and out of this together."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only four or five more chapters after this folks. Read and review.


	36. The Last Hunt

Chronicles of the Night 

When we last left off, Felix and Black Widow did battle with Hawkeye and Night-princess respectively. The Black Widow left Night-princess in the base with bomb, while Hawkeye was taken hostage. Now realizing how the stakes have been raised by Lisa arriving in Russia, Felix contacts Joseph, and now the Night-Hunters are prepared for their final mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Last Hunt

In Russia…

"Not going to say anything Hawkeye?" Natasha asked Hawkeye tauntingly. Hawkeye was in a chair, restrained in such a way that he couldn't even turn his head in the slightest, the only thing he could move were his eyes and his mouth.

"…" Hawkeye only glared at Natasha hatefully.

"Come now… we were partners in the Ultimates for so long now, aren't you being rude?" Natasha continued.

"Go to hell." Hawkeye told her.

"…" Natasha stood up and clutched Hawkeye around his mouth. "I don't believe you're in the position to be telling me such things." Natasha hissed.

"Forget it Natasha, he's not worth it, the captain wants him alive for now anyways." Felix said, standing right outside the door of Hawkeye's cell.

"Hmph…" Natasha let go and made for the door. "I do hope you enjoy tomorrow's show." Natasha told Hawkeye before walking down the hall. Hawkeye just kept glaring at the two of them.

"Oh yeah… I wanted to give you something while I was here." Felix said. He then promptly gave Hawkeye the finger before following Natasha and closing the door.

_"Punk wouldn't be giving that if I wasn't bound." _Hawkeye thought as he clenched the hairpin that was in Natasha's glove between his teeth.

"I think he got the message." Natasha said to Felix without turning around to look at him.

"So do I." Felix responded. _"Tomorrow is the day… more than one person is going to be in for a surprise, that's for sure." _

In the Russian wilderness…

Lisa was sitting quietly in the middle of a pack of Russian Wolves in a cave. In spite of their size and intimidating appearance, they were warming up to Lisa like a litter of puppies. "Your name… how about Jonathan?" Lisa asked one of the dogs.

"Hmph…" It snorted.

"And yours…" Lisa looked at the wolf that was apparently the alpha male out of the pack. She looked at him long and hard. "Your name… is definitely Joseph." Lisa decided.

"Are you talking to these wolves?"

"Yes… they won't hurt me… I already used my powers and they're pursuaded that I'm not their enemy." Lisa answered the figure. "Tomorrow…" Lisa hugged the wolf she named after Josph lightly. "Tomorrow we'll be together again… and we'll go home."

Elsewhere in Russia…

"Fury… you finally arrived yourself?" A Russian man decorated with medals asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Fury said as he stepped down from the a helicarrier. Behind him were Captain America, Tony Stark, Janet Pym, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Night-Roller. Night-Roller's outfit appear less bulky than before at the gloves and skates, and the body suit expanded down his arms now. In addition, metallic but flexible cables ran from the gloves to a new backpack attached to his back.

"It took you long enough, that one man you sent us did no good and has gotten himself captured now." The Russian man told Fury.

"Believe me, it's under control." Fury said confidentally.

"It better be, or we'll all doomed." The commander sighed. "Those new super soldiers of Ivan's have been reeking havoc, they must be stopped."

"So, any idea of where they're going to hit next?" Fury asked, pretending he knew nothing as he and the Ultimates followed the Russian man.

"Da… I do." The Russian sighed. "Our spies tell us that he and most of his personel are going North from their base to activate some super weapon."

"Good, the Ultimates, a few soldiers, and I will lead an assault on Ivan's forces and hit them before they activate the weapon." Fury said.

"A number of my men will lead the charge." The Russian man said.

"How about we discuss who will lead what." Fury said.

_"I hope we can pull this off." _Joseph thought.

Back at Ivan's base…

"We finally alone?" Natasha asked under her breath.

"Yeah… I don't even pick up any static that would indicate we're bugged." Felix answered.

"Good." Natasha said. "Remember, once Hawkeye frees himself, we make our move as well."

"Right, whatever guards we have with us go down around us, we then rendevous with the rest of the Ultimates before advancing." Felix continued.

"Good." Natasha said.

"Natasha…"

"What?"

"Answer me honestly, what did you do to Lisa?" Felix asked.

"…" Natasha sighed. "No point lying, you'd know. I left her alive if that's what you're worried about."

"Okay." Felix said with a slight bit of bitterness before leaving the room. _"Damn it Natasha."_ Felix thought.

Back in the wilderness…

Lisa slept peacefully with a few members of the pack. Lisa dreamt of her room back in LA, she dreamnt of starry nights and even of those moments she didn't overly enjoy when she battled crooks. Soon she would be back to the good old times. All she had to do was survive the coming day. Easy right?

Back at the base…

"Very well Fury, you will lead a few of my soldiers in to battle alongside your Ultimates." The Russian commander said.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Fury said. "Captain, you know the plan right?"

"Right." Captain America answered. "Janet and I will go directly for Ivan, he won't have a chance to activate the weapon."

"Good." Fury responded. "Night-roller and Quicksilver will lead the soldiers while Scarlet Witch and Iron-Man will provide air support." Fury continued.

"That works." Night-roller responded.

"Just try and keep up." Quicksilver said.

_"Tomorrow… so close…" _Night-roller thought.

Meanwhile…

"Twenty-seven hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifty-five seconds. In that time, actions of tremendous consequence will occur." A Teenager in white clothing said. He was somewhere in the Russian wilderness by himself, and everything around him was misty. "How will it end? How will it begin? Is there a difference? I know what happens, and I don't know what happens… being me is so strange at times." The teen continued. "Joseph, Felix, and Lisa, my all three of you are so interesting."

Twenty-seven hours, thirty minutes later…

The frosty air seemed especially chilling that night. There was a full moon out, the stars were more clear than ever. It hung over a massive open field covered in snow with a few trees here and there. Part of the field was surrounded by progressively thicker woods and then a steep cliff on the other side.

Ivan's soldiers were scattered all about the field far and away from each other behind sandbags. The cliff had an observation room built in to it that had numerous control panels in the room. There were watchtowers with massive spotlights and a crane at the location a truck was backing up to. The truck had a massive metal crate on it, more soldiers than anywhere else in the field surronded the truck.

Inside the observation room, Felix and Natasha stood on the left and right of Ivan respectively, all three of them had big smiles painted on their faces. At one of the control panels, Dr. Petrovitch stood leaning over it.

"Finally… my dream of conquest, realized." Ivan said. "There was Napoleon, Stalin, Hitler, numerous leaders who led conquests over others, all of them failed. Why? Because their tools were weak. But this, this is the ultimate tool, the ultimate weapon, and the ultimate conqueror."

"We merely wait for you to activate it sir." Dr. Petrovitch said.

"It's receiving power then?"

"Yes, all indications say it is ready to go, all that you need to do, is insert your key in to it's container." Petrovitch told him as the truck slowly had the crate slide off of it as a crane hoisted it upright.

"Good. Hell-claw, Black Widow, I shall give you the honor of being at my side for this." Ivan said as a ladder descended to the snowy ground. Black Widow and Felix soon followed.

"And you…" Petrovitch turned to Hawkeye, who was restrained to an upright table by numerous bonds. "You have a front seat to the show."

"…" Hawkeye kept silent and merely gave Petrovitch a hard stare.

Ivan, Felix, and the Black Widow all walked towards the weapon, the spotlights on the watchtower shined on them as if they were walking on a grand stage, approaching the finale.

"Wait… Captain." Felix said.

"What?" Ivan asked somewhat annoyed.

"There's a noise…" Felix said tensely. Felix revealed his claws, suddenly on his guard.

"AN ATTACK!!! AN ATTACK!!!"

BOOM

A beam of energy came from above and struck an area near numerous soldiers.

"Just so you know, I am completely wasted! But I am still a very good shot!" Iron-Man's voice echoed from overhead. Soon soldiers came flooding out of the woods with Night-roller and Quicksilver at their head.

"Activate the air defenses! Soldiers, stand your ground and repel them!" Ivan ordered in to his radio. "Hell-claw! Black Widow! Take the nearest soldiers with you to repel the invaders! Go go go!" Ivan ordered. The two of them silently obeyed their orders and went to grab the nearest unit.

"Incoming missiles!" Iron-man shouted as three missiles all started homing in on him. Scarlet Witch flew up and held glowing hands in front of her. Soon the missiles all disappeared in a flash of scarlet light. "Thank you darling."

"You're welcome. Helicopters!" Scarlet Witch shouted as numerous, heavily armed helicopters flew in.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

"AH!"

"ARGH!"

Machine gun fire peppered the charging Russian soldiers, however Quicksilver weaved through them easily while they harmlessly bounced off of Night-roller's force-field. In spite of the snow, Night-roller had no problem going through it in his blades.

"Try this." Night-roller held up two hands, energy gathered at the palms and two fairly large yellow beams of energy shot out and tore through the sandbags, knocking any soldiers behind them unconcious.

"Ha!" Quicksilver charged to one small encampment and quickly cleared away the soldiers there. The Russian soldiers they were leading managed to breach other sandbags.

In the observation room…

"What! Why are they here!?" Petrovitch demanded. "No! I was offered a chance to create a great weapon and now they'll ruin it!"

"Damn right we will."

"Hm?"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Hawkeye dropped a pistol he just emptied out and all twelve of the soldiers in the room dropped dead with bullets in the space between their eyes. "Now then, we'll need to come back for you later, so you just stay here nice and quiet until we get back." Hawkeye said, picking up two machine guns off of the dead soldiers.

"Wha… what…"

Outside…

CRASH

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Hawkeye jumped through the window of the observation room, firing off the machine guns, hitting units left and right. He stopped firing to roll as he landed to reduce the impact of the fall.

"Captain…" Black Widow said in to her radio. She stopped charging and the ten soldiers behind her stopped following.

"What?"

"Checkmate." Felix said lightly.

"RAH!" Natasha turned around and hit all ten of her soldiers with machine gun fire.

"ARGH!"

"OOF!"

"Sorry boys, but I have different loyalties right now." Felix said as he kicked and punched and clawed the hell out of the ten soldiers he had with him.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS OUTRAGE!!!" The Captain bellowed.

"ARGH!!!"

"GAH!!!"

"Hm?" Ivan turned around to find numerous soldiers getting their asses handed to them by Captain America and Hawkeye while they were seemingly distracted by something.

"Ivan! You're coming with us!" Captain America shouted.

"Never." Ivan hissed.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA

More soldiers behind their sandbags began firing at the still far away enemy, but they would advance soon if something wasn't done.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!"

"Hm? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" An enormous pack of wolves came surging out of the nearby woods, they were soon leaping all over the soldiers, clawing and biting at them, hitting them before they could even react.

"GET THOSE ANIMALS!!!"

RATATATATATATATATATATATA

Some machine gun fire became directed at the wolves, some went down while others ran away too quickly. Two of the wolves however, a large white one, and a slightly smaller red one were darting back and forth through the machine gun fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"ARF!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The white wolf and the red wolf were all over the soldiers soon. Once they were down, the red wolf's fur began shrinking away, the paws spread out in to fingers and soon Lisa stood there, her eyes light purple in color.

"Isn't that Lisa?" Quicksilver asked.

"Leave her, she's too far in to this to get out now." Fury said, coming out from the trees himself with a number of guns mounted on his bullet-proof vest.

"Lisa…" Night-roller skated up to her. "Are you alright?" Night-roller asked as they ignored the chaos around them.

"I'm fine dad." Lisa told him.

"Good, because when we get home you're grounded." Night-roller said with almost a laugh.

"Yeah, okay." Lisa said before they both gave each other a hug.

"Scarlet Witch, teleport Natasha to where her armor is waiting." Fury said.

"On it." Scarlet Witch said, diving past missiles that Iron-man blew up with his laser beams.

"Damn that Captain's not too bad." Hawkeye said as he fired at Captain Ivan, who expertly ducked behind light cover and avoided them. Captain America ran forward to confront the captain up close.

Everything had gone to hell now. Helicopters were blowing up, soldiers were falling left and right on both sides, and the Ultimates with help from the Night-Hunters were swarming all over the field, overwhelming Ivan's forces.

KABOOM

"Here I am love." Black Widow said, now wearing a completely black version of Iron-Man's armor as a smoking missile launcher concealed itself in the armor's shoulder.

"Good, Black Widow, Iron-Man, fly in and secure the weapon." Fury ordered.

"On it sir."

"Okay guys…" Night-roller sighed. "Now!"

"Got it." Felix said, making a mad dash for the weapon while Lisa did the same thing.

"Felix! Lisa! Stand down!" Fury ordered.

"Sorry Tony, sorry Natasha." Night-roller's voice sighed.

BAM

"WAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Night-roller had fired two beams of energy at Iron-Man and Black Widow, both of which made contact and the two suits of armor came crashing down. "A special beam made to temporarily shut your armor suits down, it'll only work once though." Night-roller said as he also made for the weapon.

"Joseph! You too! What the hell are you three doing!"

"Sorry Fury, but we don't work for you, and we're not part of your team." Felix answered. "You haven't seen the specs for this weapon but I have and it's far too dangerous."

"In short, we're destroying it." Night-roller said.

"Ultimates, don't let them destroy it! We have to secure it first!" Fury ordered.

"On it!" Quicksilver ran at Joseph and tripped him up as he skated by.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, nothing personal." Quicksilver said, hitting Joseph when he tried to get up. "OOF!" A smaller beam of energy came from Night-roller's palm that knocked him away without doing too much harm.

"Same here." Night-roller said. "WHOA!!! Man my beam wore off faster than expected." Night-roller commented.

"Not completely." Iron-Man said as he slowly got up, firing his repulsor rays in succession that Night-roller had a hard time dodging.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

"AUGH!" Machine-gun fire came from wrist-mounted automatic weapons in Black Widow's suit that fired at Lisa.

"Stop getting in the way!"

"Whoa!" Felix had to duck to avoid bullet fire by Hawkeye.

"That was a warning shot!" Hawkeye shouted.

"You know… I meant that finger completely!" Felix shouted back.

"Screw the warning shots." Hawkeye muttered to himself, firing machine gun fire at Felix that Felix had a difficult time dodging.

"Grrrr…" Felix scooped up some snow and threw it at Hawkeye. He dodged it but didn't expect another snowball and it got him in the eyes.

"Hey! What the…" Hawkeye stopped firing and it gave Felix enough time to run at Hawkeye and tackle him. "OOF!"

"Night-roller! It's all you!"

"Ha!" Night-princess kicked Black Widow under the chin and caused her to topple over in the armor. "Go dad!"

"On it…" Night-roller said, skating towards the weapon. "Direct power to right glove." Night-roller said. His backpack sounded as though it were charging, and his right glove gave off a light glow.

"General! The Captain we were fighting was a hologram!" The Wasp yelled in to the radio.

"What?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Night-roller threw his fist forward and it punctured through the metal crate. On the other side of the crate, Ivan was already on the other side, a card key slid in to a slot.

"You lose." Ivan said.

"What?" Night-roller stood there with his fist still inside the crate for a moment. "OOG!!!" Night-roller was sent flying backwards by a fairly large metallic fist that came punching through the crate. The crate was soon torn open from the inside.

The weapon was a large robot. It was about 6'5" in height, completely chrome in appearance, and it had a medium frame. It had a single visor like eye, sleek metal, its arms had two thin holes on either side of it, glowing palms, and legs that were somewhat thicker than the rest of the body. Lastly, it had a large glowing triangle on its chest.

"No…" Felix said. "We failed."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Ivan strolled to the very front of the robot.

"…" Everyone stopped to stare at the robot and Ivan standing in front of it.

"My my, what an interesting game we played. Traitors on one side, conflicting views, and in the end…. I still win." Ivan said. "Now all of you shall feel the power of my ultimate weapon. The perfect robot, and the perfect machine of destruction. I give you… Ultimo!" Ivan declared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festivities are only just now beginning. Can Ultimo really be this powerful? Find out, next chapter.


	37. Ultimo

Chronicles of the Night

Ah… those mixed feelings you get from nearly finishing a story are starting to come up. But I must press on.

When we last left off, The Ultimates finally took direct action, however when time came to claim the weapon the Night-Hunters attempted to destroy the weapon. Unfortunately for both teams, Captain Ivan managed to activate the Super robot Ultimo. How powerful is this weapon? Both teams are about to find out first hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimo

Everyone there stood where they were, staring at Captain Ivan with the Ultimo robot right behind him. The Ultimo robot slowly turned its head to look at everyone there. It scanned over the Ultimates, the Night-Hunters, and all of the common soldiers on both sides.

"Fury… I think the choice has been taken out of our hands now." Night-roller said.

"You're right." Fury said. "Everyone, let's bring this sucker down."

"Ha! You think you can defeat the perfect weapon!? Ultimo, destroy them!" Captain Ivan ordered.

"Query…" Ultimo said in a low robotic voice.

"Hm?" Everyone looked at Ultimo.

"Ultimo is perfect, if Ultimo is perfect, why is Ultimo subjected to orders from one who is imperfect?" Ultimo asked.

"Wha? Do not question me machine!" Ivan yelled at Ultimo.

"Master registration: DELETED."

"What?"

"Ultimo is perfect, all bio-forms are imperfect." Ultimo said.

SHING

"Urk…" Two blades extended from the sides of Ultimo's right arm and were rammed through Ivan's left chest, piercing both his heart and left lung.

"Exterminate… all… bio-forms." Ultimo said as the blades retracted and Ivan fell to the ground.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!" All of the common soldiers present immediately charged at Ultimo.

"Stand down! None of you know what this thing is capable of!" Felix shouted.

"Exterminate…" Ultimo flew up in to the air via boosters on its back and legs and began spinning around rapidly. Blue rays of energy flew from its hands and pierced every soldier present right through the chest.

"ARGH!!!"

"Look out!" Captain America blocked it with his shield while everyone else managed to dodge the rays fired at them.

"Damn… in only a few seconds he's made it so that only the Super-humans are left." Quicksilver cringed.

"We've got to take it down! Go go go!" Fury shouted, drawing two different machine guns.

"I'm first." Iron-Man said, finally able to fly again. He boosted full speed towards Ultimo with his arms outstretched.

"You're not going in there alone!" Black Widow's armor was also activated and she flew towards the Ultimo as well.

"I'll cover you guys!" Lisa's eyes glowed red and orange and soon numerous bats flew out from her shadow, far more bats than she's ever summoned before. The immense swarm of bats surrounded Ultimo and formed an almost solid wall of fluttering bats.

"Remove obstacle." Ultimo gave off a whirring sound before the bats were suddenly sent flying away from Ultimo.

CRASH

Iron-Man crashed in to Ultimo and was carrying it higher in to the air. "This is where you get off!" Iron-Man said, letting go of Ultimo and proceeding to do an aerial somersault.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The Black Widow's wrist-mounted weapons began unloading rounds on Ultimo as she flew underneath him and came up behind him. The rounds bounced off of Ultimo's body harmlessly as he wheeled around and fired two beams of energy that knocked the Black Widow out of the air. "AH!!!"

"No!" Iron-Man fired two repulsor rays from his wrists at Ultimo. Ultimo flew towards Iron-Man while projecting some kind of force-field around itself that repelled the repulsor rays. Ultimo thrust a hand at Iron-Man's chest and immediately Iron-Man felt an electric shock course through the armor. "AH!"

"Exterminate." Ultimo made unsheathed its blades and was prepared to ram it through Iron-Man when one of its boosters malfunctioned and it flew around uncontrollably before crashing in to the ground.

"Go!" Night-Roller boosted towards Ultimo while Felix ran forward, Hawkeye also ran forward with guns blazing.

"…" Ultimo ignored the gun and it turned around to impale Felix on its blades.

"Grrr…" Felix felt the blade scratch him, but he ignored the slight pain to throw a punch at the robot's head. Ultimo threw several fast punches that Felix dodged for a while before Ultimo landed a solid one on his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Felix shouted as the punch sent him flying back.

"Back off!" Night-Roller skated up and threw three strong punches that all connected with Ultimo. Ultimo tried slashing him, but the blade couldn't get through the force-field like that, so Ultimo punched him away as well.

"Flight booster reengaged… analyze threat…" Ultimo looked at the Scarlet Witch, who was holding up glowing hands at Ultimo. "Threat level: Sigma-class threat." Ultimo engaged its thrusters and rocketed towards Scarlet Witch.

"AH!" Scarlet Witch tried to fly out of the way, but Ultimo was far too fast and in the next few seconds, Ultimo had pierced his blades through Wanda's stomach.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Quicksilver shouted. He ran as fast as he could, gained momentum, and jumped about forty feet in to the air and clinged to Ultimo's back, beating on its head rapidly. "Don't… touch… my… sister!"

"Electric… interferance detected…"

"Pietro, get Wanda out of here, I'll keep him busy." The Wasp said, at a shrunken size firing electric bolts at Ultimo's neck.

"Repulsion field…"

BAM

"OOF!!!" All three of them were sent flying off of Ultimo just in time for Ultimo to turn around and land a punch across Iron Man's cheek.

"Gotcha!" Lisa caught Janet.

"Hang on Pietro!" Felix caught Quicksilver. "Go get Wanda."

"You don't need to tell me." Quicksilver said, as soon as Felix set him down, Quicksilver ran as fast as he could to catch an unconcious Wanda. He was soon speeding through the woods with her.

"AH!" Ultimo blasted Black Widow away and turned to find Quicksilver running off with Wanda.

"Sigma-class threat escaping. Subject is being taken by Delta-class threat… eliminate." Ultimo was soon speeding towards Quicksilver, and gaining.

"Damn… he's fast." Fury said, running in to the woods with Captain America behind him.

"Lisa, let's go and give them a hand." Felix said.

"Okay." Lisa said as she and Felix took off.

"Wanda… I'll get you to safety."

"Eliminate."

BOOM

"Whoa!" Quicksilver narrowly avoided a beam of energy that pierced through the trees with the intent to hit him. Ultimo was now firing a steady beam from its palm that was sweeping through the forest, cutting down the trees as it swiped through. The beam and Ultimo were both barely trailing behind Quicksilver. _"I could go faster, but if I do I might hurt Wanda."_

"Ha!" Captain America jumped in, tackling Ultimo with his shield in front of him.

"Subject analyzed: Captain America… threat level undetermined. Approach with caution." Ultimo said. Captain America began throwing a series of punches and kicks at Ultimo that were blocked fairly easily, but Ultimo's counter-punch was avoided and countered with a shield swipe to its chest.

"Not good enough!" Captain America used the momentum from the shield swipe to throw a kick, he then blocked a blade swipe with his shield before rolling to Ultimo's side and kicking it in the knee joint. He flipped backwards and raised his shield to block another attack. Unfortunately…

ZAP

"AH!" Ultimo sent an electric current through the shield which caught Captain America off guard.

"RAH!" Lisa came behind Ultimo, somersaulted, and was holding Ultimo in an odd looking position in which she was clinging to its back upside down with her arms wrapped around its waist, and her legs wrapped around the part that connects the shoulders to its arms. "Fury! Help!"

"Got it kid…" Fury said, pressing a button on his vest.

"Sir… techs say the uptime cost will only allow intangibility for about seven seconds."

"That's just enough time." Fury said.

"Eliminate!" Ultimo sent both Captain America and Lisa flying with his invisible force field, but Fury kept running towards him. Ultimo tried to thrust his blade through Fury, but Fury ran right through Ultimo like a ghost and dropped something in his wake. Ultimo looked at a grenade that had the pin missing.

"Need a lift?" Felix asked, grabbing Fury right as he turned tangible and leaping away before

KABOOM

"AH!" Lisa jumped backwards as Ultimo charged her, letting the shrapnel from the grenade fall out. Ultimo nearly stabbed her, but she ducked, quickly transformed in to a red wolf and ran through the woods away from the robot. Captain America threw his shield at Ultimo and strcuk it across the head.

"Whew… that was too close." Felix sighed.

"Get back in there… I'll be joining you shortly." Fury said, loading one of his machine guns with a new clip.

"Fine, but for the record I'm still not your soldier." Felix said before running off.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Fury remarked.

"I managed to find a spare bow and arrow for you." Quicksilver said as he came back to Hawkeye.

"Thanks." Hawkeye said as he took them. "Oh good, you even brought the trick arrows I asked for."

"Lisa's leading it back towards us, get ready." Night-Roller said. Lisa and Ultimo soon came tearing out of the woods. Lisa changed back and was soon torched from behind by a powerful beam of energy.

"UGH!!!" Lisa shouted as the beam scalded her backside.

"Keep it on ground!" Black Widow shouted as she revealed small missile launchers on the shoulders and waists, all of which fired simultaneously at Ultimo.

KABOOM

BAM

BAM

BAM

Right after the missiles hit Ultimo, Iron Man and Night-Roller charged in and threw their own punches at Ultimo, Ultimo kicked Night-Roller away, had a punch blocked by Iron Man but he hit him with an electric charge. Quicksilver charged at Ultimo and hit him twice and then jumped back quickly to allow Hawkeye to hit it with two arrows, both of which exploded.

BAM

"Ah!" A beam made an indirect hit on Hawkeye's side as he dived to the side.

"HA!!!" Felix jumped in and delivered a spinning kick to Ultimo's head. Felix ducked away to allow Captain America to jump in with his own kick, followed by a quick jab and then a dodge roll.

"Keep swarming it!" Black Widow was open firing with automatic fire before boosting in to land a few punches. Lisa also joined in the fray of moving in, landing a blow or two before jumping back.

"…" Ultimo was also landing a number of powerful blows to each of the fighters, slicing through Lisa's stomach, zapping both Iron Man and Black Widow, kicking Felix in the stomach, punching Captain America across the face, elbowing Quicksilver in the chest, and even thrust his blades with enough force to scratch Night-Roller's skin in spite of the force-field. "Charging…"

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Hm? BACK OFF!!!" Felix shouted. Everyone jumped back but soon.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

"WAH!!!" Everyone in the fray, the snow and even a large chunk of the ground around Ultimo was blown away by a super charge force-field. All of them were probably blown over twenty-five feet away by the blast.

"Eat this." Fury aimed carefully and fired the machine gun he loaded earlier. A surprisingly large number of rounds were hitting Ultimo, and even more surprising, the bullets were actually leaving visible marks on Ultimo's body.

"This should take him out…" Hawkeye aimed one arrow carefully before letting it fly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The arrow gave off a very large explosion. All that could be seen was a smoking crater. "Whew…" Hawkeye sighed.

"Reevaluate threat level: Alpha-class registration deleted, new threat level: Delta-class. Eliminate."

"Wha? That thing is still alive?!"

"Hawkeye move!" Fury shouted.

ZOOM

ZAP

"AH!" Ultimo's fingers sent an electric pulse through Hawkeye's body, he was then kicked hard enough in the stomach to get sent flying several feet through the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOF!!!" Hawkeye's back hit a tree before his body collapsed to the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"Uni-beam fire!"

BAM

A massive beam of energy came from the chest of the Iron-Man suit, and hit Ultimo, however the robot still hovered where it was. "Ah shoot… that was all I had."

"Eliminate…"

"Where are you?" Lisa asked no one in particular as she injected herself with a vaccine.

"Guys… we can't keep fighting this thing head to head, it's too fast, too strong, and too durable." Night-Roller said.

"Not to mention that what damage we might have caused it is probably being taken care of by those nano-bots mentioned in the schematics." Felix said.

"With Wanda, Jan, Hawkeye, and Tony down already things aren't going to be easy." Captain America noted. "Joseph, you stay here with Lisa while Felix and I try and distract it, move in the moment it seems as though it won't notice you approaching it."

"Got it." Night-Roller responded.

"Always wondered what it'd be like to fight with you as a partner." Felix commented as he and Captain America ran at Ultimo

"He'll be here… I know he will." Lisa said.

"Who will?" Joseph asked.

"RAH!" Captain America threw a kick or two at Ultimo before blocking a few blows with his shield. Felix dived behind his legs, Captain America kicked it, and as it fell over Felix's body, Felix jumped up to send it higher in to the air. "Need a lift?"

"Well, I have been feeling down." Felix commented. Captain America held up his shield, Felix landed on, Captain America then pushed upward as Felix jumped off. Felix tried to kick Ultimo, but Ultimo wrapped an arm around Felix's leg and was about to stab Felix through the chest with his blades when a hand grabbed Ultimo's wrist. Soon both the figure and Felix disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Long time no see Felix."

"Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! Thor! I haven't seen you in ages. Glad to see you're still around." Felix laughed.

"You have the young girl you saved to thank." Thor said, pointing to Lisa.

"I… met him after the base exploded." Lisa said. "I asked if he could help."

"No way..." Quicksilver said in surprise.

"Thor, I'll be honest, this thing is no pushover." Felix said.

"I'll keep that in mind, but with the mighty Mjolnir in my hand I shall prevail." Thor said as he raised his hammer in to the air. Thor soon took off towards Ultimo, his hammer cackling with sparks and a face filled with determination.

"Analyzing… Target identified as Thor. Threat level: Omega-class threat, eliminate." Ultimo said before rocketing towards Thor.

"Everyone, give them plenty of space, this is going to be one hell of a fight." Fury said.

"Oh boy it will." Felix said.

Thor, his hammer gripped in both hands and poised to swing, charged Ultimo. Ultimo, its arms drawn back and blades extended on both arms readied, charged Thor. The air above the rest of the heroes seemed to be blown away when the two titans clashed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha ha ha… this was one of the moments I was most anxious to write. However this isn't the moment I'm most looking forward to writing. But for now read and review.


	38. Eminence

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off Ivan had activated his super weapon, Ultimo. Ultimo, however, turned on Ivan and killed him. The robot then proceeded to battle the Night-Hunters and the Ultimates. Even the combined might of both teams was proving virtually ineffective against the mighty robot, which managed to take out the Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Iron Man. But now former Ultimates member Thor has arrived, and he is prepared to do battle against the machine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my original characters and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eminence

"HA!!!" Thor swung his hammer and landed a direct blow to the side of Ultimo's head. Ultimo responded with a punch to Thor's chin followed by a double kick. Thor grabbed one of the legs and hurled Ultimo to the ground.

"Eliminate." Ultimo aimed both hands at Thor and fired two beams of energy, both of which hit Thor.

"Soul-less machine, I'll show you the folly of striking the son of Odin!" Thor declared, he raised his hammer, storm clouds soon moved in, lightning struck Mjolnir, and Thor aimed the hammer downwards, sending a massive bolt of lightning to strike Ultimo as it hit the ground.

"Did he actually just take that thing down?" Quicksilver asked.

"No… it couldn't have been that easy." Night-roller said.

"Eliminate all bio-forms." Ultimo soon rocketed from where it hit ground and tackled Thor. Ultimo pressed its palm against Thor's chest and sent an electric current through his body.

"Do you think the god of thunder is really so easily bested by his own element?" Thor used a single hand to shove Ultimo away before taking another swing with his hammer, sending Ultimo flying away. Ultimo quickly readjusted itself before flying back towards Thor, firing laser beams as it flew. "Argh…" Thor was struck by a few blasts, but he flew higher, swinging his hammer and causing a tremendous gust of wind to turn against Ultimo. Thor's weather manipulations even lead to freezing rain and lightning.

"Weather abnormality detected, readjustment necessary." Ultimo flew straight upward to avoid the wind coming in, Thor summoned down numerous bolts of lightning, some of which struck Ultimo but seemed to do little harm to it.

"I suggest we get more distance." Felix said.

"Good idea." Lisa answered.

"Come on." Fury said, leading everyone deeper in to the woods away from the battle scene.

"Rrrrrr…" Ultimo's blades couldn't quite pierce Thor's skin completely, but it was able to leave fairly nasty looking scratches on Thor. Thor thrust Mjolnir in to Ultimo's chest and blasted Ultimo away with a blast of lightning.

"Increase laser power output." Ultimo aimed both palms at Thor as it fell and then fired larger laser blasts.

"GAH!" The lasers burned away at Thor, but he fought against them nonetheless and flew down towards Ultimo.

CRASH

Thor tackled Ultimo right before Ultimo hit ground. Soon however Thor was thrown out of the giant cloud of dust and in to the trees. Ultimo soon rocketed after him with its blades drawn. Thor ducked under the flying Ultimo, grabbed one of Ultimo's legs with both hands, and spun around multiple times before hurling Ultimo through multiple trees.

"I'll show you the folly of choosing I as your opponent!" Thor declared as he picked his hammer back up and raised it. The wind began stirring up before a massive gust of wind swept the trees, making several of them bend at their trunks.

BAM

"Ah!" A laser blast hit the hand that was holding Mjolnir in it, causing Thor to drop it, and soon he was tackled by Ultimo and separated from his hammer.

"Good gravy, even Thor's having trouble fighting that thing." Night-roller said as the team tried to watch the fight from a distance.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy but come on… Thor's the most powerful meta-human I've ever met, it can't be this tough can it?" Felix asked.

"It ought to have been weakened from us fighting it so why is he still having trouble?" Quicksilver asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Black Widow said, just now flying in.

"Is everyone else getting medical attention?" Fury asked Black Widow.

"Yes, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Iron Man are all evacuated." Black Widow answered.

"What about Wanda?" Quicksilver asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll pull through." Black Widow told Quicksilver.

"Come on Thor…" Lisa said.

"Did you think I'd be helpless without Mjolnir?" Thor asked Ultimo as he wrestled Ultimo to the ground and pinned it.

"…" Ultimo rammed both of its legs in to Thor's stomach and sent him flying backwards before he hit the ground with a thud. "Eliminate…"

"…" Thor watched Ultimo approaching, right before Ultimo reached him, Thor swung Mjolnir and knocked Ultimo to the side. "You shouldn't have sent me flying back to my weapon." Thor said. At this point, Thor was bleeding slightly from the head and a few spots on his arms, he also had a number of burn marks and bruises, yet they didn't seem to bother him that much.

"Ultimo is perfect, Ultimo is perfect, Ultimo shall eliminate all imperfect bio-forms." Ultimo said. Thor attempted to bring his hammer down on top of it, but Ultimo dodged the hammer, gut punched Thor, then grabbed his leg and slammed Thor in to a tree before blasting him with even more laser blasts.

"AH!" Thor shouted.

"Is Thor not doing anything to Ultimo?" Quicksilver asked.

"No, he has to be doing something to it." Captain America said.

"Just what is this thing made of?" Fury asked.

"I did get a scent of the metal…" Felix said. Everyone looked at him. "It had a scent similar to Cap's shield." Felix said, pointing at Captain America's shield.

"My shield? Is it made of adamantium as well?" Captain America asked.

"No. It wasn't quite like adamantium… close but not close enough… possibly it's made from an imperfect form of adamantium." Felix said.

"It's possible… several governments have tried to replicate it, I suppose someone had to get at least somewhat close." Fury added.

"…" As Ultimo kept laying the pressure on Thor with its lasers, Thor raised his hammer and disappeared in a flash of blue light. He then reappeared right behind Ultimo where he then whacked Ultimo from behind with his hammer before sending a blast of lightning out of Mjolnir to strike Ultimo as it went flying.

"That had to do something…" Lisa commented as she saw this.

"Maybe not enough though." Night-roller said.

"What?" Black Widow asked.

"Listen, most of us are super-humanly strong right? Well even if we didn't get past the outer armor we likely jarred the inner workings a slight bit, however what little damage we manage to do to it is quickly repaired by nanobots." Night-roller explained.

"How do you know this?" Captain America asked.

"It was in the schematics…" Felix answered for Night-roller. "Actually, one thing has done something to that outer armor, see those scratches on Ultimo's torso and side of its head? Those are places that Captain America hit it with his shield."

"And those dents on its back… that one clip I used on it was loaded with adamantium bullets." Fury told everyone.

"Wait… those nanobots can't possibly repair everything right?" Lisa asked.

"You're right." Night-roller said. "If we can target a critical area, we can disable it!" Night-roller said.

"Hopefully Thor can deal enough damage." Felix said.

"OOF!" Thor was sent flying by another punch. Thor flew in to the air while aiming Mjolnir at Ultimo again, sending another lightning bolt at Ultimo. "Weapon of the military, your end is nigh!" Thor raised his hammer and caused a massive lightning storm in the area.

"Out from the trees! Lightning plus trees equals really bad!" Felix shouted, not that he needed to since everyone began moving anyways.

"Ultimo… is… PERFECT!!!" Ultimo rocketed forward with its blades extended, it thrust its blades forward and left nasty gashes in Thor's sides.

"AUGH!!!"

"Ultimo shall destroy all bio-forms!" Ultimo grabbed Thor and held him over its head.

"Not… if I have anything to say…" Thor took the axe end of his hammer and struck Ultimo in the chest where Captain America previously scratched it, causing more of a dent in the area.

"Destroy!" Ultimo hurled Thor at the ground, flew after him, fired powerful laser blasts as it chased Thor, and then tackled Thor, slamming him in to the ground. When the dust cleared, Ultimo stood over an unconscious Thor with its blades poised to run Thor through. "Eliminate…"

"HA!!!" Quicksilver ran up and tackled Ultimo. Quicksilver's incredible momentum caused them both to go flying a fair distance away from Thor. Ultimo pressed its electrified fingers against Quicksilver, electrifying him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Quicksilver shouted before getting thrown off.

"Go down already!!!" Black Widow was standing several feet away, unloading weaponry from all over the armor on Ultimo. "AUGH!!!" Black Widow was blasted away by a single laser blast from Ultimo.

"No you don't!" Night-roller boosted towards Ultimo and hit it with a strong punch, sending it flying in to a tree. Night-roller fired two powerful laser blasts from both gloves, but Ultimo recovered quickly.

"Scanning… target identified as Theta-class threat. Eliminate…" Ultimo fired a laser blast that hit Night-roller directly in the chest.

"OOF!!!"

"Force-field at 27 percent power… warning." Night-roller's visor flashed.

"Target is shielded by force-field… remove force-field." Ultimo was soon right in front of Night-Roller, Ultimo thrust an electrified hand at Night-roller.

"Power source located… target is located in chest area." Night-roller's visor read.

"Okay… redirect all reserve power to right glove." Night-roller ignored the pain of the electric shock and thrust his right hand forward, hitting the spot that Thor previously hit earlier, this time creating a small opening, Night-roller then fired an energy blast in the same area at point blank, making a somewhat larger opening.

"Eliminate!"

BAM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" The force-field was down, and Night-roller received a gut-punch from Ultimo that sent him sprawling backwards. "Hack…" Joseph removed his helmet to get a breath of air before "cough cough hack!" Before he coughed up blood from that last punch.

"Eliminate…" The damaged area of the chest was now about large enough to squeeze two fingers through.

"HA!!!" Captain America jumped in and kicked Ultimo across the head and then used that momentum to swipe his shield across its chest. Ultimo then kicked Captain America to the side and aimed a palm at him.

"NO!!!" Joseph forced himself to stand up and he grabbed Ultimo around the neck.

"Resistance is futile…" Ultimo easily threw Joseph off of him and sent him sprawling.

"Better me… than that man." Joseph gasped.

"DAD!!!" Lisa bolted out from the trees, rushing at Ultimo. Lisa jumped on to Ultimo's right arm and then sank her fangs in to the joint.

"Warning… right arm… nearing breach point…" Ultimo threw Lisa off of it and then turned to rush her. It nearly ran her through, but she sublimated in to mist, causing Ultimo to pass through her harmlessly.

"…" Lisa soon reformed herself, injected herself, and then stared at Ultimo. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lisa hissed fiercely at Ultimo, bearing her fangs at it. Ultimo thrust its blade at Lisa and caught her in the waist, however she forced the blade to slash its way out of her waist, and while the waist pulled itself back together, Lisa took her fangs and bit Ultimo in the opening on its chest.

"Subject's enamel possesses unusual hardness… subject's teeth tearing at weak spot." Ultimo evaluated. Ultimo grabbed at Lisa and threw her off yet again. Lisa summoned a swarm of bats to fly at Ultimo, hoping to stall it. "Subject has produced swarm of desmodus rotundus from unknown source." Ultimo blasted all of them instantly.

"Heh… heh…" Lisa caught her breath before transforming in to a wolf and lunging at Ultimo. Lisa bit the same spot in the right arm again before she was blasted away, changing back in to herself again.

"Subject is able to shape shift in to unknown genus of canis… "Reevaluate target… New evaluation, target is a potential omega-class threat." Ultimo evaluated. "Target possesses advanced healing ability… eliminate via procedure…"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!" Felix jumped in and tried to attack Ultimo but was easily knocked away.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

"Go down you piece of junkyard metal!" Fury shouted while unloading more ammunition on Ultimo.

BAM

"AH!" Fury got hit indirectly in the side by a laser blast. Ultimo took aim to finish him off when Lisa tackled it in the legs.

"NO!!!" Lisa was soon kicked off. "Heh… heh… I… can't… keep this up…" Lisa stood up and stared the machine down. "I… will do good… I… can do good here…" Lisa ran at Ultimo.

"…" Ultimo swung its left arm at Lisa, and sliced through her neck.

"LISA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Joseph shouted. It was no use, all Joseph could do was lay where he was as he saw Lisa's body collapse and her head fly off through the cold winter air.

"YOU MOTHER F-AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Quicksilver tried to attack Ultimo again but was soon knocked away.

"…" Felix stared at Lisa's head in shock as it flew towards him. It landed a few feet away from him. "Lisa… Lisa…" Felix slowly crawled towards her head, which was frozen in a look full of longing. "Lisa…"

"No… Lisa…" Joseph cried, beginning to cry feverishly. "She… she's too young… SHE HAD TOO MUCH FOR HER!!!"

"Lisa… Lisa…" Felix continued to moan, now holding her head as if he were holding a baby. "A good kid… all she wanted… was to do good… be good…" Felix moaned.

"HA!!!" Captain America got a few more blows on Ultimo but was soon blasted away.

"Eliminate…" Ultimo continued.

"Killed… Lisa… killed…" Felix's tears kept trickling, he began shaking more uncontrollably. He slowly set her head down as his shaking got worse. He then turned to Ultimo slowly, his face of sorrow slowly changing to a look of fury. "Lisa… killed… by it…" Felix's breathing became heavier.

"DIE!!!" Black Widow continued to try attacking Ultimo as well, but she was knocked away as soon as she got one punch in.

"It… killed Lisa… prey… killed Lisa…" Felix said, revealing his claws. "PREY KILL LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Felix shouted.

"…" Ultimo turned to Felix.

"Prey… Felix… hunt prey…" Felix hunched over, growling and snarling. "HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…" Felix gave a threatening hiss.

"Evaluate… threat-level elevation: Zeta-class threat elevating to Sigma-class threat." Ultimo evaluated.

"He's losing it… everyone back off!" Fury shouted.

"Prey… kill Lisa… Felix… kill prey!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, now driven over the edge is ready to tackle Ultimo, you don't want to miss the next chapter readers. Until then, leave a review.


	39. Approaching Nightfall

Chronicles of the Night

When we last left off, Thor and Ultimo had a fierce battle trading blow for blow. In the end however, Ultimo manages to pull a win. The others attempt to attack it, but all of them fail as well, Lisa even losing her life. Now driven over the edge by this death, Felix prepares to kill Ultimo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching Nightfall

"Prey… kill Lisa… Felix… kill prey!!!" Felix hissed before charging at Ultimo on all fours.

"All bio-forms shall be eliminated." Ultimo raised both palms and fired beams of energy alternatively at Felix.

"Hs!" Felix weaved and jumped side to side as he advanced, avoiding the beams. Even if one grazed him, he would pay it no mind and keep moving. Felix lunged at Ultimo with his fist drawn back. Ultimo raised its right arm and revealed the blades, it thrust its arm forward, but Felix dodged it.

"…"

BAM

Felix punched Ultimo as hard as he could in the head and sent it sprawling backward. "Query… right arm response time below optimum capacity… evaluate." Ultimo stood up quickly and kicked Felix away towards a tree.

"Hsssssssssssss…" Felix flipped through the air and landed against the tree before jumping off of it back at Ultimo. Ultimo threw a number of punches and kicks that Felix dodged before he kicked Ultimo in the body sending it flying back a short distance before it landed on its feet perfectly.

"…" Ultimo fired two beams of energy at Felix. Felix leaped high above Ultimo, who followed Felix with the beams, trailing behind him only barely. The instant that Felix landed, he tackled Ultimo with all of the strength he could muster.

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix took his own fangs and went for the area where the throat would be, however unlike Lisa, he couldn't even puncture the metal. "Ha!" Felix reared his head back in disgust before he was kicked off of Ultimo forcefully.

"Agh…" Joseph tried to get up, but he was only hurting himself.

"Felix is our last shot here, can he do it?" Fury asked.

"He'd be fast enough… but I don't know if he'd be intelligent enough like this." Joseph said. "At this point his mental state is barely above that of a savage animal. Augh…"

"We'll get you out of here as soon as we can." Fury told Joseph.

"HA!!!" Felix began throwing as many claw swipes as he could at Ultimo while Ultimo would return with punches, kicks, or blade swipes, all of which Felix would either dodge completely or partially. Felix's claws however weren't doing anything.

"Destroy…" Ultimo flew upward and fired energy beams downward. Felix nimbly ran across the ground to avoid the trailing beams of energy before ducking in to the woods. "Locate target…" Ultimo flew right above the woods and began looking around for Felix.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Felix leaped high in to the air right behind Ultimo and grabbed it around the neck before wrapping his legs around its waist. "Hssssssssssssss…" Felix tried bending the head to the side as if trying to break a neck.

"…" Ultimo leaned backwards and then boosted straight downward, slamming Felix in the ground hard.

"HA!!!"

"Eliminate." Ultimo revealed its right blades, spun around and tried to stab Felix, but Felix rolled to the side, back-handed Ultimo in the face and then kicked it in the head before throwing more punches and kicks.

"Prey…" Felix moaned.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

BAM

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix was blown away by Ultimo's sudden force-field blast. Felix flipped in mid-air and landed perfect on his feet, only for Ultimo to be right in front of him.

BAM

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Ultimo hit Felix across the cheek with its fist, it nearly kicked Felix had Felix not quickly caught the leg. Felix then swung Ultimo in to a tree before savage throwing punches at it, slowly breaking the tree at the trunk as he did so, ignoring his somewhat bleeding knuckles.

"This isn't getting anywhere!" Black Widow cringed. Finally getting out of the armor suit with Captain America's help.

"Black Widow, don't even think about engaging in this, in your state you can't help and Felix is liable to attack you as well." Captain America warned.

"I know." Black Widow sighed.

"_Kill… prey…" _Felix thought, continuing to punch Ultimo before Ultimo sent an electric pulse through its palm and zapped Felix, sending him flying off.

"_Stupid animal…"_ Felix thought. _"Do it… my way…"_

"_Prey… must die!"_ Felix thought. Felix readjusted himself, Ultimo threw a fist almost straight downward, but Felix jumped right above Ultimo, landed on its back, grabbed its neck and left arm, and then tried digging his claws in to Ultimo's face. Ultimo used its right arm to grab Felix by the hair and pull him off.

"…" Ultimo then drop-kicked Felix quite hard in the stomach.

"HA!!!" Felix couldn't even land on his feet this time. He stood up fairly quickly, coughed up a bit of blood and then bared his fangs. "Hsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…"

"Ultimo is perfect… bio-forms are imperfect… Ultimo shall eliminate all bio-forms." Ultimo fired its lasers at Felix, who ducked under them before weaving to the side.

"_Kill prey…"_

"_Prey doesn't have a throat though…"_ Felix thought. _"But it does have a heart…"_

"_Tear prey's heart…"_

"_Yes… tear prey's heart…"_

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix lunged at Ultimo again and kicked it under the chin. Ultimo responded by swinging his left blades, leaving a vertical cut on Felix's right chest. "HA!!!"

"Eliminate!!!" Ultimo activated his repulsion field and sent Felix flying off before firing his beam at Felix, blasting him as he flew. Ultimo flew in with both blades to finish the job.

"He's going to get run through!" Quicksilver shouted.

"Lisa…" Felix was in the air like a slowly flying duck ready to be shot. As Ultimo drew closer, Felix miraculously readjusted himself and got away with two light scratches on his cheek and torso.

BAM

Felix kicked Ultimo away and in to a tree.

"That's it Felix…" Joseph said.

"KILL PREY!!!" Felix ran forward at Ultimo. Ultimo got up quickly and began swinging its blades at him. Felix began bounding all around Ultimo, to its side, behind it, wherever Ultimo threw its next fist Felix would be on the other side of Ultimo.

"ELIMINATE!!!" Ultimo did a complete spinning kick, which Felix ducked under before lunging at Ultimo.

SHING

Ultimo thrust his left blades through Felix right under his right chest. "Hsssssssssssssssssss…" Felix ignored this, grabbed Ultimo's left arm with his right hand, and reached a clawed hand at the slight opening in Ultimo's chest that Captain America, Thor, Joseph, and most of all Lisa made for him.

"Danger… danger…"

ZAP

"HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Felix felt electricity running through his body. Felix felt it run through his insides and felt the pain. _"Lisa…"_ Felix nonetheless thrust his hand deeper in to Ultimo's chest until his clawed fingers touched something.

"ELIMINATE!!!" Ultimo raised its right arm and drew the blades. "Right arm malfunction… evaluation complete… attack by potential omega-class threat… disabled right arm circuitry… nanobot's pathway to right arm has been severed…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Felix screamed as the electricity kept coursing through him, he felt as if he were about to explode. Felix's eyes nonetheless kept glowing with determination. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Felix yanked his arm out of Ultimo's chest, pulling out what appeared to be a battery. Felix fell backwards, blood and smoke trailing from his body as he tumbled through the snow.

"…" Ultimo hit the ground knees first, and then it fell to the ground completely, never to stand again.

"My god… he did it." Fury said in awe.

"Hssssssssss…" Felix shakily got on his hands and knees, dropping the battery, and then he began crawling.

"Be on your guard." Captain America said.

"No… let him be… look." Joseph said.

"Lisa…" Felix moaned. He slowly and weakly crawled towards Lisa's head. "Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Felix purred when he was right in front of it. "Prey… is dead… Lisa…" Felix moaned. "…" Felix then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get everyone together… let's take Ultimo and dispose of it." Fury said in to a walkie-talkie. "Hm?"

"Come on guys…" Joseph said, "Let's go home." Joseph said before he completely blacked out.

Everything grew misty, the freezing rain stopped falling, Fury and anyone still able to move stopped moving, and a kid no older than Lisa wearing white clothing walked on to the scene. He looked at the three Night-hunters lying on the ground with a look that could have meant many things. He then breathed in to speak. "Yes, lay your heads to rest. It's nearly time to go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but this is chapter 39 everyone. The next chapter is the last one, which I'll probably have posted very shortly.


	40. Nightfall

Chronicles of the Night

With this chapter, the story is now at an end. All credits will be given at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, I do own my characters and the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightfall

The Triskelion…

"How is everyone?" Fury asked, sitting behind his desk with a patch on his head and cheek held down by medical tape.

"Well, Hawkeye will be in bed for at least another day." Janet said, she herself having an arm in a sling. "Wanda lost a fair bit of blood but she'll definitely pull through. Everyone else in the Ultimates only suffered minor injuries."

"And the Night-hunters?" Fury asked.

"Felix lost a fair bit of blood himself, and a number of his internal organs were nearly stressed past their limit, but he'll pull through with no permanent damage in a few days." Janet said.

"Good." Fury said.

"You want a miracle? We put Lisa's head back on her neck and her healing factor began working. We have to give her a whole lot of blood, and she shouldn't move her neck for a while, but she'll pull through as well."

"Ahem…" Joseph walked in, his arm in a cast, and bandages could be partially seen going in to his shirt from the neck.

"Janet, could you leave us alone now?" Fury asked.

"Sure." She said before walking out.

"Have a seat." Fury said.

"Thank you." Joseph answered, gladly taking a seat. "Well, I guess that's that."

"Yes it is." Fury told him.

"Well, I know we didn't see eye-to-eye near the end there, but how'd we do?" Joseph asked.

"You guys did a good job." Fury sighed. "I admit I think it could have gone better, but we wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you either way you look at it." Fury continued. "If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Well, here's the first thing." Joseph said. "Never call on us to help you again." Joseph said with almost a chuckle.

"I know Felix would be glad with that." Fury said with a smile. "Well, expect your bank account to rise a fair bit next time you check on it."

"What about Lisa and Felix? I know Lisa wasn't supposed to, but she helped as well." Joseph said.

"We can send you plenty of packets of medical blood, if anything you'll be set on making more formula for her."

"And Felix?"

"…" Fury pulled out an envelope and handed it to Joseph.

"Is this for him?" Joseph asked as he took the envelope.

"Yep."

"A check or something?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" Joseph asked.

"Trust me, Felix will know how valuable it is." Fury said. "We'll be keeping you guys here to recover for another three days before we send you home."

"Yeah, okay." Joseph said.

Outside…

It was mid-day, guards and other personnel were out and about. Blade stood a distance away from the Triskelion, looking at it through his sunglasses. Everything got misty around Blade as he kept looking at the Triskelion. "You going to stand there? Or are you going to tell me about it?"

"As impatient as ever Blade." A young kid in white clothes told him.

"Just tell me already."

"Fine…" A man with a goatee in white clothing told Blade. "But before I do, why did you want me to wait until it was over before I told you, I could have just as easily told you everything as it happened."

"Just tell me and stop changing like that, you know it gets on my nerves." Blade said.

"Okay, I'll stay like this then." A teenager in white clothing said. "It went rather well, Joseph and Lisa grew closer, Lisa's actions were not malicious in the slightest and even at her fiercest she was acting to protect Felix and Joseph. And Felix proved how much he cares for Lisa by nearly killing himself to avenge her. All of them act for one another." The teenager said.

"I see." Blade said. "…"

"What is it?" The teen asked, walking around to Blade's front. "Do you need me to do something else? I'll do it as long as it doesn't completely break my policy; I owe you my life after all."

"What is your personal opinion of them?" Blade asked.

"Mine? They are the most interesting people I've ever had the pleasure of watching. I've seen many things unfold, but they intrigue me the most out of all that I've seen." The teen said, walking around with his arms spread out and spinning around rather whimsically. "When you wanted me to keep tabs on them for you I thought it would be rather dull but I am glad that I was wrong."

"Fine then…" Blade sighed. "First of all, get me out of here, even I can't get away from this place undetected by myself."

"Okay…" The teen said.

"And after that… you're done."

"What?"

"You've done enough for me kid. Don't report to me about anything, don't tell me what they're doing anymore, don't even come to pull my fat out of the fryer if you feel so inclined." Blade told the kid.

"You want to call my debt repaid already? You know if you change your mind I won't help you again. You know how I work." The teen asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure, do whatever the hell you want." Blade said.

"Good." The teen said. "Now I can watch them at my leisure." The teen said. "It was fun Blade."

"Yeah, I guess so… you really think they're that interesting?" Blade asked.

"Oh yes, I might even let them know I exist one of these days." The teen answered.

"Hmph… well, I won't tell anyone you exist." Blade said.

"I might say hello to you when you're not busy." The teen said. "Goodbye Blade."

"So long." Blade responded.

Inside…

It was like a hospital room without windows, thus no sunlight entered it. Felix and Lisa were resting in two hospital beds. Felix had a few wires measuring his pulse and a breathing device over his mouth. Lisa's head and back were strapped to the bed while a very visible scar on her neck slowly healed. She had a needle connected to a packet of blood injected in to her arm, and she also had a tube going to her mouth that was connected to an empty packet of blood. Both of them were asleep at the moment.

"Mmmmmmm…" Felix stirred somewhat while he slowly opened his eyes.

"You can visit for half-an-hour." A nurse said to Joseph as he walked in.

"Thank you." Joseph told the nurse.

"Hey Joseph…" Felix said, his voice somewhat muffled by the breathing mask.

"D…dad…" Lisa said quietly as she quietly woke up. She used the arm the needle wasn't in remove the tube leading to her mouth. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you guys that question." Joseph told them, getting to where Lisa could see him since she couldn't turn her head. "We did it."

"Yeah we did…" Felix said. "No thanks to that jerk Hawkeye."

"Ha ha…" Lisa laughed slightly at this. "But he did help a little."

"Yeah you're right…" Felix said. "He got knocked out the most beautifully out of all of us." He quickly added.

"Felix…" Joseph started.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." Felix said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home."

"So am I." Lisa said.

"Well, we can go home in three days." Joseph said.

"That's good." Felix sighed. "You know guys, I don't think everything went exactly as we planned out, but I'm happy with the way it turned out."

"So am I… we're all together again, we're going home together, and we're still one family." Joseph said.

"Dad… Felix… I'm sorry for worrying you guys all the time." Lisa told them.

"Don't be, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Felix said. "You've saved our lives more than once Lisa, which more than makes up for whatever you think you've done."

"Yeah. And remember," Joseph began, getting closer to Lisa. "No matter what happens, you're my girl now, and I won't let anything come between us forever. That's my promise to you."

"Thank you dad." Lisa said.

"Oh Felix… Fury wanted me to give this to you." Joseph said, handing Felix the envelope.

"Hm?" Felix used his claws to open the envelope, he looked at the slip of paper inside of it, and his eyes popped open. "Fury, I take back every insult I ever gave you and every insult I might give you." Felix said to himself.

"What is it?" Joseph asked, noticing that the pulse machine was measuring an increase in Felix's pulse.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… this is how to make adamantium… oh my god this is incredible!!!" Felix said excitedly.

"It is?" Lisa asked.

"Are you kidding? I tried making this stuff in the Baxter Building and I didn't get anywhere near doing it right, but this is something else. Oh I feel like it's Christmas and I'm opening a present from Santa Claus here!" Felix said excitedly.

"I guess it's a chemist thing." Joseph sighed.

"Hey, you won't be complaining when I start making use of this, oh dang… it'll be expensive though…" Felix noted.

"Oh Lisa…" Joseph said.

"Hm?"

"You're still grounded."

"Oh…" Lisa sighed. "Come on dad… I had to have my head reattached."

"Ah Lisa…" Joseph began.

Several days later, it is night time in Los Angeles, the city streets are as busy as ever and the lights are flickering all over the skyscrapers. In one alleyway, a large gang of crooks are preparing to break in to a building.

"With those Night-hunters out of the picture we've been getting off scot-free lately."

"I know… and things can only go up from here."

"Nothing's going to stop us now."

"Let's bust this door down."

Little did they realize that there were three figures on a rooftop right above them.

"Just an average gang, do all three of us really need to be here for this?" Night-claw asked, back in his old costume, hunched over and looking down.

"Hey, it's time to let them know who's back." Night-roller responded.

"So… how many each?" Night-princess asked curiously as she twirled a finger through one of her stylized curls.

"We can worry about that when we're down there." Night-roller said.

"Well guys, let the hunt begin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Me- For writing this story.

Marvel comics- For the creation of the Ultimate Marvel line of comics books.

Biggoron and Shining Riku- For being loyal readers and reviewers.

Other readers- I'd name you, but you never reviewed so I don't know your names. Thank you for reading.

Additional disclaimers (Just in case.)- I do not own any of the Ultimates, Blade, or Morbius. I will not claim ownership over Ultimo or the Grasshopper since they are characters in the normal Marvel continuity even though they have yet to make an appearance in the Ultimate universe. I do own all three of the Night-hunters, Traxon, Von Drake, Raphael, Jane, Dr. Moore.

Thank you very much for reading this. Leave your juiciest thoughts on the story and tell me what you think on a scale of one to ten.

Even in the night, the moon and the stars shall provide the light. So adieu and good night.


End file.
